When Ghosts Come For Us
by wolfpawn
Summary: Thomas and Lucille Sharpe needed a new benefactor, their last victim, Edith had not been wealthy as they needed her to be. With her disposed of, they need more income and stumble across Mrs Charlotte Hamilton, the young widow of William Hamilton and in turn heiress to the Hamilton shipping company, she is naive, ditsy and incredibly wealthy, she is everything they need, isn't she?
1. Chapter 1

'The one with the black hair?'

'Yes.'

'Well, he is not unfortunate looking.'

'What is that supposed to mean?;

'Well, most titled men I have met are old farts, or else the sons of said old farts waiting for Father Dearest to snuff it and they seldom are any more worth looking at.'

'Focus, Charlotte.'

'Honestly Edward. I am merely making an observation. At least he is easy to look at, that is all I am saying.' She dismissed. 'Where is the sister?'

'At the piano.'

The woman looked over at the raven-haired woman that was playing a somewhat droll tune. 'She looks exactly as I thought she would.'

'Yes. Ready?'

'As I'll ever be.' She schooled a polite smile onto her face and walked down the stairwell and onto the floor below, saluting those who saluted her with the brightest of smiles and paying absolutely no heed to the visiting Baronet that the whole town seemed to be obsessed with.

Thomas sighed. He hated this, but needs must. He wanted to be back at Allerdale Hall, working on the next part of his machine, but that required substantial financing. Conventional methods of raising the funding had been exhausted. Lucille reminded him that this was their only hope.

They scoured the local area for a potential target, but most were only of average wealth. Most of the areas that had their share of wealthy families did not meet their criteria.

He noted a woman who entered alone that others seemed to focus on, halfway through the evening's proceedings. She paid no heed to him, instead, she walked through the room without a sideways glance. He thought nothing more of her and continued to focus on his objective, just as Lucille had ordered.

Lucille too studied the room around her around her astutely, making sure to be present as the unintelligent drivel was spewed under the disguise of small talk so she could ensure she got everything of note between the women present. She scanned the room for her brother, hating having to be in such circles, she saw him smiling politely as some old dithering bat spoke of some, no-doubt unimportant matter as he continued to stand there, clearly wishing he was somewhere else.

'And of course, as well as your distinguished selves, we have been graced by Lady Charlotte of...where is it she is from again?' A woman named Delia prattled on.

'I am not sure where it is she is from, but her late husband was from Pembrokeshire in Wales.' Another answered. 'Poor thing, a widow a mere month after being made a wife, and I believe it to be a love match at that. Now look at her, a widow at twenty-five, and of course, with the fortune she married into and for it all to be left to her…'

Lucille suddenly became far more interested in their conversation. 'She is not of these parts?'

'Heavens no. Like yourself and the good Baronet, Lady Charlotte is only gracing our neck of the woods for a short time. She says being alone in that house of hers is too much and far too lonely.' Delia explained.

'Lonely?' Lucille gently pressed.

'Yes, Mister Hamilton was the last of his family, so it is just her and her staff there now. I read about it all in the paper when it happened.'

'What was it that happened, if you don't mind my asking.' Lucille enquired, knowing all too well the woman was only begging for her to ask so that she could tell her.

'Oh, the poor man, he was of the Hamilton's that own all those trade ships, they go everywhere, India, Singapore, they travel the world, and he was quite the sailor too, sure he was practically reared on them. He took a journey because he knew that he would not be able to go again for a time, he wanted to be a present husband, his big plan was to regenerate the family name with his young wife, but a storm happened and took the ship and all on it, Mister Hamilton included. It is clear to see that it affects her still.'

'Such tragedy, and so young.' Lucille feigned sympathy. 'Has she any family of her own for support?'

'Well, from what I could find out, her sister died as a child, her father died of some odd lump and her mother caught the consumption. The poor dear is all alone. I think that is why Mister Hamilton took so much to her.'

Lucille looked at the girl being referenced. She looked somewhat meek and naive. She also was somewhat pretty, but most importantly, she was perfect.

Thomas sensed his sister's glance and turned to face her, her eyes indicating to the woman he had seen entering earlier; when he looked to Lucille again, she gave a nod. Sighing, he knew what it meant.

He allowed himself to look at her again. Her clothes were understated but it was clear she was wealthy. She was quite pretty, but not the most beautiful of women in the room, but what caught his attention most of all was her youth. This was the first time Lucille had chosen a woman so much younger than him.

'I see you have noticed our other out-of-town guest,' The old man he had been speaking with commented. 'Mrs Charlotte Hamilton, the widow of the late Mr William Hamilton.'

'The shipping and trades Hamiltons?' Thomas inquired.

'The one and the same. What good is their fortune to them now, when she is all that is left of them and she married in. I am full sure that they were cursed. They had three sons, Winston, Samuel and William; war, war and the sea took them respectively. Only William ever married, but he never had time to sire an heir before he was taken.'

'I see.' Thomas had read of the Hamiltons and their immense wealth as a result of solid investments and seizing of opportunities. 'And Mrs Hamilton?'

'Lovely girl, very cheerful but I suspect behind it all she is incredibly lonely. Twenty-eight thousand a year buys most anything, but not true friends and company.'

Thomas swallowed. Twenty-eight thousand a year was an obscene amount of money. They could restore Allerdale Hall fully and make his machine many times over with one year's income alone, and if she did not spend her time hosting extravagant parties, the money that she would have aside would make her wealthier still. He saw immediately why Lucille had chosen her. 'When did she arrive?'

'They day after yourself and the Lady Lucille.' The man answered. 'I think she heard there was a baronet in town and came in search of a husband.' The man jested before clapping on Thomas' shoulder and taking his leave, leaving Thomas to contemplate how to get over to speak with her.

Thomas watched the woman carefully, noting how she actively avoided the most of the men, especially those that were clearly only attempting to bother her. He suspected that he would receive a similar reception were he to try. All the time he thought of how best to approach her, sensing that Lucille was watching him.

He watched as she left the room. Slowly and in a manner that would not arouse any suspicion, he followed. He did not see her for a time but seeing her go to leave another room, he hid to the side. On hearing her footfalls come near the door, he walked into the doorway, ready to catch her. 'My apologies.' He stated, steadying the woman he had crashed into, startled to see it was not the woman he had planned on it being, instead she was stood to the side of the door, looking seemingly startled by events. 'Oh.'

'Goodness, are you alright?' She asked the woman that was currently in Thomas's arms who he, in turn, assisted into standing properly again before stepping back, apologising.

'Yes, fine.' The woman dismissed, walking off clearly slightly inebriated. 'Fine.'

'I feel terrible.' Thomas confessed after she had left to the still present woman.

'I would not feel too much so, she will recall it tomorrow, she is already eyeing another sherry.' The woman smiled. 'The great Baronet Sir Thomas Sharpe, I assume? Finally a face for the name.' She curtsied.

'Please, there is no need for such propriety, it is Thomas.'

'Sir Thomas, then.' She curtsied.

'Please….I…' Seeing the playful smile on her face, he ceased and smiled also. 'Mrs Hamilton. I have the right woman, do I not?'

'I am she.' She confirmed. 'Dare I be so bold as to ask you, Sir Thomas, what brings a man of your stature to these parts?'

'Business,' He replied jovially. 'And yourself?'

'A change of scenery.' She responded. 'Too long in one's own company is not as pleasant as some assume it to be, especially when you do not feel you belong there.'

'I know the feeling.' Thomas nodded.

'Well, at least you were born into what you are.'

'Comprehensible.' Thomas nodded.

'Forgive me, I should know better than to concern you with such unimportant non-issues.' She self-chastised.

'Please, it is quite alright, perhaps you require a friendly and understanding ear?'

'That is perhaps true but I fear I lack such a thing anywhere, much less in a town I am not from. All I get are people wanting gossip and often good favour or favours.'

'The joys of high social standing.' Thomas nodded.

'Of course, whatever my woes, you would be very much more versed in such things.' She acknowledged.

'Well, I…' Thomas looked up to see two women coming towards them. 'Perhaps this is a conversation to be had somewhere less inclined to be overheard?'

'I think perhaps that it is best served to cease this conversation in general.' She gave another curtsy. 'Sir Thomas, it has been a pleasure.'

Thomas looked at her as she left. 'Mrs Hamilton.' He bowed, watching her leave. He turned slightly to see Lucille glancing at him, nodding her approval.


	2. Chapter 2

'She is too young.' Thomas stated.

'She is without family and has twenty-eight thousand a year, a large estate and how much in reserve? If we do this, then we need never do it again.' Lucille stated almost frantically.

'She is only worth that alive.' Thomas pointed out.

'It does not have to be that way, leave it to me.' Lucille smirked.

'I am not entirely sure she will take your bait.' Thomas commented, thinking of how she avoided people all evening.

'You were able to get her to speak with you, which is considerably more than any other man was able to achieve.' Lucille pointed out. 'This is everything we need; if we succeed, we need never do this again. We can stay home, just us, no more begging money, no more women, out name restored and your inventions getting the attention they deserve.' she caressed his cheek, Thomas leaning into her touch. 'She is staying in Avondale House, we need to get you an invitation to join her there.'

'And how shall we procure that?'

'She apparently has a terrible habit of going for early morning walks by the river and is supposed to be something of an avid artist. She is supposedly quite good, use that to your advantage. If there is something those droll gossipmongers are good for, it is finding out everything and they are incapable of remaining silent.' Lucille stated boredly as she loosened her dress. 'But for now…'

Thomas sighed as he thought of what his sister wanted them to do again. He had grown weary of the deceit and death but the idea of it all coming to an end, the notion of never having to need anything or anyone again made him feel he could do it, one last time.

At least she was not unfortunate looking.

Sure enough, Thomas saw Charlotte as Lucille had stated he would, the only issue was, Charlotte was on the other side of the river that divided the property she was renting from the side that he was on that was a common use pathway across from her.

He walked towards her, fascinated by the level of focus she had on the page on her lap and whatever she was drawing. By the time he was parallel to her, she had not seemed to have noticed him. He watched her curiously for a few moments. When he heard a bird sound out, he took his gaze from her as he watched the bird take flight and when he looked back around again, she was looking at him. 'Good morning, Mrs Hamilton.'

'Sir Thomas.' She rose from the felled tree stump that she had been sitting on and placed her sketch and her pencils in a satchel and turned to leave. 'I shall leave you to your solitude.'

'I was just walking by. I fear it is I that has interrupted yours.' He explained. 'I apologise unreservedly.'

'I have not seen you on this path before.' She turned towards him.

'I am only coming here for the first time this morning after being recommended it by a most kind gentleman last night. I fear I have exhausted the other routes I used before this.'

'From my understanding, there appears to be only one other route to walk of any considerable note around here.' She commented curiously.

Thomas swallowed and gave a slightly nervous laugh. 'Yes, there is, and as I stated, it has been exhausted.'

'Dare I ask?' She noted his anxious demeanour.

'I find I am coming across most undesired company whilst I use that trail.'

'I see.' She nodded in comprehension. 'Most understandable.'

Remembering her comments the evening previous regarding the actions of some, he used that as a manner of furthering the conversation. 'Do you ever feel people will do anything to thrust themselves upon you in hopes of personal gain?'

She nodded sadly. 'I fear that is all I know these days, it is of such common occurrence. I would hate to have a title also, I fear that would only add to my woes.'

'It is not overly pleasant, I must confess. Women seek me often but on their meeting my sister and their treatment of her…'

'You have a sister?' Charlotte's eyes brightened and her voice went up an octave in excitement.

'Yes, Lucille.' Thomas nodded.

'And where is she in residence?'

'She lives in our childhood home, Allerdale Hall, along with myself usually, but at present, she is back at our hotel.'

'She is here?'

'She is.' Thomas confirmed. 'Do you recall the woman that was playing the piano for the majority of the evening last night?' Charlotte nodded. 'That is Lucille.'

'She was wonderful, how did I not see the resemblance?' She self-chastised. 'Please tell her I thought her splendid.'

'I will be sure to pass on your compliments.' He assured her. 'I will leave you to your art now, Mrs Hamilton.'

'Ms Charlotte.' She smiled.

'Ms Charlotte, then.' He bowed.

'Sir Thomas.'

He turned and continued his early morning walk, planning.

'What?' Lucille gave her brother a look of revulsion.

'It's perfect, Lucille. Her interest was piqued when she learned of you. Perhaps if you were to talk with her also, she would be more amicable.' Thomas argued.

Lucille's jaw clenched as she thought about it. It was true, it would make it seemed as they were not merely after her money but were to care for her. 'Fine.'

Thomas took Lucille's hands and pressed them to his lips. 'We will be done with all of this soon, Lucille, I can feel it.'

Lucille feared to hope. 'We shall see.' She pulled back. 'We need to move soon, we cannot stay here too much longer.'

Knowing what Lucille was implying, Thomas gave a slight nod. 'We…' Something outside caused his attention to go to the window and to the source of said distraction. 'We need to go have some tea.'

'Tea?' Lucille gave him a momentary glance as though he had gone mad, giving their conversation mere moments before, but seeing Thomas focus being on something out the window, she walked over and looked out herself to see Charlotte walking into a tearoom across the street. 'Tea it is then.' She agreed, preparing herself for what this would entail.

*  
Charlotte requested the window seat, she loved watching people go by going about their business. She ordered her tea and scone and began to think to herself, looking out the window. When she turned slightly, she realised there were two shadows walking towards her and rose to her feet. 'Oh, hello.'

'Ms Charlotte, what a pleasant surprise to see you here.' Thomas smiled politely. 'Please, allow me to introduce you to my sister, Lady Lucille Sharpe.'

Charlotte was still slightly startled to see anyone at all by her and looked at Lucille blankly for a mere moment before smiling brightly. 'Lady Sharpe, a pleasure to meet you.'

'The pleasure is all mine.' Lucille forced as best a smile as she could onto her face. 'I hope we are not imposing. Thomas told me of his meeting you this morning and of your kind words regarding my playing, I thought it best to introduce myself.'

'You played splendidly. It was an honour to listen to your fine playing for the evening. You are so clearly proficient, I dare say you practise often.' Charlotte beamed.

'I try to find the time.' Lucille stated plainly.

'Lucille is incredibly modest.' Thomas smiled at Lucille before looking to Charlotte. 'My sister is nothing short of a perfectionist in everything she does.'

'Would you say that that is a shared trait, Sir Thomas?' Charlotte asked curiously.

'Perhaps so.' He smiled back.

Charlotte was about to respond again when she noticed her tea coming.

Lucille too noticed. 'We will leave you to your tea, come on, Thomas. Our apologies for disturbing you.'

'It is no disruption.' Charlotte smiled. 'Actually, if you are not otherwise busy, I would love for you both to join me.'

'We would not wish to impose.' Thomas stated.

'Please, cease such thoughts. I sorely miss good company.'

'Do you not feel you find much of such company in these parts?' Lucille asked, taking the seat closer to Charlotte, her brother pushing her chair in for her as she feigned interest.

'I find myself surrounded by leeches and tricksters, if they were intelligent enough to hide their intentions, I would have to accuse them of being dangerous.' Charlotte stated sadly, clearly upset by such actions. 'I just wish for conversation with others that is not some form of resumé as to how they or theirs are good marriage material.'

'I can imagine that has long become tiresome for you.' Lucille nodded.

'I find many see me as nothing more as a form of income.' Charlotte sighed. 'I never thought my life would come to such a point.'

Lucille looked at her for a moment before looking at her hand and forcing herself to touch the sleeved wrist of the younger woman. 'We understand completely.'

'But of course, you do. Thank you, it feels good to finally admit such.'

'Naturally.' Lucille nodded. 'Surely you can speak with a member of your family regarding such matters?'

'I fear the only person who takes any form of interest in me is a cousin of William's who did not inherit either looks or demeanour of the Hamilton line, much less wealth and I fear the only reason he does so is to see a way to weasel in on the family money. But William was adamant that he would never see a single farthing. I would never dishonour him in such a way as to allow it.'

'You cared for your husband?' Lucille noted, her curiosity piqued.

'William was a kind and good man. He treated me with respect and decency and I am incredibly grateful to him for such. Sadly, I never had the chance to truly be a wife to such a kind man.' She looked sadly at her hands. 'I apologise, I should not have said…' She shook her head. 'I think I should take my leave, I have taken enough of your time.' She rose to her feet, Thomas who sat silently listening tose almost as swiftly as she had. 'Excuse me.' She rushed off. When she passed a server, she got their attention. 'Anything the Baronet and his sister have, please, have it charged to me.'

'Of course, Ma'am.'

With that, she left.

'She is incredibly flighty.' Thomas commented.

'She is incredibly immature and simple-minded, you mean.' Lucille corrected. 'But we can use that.'

'I am not sure about this, Lucille.' Thomas looked around, ensuring there was no one so close to them as to overhear their conversation.

'She is not strong or cold enough for this world, if anything, it would be an act of mercy. If this cousin if pressing we can use that too.' She stated, her tone utterly void of emotion.

Thomas said nothing more on the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte focused on the picture in front of her, trying to figure out what to add to it to make it complete. When there was a light rap on the door and the butler of the house entered, she looked at him curiously.

'A Lady Lucille Sharpe to see you, Ma'am.'

Charlotte's brows rose. 'Well, by all means, please, show her ladyship in.' She smiled, rising to her feet. The butler went out of sight for a moment but quickly returned with Lucille close behind. Charlotte smiled brightly and curtsied slightly. 'Lady Sharpe, how wonderful to see you again.'

Lucille gave her best attempt at a polite smile. Thomas was far more personable than she, it was difficult for her to even try and deal with such occasions as this but with so much at stake, she would do whatever was required of her just as she always had. 'Mrs Hamilton, I am sorry to impose myself on you and such short notice.'

'Not at all, I am only too happy to see you again.' Charlotte beamed. 'Is Sir Sharpe not with you?'

'No, I am afraid my brother is off on some meeting about some machine of his that will do something to revolutionize something else. I honestly have little idea as to what he is speaking about half of the time.' Lucille gave a small attempt as a laugh.

Charlotte smiled. 'Well, anytime he finds himself in such a position, please, do not think it to be imposing if you were to come and visit, you are most welcome.'

Again, Lucille smiled politely. 'You are too kind.' Charlotte made an odd face. 'Did I say something to offend you?'

'No, nothing of the sort. I was simply remembering an unpleasant interaction.' Charlotte explained. Lucille gave her is somewhat bewildered look. 'My father always believed kindness to be a terrible fault. In me, he stated it would be why I would never achieve happiness or fulfilment.'

'He sounds something of an unpleasant individual.'

'He was a monster, parading as a man.' Charlotte was not able to hide her disgust.

Lucille felt as though, on this particular front, she could understand the other woman's aspect. 'I know the feeling, it would seem our Fathers were men of a similar cloth.'

'I wish I could say I take solace in knowing that others understand, but it gives me no joy to know that you too have suffered such a man. Simply to spite him, I attempt most ardently to be as kind and as giving as I can be. Hopefully, he looks on, from whatever comes next, in rage and disgust.'

'Those are particularly strong words.' Lucille commented.

'Hatred is a particularly strong emotion.' Charlotte countered. 'I know we are not supposed to speak ill of the dead but I cannot let their cruelty, his and my mother's, die with them. It would be a disservice to those who suffered them and, in my opinion, be allowing them to get away with everything they have done.'

Charlotte's unapologetic manner in which she spoke of her parents intrigued Lucille. 'And what of your late husband?'

'William understood completely.'

'Do you miss him?'

'I do.' Charlotte confessed as a maid came in with tea for them.

'And you never…with him?' Lucille pressed after the maid left again.

'No, he left the day we wed. He did not want to leave without our being married, he did not wish me to think that he was merely galavanting off.' She bit her lips together. 'I never truly got to be with him. I wished to have a life with him, a real family, but instead, for the past two years, I have simply drifted across the English countryside by myself in search of something, even though I do not even know what it is that I am searching for.'

'And this cousin of his?'

'Yes, Mr Hall, a less than pleasant and foul individual. I often move simply so he cannot find his way to me too often.' Lucille gave a slight nod 'If I may be so bold to ask, does Sir Thomas force you towards marriage?'

'No.' Lucille stated firmly, though there was also a fondness to her voice. 'Thomas would never do such a thing. He knows that I wish to remain a Sharpe for the entirety of my life and respects that.'

Charlotte nodded. 'It is wonderful that he is supportive of your decision and that you are brave enough to voice it, so many women are ridiculed for choosing not to marry.'

'My brother is a good man.'

'I feel bold asking, but I am curious, why has he not taken a wife? Surely he, and even perhaps yourself, fear for the family name?'

'Some names are destined to die out, and perhaps, in many cases, they deserve to.' Lucille stated cryptically. Charlotte looked at her in bewilderment. 'I fear it has been a considerable time since the Sharpe name has held any form of prestige.'

'I do not get your meaning.' Charlotte confessed.

'The mines had a collapse twenty or so years ago and since then, our family and our name have lost much of its standing.'

'And that is why Sir Thomas is trying to restart them?'

'Yes. That and a few bad investments were what we inherited.'

'I am sorry to hear that. All I inherited from my father was his gambling debt. For a man to earn as decent a wage as he did, you lost double it in mere hours, not to mention, he was somewhat fond of ladies of the night but that was in his younger years. I do not think him capable of doing much with them as he aged, his fondness of hard liquor must have impeded his stamina in many ways, I would assume.'

Lucille was unable to think of anything to say in response to such a confession.

'It would not be right for me to merely rage over it, however, it is how I was fortunate enough to meet William. His father was something of a betting man also, though he had the intelligence to know his limits. My father wagered our home against Edwin Hamilton, William's father, and lost it. William took pity on me, I think. I was fortunate that he thought me amiable and worth his time but his family thought little of me, for obvious reasons. Sadly the war took his father and brothers. His mother had died years before and then with what happened him on his way to India and I was left as I am.' She gave a slight shrug, looking to the side for a moment and looking at the art she had been working on before Lucille's interruption.

Lucille's gaze followed hers as she assessed everything Charlotte had said. She noticed the art when she came in, but looking at it more now, she had to admit to herself, Charlotte was a good artist. 'You have an eye for detail.' Charlotte looked at the older woman in confusion before she realised she was looking at the painting. 'The manner in which you caught the feathers…'

Charlotte smiled as she looked back at her painting. 'Thank you, yes, I love crows and ravens. I think them smarter than they are acknowledged as being. So many think them to be of the occult or an omen of death but I think them very beautiful creatures. Would you like a scone?'

Thomas studied her closely. The manner in which she walked made him think she was almost oblivious to her environs. He waited for her to go to a more secluded and less populated part of the town before making his way to her, everything Lucille had told him from her time with the young woman was to the fore of his mind as a form of an arsenal. He increased his pace until he was close behind Charlotte when she stopped suddenly and turned around.

'Sir Thomas, you are out to give me a weakness with your actions I think.' She smiled. 'Is it customary for a baronet to follow stray women around in your part of England?'

'No, I just….I did not want to intrude on your solitude, yet I was concerned by your vulnerability. It is not wise for a woman to be alone in public these days.'

'So it would seem. Some Baronet could come up behind you.' She jested with a bright smile.

Thomas gave an embarrassed chuckle. 'Perhaps, so. But surely you would rather use a carriage for your journeys?'

'No, actually. I am quite fond of walking. I always have been, it allows me time and space to think.' She explained. 'So, Sir Sharpe, how was your business endeavour, would you call it a success?' She asked as she began to walk forward again.

Thomas cleared his throat before walking forward himself, quickly catching up and falling into step with her. 'It went well.' He stated, though his tone was not overly convincing.

'Wealthy men are most often only wealthy because they do not part with their money. They also seldom know the meaning of hard work and ingenuity, other than, of course, acquiring more money without ever having earned it. I like to say that were there work in their beds, many of them would sleep on the floor.'

Thomas chuckled again at that. 'Many would accuse that of being an accurate assessment, I would think.'

'So tell me, Sir Thomas, what was it you were meeting these men regarding?'

'A machine I wish to engineer.'

'And pray tell, what does this machine of yours do?'

'My home, Allerdale Hall, is built atop a very rich clay deposit, the reddest clay you could ever imagine, but it has great properties, it can be used to build.'

'You mean like the red bricks I see beginning to be on trend again in London?'

Thomas' eyes lit up at her understanding. 'Exactly that. It is the finest clay, but clay is heavy and difficult to mine. There is often more money spent on wages than is earned. This machine, it will make the process for quicker and less taxing, meaning more output.'

'And as a result, greater profits.' Charlotte added. 'That all seems highly inviting, why do you think they do not wish to invest?'

'Because the Sharpe name carries no honour these days, my father saw to that.'

'That must be very difficult for you to live with.'

'It means I can never….nevermind.'

'No, please, continue.'

'How can I prove to a woman I can provide a good home if I cannot provide any form of notable income. Who would ever want such a man?' He asked, with sadness in his features. 'My title does not heat a stove or cook for her or keep her warm.'

Charlotte merely nodded sadly at his words of dejection.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas purposely planned his walks to coincide with when he learnt that Charlotte was prone to taking them, resulting in their meeting with more frequency and speaking more often on different matters. Charlotte always asked about his inventions and plans, always commending him for his ingenuity, and him listening to her as she spoke of different places she had seen.

'And your sister?' He asked one day. Immediately Charlotte ceased walking, the smile on her face fell, clear pain replacing it. 'I apologise unreservedly, I should not have…'

'No, it is not your fault, I…' She bit her lips together for a moment, inhaling deeply. 'Cordelia was my closest friend and ally, I loved her with such intensity. She was the most wonderful and loving sister. I am grateful for every day I had her in my life. She always cared for me, looked after me, as older sisters always seem to do.' Charlotte looked ahead, her eyes void of any emotion. 'She protected me when no other would.' Thomas looked at her, feeling both curious as to what she was referencing, and knowing full well that it was like to be in such a position. 'My father was so angry at only having sired two daughters with my mother and for one to die, I guess that is what caused his willingness to spend his money, I was not worth leaving anything to.' She sighed as she walked forward again. 'I was fortunate though, it led me to William. The year of having him in my life was worth everything that came before.'

'You genuinely loved him?' Thomas questioned, trying to ascertain how serious she was about in her affections for the man she married.

'I was incredibly fond of him and thought him the nicest man I had ever had the fortune to meet.'

'But you did not love him?'

'I do not know.' She confessed. 'I thought I did, but I find myself wondering can you ever truly love a person you have not given all you are to? Can there be love before a marriage, or is it only affection until such? Was I just a young foolish child for thinking otherwise? Were my affections merely because I was so grateful to have such attentions for once as I had never been given such before? I find myself spending a great sum of time contemplating these questions of late.'

'What caused you to begin doing so? Questioning yourself I mean.' Thomas asked curiously.

'I am not certain, of late, I find myself questioning what I know of affections as I find myself experiencing much more than I have before.' She confessed, unable to look at him, her focus instead going to his hands.

Thomas found himself looking at her with remorse, not knowing how to respond.

*

After a night and morning of Lucille badgering him regarding convincing Charlotte that he felt something for her because time was against them, he readied himself to give her such an idea while he made his way to where he usually crossed paths with her. Sure enough, he saw Charlotte not too far ahead of him, only there was something very peculiar about her demeanour as he did so. Her movements were fast yet almost careless, she seemed almost as though she was not paying any heed to her surrounds. He hurried forward and called her name as he got closer to her, but Charlotte did not seem to notice him. On getting slightly closer, he heard her make an odd noise between a sob and a hiccup. Rushing forward again, he repeated her name, but as before, she did not notice. He rushed ahead in a more than ungentlemanly manner and stepped in front of her, shocked to see she was completely distraught. 'Ms Charlotte, are you alright, are you injured?'

'Oh, Sir Thomas.' She shook as she wept, her hand over her mouth.

'Whatever is wrong?' He handed her his silk handkerchief.

Charlotte took a moment to try and settle herself, using the handkerchief to assist. When she spoke again, her voice shook slightly. 'I must thank you, Sir Thomas, you and the Lady Lucille for all your kindness to me these past weeks, it was most welcomed and for the first time since William was killed, I can honestly say I enjoyed the company of others, thank you.'

'I do not understand, are you going somewhere?'

'I...Andrew...Mr Hall, the dreaded cousin. He has found an unscrupulous solicitor that has decided that two years was long enough for my finding a new husband. It is decided, if I do not marry him, I forfeit all of William's lands, moneys and business to him, which is, without question, the very thing I have been avoiding most ardently, yet here I stand. When I think of the fools I declined, because I thought them foul, the foulest of which would still surpass this man as a good husband a hundred times over. I thought I was smart, waiting to see what would be the best sort of man, but it seems I was not smart enough.'

Thomas processed her words. 'What is to occur?'

'I am to meet him at the Hamilton family home in Pembroke, this coming Friday, there I will either be forced to wed him and he marries into the money, or I forfeit it to him on the basis of my gender and incapability to manage it through such.'

Thomas cursed, four days was far too soon for his liking. 'Ms Charlotte, if I may speak freely?' She nodded. 'The requirement for your being deemed fit to continue to hold such assets as the business is a suitable marriage, correct?' Again, she nodded. 'There is something between us, that is clear to see, I think.' She said nothing to contradict him, she merely nodded slightly. 'I cannot offer you much, I have never wished to have you under false pretences and have been quite forward on this matter since the beginning of our talking. You know full well the truth by way of my home and income, but I lay myself bare before you now and ask you consider me, if as nothing else but an alternative.'

'Consider you for what?'

'If you were wed, then you would not have to entertain this Mr Hall or his demands to forfeit what is yours, correct?'

'Yes.' She confirmed.

'Then I ask you now, Ms Charlotte, though I have little to offer you by way of wealth and fortune, that you allow me to assist you in saving you from this most dreadful marriage.'

'Wait, are you asking me to consider marrying you?' She asked, looking him up and down.

'It is an alternative for you to consider.'

'Why?'

'I will not lie, I find you most amicable and pleasurable company. I adore how you listen to me and my concerns regarding my home and business ventures and if I am entirely honest, I find myself yearning for your company most frequently. I enjoy our times together immensely and care deeply for you. The mere notion of you being forced to endure that man or becoming destitute because of him angers me in a manner I have never before knew existed.' Thomas proclaimed. 'I know this is far too fast and I know it is, by no means, possible for you to feel as strongly for me as I do you after such a short time, but I stand before you, and offer you an alternative, if that is what you desire.'

'Thomas…' She gently touched his cheek, a slight smile on her face. 'I could never expect such an ask of you.'

'It is no expectation for I care deeply for you. I fear I am falling for you.'

Charlotte's eyes widened with his declaration. 'I…'

'You are not obliged to give me an answer right away. Please, if it would please you more, then take a day or so to think about it. How long a carriage ride is it to Pembroke?'

'Not much over a day.'

'And you have four, so take some time by yourself and…'He watched as she smiled gratefully at him, placing her hand gently in his, an act never seen outside of that of a betrothed couple in public. 'Do you…?'

'Yes.' She confirmed.

'This is not how should be done and for that, I apologise without constraint.'

'I have done this in the manner in which these things are done and was made a widow.' She reminded him.

Thomas gave a slight breathy laugh. 'That is somewhat true, though I doubt it was the act of marriage that set forth his demise.'

'He was not meant to be on that ship. He chose to go because he knew he would have to within the year and he wished to remain with me whilst we started a family.' Thomas swallowed. 'You do not have to do this, I understand if you regret mentioning anything.'

Thomas brought her hand to his lips and pressed it to them for a moment, his eyes focused on hers for the entirety of the action. 'I have confessed as to my feelings for you, but I also do not wish to see you put into such an unsavoury situation regarding this Mr Hall. i wish to assist you in any manner I can and considering my feelings for you and how I hope them to be reciprocated, I wish to help…'

'Sir Thomas?' He looked at her in a manner that showed she had his full and undivided attention. 'If we do this, I must ask one request of you.' He frowned slightly, but said nothing, instead, giving her a look of keen interest. 'I know what is required of married women, though I am not much versed in such things, I do know of it, and I accept that a wife must do her duty to her husband, I accept that fully. All I ask is that perhaps I may be given some time to prepare myself for such things? I know I cannot decline you if you say no to such, but…'

Thomas silenced her with a kind smile. 'My Dear Charlotte, I would never dream to pressure you in such a manner. I am thankful you had the courage to voice such a request an I respect it fully. If I were to be honest, though it is often presumed that all men solely seek such acts, I would very much be in favour of waiting a period also.' Internally, Thomas could not believe his fortunes, recalling well the issues he had previously encountered regarding wives wishing to consummate the marriage.

'Splendid.' Charlotte sighed in clear relief. 'In that case, I had best send a correspondence to Mr Hall, lest he thinks himself readying for a marriage and/or an exorbitant lifestyle alteration.'

'I think that to be wise, yes. I also think it best if I go and inform Lucille. She would be understandable hurt if she were to hear such news after others of lesser importance.'

'Understandably, yes.' Charlotte nodded. 'It will have to be more formally organised, of course, but for now, I think it best we bear the news to those of whom it is required.' She smiled. 'Sir Thomas...I cannot put into words my gratitude to you.'

'Please, Ms Charlotte, cease such words, the honour is entirely mine.' He smiled caringly before bidding her a farewell and turning back to the town to inform Lucille.

When he arrived back to their accommodation, he found Lucille looking over the receipts they had accumulated over their time in the area, knowing well that she was calculating how much longer they would be able to stay before what limited finances they had were dried up. 'We need this to be done with this soon, we are not going to see to the end of the month.' She stated, not even looking at him.

'We need only last to the end of the week,' He declared. Lucille looked at him. 'The cousin has played his hand, for her not being wed again after such a time, she must either wed him at week's end or sign over everything to him. I offered her a solution that required neither and she accepted it with no hesitation.'

Lucille rose to her feet. 'You are not attempting to toy with me, are you?' She asked, terrified that this was to be Thomas' first ever attempt at such humour, something he had never done before.

'I will need the ring.' Thomas looked to the ruby red ring that adorned Lucille's finger.

Lucille toyed with it for a moment, not looking at anything other than her younger brother, still somewhat fearful he was not being entirely honest with her regarding their fortunes and handed it to him. 'I expect that back, it's mine.'

'You always do.' Thomas stated, taking it from her.

'I earned it.' She growled.

'After this, no more.' Thomas pleaded, thinking of the bright smiling woman that always showed him and his work keen interest.

'After this, we will never have to.' Lucille stated factually. 'With her money, we will have everything we will ever need and will never have to leave Allerdale Hall like this again.'

That particular comment was not exactly everything Thomas wished to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte studied the ring on her hand. It was large and made her hand feel heavy. In truth, she thought it ugly. She had seen Lucille wearing it before Thomas had placed it there. She also noticed the manner in which Lucille focused on said item of jewellery as the carriage trundled along the road, none of them saying too much as it did so.

The wedding itself took place on the Wednesday morning. The letter was sent to Mr Hall that day to inform him of her marriage and to kindly cease all forms of contact forth hence, though the words used were not overly polite. After handing the letter to the postmaster, Charlotte looked at Thomas worriedly, who assured her that she no longer had to concern herself with such matters.

The carriage slowly made its way to Pembrokeshire in South Wales, where resided Charlotte's first marital home. They would no longer be forced to meet with Mr Hall regarding the matter of the estate as a legal letter from the clerk who registered their marriage was sent with Charlotte's letter, but she still required a trip to the area before heading North. It was decided that though Lucille was anxious to return to Allerdale Hall at the earliest convenience, they would travel together for the entirety of the journey.

'It is quite beautiful aesthetically but there is a coldness to it that I cannot explain.' Charlotte stated as Lucille and Thomas looked at the stately home that the carriage was heading towards.

When the carriage came to a halt and the coachman opened the door, Thomas stepped out first, followed by Lucille, who he assisted from the carriage and finally, he assisted Charlotte. In front of the three Sharpe's stood a small grouping of the staff of the house, who, though they knew to prepare for Charlotte's return by her sending a letter ahead and her mentioning her marriage, were shocked as to the sort of people that exited the carriage with the mistress of the house, especially regarding their demeanours. All those gathered noted the stoic and stern appearance the Sharpe siblings shared immediately. Though they were aware that it was a Baronet that Charlotte had wed, with her demeanour and character, they had not suspected a man who seemed so vastly contrasting to her sunny disposition to be the sort of man for her to marry.

The butler of the house was a well-travelled man who had trained and worked in London, as well as France, Austria and Italy and he was uncertain of the man that had married the girl that was still the overly polite and naive child that they had bore witness to the courtship of by the now deceased William a short three years previous. 'Lady Charlotte.' He bowed.

'Mister Matthews, how wonderful it is to see you again' She beamed.

'And you also, Ma'am.'

'This is my husband, Sir Thomas Sharpe and his sister, the Lady Lucille Sharpe. Thomas, Lucille, allow me to introduce you to Jeremiah Matthews, he is the butler and is in charge of the upkeep of the house and the lands here, and this,' She indicated to the portly woman closest to them after Mr Matthews. 'Is Mrs Matthews, she is the housekeeper and tends to the upkeep of the house. Without them and their dedicated work, I fear that this place would be in utter shambles.' She smiled. 'William and his family depended on them for years, and now more than ever, I depend on them.' Lucille and Thomas said nothing in response, though Thomas's expression was a polite one. 'Well, it has been a long few days of travelling, so if you could ready three rooms for the evening please, Mrs Matthews.'

'Three?' Mrs Matthews repeated, somewhat startled.

'Please.' Was all that Charlotte stated with a cheerful smile as she walked towards the entrance to the house, Thomas and Lucille a mere step behind.

They ate in relative silence and Charlotte showed them around. When it came time to retire for the evening, she bid the siblings a good night and went to her bed in the room she had done so in whilst she was awaiting William's return from India, since she insisted she would not use his room until they were together, as well as after his early demise and now while her new husband remained in a guestroom, much to the surprise of the staff.

Once alone, Lucille circled the room, locking the door as she did so, eyeing the room and its opulent contents. 'What do you suppose they say of her once her back is turned.'

Thomas frowned in confusion. 'Who?'

'The fools that tend this place. I mean, look at it, and it has all been handed to her, this ditzy, dim…'

'Lucille…' Thomas warned.

'Oh, please, Thomas. She does not even realise how utterly mad she sounds to them, declaring loudly as to the sleeping arrangements for the evening.'

'I would have thought her lack of wanting to share quarters with anyone would be pleasing to you?'

'Obviously, but it raises eyebrows.' She pointed out. 'You see the way they look at her. They think her mad and they are not wrong. She is utterly childish.' Lucille paced in annoyance. 'The sooner we get back to Allerdale Hall, the better.' Thomas merely swallowed and said nothing. Not sharing his sister's sentiments, yet not wishing to irk her further.

'Jeremiah!'

'It is not our place, Mary.' Her husband growled.

'But…'

'She is a fully grown woman. I know you can forget it sometimes with her innocence to the world, but you also know that Master William was adamant that Hall never see a single shilling of the family money or get his hands on this place. I have no doubt the poor girl was desperate.'

'But they…'

'I know.' The man sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as he thought back to the two Sharpe siblings. 'I don't know about him, there is a friendliness to his face, but the sister; her I do not like, she makes me terribly ill-at-ease.'

'Their clothes are well made, but it is clear they are older and worn. I have more than a feeling it's the Hamilton fortune they want, not Lady Charlotte.'

'I think the dog can see that and that the poor bastard is blind. That girl is in no way suited to the role she landed in. How Master William ever fell for her, I'll never be able to ascertain. She is kind and sweet but there is nothing else going on in that head of hers.'

'The family's wealth and fortune to be handed to her is one thing, she is not one to spend with flamboyance, she is quite intelligent in that manner, but those two…'

'I think it wise to have Mister Longley come tomorrow before they leave.' Mr Matthews stated. 'Have young Arthur fetch him, first thing, have him told it is Charlotte.'

'I think I will have young Elizabeth count the silverware also.'

When Charlotte sat for breakfast the next morning, she smiled contently as she did so. She was not bothered that neither her new husband nor his sister were joining her, having learnt the previous two mornings that they would not.

'Ma'am?' She looked up to see a somewhat confused Mrs Matthews looking at her. 'Will you be dining alone?'

'Yes, so it would seem.'

'And Sir Sharpe?'

'He and the Lady Lucille are more private diners by nature. If they require anything, please ensure they are given it with the utmost promptness.'

'Of course, Ma'am.' Mrs Matthews nodded. 'If I may be so bold, Lady Charlotte?'

'Please, speak freely, Mrs Matthews, as I have always liked you to do.'

'At the risk of sounding uncouth or brazen, can I ask if there is a reason that you and Sir Sharpe are not sharing quarters, to be wed and to not do so, especially at the beginning…?'

'I truly do not think it in any way respectful to Dear William were I to share a bed with another man in his family home, especially when I never had such an honour with him.' She explained.

'A very valid and thoughtful manner to think of it.' Mrs Matthews conceded. 'Before I forget, Mr Longley is on his way here to see you, Ma'am.'

Charlotte's brow furrowed. 'Mr Longley?'

'Yes, Ma'am. I am aware that you wrote to him concerning the matter of Mr Hall and his attempts to weasel in here, but he has other matters he wishes to speak to you regarding. When he realised you were here, he sent word that he wished to speak with you. He should be here within the hour.'

'Excellent, I will await him in the drawing room, please have Nancy ready some scones, I recall he has a fondness for them.'

'Yes, Ma'am.' Mrs Matthews smiled. 'And if Sir Sharpe seeks you in that time?'

'Then please, let my husband know as to my whereabouts.'

'Yes, Ma'am.' Mrs Matthews gave a slight curtsy before leaving her to her breakfast once more.

Charlotte ate the rest of her food and prepared for her guest.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucille was sitting, eating her food by the window of her room when she noticed the carriage making its way up the road to the house. She watched as it pulled to a halt outside the main door and as a man exited it, a large solicitor's or doctor's satchel in hand. The man she had been introduced to the night before, Mr Matthews, all but rushed out and spoke for a few moments alone with the man. It was clear, whatever they were speaking about, it was not for the ears of many and as though in synchronization, both men looked up at her window at the same time, looking directly at her before turning and walking into the house. She left her rooms and stood back so as not to be seen by the top of the stairs.

'So it is Lady Sharpe now?' The man's accent was that of a Londoner.

'Mr Longley, so good to see you again.' Charlotte's voice was as it always was, kind and with the hint of a smile. 'We have much to discuss and little time to do so, please, follow me to the Drawing Room.'

'And will Sir Sharpe be joining us?' The man asked as they walked.

'Of that, I am not certain, he is in the midst of some part design for a machine of his.'

After that, she heard nothing more. Worried, she rushed to Thomas' room and entered without even knocking. She was met by a startled looking Thomas, who was indeed trying to figure out how to engineer the part required. 'You need to get downstairs.'

'Why?'

'Some official looking man is after arriving and is now alone with her.'

'Lucille, I fail to see the concern.'

'The manner in which he and her butler are acting bears no good in it. He appears to be a man of law.' Thomas was still unsure as to how that was a concern. 'Go.'

Sighing, he rose from his seat and made to make himself seem more presentable. Unhappy with his pace, Lucille assisted him. 'I think you to be worrying for nothing.'

'Then prove me wrong.'

Thomas walked out of his rooms and down the stairs. At the bottom, was a solitary maid who was cleaning diligently. He got her attention in a manner that would not startle her 'Would you, by any chance, know where I might find my wife?'

'She is with Mr Longley at present, Sir.' She informed him.

Thomas knew immediately that Lucille had been right regarding her meeting a legal man, having seen Charlotte hand the letters with such a name on them to the postmaster for sending only earlier that week. 'I see, and by chance, would you know which room they are currently in?'

'The drawing room, Sir.' She pointed through a doorway to a welcoming room and to the doors that were firmly shut on the other side of it.

'Thank you.' Thomas stated, walking forward and heading to the door.

'Sir Sharpe?' He turned to see Mr Matthews standing nearby. 'Can I assist you in any way?'

'I am looking for my wife. I was told that she was in the drawing-room.'

'Yes, there are a few matters she has to attend to. Having her in the area for only short periods of time means that when she is here, there is much work that requires her attention. I am sure you are fully aware yourself from your own estate.'

'Yes.' Thomas felt there was something to the man's voice that was unsettling. 'If you will excuse me, I will join my wife.'

'I will check that she is consenting to such.' The man stated before walking to the door and knocking on it before entering. 'M'Lady, Sir Sharpe wishes to join you.'

'Of course, show him in Jeremiah.'

Thomas walked into the room with barely a glance at the butler as he gave his thanks, his focus instead going to the man that was studying and Charlotte who was sitting with her back to him.

She turned around as the door closed. 'Mr Longley, please allow me to introduce my husband, Sir Thomas Sharpe. Thomas, this is John Longley, my solicitor. He was just going through a few details with me. As we expected, with the marriage, Mr Hall is no longer able to seek any manner of rights to Foxgrove Park, but he is still less than pleased and is causing some issue.'

'How so?' Thomas asked, taking a seat next to Charlotte after shaking the solicitor's hand.

'He wants five thousand pounds a year.' Mr Longley informed them. 'It is madness of course. I was just telling her Ladyship that a one-off payment of triple that would rid you of him.'

'Triple...that is fifteen thousand pounds.' Thomas stated in shock.

'I am aware.' Mr Longley's tone was almost mocking.

'Is that not a little excessive?'

'Considering your wife's worth and income…'

'A half of her year's income to a man that is in no manner contributing to is madness. What of the house and its upkeep, the people who it feeds and clothes?'

'It is good to see you care about matters outside of the money that makes its way to your wife, Sir Sharpe, but with a look at the accounts, it is substantial enough to cease him annoying you both further.'

Knowing that to press the matter further could cause the other man to become suspicious, Thomas said nothing more and merely nodded.

'Now, regarding legal matters concerning this new marriage.' Thomas looked directly at the man again. 'Do you have a will, Sir Sharpe?'

'I...Yes.'

'And would I be right in assuming that in it bequeath all you possess to your sister, a…' The man checked his paperwork. 'A Lady Lucille Sharpe, correct?'

'I...Yes.' Thomas had no idea as to what the man was getting at.

'But you will rectify this soon with your own legal representative, of course, I hope?'

'I do not follow you, Sir?'

'Well, Lady Sharpe has just spoken to me regarding the altering of her will for it to include you and by extension, your sister. I assume you will extend the same decency and do the same. Ensure she is cared for, should the worst happen.'

Thomas felt completely ambushed. 'I had not even begun to consider such matters of yet.' That was entirely true, he never even considered such.

'A man such as yourself, with the work you do and the machines you tend to engineer, I would think it a matter of concern.'

'How do you…?'

'We were discussing you before you came. Mr Longley is a friend of my mother's family since childhood. When I realised he had set up practices in Wales including Pembroke, Cardiff and Swansea, I knew him to be the best man to have involved in my matters especially after William's passing.' Charlotte explained jovially.

'He was a good man.' Mr Longley stated solemnly. 'I am glad to see that you have not had to endure Mr Hall or some old fart in his stead. And hopefully, with Sir Sharpe, things will be better for you this time.'

'I truly hope so.' Charlotte smiled. 'I can take some solace in knowing that there is no sea and boats in Cumbria.'

'I am not a fan of the water.' Thomas smiled.

'Well, that is one less concern. I do not think I could endure such again.' Charlotte commented. 'I should be back come springtime, so have everything you required to be signed face to face ready for then, anything else, you have the forwarding address for such.'

'I will of course. Though I have to say, it is somewhat unconventional to head north for the winter.'

'Usually, I would concur, but Thomas needs to prepare the next part of the machine so this will be an extraordinary winter for us from now on, I think. Hopefully, we will be spending the colder months in this area thereafter. It may be wetter, but the rain is warmer than snow.' She smiled.

'Yes, very much so.' Mr Longley rose to his feet and placed a significant number of papers into his solicitor's satchel. 'Thank you for seeing me at such short notice, Mrs Ham….Lady Sharpe. That will take a little getting used to. I will bid you a farewell and a pleasant journey up North.'

'Thank you, Mr Longley, and I pray you and your brother have a fruitful season. I know you are fond of a little hunting. Please, feel free to use the grounds here also.'

'You are too kind.' The man bowed his head. 'If I may, Sir Sharpe, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment?' Thomas, curious as to the man's reason to speak with him, nodded slightly and watched as Charlotte readied herself to leave, her face showing she had no idea what the meaning of the conversation to come was and also showing no signs of being in any way bothered by such as she left the room. For a moment, both men were simply looking at one another. 'Sir Thomas Sharpe.' Mr Longley stated as he walked across the room. 'I think it is best that all that is said between us for the next few minutes is said merely as two men talking, and not on an official status.' Thomas nodded his head. 'I have been made aware, and not by your wife, I might add, that you have seemed to not have consummated your marriage.' Longley informed him. 'That one simple natural act is what almost cost her everything because she was completely naive and wanted to be romantic and await his return.' He walked over to Thomas. 'I am not entirely certain of your interest in her. Though, I know full well that it is her wealth that is your main if not only incentive for marrying her.' Thomas shifted uneasily. 'Oh, do not take me for a fool, Sir Sharpe, you would not be seeking investment for your work if you had the capital you needed already yourself. Also, your attire, though exquisitely made to tailor, is not new, is it? I see it often. I dare say you inherited that title and house and little else with it, am I right?' Thomas did not answer him, confirming his suspicions. 'I do not want to hear or see of that girl getting one single mark on her as a result of you.'

'I would do no such thing.' Thomas growled, having found his voice for that.

'Good, at least you are somewhat honest. You are playing her for her wealth, but at least you have no intentions to abuse her, that is something, at least. I am a very able man, Sir Sharpe. I got that girl her inheritance without a consummation. Think about that. If you try anything too much, I will also get her your Allerdale Hall too.' He warned. 'If you have any sense, you would go to your next destination on your route north, share a room with your wife and have her bearing the Sharpe heir before the snow falls. That is your greatest security.'

'I am somewhat confused as to why you are stating that you have the ability to have my family home removed from my possession, yet in the same breath telling me how best to secure Charlotte's fortune. That is something of a stark contradiction, is it not?'

'I see it as this, Sie Sharpe. Women are very capable beings, capable of many things, Lady Charlotte, however, is far too naive and, dare I say it, ditsy, to be in charge of such excessive sums of money. I think her not having a family or a man to guide her is dangerous. She lets people with no right to, deal with too much and that needs to stop.'

'And what is it you wish to achieve in all of this?' Thomas questioned.

Longley chuckled. 'You are a smart man.' He commended. 'As for what I want...your word that when everything moves over to you, that you continue to use my services for everything regarding this estate and other business in these parts.'

'A reasonable request,' Thomas extended his hand, Longley taking it immediately.

'Wonderful.' Longley beamed.

'And you will send all further paperwork through me?' Thomas asked.

'Aye, Sir Sharpe.' Longley confirmed. 'As soon as the paperwork is signed in the Spring or summer by Lady Charlotte in person, or sooner if I were to receive confirmation by a doctor that she is with child.' Thomas' face fell, showing his thoughts on the matter. 'With your position, children are, of course, required and she cannot be expected to travel such distances or deal with such matters if she is in a delicate state, with that letter, everything is automatically transferred to you. All the more reason to cease staying in different rooms and consummate the marriage. It should not take long; she is young, virtuous, healthy and with no sicknesses, from the look of you, you seem similar yourself, she will conceive easily, I would think. She is also easy to look at, not something she can be accused of getting from her father, that is for sure.'


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas relayed everything Mr Longley stated to Lucille at the earliest opportune moment. She, as he expected, was less than pleased by much of what was said by the solicitor, though she did seem interested in the final part of the conversation as it meant not having to keep Charlotte alive all the way through to the following year. She went about planning ways to falsify such documentation that would be required to state that Charlotte was pregnant for when the time was right.

Charlotte, for her part, did not even question Thomas on the time that he was alone with Mr Longley. Her only questions for him were regarding the packing of warm clothing and suggesting that they bring more blankets and other such things north with them.

Thomas did not heed Mr Longley's advice to share a bed with his wife the next night, or indeed on any night on their travels through Wales and England. In fact, on the night before they would do the final part of the journey to Allerdale Hall, their lodgings forced a situation where there would have to be a pair in the same room together and before either Thomas or Lucille could utter a word, Charlotte declared that she and Lucille would stay in the room together for the night.

In the room, Lucille watched studiously as Charlotte undid her hairpins, brushed her hair and readied herself for bed without so much as a word to Lucille in the entire process until finally, she stated in a tone more cheerful that Lucille could comprehend goodnight and went to sleep. Lucille could not fathom how, after a long day of travelling, with several days of such before, and with little conversation and interaction throughout, Charlotte remained with such a light demeanour and decided to hold her in the regard that she was truly the most dim-witted fool she ever had the misfortune to behold.

The next day they made the final part of the journey. Lucille seemed to become less solemn with every hoof-step closer the horses brought them.

'This is the closest town.' Thomas explained to Charlotte as they trotted through a town of not much size of grandeur.

'Is it far from here?' Charlotte asked curiously, watching people go about their business in the streets outside of their carriage.

'It is roughly half a day's walk from here.' Thomas explained.

'What of the nearest house or dwelling?'

'An hour's walk.' Thomas informed her.

'What if there is a reason to require a doctor?' She asked worriedly.

'Then we do, and we call on and wait as all others do.' Lucille stated plainly. 'Though none of us will require such, so do not fret.' She gave a small smile.

'Lucille is very much able to tend to any minor issues that may arise.' Thomas assured her.

'But who would look after Lucille should she require it?' Charlotte looked between the pair worriedly.

'Nothing impedes me.' Lucille smirked. 'It knows better than to do so.'

Charlotte frowned slightly but said nothing more on the issue. Instead, she looked out the carriage window once more quietly, watching the world go by.

Finally, after two hours of nothing but countryside, a large dark building came into view on top a large hill, overlooking the lands surrounding them. The sign above the gate told her it was indeed Allerdale Hall.

When the horses came to a halt, Thomas exited first before assisting Lucille from the carriage. The older Sharpe sibling did not even wait for the others before heading into the house.

Thomas then assisted Charlotte from the carriage, watching as she looked at the building in from of her. 'It has seen better days, I fear.'

'There is something about it, something incredibly different. It's interesting.' she stated, looking at it analytically.

Thomas said nothing on the matter, instead placing his arm around her waist and introducing her to one or two of those that were assisting him to run the machines. After that was done, he looked over the moors and swallowed before urging her towards the house.'We best get inside, the weather is about the change. Hopefully, Lucille will have readied something for us.'

'Yes, some tea would be wonderful right now.' She smiled as she walked forward towards the steps. 'Oh, is there a dog here?'

'No,' Thomas frowned, recalling Lucille having killed the small dog that had survived Thomas' previous attempt to get rid of it when she killed his last wife.

'There is a dog ball over here.' She walked over to a small red ball that was half-covered in leaves. 'Odd.' She placed it back down again and walked inside. 'When we are done with something to heat us up, I think perhaps it would be wise for me to be told where is safe for me to go. In a house this old, I can imagine there are more than a few places that are not safe for me to go.'

'I am sorry to say that that is an accurate statement. There is a lot of the house that is not fit for habitation.' Thomas spoke as Charlotte noted the large bundle of leaves on the ground in the middle of the foyer. He watched as she looked up to the gaping hole in the ceiling as more leaves fell slowly through it. 'Including here.'

'We need that fixed immediately, the longer it remains open, the more damage to the integrity it will do. We can surely have that fixed by winter if nothing else.'

'Charlotte, I fear we cannot spare such finance for that at this time.' Thomas began.

'I will have money sent to deal with it immediately.' She declared.

Thomas could think of nothing to say in return, shocked by her sudden insistence. 'We will see what can be done.'

'Have you ordered your parts?' She asked with a smile, her hand gently placed on his chest.

'Yes, they will be here in a month or so.' He beamed back. 'You did not have to do that, by the way.'

'Consider it a wedding present.' Her own smile widening. 'The sooner you have it running, the sooner everything will be all the better.'

Thomas felt guilt consume his thoughts at her words. He swallowed the lump in his throat just as he heard the clang of keys that always preceded Lucille. A moment later, Lucille came into view.

'Right, who would like some tea?' She gave a faint smile.

'That sounds wonderful.' Charlotte beamed, she walked towards where she saw Lucille walked from, not noticing the look shared between the siblings behind her as she did so, Thomas looking unsure as Lucille smirked.

Sat at the table, little was said as Lucille passed around the tea. Except for saying thank you and a comment as to the tea being bitter, Charlotte said nothing else. Thomas simply sat looking into his own cup while Lucille simply stated that it took some getting used to.

Lucille was the one to show Charlotte around the house.

'What about there?' Charlotte asked, pointing to the where the elevator shaft went down.

'That is to the underbelly of the house, where vats for the clay are kept. Thomas feels it is not safe and I agree.'

'I am inclined to agree, myself. I have no reason to even consider going to such a part of the house.' She looked down the shaft with uncertainty and a slight look of disgust. 'And where will I sleep?'

'I already showed you.' Charlotte looked at Lucille with uncertainty. 'You are married, you have to sleep with your husband.'

'I rather not.'

'It is not something that carries much in the line of choice. Thomas and I have the only two rooms in this house that are in anyway habitable and it is natural for a woman to stay with her husband.' Charlotte's nostrils flared as her eyes filled with fear. 'Are you worried about something?'

'I...I have heard things, terrible things, of what happens in a marital bed...I want nothing to do with it.'

'But you stated you and your first husband planned to have a family.'

'Yes? What has that to do with this conversation?'

Lucille's eyes widened at the sheer ignorance Charlotte had regarding what she was saying. 'Thomas will do nothing to harm you, besides, he rarely sleeps, he is prone to tinkering with his inventions morning, noon and night, you will rarely even see him there.'

'Oh...I did not realise that.'

'No, so do not worry yourself about other things.' She consoled with a small smile. 'Perhaps we should have more tea?'

'I think that a good idea.' Charlotte beamed.

When night fell, true to Lucille's word, Thomas did not retire to bed. Charlotte woke in the middle of the night and walked to the bathroom, noting the sound of a woman humming a lullaby as she did. Knowing it could only be Lucille, she simply continued on.

The next morning, she watched as Thomas entered the kitchen early before pausing and looking at her. 'What are you…?'

'Well, there are no house staff and we need to eat, so I made breakfast.'

'You know how to cook?'

'Yes.' Charlotte laughed. 'Most people do.'

'Where did you learn?'

Charlotte's face fell slightly. 'In my family home, in York. My father was prone to rages so Cordelia and I hid separately. It was dangerous if he caught us together. She would always go with the housekeeping staff, who would hide her in their quarters in the attic, and I would be taken to the kitchen, where the scullery maid and cook would look after me.' She explained. 'I know hundred's of dishes.'

Thomas found himself feeling immense pity for her, knowing that if she knew how to cook a lot, it meant she spent too much time hiding from her father in the kitchens. 'I...I'm sorry.'

'William said that too, but no one but my father should say that.'

'What about your mother?'

'She was rarely there and when she was, she would try and find us with him.' She handed Thomas a bowl of porridge, he looked at it. 'I added some fruit I found on a bush outside.'

'I….how long have you been awake?'

'Most of the night I think. I did not check a clock. I heard Lucille's singing and could not get back to sleep after. Well, I hope it was Lucille, otherwise, there's a ghost here.' She replied jokingly.

Thomas swallowed uncomfortably. 'Yes, Lucille can be prone to doing that when she is unable to sleep.' He stated, trying to not bring too much attention to what was truly happening the night before. 'Lucille does not like fruit.'

'I had noticed she seems to avoid them outside of jams, so I have some aside for her. I was thinking about making some jam actually. Do you think she would like that?'

'I am sure she would.' He gave her a small smile.

'I also have some bread ready to put on in a moment too.'

'That will be wonderful.' Thomas looked at the bright smile on her face at his words. 'Thank you. I know you are not used to this.'

'You never lied to me, you were honest, I knew what I was coming to.' She shrugged. 'I better make some tea too.'

Thomas bit the insides of his cheeks as she went about making a pleasant breakfast for them all. Looking to the side of the room where Lucille had been studying them carefully, a cold look on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

'Charlotte, are you available at present?'

Charlotte looked at the room around her, wondering what would give Thomas the impression she was overly busy. She had been sewing a shirt of his that had a tear on the shoulder. 'Well, I am supposed to wed but as my husband was the one to ask, I am somewhat unsure.' Thomas paused for a moment before chuckling as she smiled at him playfully. 'Sorry, that was not the polite answer.'

'It was a very witty and funny one.' Thomas walked over to her, watching as she finished off the stitch and cut off the excess thread. 'You cannot even tell it was torn. You are a good seamstress.'

'One of my many talents.' She winked. 'And to answer your question, yes, I am, why do you ask?'

'I wish to show you something.' He extended his hand to her.

Slightly curious, Charlotte took his hand and walked with him. 'May I ask, what happened your hand?'

Thomas looked at his hand, the skin had healed somewhat after it had been burnt a year previous, but it was slightly scarred. 'Steam from the machine.' He stated honestly.

'That is not pleasant.'

'It was not, I had been told previously my hands showed I did not know the meaning of work, I guess that may give me some credence.'

Charlotte took it and inspected it before giving it a small rub with her thumb 'An engineer is as much a man as a builder.' She smiled kindly. 'So what is it you want to show me?'

'What your wonderful gift has done.' He stated with a smile.

'Do I need to go outside for this?'

'Yes.'

'Allow me to get a shawl.' She rushed into their room and grabbed one quickly before rushing back to his side and down the stairs.

In truth, Charlotte had no idea what was what with the machine in front of her. It was big and loud and not having an engineering mind, she had no idea what exactly it did. Thomas, to his credit, seemed to know that she would not know and explained everything to her as he walked around the machine. What startled her most was the animation in his voice as he spoke. She could not recall seeing him as excited in all the time she had known him.

'So, the parts that were got last are the safety that will prevent it overheating, is that correct?'

The bright look on Thomas' face told her the answer before he did. 'Yes, correct. Lottie, this...the revolutionises not just this but if it works, we will be able to prevent factory deaths, we can sell it on and make a healthy profit.' He looked at her confused face. 'Did I say something?'

'You...You called me Lottie.'

'I'm sorry, I…'

''No. Please, I...I really like it.' She smiled bashfully.

Thomas could not explain the surge of feelings he felt through him at the look on her face. Clearing his throat, he tried to think of a way to move away from the situation.

'Perhaps we should get some tea. Have you had something to eat yet?' Charlotte asked.

'I will get something in a while.'

'You have not eaten since breakfast and that was before sun up.' She took his hand in hers. 'I also wanted to talk to you about the roof in the foyer.'

'Yes?'

'I have spoken with McGregor's in the town, laid out the issues, payment is sent, they will have it done by the end of the month.'

Thomas paused. 'Have you spoken with Lucille on this?'

'Why would Lucille have an issue with someone fixing the roof?'

'Lucille does not want anyone in the house that she does not feel…'

'Thomas, the house needs fixing, you are an engineeringly minded man and Lucille and I are women, we cannot do it, we don't know the first thing about how to fix it, we need professionals so that this is done and will be secure for generations to come, not risk it falling on one of us.' Thomas did not know how to argue that. 'I will speak with Lucille regarding it.' She stated, walking off into the house again.

Thomas watched her leave before looking up and seeing Lucille watching events from a window above, her face cold and neutral.

Lucille was not pleased with Charlotte's decision to get the roof fixed without her being consulted. But Thomas was relieved to see she did not get aggressive with Charlotte, instead, much to his shock, he witnessed Lucille attempt a tactic she had never used with any woman before and suggested to Charlotte that further work would be something they would debate and plan as a pair. Charlotte, not surprisingly, smiled and seemed to think it a wonderful idea, though she spent the entirety of the rest of the day apologising for not involving Lucille previously.

Behind her irked exterior, Lucille was elated to see the house, something she adored beyond measure, being assisted. After that, she tested, every few days, to see if Charlotte would open more finance to them to repair the house. Within the first fortnight of her being there, Charlotte had ordered eight hundred pounds be released to allow for repairs. Though Lucille despised the idea of people in her home, she was more than happy to watch as the house was stabilised further, the roof to be fixed and even some of the other works. The one item she did not argue Charlotte on was a proper stove, having become used to Charlotte's cooking and though she would not admit to it, she liked the smell of fresh baked bread and scones that filled the musky and dank house every second day. She knew she would miss that much about the dim-witted girl when the time came. To Lucille's shock, Charlotte was incredibly fond of tea, so she knew it would not take long for her to succumb to the effects of such, so she had to lower her doses. They needed her alive for her signature for a time to come.

In the month following their arrival to Allerdale, not once did Thomas ever find his way to the bed with his wife. Charlotte made no mention of it and neither did the Sharpe siblings. The morning came when she woke to the sound of someone breathing close to her. She turned slightly to see Thomas asleep behind her. Frowning for a moment, she studied his features. In sleep, his face seemed almost angelic, she knew him to be handsome, she was not hard of sight, but in sleep, the worry she saw when he was awake was no longer visible. She wondered how often he did this, but seeing as he very much keeping himself to one side, she just turned her back to him again and tried to fall back asleep.

When she woke again, Thomas gone. For a moment, she thought she had dreamt it, but there was a clear indentation on the other pillow that could only have come from someone being on it, the same for the blankets, rumpled in a manner that could only be from someone being there. She simply made the bed as she usually did and went to make the breakfast.

'Lucille.' Charlotte paused at the doorway listening to Thomas speak. 'Not yet, please.'

'I have done it since the day we came back, it's small, no one could possibly notice.'

'Please, don't…'

'Focus, Thomas, we have to do this.'

'I…'

'One last time.' Thomas said nothing in response. 'You need to stop this foolishness Thomas and come into the real world, your head is in the clouds.'

Not liking how Lucille was speaking to Thomas, Charlotte walked into the hallway with a large smile to the siblings and walked downstairs, humming to herself as she did.

Thomas and Lucille watched her descend the stairs and walk into the kitchen area. 'And the sooner, the better, she is positively painful to be around.' Lucille stated, turning and walking back towards her room.

Thomas stood still, thinking of the smiling woman who spoke to him with keen interest and with a constant smile. She had endured, in many ways as they had, but she remained smiling, he envied that. He hypothesized that perhaps it was because she was not as intelligent as others, but seeing how quickly she caught on to anything he explained to her about his machines, and the manner she still knew of them days later when he would strike up a conversation again that referenced them, he suspected instead, that she chose to be that way. Regardless, he found it a welcome change from how Allerdale Hall usually was. She was quiet and good company and after his nights of plotting different machine parts, or after Lucille and he had been together, he yearned to be closer to her, if only in sleep. There, he could be closer to her without expectation. As she lay resting, he felt comforted. Sighing and trying to figure out how to delay Lucille putting her usual plan into action, he walked down the stairs, knowing that to alter from the now seemingly routine of speaking to Charlotte as she made a breakfast could arouse suspicion, he entered the kitchen. 'Hello.'

'Good morning Thomas, how are you today?'

'Well, thank you. Did you sleep alright?'

'As well as I usually do.' She smiled brightly. 'I was thinking, and I know this is a little different, but today, I wanted to make a suggestion for breakfast.' Thomas frowned, slightly worried. 'Perhaps, if it is not too peculiar, we could…'

'Thomas, a moment.' Lucille stood in the doorway.

'One moment. Charlotte, what were you saying?'

'Now, Thomas.' Lucille ordered.

'Nevermind, perhaps another time.' Charlotte's smile was slightly smaller but she went about doing everything as she usually did.

Thomas felt guilty but did as ordered and followed Lucille. 'Yes?' He asked.

'What day are you planning to go to town?'

'I...I did not plan to.'

'Well, go today.'

'Whatever for?'

'Just do.'

'Lucille, I…'

'Do as I say, Thomas.'

Thomas said nothing more but merely nodded. When he headed back into the kitchen, he watched Charlotte flit around again organising food. 'I will be going into town today, I need to check a few things.'

'Alright.' She smiled. 'Would you have...nevermind.'

'No, please, Lottie, what are you looking for?'

'Some brushes, if it is no trouble. I seem to have misplaced mine.'

Thomas recalled her packing that particular trunk as well as it being unloaded at Allerdale on their return. He also recalled Lucille eyeing it suspiciously. 'I will, of course, though I will not be certain as to which you require specifically.'

'It's fine, I can make do with whatever you can find.' She smiled.

'And what of paint, do you require that also?'

Charlotte paused and her smile fell. 'Nevermind, I seem to have misplaced them too.' She looked at her hands. 'I...I really am as ditsy as they say.' She rose to her feet and walked off downtrodden.

Irked, Thomas turned on his heels and left the room. He found Lucille in the hallway. 'Thomas, what is it?'

'Where is it?'

'What?'

'Charlotte's trunk with her art supplies, where is it. I saw it being unloaded, Lucille, where is it?'

'What does it matter?'

'What...it's the one thing she enjoys, she does nothing to bother us, she does not question anything and you will not give her the one thing she takes pleasure in, please Lucille, where is it?' Lucille pursed her lips and said nothing, but for a moment, her eyes flickered to the elevator shaft and Thomas knew where she had put it.

'You are growing soft.' Lucille growled.

'Perhaps it is because you grow colder.' He retorted, walking to the elevator and taking it to the underbelly of the house, where, sure enough, there was the trunk in question. Dragging it to the elevator, he looked at it, the red stains of the clay looked like blood on the outside of it. Opening it, he looked inside to see an array of different materials he assumed to be art orientated, including brushes, a scalpel blade, even small trowel like instruments and with them, some canvases. At the side of it, he saw a small corner of something, curious, he pulled it out. There, standing almost like a something of a statue, was what he assumed to be a young Charlotte, an older girl, he assumed to be Cordelia and two adults, a man and a woman. The woman seemed to have a firm and almost painful looking grip in the younger girl's shoulders while the man seemed to have his hand tightly on the other girl. It was clear, both children were terrified and both adults were angry. He could not fathom why anyone would keep such a photo. He placed it back in before noting more pieces of paper, leaning in, he pulled them out and realised they were letters, all addressed to Charlotte. He felt guilty yet curious as he looked at them. Looking around, though what for, he did not know, he opened one.

My dearest Charlotte,

I cannot put into words my gratitude to you for all you have done for me. I am forever indebted to you. You have taught me that even in the pits of darkness, there can be light, if only one glimmer, so long as you choose to be the spark that ignites it. You have courage and strength beyond measure, I write this in hopes that one day, we can set right the wrongs against us. I cannot tell you how proud I am to have you as my sister. Be strong, you will persevere. I can only commend you on your ability to grow like a seedling to a great oak, even when there is no light shining upon you, I think, perhaps that is because you are your own brightest light and I cannot but commend you for it.

There was no name on the bottom, not that there needed to be, with only one sibling, it could only be from Cordelia, yet there was something odd about it. He was very much under the impression that Cordelia passed as a child, yet the writing was that of someone in their teenage years if he was to hamper a guess. But as Charlotte did not reference what age, much less what caused her sister's passing, he could easily be mistaken. Seeing that all of the letters seemed to have similar handwriting, he ascertained that for a period, the sisters were separated and that they corresponded. With Cordelia deceased, no doubt her letters were all the more valuable to Charlotte.

Using a cloth he found in the trunk, he cleaned the edges of it so it did not seem so gruesome and had the elevator rise until it reached the floor that held their rooms. Bringing it with him, he dragged it along the hallway, all too aware of Lucille watching from above.

When he stated to Charlotte that her missing trunk was found, she visibly cried and embraced him, her gratitude was boundless. He swore to assist her in rearranging one of the derelict yet somewhat salvageable rooms on his return to call a small studio for herself. Charlotte swore to keep him to it.

That afternoon, Thomas loaded himself onto the carriage, uncertain as to what Lucille had planned, but knowing nothing too untoward could occur as there was little she would risk before Charlotte would sign a single scrap of paper.

Charlotte stood on the step and said goodbye to Thomas. Lucille, on the other hand, looked at the stew Charlotte had placed to cook for their dinner, adding some diced rhubarb, she knew it would be odd in the dish but a small comment by Charlotte meant she knew the other woman had an allergy to them. She watched as it blended into the rest of the food and waited patiently, knowing and readying for what was to come.


	9. Chapter 9

When Thomas returned, he was somewhat concerned by the grin on Lucille's face, but going by the smile on Charlotte's, he thought little of it. They ate, once more, with little talking, and went about their own pursuits for the evening. Thomas went organising some idea for the safety feature he had developed, Lucille played her piano and for a while, Charlotte baked happily, but soon enough after dinner, she felt poorly.

It started with what felt like indigestion, then cramping, and before long, she was sweating profusely, feeling incredibly ill and then she vomited multiple times. When the wretched sound came to Lucille's attention, she smirked and continued playing, acting oblivious. When it came to Thomas' he clenched his jaw.

He deplored the smell of sweat and vomit, but seeing that Charlotte was lying face down on the cold flagstone floor, weak and as though she was barely conscious, gripping her stomach in agony, he carried her to their room, her whimpering all the way.

'What did you give her?' He asked Lucille when he went back downstairs to fetch some water to assist her.

'I have no idea what you are referencing.' Lucille shrugged with a smile.

'Lucille, she is like death.'

'She clearly has just caught something. She has not the hardy constitution for this world.'

'Lucille, it is cruel to make her suffer like this. What is the purpose of it?'

'Thomas, focus on what this is for.' Lucille growled.

'She demands nothing, she asks for nothing, Lucille please cease your games.'

'Does that not concern you, she never asked for keys, she does not wander around?'

'Lucille, she is from similar to us, she has suffered many of the sufferings we have, I have little doubt she has learned to survive by not doing anything untoward.'

'They never suffered as I suffered.' Lucille hissed.

Thomas eyed her. 'You read the letters?'

'"Dearest Charlotte".' Lucille spat. 'So loved and adored by her sister, so sweet and kind amongst everything they endured, it proves how simple-minded she is.'

'So you are doing this why, to toy with her? Because you are angry that she does not lament?'

Lucille turned to face Thomas. 'I do it because I must. In the morning, we call the doctor.'

Thomas looked at her and realised the point of her actions. 'Why not now?'

'Goodness Thomas, who would go at this hour to get one?' Lucille chuckled.

Feeling guilty, Thomas went back to getting something to assist Charlotte.

'You should try to drink.' Lucille held the liquid close to Charlotte's mouth, Charlotte moved away from it. 'Come now, don't be foolish.'

Thomas watched as Charlotte gripped her stomach in agony, tears in her eyes that she refused to shed as she tried to breathe. When the guilt consumed him more than he could bear, he left the room.

Thinking of the pain she was in, he could not rest. It was a peculiar sensation to him, usually he never paid heed to anything around him, he used to push away the feelings of guilt with anyone else, even Edith, who was interesting and different, never instilled the feelings he had for Charlotte, but he suspected that was because none of the previous women knew the suffering they endured as a result of their parents, Charlotte, on the other hand, knew well, she was like them.

Unable to remain still, yet not able to focus on his own projects, Thomas went to the room he had specifically been thinking of earlier in the day when he spoke to Charlotte regarding her art. Looking around, he knew it would take a few hours, but as Lucille's words of encouragement to drink something and Charlotte's fresh gasps in pain came into focus once more, he decided to drown them out with something else.

The next morning, with dust sticking to him, Thomas looked around the room. He had gotten sidetracked during the night and even engineered a crude easel for Charlotte and had brought a chair in for her. Her trunk was in next to the window and its contents were still inside, not knowing how she would feel about them being opened, even though he had done such already. With some form of pride, he looked around the room, satisfied.

'What is this?' He turned to see Lucille looking around.

'A room, for Charlotte to use, for art.'

'Why?' Thomas looked towards the door. 'She fell asleep, finally. She is so dramatic.'

Thomas recalled the sheer determination on Charlotte's face not to cry, her gritted teeth as she bore the pain, he did not think her dramatic. 'Because she does nothing wrong, she cooks, sews and cleans without argument and she goes nowhere she should not. She is no bother and this will keep her satisfied.'

'Because that is our main objective in all of this.' Lucille stated dryly.

'I have the doctor called.' He answered without looking at his sister.

Lucille, though irked as to Thomas's concern for Charlotte and her childish pursuits, needed the doctor to come, so said nothing more.

It was a while later when a carriage pulled up to the house and a young doctor disembarked. Thomas, who had been ensuring everything was working with his machine was the first to meet him. 'Sir Sharpe, I assume?' The man smiled.

'Yes...forgive me, you are…?'

'Dr Thompson, I am new to the area. Dr Percival is retiring so I am taking the reins somewhat and getting used to the area and its people.' He explained, shaking Thomas's hand.

'Very good.'

'So, the patient is…'

'My wife, Charlotte, she is in bed at the moment, resting, she fell ill yesterday evening, my sister was here with her all day, I was in the town for the most of it, she can give you more details.' Thomas explained as they entered the house. The doctor looked around curiously. 'Forgive the appearance, we are currently having the house redone.'

'It's a fascinating structure.' The doctor noted. 'Eighteenth Century, am I right?'

'Corrent, the 1780's.'

'Yes, the stairwells were the big thing then.' The doctor stated.

Thomas wondered as to why a doctor would take such interest in architecture but said nothing on it. 'Yes, I fear that is not my forte. Lucille?' A moment later, Lucille came into view at the top of the stairs. 'Could you please fill in Dr Thompson on Charlotte's condition?'

'Of course, please, follow me.' Lucille stated politely, her smile not reaching her eyes.

'Thank you.' The doctor did as requested. 'Was the illness sudden?'

'Yes, and quite violent, she is in terrible pain, the poor thing.'

'I see, and how long are she and Sir Sharpe wed?'

'A little over a month.'

'I see.'

'May I ask as to why such a question?'

'I have to ascertain all the possible causes for her Ladyship's current state. If she is with child and other such potentials.'

'Of course, how silly of me to not think of such.' Lucille walked into Thomas and Charlotte's room, to see Charlotte grimacing in pain. 'She was awake most of the night and has only slept on and off this morning.'

'Thank you.' The doctor smiled before walking over to her. 'Lady Sharpe, I am Dr Thompson, I hope to help find out what has you poorly.' She nodded. 'How severe would you call the pain?'

'During the night, sheer agony, now, moderately painful.'

'Okay, so whatever this is, is on the decline.' He nodded. 'How do you feel overall?'

'Like my innards are after exploding.'

The doctor chuckled. 'I can well imagine. Have you experienced anything like this before?'

'Yes, as a child, I cannot recall the cause, only the pain.'

'Alright, well that is something. I am going to have to check your abdomen, so I will ask your lovely sister-in-law to raise your dress to reveal your abdomen but keep the blankets over everything below your hips, we cannot be allowing you to be exposed unnecessarily.'

Lucille did as requested, her attention on the doctor's medical bag and the contents of it. To her annoyance, she could not seem to see any form of paper within it. After she did as he requested, she stood back. He touched Charlotte's abdomen in several places and watched her reaction.

'Okay, your kidneys are fine, as is your appendix, that is a terrible little blighter for erupting, causes terrible agony, not sure what the damn thing even does. I fear your stomach and associated organs are tender and swollen, not that I need tell you, you know that better than I, and thankfully, there seems nothing wrong with anything to do with your female organs, so overall, I think it to be a terrible bug or a reaction. Have you any allergies?'

'Rhubarb, I think.'

'You think?'

'I remember being told it since I was a child, I cannot recall how it came to be known, apparently, I do not react well to such at all.' She grimaced again.

'And what did you eat for dinner?'

'Stew.'

'Nothing with rhubarb in it?'

'No.'

'Alright.' The doctor stood straight again. 'Could you sit up for me please, I know it probably is sore.'

Charlotte did as requested. 'Lady Lucille, could you untie the back of her dress please?'

'No!' Charlotte looked around fearful.

'Lady Sharpe, I have to check your breathing.'

'I…'

'Do not worry, no one will see anything you do not want them to.'

Charlotte said nothing and leant forward, as Lucille undid the back of the dress, she stared at the base of the bed. When the air went over her back, she knew her skin was revealed. Lucille stood back and when Charlotte looked at her, she was not looking at Charlotte's face, but at her back.

'I see,' the doctor's voice was strained. 'I…' He cleared his throat. 'I will need you to breathe in and out deeply, alright?' Charlotte did as requested several times. When he leant back, he looked at her skin for another moment. 'Have you had pneumonia in the past, Lady Sharpe?'

'Yes.'

'More than once?'

'Yes.' Charlotte looked ahead the whole time.

'I see.' The doctor stood back. 'Lady Lucille, if you would tie her dress again please.' Lucille did as he asked, looking at the heavily scarred skin that had clearly endured more than simple lashings of a belt as she did so. 'I think it to be just a temporary illness, it will pass in the next few hours and you will be well again. Until then, try and eat simple foods, plain porridge, some tea, and other such things, you need to keep the body fueled against the illness.' He grabbed his bag and made for the door. 'Yes, that will do it.' He stated, shaken by the brutality blatant to see had been taken out on the woman's back. 'Good day.'

Charlotte curled up and faced the other direction, away from the door and Lucille, who said and did nothing for a moment before rising to her feet. 'I will get the porridge.' She declared, Charlotte did not respond.


	10. Chapter 10

'Close your eyes.'

'Thomas!'

'Please, Lottie.'

Charlotte looked at him with concern before closing them. 'Please do not let me fall over anything.'

'I swear I shall do no such thing.'

Charlotte allowed him to guide her, startled to see that it was only a few feet before he stopped again. 'Thomas?'

'Open your eyes.' When she did so, she gasped. 'What do you think?'

'I...Is this for me?'

'Yes.'

Charlotte, for the happiness she portrayed, was not overly expressive in many ways, when she leant forward and kissed Thomas' cheek, he was somewhat startled. He looked her in the eye to see the genuine joy in hers. 'Thank you.'

'It is nothing.'

'No, thank you, Thomas. I appreciate it greatly.' She walked over to the easel. 'You made this?'

'I did.'

She smiled brightly. She walked around more and rushed to her trunk, opening it and looking through it before pulling out the photograph. Her face was somewhat bittersweet.

'Are you alright?'

'I find myself conflicted when I see this. I hate and love it simultaneously. I hate it because I am forced to look at my parents, I love it because it is the only picture I have of Cordelia.'

'What…happened?'

'She…' Charlotte looked sadly at the photo again. 'She was murdered.'

'I am so sorry.' Thomas genuinely felt empathy for her.

'She was murdered for singing.'

'I'm sorry, I don't understand?'

'She was killed because she was singing a song, she was humming, which was apparently annoying, so she was killed there and then. She was only fifteen.'

'I am incredibly sorry, Lottie.'

'After that, Father focused more on gambling and drinking, and the rest, they say, is history.'

'And your mother?'

Charlotte looked at the cold-faced woman in the picture. 'Yesterday, Lucille was there when the doctor checked my breathing. My mother had this leather strap, with metal studs on it, I got lashed daily with it, it was my "punishment".'

'What was your supposed crime?'

'Being female, and I used smile too much too. It was humiliating the family, apparently. She used keep me out in the outhouse overnight if I smiled too much. I caught pneumonia every winter. They used to say it was the evil in me that kept me alive.' Thomas said nothing. 'I swore, even a child, that I would smile more so that they would not break me. I would be everything that they despised.' She stared at the picture. 'People think me foolish for it, but when I have seen such darkness, I refuse to add to it.'

'People do not…'

'Thomas, I know what they say, what people think of me.' She smiled sadly. 'I am not overly bright but I do actually have a sense of hearing.' Seeing him unsure of what to say, she leant forward again and went to kiss his cheek, but confused by what she was doing, he accidentally moved to the side also causing her to kiss his lips accidentally. Realising her error, she pulled back and looked at the floor. 'Sorry.'

Thomas did not know what to say, he just felt awkward as a result of it all. 'I will let you get everything as you would like it.' He looked around. 'I am glad you like it, and that you are feeling better.'

'Yes, so am I, I never knew such pain from within my own body.'

'Lottie…' Thomas put his hand on her arm.

'Thomas, there you are.' Lucille stated as she walked in. 'There is a Mr Brown here to speak with you.'

Thomas turned around sharply. 'Mr Brown?'

'Yes?' Lucille noted the look on her brother's face.

'Thomas, are you alright?' Charlotte asked worriedly.

'I...Yes. I need to get the machine working.' He looked at Charlotte. 'It is time to see if your gift works.'

'And if it does?'

'Mr Brown will provide us with the paperwork required to obtain workmen to reopen the collapsed mine carefully.'

Charlotte beamed widely. She tidied his shirt collar and looked him in the eye. 'Show him how amazing your invention is.' She encouraged.

She watched as he rushed out of the room, Lucille looking at her after he left. 'Tidy yourself if you plan on making an appearance.' She stated coldly before leaving the room.

Charlotte walked over to the trunk again and took out her letters, smiling at having them back. She took out one and read a few lines, laughing at the memories they invoked, before hugging them to her chest and moving them to the bedroom and into the table next to her side of the bed lovingly. She tidied herself and ensured she would not embarrass Thomas if the men entered the house, and walked downstairs.

She was met by Lucille who inspected her closely and gave a slight nod.

'I had to meet a lot of William's work partners and associates, it's one thing I know how to do.' She smiled politely. 'Does it seem to be going well?'

'From what I can gather.'

'Good. Shall I prepare some tea and scones for them?'

'Perhaps that would be wise.'

Lucille's demeanour was peculiar and unsettled Charlotte, but with Thomas trying to convince the man that they could safely work the mine, she required focusing on ensuring they had everything required.

'There is some more expensive tea in the pantry, use that.'

'The one at the back near the flour?'

'Yes.'

'Of course.' Charlotte rushed about and got everything done.

When she was ready, she brought it all to the large reception room that had been fixed by workmen and which Lucille had them redecorate. It was done well, and in there, was her piano, now re-tuned and done up also. She looked at Charlotte and her eyes widened. 'Where did you get these?' She asked, pointing to the tray and the fine china on it.

'I brought it from Foxgrove with us, I thought they would suit here. You speak often of butterflies, so I thought you would like them.' Charlotte smiled, showing Lucille the design on the fine china cup, the beautiful and delicate colours of the insects.

Lucille said nothing for a moment but her lips twitched slightly. 'Very well.' She walked off to ensure the fire had enough wood.

Charlotte smirked to herself, knowing that Lucille, though she rather her stoic and indifferent demeanour, actually liked them from her slight lip movement. She went about getting everything placed down. Soon after, Thomas and Mr Brown entered the house, Thomas looking uncertain; the other man, looking somewhat sceptical.

When he saw Charlotte, Thomas smiled. 'Mr Brown, you met my sister, but you did not get to be introduced to my wife, this is Lady Charlotte Sharpe. Charlotte, this is Montgomery…' Thomas paused as he noted the look his wife gave the other man. 'Brown.'

'Mr Brown.' Charlotte smiled. 'I hope you are still fond of a scone.'

Lucille and Thomas looked between the pair, confused by Charlotte's words.

'I know you from somewhere.' Mr Brown responded, looking at her for a moment before his eyes widened. 'William Hamilton's widow.'

'Yes, Sir.' She nodded. 'Your words at his funeral were most kind.'

'Yes, well, I knew his father and grandfather, what brings you North, and yes, I am. Is that Mrs Matthew's recipe?'

'One very similar.' She smiled. 'I am north because of Sir Thomas and our being married, of course.'

'Ah yes, I wondered what happened to you.' The man sat and watched as she rushed over and poured his tea.

'It's still two sugars?'

'Indeed it is, you have some memory.' She simply smiled back. Mr Brown looked at Thomas, who had begun to sit down opposite him. 'I must confess, Sir Sharpe, I was sceptical as to how you planned to finance such an expedition, it would, no doubt cost upwards of two thousand pounds to put into effect.' He looked at Charlotte. 'But now I see how.'

Thomas shifted uneasily. 'Yes, my dear Charlotte has been one of my greatest supporters in this, it was her that suggested I apply to reopen the mine.'

'I see.' Mr Brown looked at Charlotte again, who gave Thomas a bright smile as she poured his tea also. 'So, through your wife's fortune, you plan to finance this venture and some workers?'

'Correct.' Thomas felt somewhat uneasy with Mr Brown's tone.

'And you consent to this, Lady Sharpe?'

'I would not be wed to him otherwise.' She smiled, looking at Thomas fondly. 'Excuse me, I will leave you gentlemen to speak business.' She rose and left, Lucille following after.

A short time later, Lucille instructed her to the foyer where Mr Brown was getting his hat from Thomas.

'Very well. Sir Sharpe, I am satisfied you can achieve what is asked of you and it is clear you have the finance.' He looked around unimpressed. 'So I will approve your request, and will inspect it throughout.'

'You are too kind, thank you, Mr Brown.'

'And Lady Sharpe,' Charlotte looked at him with curiosity. 'I thank you for your kind hospitality and I hope your time north treats you well.' The manner in which he looked at Thomas left no one in any doubt at what he was implying.

'I am most fortunate to have met Thomas, he is a wonderful man and is most kind. You will not regret your decision, Mr Brown, and please, do not hesitate to come and visit us again. There will always be a cup of tea and scone for you here.'

'With your clotted cream and smile, I may take you up on that.' Mr Brown chuckled as he walked to his carriage, Thomas walking with him. 'I always liked that girl.' The man declared. 'Very bubbly, losing William of course, hampered that for a while, but she is clearly as happy now. Many dismiss her as dim. She may not have much by way of a brain, but she a great memory. I have not seen her in near three years and she remembers how I like my tea. Not everyone has the same intelligence. I assume house staff are on the cards?'

'In the near future, yes.'

'Good. it does not look well to have the one with the fortune serving tea like a skivvy.' Mr Brown stated. 'I will have the paperwork drawn up and sent to you within a week.'

'Thank you, Mr Brown.'

'I will also have a ball at my home in a fortnight, you, and the lovely Lady Sharpe w, ll of course, be attending.'

Thomas knew immediately, that it was no mere request. 'Of course, Mr Brown.'

'Your sister may attend also, though her demeanour does not strike me as a lady to like such things.'

'I will speak with her on the matter.'

'Excellent. Until then, so.' Mr Brown closed the door and the carriage took off.

Thomas watched as it went to the gate of Allerdale Hall before turning, seeing that only Charlotte remained waiting outside and Lucille was already back inside. 'Did you hear what was being said?'

'No?'

'We are being asked to attend a ball in two weeks in his home.' Charlotte pursed her lips. 'Lottie?'

'Mr Brown is a very influential man, we need him on our side.'

'But?'

'He is not a particularly nice man.' She stated. 'He is known to be very greedy and cheats terrible at cards, especially when fortunes are involved, and other things.'

'Meaning?'

'There was one man, he gambled against Mr Brown, the payment was not money but a time with the man's wife, she bore him a son as a result, and did not take it well to see his fiery hair in her son's features. Most women fear their husbands near him.'

'I would never…'

'I know.' She smiled, touching his cheek. 'And congratulations, my dear husband, on the reopening of your mine.'

'I meant to speak with you regarding the cost of all of this, I did not want to say anything until I knew the cost.'

'My money is worth nothing in a bank, we need to invest to profit from it. You can buy me a nice paint set as a thank you, the next time you are in a city.' She smiled.

'You are so…'

'What?'

'Perfect.' Thomas smiled.

'You are not so bad either, Sir Sharpe.' She smiled. 'I had best make dinner.' She turned and walked inside.

Thomas made his way inside a moment later.

'"Lottie"?' He turned to see Lucille, looking at him in utter disgust. 'It is as childish as her.'

'She is signing thousands of pounds over to us, Lucille.'

'That had better be the reason for this.' She warned. 'How does she know Mr Brown?'

'He did business with the Hamiltons, she has warned me of his untoward behaviour. When we go, we stay beside her for the night.'

'You cannot be serious.'

'He has a tendency, and she is not the first I heard it from, of getting other men's wives with child.'

Lucille's eyes filled with fire. 'He will try and pry in on her money.' She looked to the kitchen. 'It appears I have no choice but to join you so.'

Thomas was relieved to see Lucille put her own personal interests in Charlotte ahead of anything else, knowing that she would slit Mr Brown's throat before letting him put one hand on Charlotte. Because it was in Lucille's interest to do so, Charlotte would be the safest woman in that dwelling on that night.


	11. Chapter 11

The night in Mr Brown's went exactly as they suspected. Thomas was adamant his wife remain firmly by his side for it, and the only time she would leave it, was with Lucille, who shadowed her brother and sister-in-law when possible. When it was requested Lucille play the piano, Charlotte stayed by Thomas's side without question, so much so, she maintained a grip on him for a large portion of it.

'Lottie?' She looked up at him. 'Mr Brown is coming this way.' She pressed in against him. 'How is your waltz?'

'I am somewhat decent at it.'

'Come.' He took her hand and brought her onto the floor. Smiling encouragingly, he put his hand on her waist and leant in. 'I suppose we were overdue a dance as husband and wife.'

'Forty-six days overdue by my calculation.' She smiled before a moment later, they started to dance. They moved perfectly in sync, Thomas taking into account the difference in their leg length so not to overstretch Charlotte, and she trusting his movements. The entire time they only looked at one another, smiling.

Lucille watched, displeased at the manner in which her brother looked at his wife. The whole room watched with keen interest. They had heard from Mr Brown that the once destitute Sharpes were now the wealthiest family in Cumbria in one fell swoop as a result of a very strategic marriage to the bright smiling, wealthy, yet unintelligent Lady Charlotte. When people saw them enter, they had already decided that the Sharpes were nothing more than opportunistic gold diggers, seeing Sir Sharpe dance with his wife, however, had people doubting their previous assumptions.

When the dance ended, she leant forward and kissed her husband's cheek excitedly. 'Thank you.'

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. 'It is my greatest pleasure.' Placing his arm around her, he walked them to the side of the dancefloor, Mr Brown immediately made his way to them again. Thomas kept Charlotte by his side as they smiled at the oncoming man. 'Mr Brown, such a wonderful evening you have put on.'

'Yes, it is very good, if I may say so myself, Sir Sharpe. Lady Sharpe.'

'The food is wonderful, as is your home, it is very beautiful. I love the marble, is it Italian?'

'Thank you, Lady Sharpe, and yes, you have a keen eye. The design is that of my wife, she has impeccable taste. Would you see yourself doing the same to Allerdale Hall.'

'My good sir, I do not think myself to have right to do so. It is my husband's home and if I am honest, as a lover of all things artistic, I find I like things to remain in their original manner when possible. We are currently returning her to her former glory, as you saw for yourself.'

'You are an artist, Lady Sharpe?'

'I think the use of such a term on myself to be a gross exaggeration, I enjoy art, and dabble in such myself, but I am no artist.'

'I disagree.' Thomas declared. 'I have borne witness to your work and I am proud to declare that I am fortunate to be in residence with two incredibly talented women, one of music and the other of art.'

'And I seem to be in the presence of a man not of fit sight.' Charlotte jested.

'You do not see your talent, dear wife. I can attest, you are very capable.' Thomas smirked back.

'Capable I can accept, it does not suggest me somewhat proficient.' She smiled.

'I cannot get my good wife to take a compliment.' Thomas grinned at Mr Brown.

Lucille, to their surprise, had ceased playing and returned to them. 'Forgive my interrupting, but I require Charlotte to come with me.' She stated.

'Excuse me, gentlemen.' Charlotte gave a slight curtsey and left with Lucille.

'I have heard rumours, do not drink any wine.' Lucille commented in a hushed tone.

'I despise it anyway.' Charlotte responded. 'But dare I ask?'

'Let me just say, you are not safe here.' Charlotte looked at her. 'You are too delicate for the harsh world of cutthroats and other such moralless men. How were you not harmed in your time alone?'

'I went to three events in all that time, the rest of it, I spent by myself.'

'Why those three?'

'Because even I get lonely.' She shrugged.

The evening became something of a cat and mouse game, Charlotte and Thomas used dancing to strategically avoid Mr Brown for too much time and Lucille would whisk Charlotte away if they were caught talking too long. By the end of it, Charlotte's feet hurt considerably, but she avoided having too much time around Mr Brown, something that pleased her and the Sharpes, all knowing that she would be his main focus for the night. He tried to convince Thomas into playing a few rounds of cards, but every time, Thomas declined politely, stating himself not to be much of a player and that he never saw the appeal. When Mr Brown began to become adamant, he seemingly had a mild disagreement with his liquor, resulting in him becoming so inebriated that he was unable to speak or stand unassisted. At first, Thomas was convinced Lucille had done something, but she revealed that no, she had not.

When they arrived back at Allerdale Hall, it was almost morning. Charlotte thought it wise to make a small breakfast for them all before they got some rest, which Thomas thanked her for, while Lucille, as she almost always did, took her food to her quarters and said nothing.

There was silence between Thomas and Charlotte for the majority of their meal, neither looking at much other than their plates as they ate.

'You are quite the dancer.' Thomas looked up from his meal to see Charlotte smiling at him. 'I suspected you would know how, but not be so...natural.'

'It is expected to know how to dance.'

'I think you to enjoy it, though. I do not think you merely do it out of expectation, not with the manner you did it.' She smiled.

'I must commend you also, I did not think you knew the Five-Step Waltz.'

'I must confess, dear husband, I am something of a proficient in such.' She beamed.

'What others do you enjoy?'

'A few, perhaps, if we were to dance again, you might find out.'

'I will have to ensure we go to more dances if that is the case.' He smiled playfully.

'Perhaps we should.' She returned the expression. 'Thank you, Thomas, for protecting me from him. I could not bear if he were to act in a manner which would cause problems for your being permitted to reopen the mine as well as...I could not imagine something worse than what he does. I...I could imagine such, it truly would be a hellish prospect.'

'I saw the child in question.'

'I could not think of a worse prospect, a woman should never have to carry any but her husband's child, the suffering childbearing can have, and for it to...' She shook her head, she paused for a moment before rising from the table and walking over to the oven.

'Lottie?' She refused to turn around. 'Charlotte?'

'I...I need to go to bed.' She walked out of the room and to the elevator to get upstairs, not paying any attention to the concerned look on Thomas' face. She closed the elevator door and pressed the lever for it to move. Only a moment after she did so, she realised the elevator was going down instead of up. 'Thomas!' She shrieked. 'Thomas!'

'Charlotte?' He rushed into the room and watched as the elevator went down. Seeing Charlotte looked at him in terror, he rushed to the stairwell that also led to the basement area and reached it mere few moments after her, seeing Charlotte shaking and looking around wide-eyed. 'Charlotte, what happened?' He opened the gate of the elevator. 'Charlotte...Lottie, look at me.' He urged.

Charlotte swallowed. 'I...I pressed for it to go up, but it didn't, it didn't go up.'

'It's alright.' Thomas hushed. 'You must have just pressed the wrong way on the lever.' He dismissed for a moment before looking at said lever and frowning. Sure enough, it was pressed correctly, she had done as she was supposed to. 'It must be faulty, I will fix it.'

'Get me away from here.' She whispered against him.

'It is not too bad here, just a little slippy and cold, not a pleasant place to be, it is not overly safe but there is nothing here to harm you.' He stated, pulling her against him and taking her out of the elevator and through the room to the stairwell. When they got back to the main hallway, Lucille was halfway down the main stairs to them. 'The elevator is malfunctioning, I will fix it.'

'Is she alright?'

'She just got a scare, nothing more.'

'Her dress is stained.'

'Somehow, I doubt that will be the highest concern.' Thomas dismissed. 'Go back to bed. I will bring her upstairs.'

'Fine.' Lucille, unbothered, turned and went back up the stairs.

'Come on, Lottie.' He gently guided her upstairs and to their room. When he got there he did not know what he should do, leave her in her dress or assist her out of it. Knowing that is was not possible for something so tight to be comfortable, he decided to assist her by untying a few buttons and fastenings. As he did so, he slowly was given access to more and more of her skin underneath. Finally, the scars that Charlotte had mentioned came into view. He swallowed as he looked at the deep and wide welts that were now permanently in her skin.

'I am hideous.'

He was somewhat startled by Charlotte speaking. 'You are not.' He dismissed, opening more buttons and helping get the dress off her shoulders. Underneath, was a light slip that prevented her from being nude. She pulled the dress the rest of the way off and looked at it for a moment before placing it on a chair and taking a shawl, and placing it on her shoulders before glancing around, looking lost. 'What are you looking for?'

'I don't know.' She confessed. 'Between tiredness and shock, I cannot recall.' She simply just walked to the bed and got in, facing away from him.

'Charlotte?'

'Yes?'

'May I…join you?'

'It is your bed.'

Thomas undid his waistcoat and his shirt buttons and got into a lighter shirt and a pair of old pants no longer fit for public use before getting into the other side of the bed, Charlotte's back to him the entire time. 'I am sorry, for earlier.' She turned slightly to look at him. 'Whatever I said to make you rush off, I apologise for it.'

'It was not you, it is just a memory.' She stated. 'Thank you, for saving me, again. All you ever seem to be doing is saving me. From Mr Hall, Mr Brown, rogue elevators. Thank you.'

Thomas felt his gut clench at her words, guilt pouring through his veins. 'You make me sound almost as though I am a good person.'

'Do you not see yourself as such?'

'No, I am anything but.'

'I think you wrong.' She smiled, gently caressing his face before turning to have her back against him again and tried to fall asleep.

Thomas only looked at her, wishing he could bring himself to unleash all that tormented him to her, but knowing he never could.

Outside the room, Lucille leant back before heading back to her own room, satisfied at how once more, Charlotte was disinterested in consummating her marriage.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER

'Lucille?' She turned to see her brother rushing up behind her, panting, snow falling from his coat. 'Have you seen Charlotte?'

'Why?' She demanded, feeling insulted by his wanting Charlotte over her.

'We need to get to town. The order is readied, we can open the mine, as soon as the money is released.'

Realising the reason for his wanting his wife, Lucille stepped to the side. 'She is in her little playroom.' Was all she responded.

Thomas sighed to himself, not understanding why Lucille would hold such an issue with Charlotte having a small area to be for times that she was otherwise unoccupied, which Thomas had to admit was seldom. She was always mending or cooking or doing something else that was required. He often wondered how a woman of such immense wealth would know how to remove a red wine stain from a shirt, yet she did so with almost an ease. He walked up the steps and considered his words before he would enter the room. It felt odd, going to his wife to plead for money. He most often did it with Lucille who always tended to finances, but with Charlotte, with her having to sign over paperwork in the spring, it was her he needed to go through. He knocked on the door and walked in. 'Lottie?'

'Yes?' She turned and smiled at him, noting his worried face. 'Is everything alright, Thomas?'

Thomas, for his part, could not help but swallow the lump in his throat. The back of her dress was untied somewhat and there, plain to see were the scars once more. It had been a month since he had revealed her scars after her ordeal with the elevator, which she now refused to even enter, and it was the only time since then that he had seen them, since still, after over two months of marriage, she had not, in any way, attempted to initiate any form of sexual contact with him. 'Yes, I…' He cleared his throat. 'I need to talk to you regarding the mine.'

'It is still going ahead, isn't it? You said that Mr Brown signed the last of the paperwork this week?'

'He has.'

'Then what is the anxiousness for, this is wonderful news.' She smiled rising from her chair.

'I...We need to pay for…' He stopped speaking and looked at the art on the easel. 'Did you paint that?'

'Well, yes. Who else do you think is here to do it?' She smiled. 'Do you like it?'

'It is divine.'

'You don't. I knew it was rubbish.' She sounded genuinely downtrodden.

'Lottie, I adore it, it truly is divine. I am not toying with you, I swear.' He looked her in the eye as he spoke. 'What caused you to wish to paint that?'

'Watching you working, seeing your enthusiasm and labour.' She smiled.

Thomas placed his arm around her, startling her slightly. 'It is incredible.' His genuine smile made her turn bashful. For his part, Thomas looked at her and felt, as was becoming a very regular occurrence, a sensation in his gut that made him feel both good and uneasy.

'So, we need to get the money today? Or at least, release it?'

'Yes.'

'I guess I better get ready and head to town. It will be a nice change of scenery. The snow is not too heavy, is it?'

'No, it is still quite light.'

'Good, I would not want to trouble the horses. We should ask Lucille to come.'

'You can ask but I dare say she will decline.'

'The worst she can say is no, I had better dress warmly. Could you remind me, since I have a memory like a baking sieve, of the heavy blanket for the carriage? That will assist in keeping me warm.'

'Of course.' He nodded. 'Though, I think you to be underestimating your memory. I find your ability to recall minute details startling. Look at this painting. I cannot be in that position for more than a few moments, yet you have me in it perfectly which must have taken you considerable time.'

'I can recall things when they are of significant worth to me.' She shrugged. 'Unimportant details, I find, often get forgotten.'

'I am happy to report that you are not as alone as you think yourself to be with that.'

Charlotte only smiled in response.

Lucille did not wish to go to town with them, leaving Thomas and Charlotte to be entirely alone for a period of time outside of their bedroom, which they seldom spent time in together either, since they were wed. In the carriage, neither said anything for a time, the tension becoming more and more palpable as they went.

'Lottie?' She looked startled when she heard Thomas call her name. 'How often were you…?'

He did not need to say anymore, she knew he was referencing her scars. 'I lost count, they cover my back, my upper legs, and my...derriere.' She answered sadly. 'They all have a similar appearance. She had a favourite weapon, my mother.' There was a bitterness to her tone Thomas had not heard before. 'I could never understand how she could hold my sex against me, she was my mother, another female. Cordelia suffered less at her hands, but father ensured she paid her tolls with him instead.'

'I am so incredibly sorry.'

'Lucille stated once, that your parents were similar in many respects.'

'Very much so.' Thomas nodded. 'Sadly.'

'It is odd, yet comforting to know I have you in this Thomas, and that you understand. I never had that before, not since Cordelia was taken from me.' She looked at her hands sadly. 'I cannot put into words my gratitude to you, for all that you have done for me. I was so lost and alone and being forced into a terrible situation with Mr Hall, and you are everything a woman could want in a husband, kind, caring, respectful. I know I am a terrible wife, I have duties I am not fulfilling...I just...the idea of such things, scare me and though I know I can trust you, I just feel so...I am failing as a wife.'

'Charlotte, why did you accept my proposal? You knew of my financial situation. You knew of my lack of income.'

'With my income, why would I be bothered by yours?'

'We have no house staff.'

'There are three of us, it is not too taxing for Lucille and I to do the few things that are required to keep us. But to answer your question, I liked you. I liked speaking with you. I liked that you understood my past and I genuinely care for you. I meant what I said when I said I felt for you the day you proposed. After all, I ensured to never let any of the other men speak with me as you did, they tried, but they did not have the same manner you did, and I am so relieved it turned out I was not wrong. Some of them would have torn my dress off as soon as we were in private, but you…' She smiled. 'You are a true gentleman, Thomas.'

Thomas found it harder to suppress the guilt rising in him at her saying such things.

They came to the town and went about their business. As expected, there was only a small amount of paperwork for Charlotte to sign regarding the releasing of the money and it being giving to the correct parties, the issue came in the time it would take since the bank had rarely carried more than eighty pounds at any one time. It would take a few days to come through, which Thomas and Charlotte accepted, Charlotte insisted they release some more money also due to the requirements they may have over the winter, Thomas agreed.

They ate an early dinner in the town, speaking for the most of their time, comfortable silences for the rest of it. When someone began playing the violin, Charlotte sighed happily.

'Is the violin your favourite instrument?' Thomas asked curiously.

'I love all string instruments, add that to Bach and it is a form of euphoria for me.'

'You like Bach?' His eyes lit up as he asked.

'I love all of the greats, but his dramatic changes, his toying with sounds and dramatics, it adds something that you do not get from something like Moonlight Sonata, I think.'

'I agree.' Thomas smiled. 'You really are perfect.' He whispered after.

Charlotte did not seem to hear his words, instead, she leant over and got something from beside her, then handed it to him. 'I had this made for you.' She smiled.

Thomas looked at her worriedly before opening the box. His eyes widened when he saw the contents. 'When had you…?'

'I had it made in London, and sent here on its completion. I wanted to get you something as a wedding gift that was not some machine parts.'

'Lottie...I never…'

'I don't want or need anything, Thomas. I just wanted to give you this.' She stated, touching his hand.

Thomas felt his stomach sink as he looked at the beautifully designed pocket watch she had commissioned for him. His family crest etched into it, and the hallmarks of La Chaux-de-Fonds on it, a name of prestige in the world of pocket watches. It was a sublime piece. 'Thank you, Lottie...I do not know what to say.'

'Do you like it?'

'I love it.'

'Then you need say no more.' She smiled lovingly.

After a time, they left the inn where they had eaten. Thomas bit his lips together. 'Lottie?' She gave him her full attention once more. 'We should get some new tea. If we are to be living a little more to our means, surely a tea that is not so bitter should be part of it?' He smiled.

'I think you to be onto something with that. I miss a good Twinings. Would it be being greedy if I got some fudge and toffee also, do you think?'

'I think that something of a dangerous idea, for I could see something of a rift forming in the marriage.'

'And the reason for such being, Sir Sharpe?'

'I fear I would anger you greatly.'

'Have you something of a sweet tooth, dear husband?' She smiled playfully.

'I confess to you, I do, for good toffee.' He smirked.

'Well then, toffee is a given.'

Thomas was not sure why he did it or what prompted it, per se, but he leant down and kissed Charlotte fully on the lips, with the closest thing he had ever felt to passion. When he pulled back, he looked at her worriedly. For a moment, she seemed startled, but the next, she bit her lips together bashfully. 'We best get what we need and return to Allerdale before it gets too dark.'

With their purchases loaded and their business completed, the carriage made its way back to Allerdale Hall, its occupiers content with their day.

When they arrived back, Charlotte went to the kitchen to put on some tea. Lucille was playing the piano diligently when Thomas entered the room. 'Well?'

'Everything is organised. I will have to go back next week to arrange everything, but as I have to sign the paperwork in Newcastle Upon Tyne, I will do it all together. I will have to be gone two nights.' He leant in closer. 'And please, Lucille, do not attempt to poison her again, I implore you.'

'I will go see the doctor tomorrow with an unspecific ailment and acquire his headed letter that way.' Lucille stated.

'Do we need to do this Lucille, must we?'

'What are the alternatives, keep her here? She is irksome and irritating at best, Thomas.' He said nothing in return. Lucille put her hand under his chin to get him to look at her, but then she noticed the silver glint from his new pocket watch chain. She tugged it out before studying it. 'She got you this?'

'Yes.' Thomas studied her reaction carefully. Lucille had a look of disgust on her face. He was certain she was going to say or do something regarding it when Charlotte came into the room again. 'Would anyone like some tea?' Then her smile brightened. 'You showed Lucille the watch, it is beautiful, is it not?'

'I was just commenting such. I fear you spoil my brother.' Lucille gave a cold smile. 'Tea would be nice, allow me.'

'I already have it done.' Charlotte smiled. 'With regards spoiling him, I think, all things considered, Thomas is worthy of such. I also got you something, Lucille.' She rushed over to their purchases. 'There was a beautiful book and I thought you would like it.' She handed it to Lucille, who looked at the cover with mild interest. 'Did I guess right?' Lucille looked at her hopeful face and gave a slight nod, causing Charlotte to beam brightly. 'It is not as expensive as a pocket watch, and I know that is not entirely just, but I was hoping we could go to the city and get some new dresses made come spring?'

'We shall see.' Lucille stated plainly. 'Let us get the tea.'

The week to Thomas's leaving to sign the paperwork went by quickly enough. When the day came for him to leave, he kissed Charlotte again with passion. 'It will be a long two days.'

'Will you miss me?'

'I will.' He confessed.

'Just avoid boats, alright?' She pleaded.

'No boats.' He promised, leaning in and kissing her. 'And be careful not to get ill again.'

'I can assure you, I will do no such thing.' She swore.

Thomas went and said goodbye to Lucille also, beseeching her to leave Charlotte be as he did so. Then he left.

That evening, Lucille and Charlotte ate in relative silence, neither woman paying much heed to the other for the most of it. And by nightfall, there had only been a small number of words spoken since Thomas' departure.

Lucille woke in the middle of the night to the sound of a door opening, she thought nothing of it for a moment, knowing it was only Charlotte until she realised the door opened was not on the floor of the bedrooms, but the attic, going by the creaking floorboard above her. Grabbing her shawl, she walked out of her room and to the stairwell, noticing the elevator was still on the ground floor, though that was unsurprising, Charlotte had not gone near the elevator in the time since the malfunction. She rushed up to the attic and into the room she liaised with Thomas in, looking around. There, she saw Charlotte looking at photographs, knowing exactly what photographs they were, her nostrils flared. 'What are you doing?'

'It took you long enough to wake, I was stepping on that floorboard for a good ten minutes to try and rouse you.' Charlotte commented, not looking up from the pictures. 'So are the gramophone recordings for each wife a what, a keepsake? I could only find three and none with an American accent, so that is Cushing unaccounted for. I have matched the rest of them, I think.' She continued speaking as she threw down the pictures, she looked up and smiled at Lucille. 'Was I going to get one?'

'You…' Lucille's rage took over and she rushed forward. As soon as she grabbed Charlotte as Charlotte pulled something out from her dress. Lucille frowned as she looked at her arm to see a syringe plunging into it.

'You remember this, I wager. I even used one of their needles, I would not want to break a tradition.' Lucille looked at her scared, her grip waning as the chemicals invaded her blood. 'Not bad for a dim-witted irksome creature, is it?' She smiled as Lucille fell to the floor unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlotte looked at Lucille for a moment before sighing and thinking of everything she had to get done. The first thing she did was go and retrieve the soft rope she had readied so to ensure that should Lucille awaken prematurely, she would not be able to go anywhere. She tied her tightly and got the length of cloth she had prepared and rolled Lucille onto it before dragging her to the elevator shaft. With a relaxed pace, Charlotte walked down the stairs to the foyer and into the elevator and sent it to the top floor, opening it and getting Lucille inside before bringing her down to her bedroom. Inside there, Charlotte sighed again at the work she had to get on with but continued nonetheless. **  
**

When Lucille began to wake, she groaned and looked around, becoming scared as she recalled what had happened her. While she was looking around, she realised she was tied into her own bed and sitting nearby, drinking tea, was Charlotte. 'You foul...!'

'Oh, is your vanity that badly hurt?' Charlotte scoffed. 'It is not my fault you were so arrogant you could not think that someone would be able to get the better you.'

'I will...'

'What...hurt me? Make me pay? I have already endured your pathetic attempt at cooking, there is nothing worse you could possibly do to me, Lucille. Honestly, drinking the tea was less poisonous.'

'You…'

'Knew about the tea, yes. Little known fact, if you add lemon, it absorbs the toxins, so add that to the fact I drank so much you needed to weaken the dosage, and I have not been getting ill at all.'

'But you…'

'The little coughs were for show, the blood...well it has not been pleasant having to bit my tongue with you, but it comes in use when convincing you of my ailing health.' She rose to her feet. 'Now, we have a lot to do and only…' She took out the old pocket watch Thomas used to use before she bought him one. 'Two hours to sunup and three before I will "discover" you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, the workers will be here at eight and I will look for you at half-past before screeching for one to fetch a doctor.' Charlotte explained as she went about getting things tidied. 'I had a nice little look through things here while you were asleep, I mean, I think it's only fair, you went through my belongings first. You really are twisted. No wonder they sent you there.'

'Where?'

'Normansfield.' Lucille swallowed. 'Oh yes, I did my research on you, Lucille Sharpe. I know everything there is to know of your little stint there, after you plunged a meat cleaver into Beatrice Sharpe's head in the bath and convinced darling Thomas to run away.'

'How?'

'My money means I have incredible resources, Lucille. I mean, Carter Cushing got some fool in a fancy jacket to get more than a little on you; with my money, I have everything down to Thomas's nursemaid's name, the lovely kind and motherly Teresa. She was the mother you both needed, not that filthy witch that bore you. She gave you love and encouragement.'

'Shut up.' Lucille's eyes filled with tears of anger. 'Why?'

'The all important question. I wanted to tell you this now before you were too drugged up to not understand. I suppose you will have to excuse the little backstory, the simple "Because you murdered my sister" is nothing without a little context, is it?'

'What?' Lucille was not sure of what she was hearing.

'Like I said, a backstory and context. Mother was violent, you saw my back so you know that was her preferred manner of treatment for us, but Father, Father was far worse, his wounds could not be seen, not with his actions. It started when Cordelia started to bleed, he would hurt her anytime he was inebriated. Then, with the passage of time, he would start watching me. Cordelia did everything to protect me. She hid my bleeding, changed my sheets, convinced everyone it was her, but then my body showed the other signs. She would take my room anytime we knew he would be drinking as mine was closer to the top of the stairs. He could not tell us apart at those times. We sometimes were not prepared for his actions, how could we be, she was only a few years older than me, we were barely out of childhood. It hurt, I could not sit after him, but Cordelia, she suffered far worse, and of course, nature happened. Her body began to change, she began to feel ill, and if my smiling was a shaming to my parents, my sister carrying our father's child, that was unforgivable. Mother brutalised her until she bled. I helped her, I stayed with her as her body expelled the baby, a little girl, she was so small, but she seemed so angelic even then. Then, a doctor was called because she was not improving and she told him what Father did. Of course, he would not believe her. Our father was a respected man, he would not do such a thing, my parents said it was a folly with a young many, so they called her mad. Her last words to me before they brought her away were to continue smiling, to not let them break me. I swore I would bring her home, I would save her.' She looked at Lucille with hate and tears in her eyes. 'But you stabbed her, three times in the chest because she was humming a song.' She half spat half cried. 'You hated how she would not let them break her and you killed her, you spiteful bloodsucking louse. I swore I would avenge her, and here we are.'

'You did all this, to kill me?' Lucille half laughed.

'Oh, I am not going to kill you, that is far too easy, no, there is no suffering in that.' She laughed. 'No, I am going to make you wish for death. There are far worse things than death, my dear Lucille. At first, my plan was to get all the evidence of those women and give it to someone with enough power to get you, so you would face the noose or the asylum again, but plans change. William was taken by the sea and I sat thinking. Then I watched everything with Edith Cushing and I realised, it was so simple, it literally could not be any easier, I just had to make sure I did not get caught in the trap too.'

'So the smiles were just an act?'

Charlotte shook her head. 'No, I genuinely do smile a lot. It comes in handy really, people dismiss me as a fool for it, so no one would ever suspect anything, like you.'

'Do you think you can do this?'

'Obviously, otherwise, it would be an exercise in utter futility.'

'When Thomas returns….'

'Thomas will be distraught at poor Lucille being so ill and how in the world do you think he will correlate it to me? I am just too sweet and a little on the dim side. You are the death dealer, poisoning people. I smile and encourage anyone I can.' Lucille's nostrils flared and she erupted in a vicious screech. 'It is good to see you recognise yourself the ingenuity of this all.' She smiled. She took out Thomas's pocket watch again. 'I can see why men wear these, they are incredibly useful.'

'I…will...you.'

'Lucille, you lost. You played your hand and I trumped you.' Charlotte stated calmly.

'Thomas….'

'Has been belittled and made feel inferior his entire life, first by his father, then by his mother and after them, you.'

'No…'

'Yes, Lucille, you kept him on a short leash like a dog. You forced him to do these things, I can see it in his face, even in those photos, he looks utterly miserable, but Lucille stated he had to so Thomas obeyed dutifully. You used the actions you endured as a method to guilt him. You corrupted him from the start, did you not?' Lucille swallowed. 'With Cushing, it started to weaken your grip, you could see that and it angered you, but me...I gave him the praise and encouragement he so greatly yearns for. I give him the love and affection he wishes for, without asking for anything in return and as a result, he is leaning less towards you and you know it. Do you know he does not even return to the workshop after you any more? No, he gets into the bed next to me.' Lucille shook with rage. 'Yes, I know about what it means when you hum. To be honest, I assumed you were not siblings first when I found that particular little piece of the puzzle, I assumed you to be lovers using a scam, but I realised soon after you were both lovers and siblings, which has made the affections he has bestowed on me somewhat tainted but then I realised he does not kiss you, does he?' Again Lucille's nostrils flared. 'How does it feel, seeing me take him from you, by simply treating him with decency and respect?'

'He would never…'

'Lucille, he is.' Charlotte again stated plainly. 'With Thomas, I, of course, was very sceptical at first. The day at the first gathering, I saw him go to the side, so I let that, shall we call her jolly woman go first, and as expected, they collided and I was awarded my first chance to speak with him. His attempts to get my attention after that showed me he was not like you. How are the two of you so different, you are so cold, he has the potential to love dearly? Then I realised how much you love him, he is your most prized possession, but therein lies the issue, you see him as something to own, so I swore, I would take him from you. You took my sister, after all.'

'No!' Lucille became upset. 'Do not kill him.'

'Kill...I am not going to kill him. I am not some horrid murderer like you.' Charlotte spat. 'No, I will take his affection, his love, and I will show him how it is supposed to be and you will have to watch as his allegiances change and he will do it completely of his own free will and that will kill you all the more inside.' Lucille's face was filled with the torment at Charlotte's words. She tried to break free, but Charlotte had acquired restraint straps and attached them to the bed, similar to hospital restraints. 'Well, time does pass swiftly when one does not take the time to dwell on it.' Charlotte commented. She walked over to a small blanket and unfolded it. There was a clink of glass and metal touching before she turned around again. 'You would think you would have noticed the trunk was two inches deeper than the inside would have you believe, you spent long enough going through it.' She spoke as she worked, looking at the liquid filled syringe she had in her hand, checking for air bubbles. 'Were you going to dump in the basement with the rest of them when I was done or were you saving time and just putting it there now?'

'How do you…'

'I made the elevator malfunction specifically so Thomas would rush to my aid and show me where the stairwell to the basement was. I could not sneak around too much, I could be found that way.' Lucille looked at her in disbelief. 'As soon as you started to hum, I knew I had a half an hour to go wherever I wished. Your room, even look around my own, everything.'

'Your room?'

'It is difficult to look around with you snooping through little spy holes. I was tempted to allow Thomas to come closer to me one night, you would have given yourself away.'

'He would never…'

'You are not the one receiving his kisses, I would wager if I gave even a hint of wanting any more with him, he would be willing.' Charlotte commented before she sighed. 'I fear this will be our last lucid two-way conversation for a while, Lucille. It is time for you to truly begin to pay for what you did. I think that is half of why you are as you are, you never were forced to accept the consequences of your actions. I think if you had, you would not have hurt Margaret, Enola, Pamela and Edith as you did as well, as that doctor and Edith's father. Cordelia's death did nothing to stop you with them, but I will stop you with it now.' She tied a tourniquet around Lucille's arm and slapped it slightly, waiting for the slight bulge to show her a vein before sticking the needle in. 'You might remember this little number also. You were not given the privilege of it before, but if you had, things would have been so different. I found out Thomas had found himself a nice woman, a Mildred Sewell if I am not mistaken. He was quite taken with her, she even was his first experience that was not his sister, a novel experience for him, no doubt. But you were released, and his chance of a good life, not a wealthy one, but he would have done well, he was proficient in his work, was snapped from him by you and you saw no wrong in it. He even started to have feelings again for Edith Cushing, but again, you could not have that. He is so desperate for love, Lucille, and you denied him, for selfish want. When this floods your body, I will give him that, I will show him love unconditionally, and he will yearn for it more and more and he is deserving of that and you will be locked into this body, watching. A balcony seat at the opera, a beautiful view and you will see that you cannot stop it any longer.'

'And if he does not do as you think?' Lucille tried to keep up a fearless facade, to little effect.

'Then I will care and tend to him as a dutiful wife. I will listen to him. I will be the one to speak to that does not tell him to stop dreaming or cease his foolish follies. That would kill you also.'

'When he realises…'

'If he does, I will give a little dose as I gave you, then as he sleeps, take my leave and use my money to get far enough away if he swears revenge but I doubt it will come to that.'

'Your money is his, you signed it so.'

'The main account, yes, it is shared, but as it stands, there is another account I set up for emergencies, and his name will never be on that.' Lucille stared at her. 'Mr Hall was descending like a vile vulture, I had to ensure that if he got the main inheritance, I had something aside to keep me, to make me enough of a lure to get a good man or keep me if I decided on none. I am not the fool you thought, Lucille. I have been thinking through this a very long time. Pleasant dreams.' She pressed the plunger of the syringe and Lucille whined as the chemicals began to burn in her arm and through her body. The next thing she knew, her body began to feel violently shake. Just before it did, Charlotte placed a rolled up cloth between her teeth. 'We would not wish for you to break these, would we?'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

NOTE This is based on the movie Crimson Peak, so if any of the subject matter in that was uncomfortable for you, you will find this similar. I will *NOT* be describing incest in this, it will only be implied, same as the movie.

WARNING None.

Also, I do not own any image or gif used in this story.

Dr Thompson was sitting down, having finished his tea and was contemplating another slice of toast when the door seemed to be hammered almost off the hinges. He checked his pocket watch before rising from the chair. A moment later, a young man rushed in to him. 'Doctor, please, you need to come to Crimson Peak, Lady Lucille is after having fits, sir.'

Thompson was familiar with the nickname of Allerdale Hall by this stage and knew where the young man was referencing. 'Very well. Mary, I guess my trip to the next town is cancelled.' He stated dryly.

* * *

'It would appear so.' The housekeeper responded. 'Shall I ready a lunch for you, after all, Doctor?'

'No, that will not be necessary. Lady Sharpe has a terrible tendency to overfeed those who work at the house, and if she is too concerned for her sister-in-law, I can go to the inn on my return.' He stated, having heard from more than a few of the men that were doing different jobs for the Baronet at the house that his wife had a tendency to feed them as often as she was permitted a day. He got his pony and trap readied when he realised the young man had cycled to him, he threw the bike in the back and assisted the man on. 'This way is easier on the legs I find.' He smiled as he slapped the pony's reins to get the animal to move.

When they got to Allerdale, the snow around it was red, which made Dr Thompson feel somewhat ill at ease. The workers were still working on the few areas of the building that the Sharpes were trying to fix before the worst of the weather came, they watched as the pleasant demeanoured doctor disembarked the carriage and rushed to the steps, the young man that had been sent to fetch him taking the pony to the stable as he did so. 'Lady Sharpe.' He nodded to Charlotte. 'Tell me everything.'

'I was making breakfast, Sir Sharpe is in Newcastle-Upon-Tyne at present, and usually, Lucille is an early riser, but she went to you earlier in the week, so I assumed she was poorly, so I left it until half past eight, but I knew past that, something would be wrong. Sure enough, half eight came and I saw nothing of her so I went to check on her and she was having fits on the floor of her room.' She explained as they walked through the foyer to the elevator, taking it to the appropriate floor. Charlotte noting who could possibly hear them in such an area. She guided Dr Thompson to the right room and he walked in to see a conscious and groaning Lucille, strapped to the bed.

'Alright, we will need some warm water and a lot of linen, she will not have a lot of body control with this.' He instructed. 'I don't know why you are willing to go through with this Charlotte. Personally, I think we should just get a syringe of air and stab her in the heart with it.'

'Yes, because a coroner would never find that. No, Edward, this will affect her more and you know it. Killing her does not give Cordelia and the others true justice.'

'Some would argue it is vigilante justice.'

'Well, it is all we have.' Charlotte commented. 'I will get the water, you, do not kill her.' She ordered, leaving the room and closing the door over behind her.

Lucille looked between the doctor and the door and moaned pathetically. 'You know, for the younger of us, she acts as though she is older.' He stated as he took out his Stethoscope and began checking Lucille's breathing and heart rate. 'You are making this more difficult for me, could you not just breathe steadily?' He growled as he did so.

When Charlotte returned with the water, she placed it down. 'You could have warned me about the vomiting.' She commented.

'I forgot. I am not in the habit of using this drug, it is somewhat of a last resort in the medical community.'

'Indeed.' She gave a peeved look as she cleaned the stomach contents from Lucille's hair. Lucille looked at her questioningly. 'Those letters in my trunk, the ones you tossed back in with no care for after you read, which I am taking personally, I might add, those are not from Cordelia, but from Edward.' She pointed to the doctor.

'You kept my letters, really?' Edward asked, startled.

'Yes, I told you before, I cherished our correspondence.' She smiled fondly before looking at Lucille again. 'I told you earlier of my father's attentions to myself and Cordelia, but before us, there were others, including the very beautiful and kind Elizabeth Thompson. She was a daughter of a business associate, and was a little naive, and was caught. My father ran off and married a more suitable woman, and poor Elizabeth, now hated by her family for her shame she brought on them, was forced to raise her son Edward by herself.' Lucille stared at Edward. 'So long story short, Edward found us, my father dismissed him, irate his only son was a bastard and his daughters were well, women. But Cordelia and I loved Edward, marriage meant nothing, our brother is our brother, and I spoke to some of the men that my father associated with, including the Hamilton's and they sponsored Edward to become a doctor.'

'And for that, sister, I am eternally grateful.' Edward smiled at his sister.

Their smiles were quite similar, Lucille could understand now why she disliked the doctor's smile.

'I know you would have rathered be an architect, but it is a good living.' She smiled affectionately.

'It is, and I am happy with it. But it also gave me access to your files.' He looked at Lucille as he spoke, doing different jobs to her as he did. 'We were told Cordelia got ill, but we knew that was not true. I had to tell my baby sister our sister was murdered. Then, as a doctor to have to read what you did to your mother, and everything after that….it sickens me to my very core.' Lucille gave him a hateful look. 'And the food poisoning with the rhubarb, I am going to remember that.' He promised. 'Why did you even eat it?' He asked Charlotte.

'I had to sell it.' She shrugged. 'I had to make her think she was smarter than me.'

'So you willingly ate, what to your body, is poison. That was foolish.' He admonished. 'An allergy is an allergy, Charlotte.'

'Alright, I swear never to eat it again. It ruined a good stew.'

'Nasty stuff, Mother thought me being dramatic when I got ill after it.' He paused for a moment. 'Why did you not warn me about what they did to your back?'

'I did.'

'No, Charlotte, not the extent. I actually was ill thinking about it.' He took her hand in his. 'I cannot get it from my mind.'

'Do not think of it, it does no one well to think these things.' She squeezed his gently. 'I forgot to ask, are you missing some paper?'

'Yes, two sheets were taken by her.' He glared at Lucille. 'When she came, why?'

'It would appear that Mr Longley is willing to sign over my estate to Thomas on receipt of a letter confirming me with child from my doctor.' She walked over to Edward and showed him his own headed paper.

'She has some of the terminology wrong, but congratulations sister on your fictitious child.'

'I carry it well, do I not? I am most fortunate with my illness with it.' She jested back. 'I assume that that is why she poisoned me with the rhubarb to begin with, to get you here to attempt to get the paper in that manner.'

'Very much so, yes. She ensured I had to leave my office when she was with me so she would be able to do so. I thought she was using them for a prescription.'

'No, both are here.'

'I was called to Mr Brown's house after his party, by the way.' Charlotte giggled. 'Really?'

'William taught me that little trick when Mr Brown became interested in me at a party before.'

'It was ingenious, you made that party all the safer for every woman present.' Her brother commended. 'Though that is not what I gave you that powder for.'

'I know.' Lucille was frowning at her. 'Edward gave me a powder to settle you, a new enough concoction, in a small dose, it numbs the senses somewhat, added to alcohol, it would make one seem terribly inebriated.' She explained. 'So, how long does this last?'

'About a week or so, we top it up thereafter and for the days she gets a little rowdy, you can give her more of the other medication. Her food is the biggest concern, this is why I am not pleased with this sister, you will have to spoon feed her her meals, the food will have to be nothing but liquid.'

'I will do it.' Charlotte looked at Lucille as she spoke, seeing the anguish in her face. 'I win.' She grabbed Lucille's chin, making her look her in the eye. 'Cordelia wins.'


	15. Chapter 15

Thomas had felt his heart cease to beat in his chest when the telegram was given to him. It was sent the morning he was due to come home.

 _Thomas,_

 _Lucille is most ill. The doctor has been. I left it to tell you until after you were done with business. I am sorry._

 _Charlotte_

He had called for his carriage to be readied immediately and packed everything into it with great speed. The poor maid that had given him the telegram and who had been there to tidy the room rushed around helping him.

He sat into the carriage and the horses were immediately rushed on. He wished they could go faster, but the journey was long and they would only last so long at full speed.

When finally, he came to the road to Allerdale Hall, he felt his breathing become rapid. When he arrived, he saw the pony and trap of the doctor. His coachman did not even have a chance to open the door for him when he was out of the carriage. He rushed into the house where he was met by Charlotte rushing down the last of the stairs.

'Oh, Thomas.'

'Do not fall, I could not cope with you injured also.' Thomas kissed her as she reached him. 'What happened?'

'I...I have no idea. She did not rise the morning after you left. I assumed it was something to do with the reason she went to Dr Thompson earlier in the week and then, half eight came and I became worried, so I went to check on her and she was having fits on the floor. I had one of the men fetch Dr Thompson.'

When they got to the room, they were met with Dr Thompson checking Lucille's limbs. He turned around. 'Sir Sharpe.' He bowed his head.

'Do we know what happened?' He looked at his sister, who was looking at him and moaning, her eyes filled with her anguish.

'I suspect that she has what is commonly known as a stroke.'

Thomas stumbled slightly. 'No...she cannot have.'

'I am sorry, Darling.' She gently touched his arm.

'No.'

'I will come every day for the next three days to check on her, but the signs very suggesting it. I will bring Dr Percival with me tomorrow also to confirm, but this would more than likely diagnosis. I am sorry. She cannot speak, but she is awake and able to understand us.'

Thomas walked over to the bedside, Lucille's eyes flicking between him, the doctor and Charlotte. 'Will...will she recover?'

'Only time will tell. But being honest, I cannot say she will, more often than not, these things progress, not get better.' He stated solemnly.

Thomas's breathing increased and his eyes became glazed over as he tried to process what was being said.

'Lady Sharpe, a moment, please.' He requested, walking out to the corridor. Charlotte led him to the art room Thomas had made for her. 'Charlotte, are you sure it is safe for you to be around him?' Her brother whispered.

'Yes, he is harmless. All he has done, he did under her instruction. I swear, Edward, he is no threat to me.'

'I really think you to not be seeing this clearly. He loves her, in the most sick manner, we know this. I think him dangerous now.'

'I disagree.'

Edward looked at her analytically. 'Charlotte, do you….you love him.' Charlotte did not respond. 'No, we need to end this now. Your judgement is impaired.'

'No, Edward.'

'No, that harpy cost me one sister, I am not letting him take the other.'

'Edward, he would never do that. It was always her, you know this. I see him, every day, he is not like her. He does not want this.' She stated, looking him in the eye. For a moment, they said nothing but looked at one another silently. 'Thomas would never hurt me.' She reiterated with more volume than she meant to use.

A moment later, the door opened slightly and Thomas came in, looking between the pair worriedly. 'Is everything alright, Charlotte?' He asked, looking at Edward.

'It is perfectly fine. Dr Thompson was giving you a moment to process and was discussing with me the best care for Lucille. We will need to acquire a few things to make her life easier as she recovers. He has been so kind as to offer his housekeeper to bring them tomorrow if we sent our carriage. It is too cold to carry such things on the trap. I will also have to liquify her foods, but he was talking about us getting a carer in the long run. I said I would speak it over with you, but for now, we can handle it. Once Dr Percival takes a look at her tomorrow also, we will know more.'

'Alright.'

Charlotte walked forward and placed her hand on Thomas' chest, taking his focus off the doctor. 'I suspect you have not eaten today, am I right?'

Thomas' face altered slightly to one of a slight smile. 'You are.'

'Come on, I have some broth on that I was making for the workers, it is a cold day. There is plenty for you and I also. Doctor, would you care to have some?'

'No.' Edward looked at Thomas' less than welcoming glare made him wish to stay. 'I better not. I have patients this afternoon.'

'Of course, how silly of me. I never even thought of such.' Charlotte smiled. 'Thank you, doctor. We will call upon you if there is a change, if not, then we will see you tomorrow.'

'Excellent. I will see you then.' He bowed and left the room. As he descended the stairs, he paused and looked behind him, Thomas was standing there. 'Is there something else, Sir Sharpe?'

Thomas descended the stairs until he was level with Edward. 'I only heard one sentence of what was said between you and my wife, but it is enough for me to say something. I would never harm her, in any manner. Even the suggestion of such makes me ill to my stomach.'

'I am glad to hear that, but you have to understand Sir Sharpe, I have to ask these things. Your wife's well-being is important. With such a shock, some men are not the best with their emotions, the women and children in their lives are the ones that suffer.'

'If the decision were to have to hurt either myself or my wife, I would never even consider harming Lottie. I would take a blade to the heart for her.'

Edward's brow rose at the use of a nickname, but he said nothing of it. 'It is good to see you hold your wife in such high regard, Sir Sharpe. You will have to excuse my insult to your character, I truly meant no offence. But in my defence, I must ask that you consider that I am more used to men like Mr Brown, whose wives are all but possessions to them.'

'Charlotte is no possession.' Thomas stated as he nodded slightly. 'Though I understand your concern.'

'Very well. I am sorry about your sister, Sir Sharpe. She is a young enough woman for such things, though, that said, I once witnessed a child die of a heart attack. I find with medicine, there is nothing set in stone.'

'Nothing in life is.' Thomas returned.

'True of all but taxes and death, I fear, Sir Sharpe. They come for us all.' He commented before continuing his journey down the stairs. 'Do not hesitate to contact me again, Sir Sharpe, if you require anything.'

Thomas said nothing but went back up the stairs. He was somewhat startled not to see Charlotte waiting at the top of the steps, as was somewhat the usual with Lucille. Instead, she was in their room, tidying herself up a little. 'Lottie?'

'I...we need to order a few things, to make this easier.' She stated almost without any emotion in her voice. 'Thomas...I am so sorry.'

'When did it happen?'

'The morning after you left.'

'I wish you had told me sooner.'

'You would have come home without your duties done then, and we were uncertain what it was. This way, you have your paperwork so you can do what is needed and the end result with Lucille is the same.'

'I should have been here.' He sat on the bed. 'I should have…'

'Thomas, she would be in the same position regardless. And I was here.' She walked over to him.

'I know.' Thomas pulled her to him and lay his head against her chest, listening to her heart beating within. 'Charlotte?'

'Yes?'

'I would never hurt you.'

'I know, my love. I said as much to Dr Thompson. He was just worried.'

'Thank you for trusting me.'

'Thank you for giving me reason to trust you.' She smiled.

'What will I do?' He looked to her for direction.

'You will continue. You are a survivor, Thomas. You persevere when others crumble. You will be fine. You have me.' She gently toyed with his black locks as he continued to lean against her. 'We best get you something to eat.' She urged. Thomas did not listen and merely stayed as he was, his arms around her for a time more.

*

The next day, Dr Percival reaffirmed Dr Thompson's diagnosis. Stating that a drooping face was not a requirement of the condition, but that everything else led him to believe it the be such.

Thomas stood, shocked to silence by it all while Charlotte asked all the questions.

Edward had brought a few things for them as a doctor would try to and while Dr Percival drank tea, he gave the dosages to Thomas and Charlotte, the latter of whom wrote them down diligently. Unbeknownst to Thomas, the medications he was carefully noting were more to suppress than to assist his sister recover.

As they joined the older doctor for tea, there was a tenseness in the air.

'Does she have to be restrained?' Thomas asked, not pleased by the manner Lucille was strapped to the bed.

'My good Sir, by right, your sister should be put into a sanatorium or other such facility, where she would be more so.' Dr Percival stated.

'We do not want that. I will tend to Lucille here, in Allerdale. She loves her home, to remove her from it would cause her upset and as a result, do her health no good.' Charlotte stated.

'Yes, the restraints are required.' Edward answered the question. 'If Lady Lucille were to fall from the bed in a fit, she could harm herself considerably with no way to protect herself.'

'Can we get more comfortable fitting ones, lined, and not so restrictive but keep her firmly in the bed?' Charlotte asked. Thomas immediately looking for the answer also.

'Yes, of course. She is not some crazed lunatic that needs to be tied down.' Edward stated, only Charlotte getting his double meaning.

'We will get them ordered so.' She looked at Thomas, who nodded.

'You are very thoughtful, Lady Sharpe.' Dr Percival commended. 'Though what of when the little ones start arriving, can you be so dedicated to her needs then?'

All three of them looked at him with differing levels of uncertainty and awkwardness.

'Should such occur, we will concern ourselves with it as it arises.' She smiled politely.

'There is no reason it should not occur, a young woman such as yourself. I am surprised we are not having to concern ourselves with such already.' Percival nattered on.

Thomas looked at Charlotte, who seemed to almost be becoming upset. 'Perhaps, if I may be so bold, can I request an appointment to see one of you gentlemen, myself. All things considered, I need to see if this is something I am coming towards also.'

'Thomas, you are being silly.' Charlotte dismissed, but seeing the look on his face, she gave a supportive smile. 'But assurance can often make things easier.'

'Of course. I will be here again tomorrow, Sir Sharpe if you wish to do it then?' Edward offered. 'If you do not mind it being me. I will take no offence if you decline. I know you have a longer history with Dr Percival.'

'No, thank you. I will happily accept your offer. Your work with my wife and my sister shows me you are an excellent doctor. I would not leave the two most important people in my life in the hands of someone I think to be inept.'

'Very well, I shall return then and we can check you over.' Edward smiled. 'George, we had better make our way back to the town, lest we are late for our lunches.'

'Right you are. Lady Sharpe, your housekeeper makes excellent scones, my compliments to her.' Dr Percival nodded before rising from his chair.

Charlotte smiled kindly. 'I shall relay the message.'

When the doctors were gone, Thomas looked at his wife, completely lost.

Charlotte, knowing that he never went a day of his life without some woman or another giving him instruction, turned to him. 'You need to get your paperwork all sorted, where do you call an office?'

'My workshop.'

'Very well, we will get all of that sorted first. Then you need a wash and I think then, you should spend time with Lucille.'

'And do what?'

'Speak with her, of pleasant moments, or of what occurred in Newcastle-Upon-Tyne, even read a passage from a book, but you need to spend time with her, Thomas. No excuses.' She instructed.

Thomas looked at her, slightly startled. The look she gave him back showed him she was serious, but her tone and her smile were as polite and pleasant as usual. 'Would I not speak with her first?'

'No, I will keep her company while you get your business in order.' She smiled. 'You know she would be the first to tell you to do it.'

Knowing it to be the truth, Thomas walked over to the case that he had brought with him for business relations and lifted it. Seeing that there was more to go, Charlotte walked over and assisted in getting everything into the elevator. When it was loaded, she walked to the stairs, Thomas following after, the elevator going to where it was required. 'Are you alright?' Charlotte turned to look at him. 'You seemed shocked by Dr Percival's comments.'

'I have not got time for his comments at present. I have too much to consider.' Charlotte answered as she continued to go up. 'We need to get those restraints ordered today. I don't like her being pinned down like a lunatic, it must be very stressing for her. I also need to change her clothing. I better get her a few more nightdresses, she will need more.' She listed aloud. 'When I said we should get out some extra money, I never could have imagined…'

Thomas looked at her worriedly. 'You think that we should not pay…?'

'No, nothing like that, goodness. No, we are not leaving her without and we are not putting her in a sanitorium.' Charlotte stated firmly. 'I could never do that to anyone, much less someone who means so much to you.'

Relieved, Thomas smiled gratefully at her.


	16. Chapter 16

It was not easy, dealing with an impaired person, but Charlotte was diligent in her work and ensured to spend hours a cleaning, grooming, dressing and caring for Lucille. She spoke of utterly mundane matters, to the extent that she one day simply stated what the workmen used to plaster the walls, just to irk her. She fed her, ensuring she was well cared for, though adding foods she knew Lucille was not overly fond of from time to time, and most importantly, she instructed Thomas to spend time with her also. It soon came to Charlotte's attention that though Thomas would spend time with his sister, it was more often Charlotte's company he sought when possible. He spoke with her on any subject he could think of, or on occasion, they did not speak at all, but the silences were comfortable. The one concern was, Charlotte rarely had much time before she had to do something else for Lucille or the house. Feeling guilty, Thomas watched as she kept the house going, tended to Lucille and in many areas, tended to him.

With Lucille no longer able for particular things, he also found his evenings to include more reading, engineering, or as had happened on two of the nights, he went to bed with Charlotte, finding himself looking at her as she gently fell asleep, yearning to be closer to her. With Lucille no longer forcing him to remain aloof, he wanted nothing more than to be closer to Charlotte in every manner.

It had been two weeks since he returned from Newcastle-Upon-Tyne to his sister's ill health when Thomas looked at his workroom door, having heard Charlotte knock gently on his door. When he opened it, she was looked at him apologetically. 'Lottie, is everything alright?'

'Yes, I just did not want to disturb you.'

'No, please. You are always welcome to come here and talk with me.' He opened the door fully and made room for her to walk in. 'It is not much.'

'It is important to you.' She stated. 'Ergo, it is most important.' She looked around at the old worn murals on the wall. 'This was your nursery.'

'It was.' He stood watching her.

'Were you confined here?'

'For our entire childhoods, even when a tutor came, it was here I was taught.'

'Our house was never so grand, but there were a few rooms we were permitted and many we were not, my parents usually ensured they remained in the ones we were not permitted in.' She nodded. 'Daughters were not worthy of tuition.'

'But you read and write?'

'Nancy, the housekeeper believed every woman should know how to keep her home. I am also proficient at keeping a ledger.' She smiled. 'One thing about ensuring the only time they saw us was to hurt us meant that we had plenty of hours to learn such things.'

'How do you keep smiling, after everything you have endured?'

'If I am honest, part of the reason I smile is because I know it will anger the begrudgers more.' She stated. 'There is a reason I came up to bother you.' Thomas looked at her curiously. 'I am going to town for a short time. There are a few things that we ordered that should be in for Lucille and I need to get her a few more things.'

'You are going by yourself?' Thomas asked, shocked.

'You are welcome, of course. But we also have to consider Lucille, she would be so scared here by herself, I think. It is only a few things for Lucille, unless you require anything?' She smiled. 'I will also call on the doctor, that medicine to assist her swallowing food is running low, of all of them, I fear that one running out most.'

Thomas gave her a loving look. 'Lottie, you are so caring.'

She smiled genuinely at him. 'I think you wrong, but I know Lucille is everything to you, so I will endeavour to assist her however necessary.'

'I love my sister, and she is dear to me, but she is not my everything.' He looked at her nervously. I…I love you, most ardently, Charlotte.' He confessed. 'I find every day that passes, I yearn more to be around you.'

Charlotte smiled before kissing him. Thomas immediately reciprocated before becoming more passionate, his hands going immediately to her waist and pulling her to him, her chest to his, his kisses becoming hungrier as his eagerness increased.

'Lady Sharpe?' The coachman called up the stairwell loudly, though his voice was a mere echo when it reached them.

Moaning slightly as she pulled away from Thomas, Charlotte looked lovingly at him. 'I guess I am leaving.' She sighed. 'I have fed Lucille, she is cleaned, her hair is done and she will be fine until I return. I left the book I got her in the town beside the bed. I have it marked as to where we are, continue if you wish.' She leant up and kissed him again. 'Do you require anything?'

'No.'

'Then I will be back not long after lunch. There is food readied, all you need do is reheat it. Or more likely, you will get sidetracked and I will do so on my return' She smiled, kissing him again before leaving his side and heading to the stairwell.

*

Charlotte acquired everything on her list quite quickly, bar what she needed for Lucille's prescriptions. The carriage headed towards the beautiful house Edward was living in. She looked at it in slight envy, it was, in her opinion, a dream home. Not too big, not to small, a lovely little garden and some vines growing on it. There were no words for how much it pleased her that her previously poor half-brother was able to now have such a home for himself. She hoped the day would come he would have the family he yearned for to reside there with him.

She disembarked her carriage and walked to the door, smiling at the cat leisurely licking its paw before grooming its ear as she did so. Seeing a human, it rushed over with purpose and rubbed into her leg.

'Well, hello to you too.' She beamed as it began to purr. 'Aren't you beautiful?'

'He's a fat useless git is what he is.' An older woman grumbled. 'What can I do for you Ms…?'

'Charlotte Sharpe.' She smiled.

'Lady…:Lady Sharpe, please, forgive my lack of propriety.'

'Please, there is no need to worry yourself. I was just wondering if Dr Thompson is around. I need to speak with him regarding Lady Lucille.'

'He has just gone to deal with something small, he should be back in a few minutes, please, have a cup of tea while he is waiting.' The lady offered, opening the front door. 'And you can stay outside, Rupert.'

It took Charlotte a moment to realise the woman was referencing the cat before she chuckled slightly to herself and walked into the house. 'I do not wish to be an imposition.'

'Not at all, your Ladyship, please.'

'Very well, but only on condition you cease the Ladyship speak, I was not born to such, please, I implore that you simply call me Charlotte.'

'It is somewhat unconventional, but considering most of those with titles cannot see past them, I respect a woman that rather not be interested in such. How do you like your tea?'

'With a sugar and a slice of lemon, please, missis….Sorry, I did not get your name.'

'Mary, Mary Davies. I am the housekeeper for Dr Thompson. He has his tea as you do, actually.'

'Great minds often think alike.' She beamed brightly.

'Indeed.' Mrs Davies smiled. 'What is your opinion on shortbread, Charlotte?'

'Terribly evil stuff, it tests my self-control more than is healthy.' The older woman laughed. 'I have none around it. I once ate an entire tray in one afternoon, then to add to it, I drank the most of a day's milking from a cow with it.'

'Oh goodness.' Mrs Davies winced.

'I was actually fine. I always could eat a lot. It was fine when I was younger, but I fear now I could not do the same.' She confessed.

'You are a wonderful change from what I see coming to see the doctor.'

'Are you working for him long?'

'I came with the house, so the day he came to these parts.'

'Is he an easy man to work for?'

'He is wonderful, polite, courteous, considerate. Not like the last one, oh he was a wicked horrid man, far too fond of the drink, not the least bit fond of the care of his patients.'

'Oh, that is not right.' Charlotte shook her head.

'That, my dear, is the greatest understatement of the century.' Mrs Davies commented. 'And how is life on Crimson Peak?'

'Crimson.' Charlotte stated. 'To see red come through the snow is most peculiar, it is somewhat unsettling when I look out in the morning.'

'I dare say. We all thought that place would crumble. Many thought that Sir Sharpe was not all there when he tried reopening it.'

'It was very much an uphill struggle for him.' Charlotte nodded.

'Then that American wife of his, to run off with that Yankee doctor, terrible altogether.'

'I…I was not aware of that.' Charlotte stated.

Mrs Davies looked at her. 'I should have said nothing.'

'No, please. I have heard Thomas mention an Edith…That is her, correct?'

'Aye, that's her. The trollop, doing that to the man.'

'I had wondered.' Charlotte commented. 'I knew he was previously wed, of course, but I never knew…one does not ask such things. What happened exactly?'

'Of course not. Well, that doctor came, one night, demanding someone to take him to Allerdale Hall, no one would, the weather was abysmal, so he went off by himself, refusing to accept a night longer, saying he had to see Lady Edith, he had to speak with her, confess something to her. The next thing, Sir Sharpe began returning to town again alone and very lost looking. Those two having rushed off back to America.'

'That is terrible.'

'It was.' The sound of the door opening put an end to their conversation.

A moment later, someone walked through the hallway. 'Mary, my dear, would you be so kind as to…Lady Charlotte.'

'Doctor.' She smiled.

'Is everything alright, M'Lady?'

'Yes, I merely need to get a new prescription for poor Lucille, that medicine for her throat is about to run out.'

'Of course. I have some in my office. As soon as you are finished your tea, you can come with me and get some.' He sat on the chair beside the women. 'But first, tea.' He smiled. 'Mary, I was speaking with Mrs Wiggins, she expects to see you at the Fete on Tuesday bright and early.'

'I'll give her bright and early, she would not know early if the cockerel was next to her.'

Charlotte looked at Edward, who rolled his eyes while Mrs Davies was not looking.

'And did you see Ms Joanne up the town?' Edward's face went bright and he swallowed, causing Charlotte to look at him with a raised brow. 'Dr Thompson here has a terrible liking for a Ms Joanne Carson, lovely girl, wonderful girl altogether, but he will do nothing about it.'

'Mary…' Edward pleaded.

'Really?' Charlotte looked at her brother with keen interest. 'Is there reason the good doctor would do such a thing if he finds this lady to be so alluring?'

'It is somewhat complicated.' Edward explained.

'How so, is she wed?'

'No.'

'Uninterested?'

'She seems to be.'

'Being courted?' He gave an odd face. 'Well, if I may be so bold as to ask what it is that is his profession to make you think you do not even stand a chance in his wake?'

'He is the son of the undertaker.'

'Well, I rather the man that saves people to the one that buries them, myself personally.' Mrs Davies laughed again. 'Doctor, perhaps were you to make yourself known to this lady, she may reconsider her options. A woman with options would rather know if she had them.'

'Listen to the Lady Charlotte, Edward, she is a wise young lady.' Mary urged.

Edward was about to contradict her when there was a knock at the door. Mary went to check who it was while Edward looked at his sister. 'How long have you been here?'

'Twenty minutes or so.'

'Does he know you are in town?'

'Thomas? Of course.'

'He let you come alone?'

'He is looking after Lucille.'

'I really am not happy with this Charlotte.'

'What?'

'You and him, you are too close, you are blinded by affection for him and I think him to be nowhere in a vicinity of good for you.'

'Edward, do not start that now.' Charlotte pleaded.

A moment later, the door opened and a man walked in. Edward rose to his feet. 'Mr Carson, how are you today?'

'Wonderful doctor. I am just here about those pups I was speaking to you about. The bitch will be ready in two weeks for you.'

'Excellent.' Edward smiled. 'Where are my manners, Lady Sharpe, this is Mr Carson, the finest butcher in these parts. Mr Carson, Lady Sharpe of Allerdale Hall.'

'M'Lady.' The man bowed.

'Sir.' She smiled. 'Would it be possible perhaps to book a fine duck and a goose from you for the coming holidays?'

'I…both, your Ladyship?' The man looked at her shocked.

'Please, and perhaps some good beef. I can arrange payment for you now if you would wish?'

'I…Yes of course. For the meat, I mean and well, if you rather?'

'Please, I do not like the idea of owing to any, my coachman is outside, he will settle it with you today.' she beamed. 'Are you getting a dog, doctor?'

'Aye, Mr Carson has some purebred Cocker Spaniels.'

'Oh, beautiful dogs, great intelligence in those eyes.' Charlotte smiled.

'Are you a dog lover, Lady Sharpe?'

'I am an animal lover in general. I met your cat at the door I might add Doctor, he is mighty friendly.'

'Rupert, friendly? I fear you met the wrong cat.'

Charlotte frowned. 'No, Mrs Davies stated that to be his name, he was over purring at my leg and everything.'

'Well, by God.' The butcher laughed, causing Charlotte to look at him curiously. 'M'Lady, that cat is as old as the hills and has been in this town with a decade or so and not one person would ever agree with you regarding it being of such a nature.'

'Odd.' Charlotte commented. 'I had better let you get back to your day, Doctor. If I could just have that medicine for Lucille?'

'Of course, Mr Carson, just give me a moment. This way, Lady Sharpe.' He walked her into his consultation room. 'It's just over here.'

'This place is wonderful.'

'It is nice.'

'I am envious.' Edward looked at her. 'I wish I could have married a man that had a home like this.'

'You didn't like Foxgrove Park?'

'Too big, as is Allerdale, this would have suited me.' She smiled.

'Charlotte, I…I am really worried about you.' She looked at her brother. 'You…you cannot be thinking clearly in the current situation.'

'Edward…'

'If he finds out, if you have to do it, can you? If he grabs you and tries to kill you, could you fight him, or will him calling you "Lottie" for the past few months have you killed? I cannot lose you, Charlotte. You are my little sister. I am supposed to protect you.'

'Then make sure those drugs work, because if she gets out of this, she would, in an instant.' Charlotte commented, taking the medicine.

'You are playing a dangerous game. Edward commented. 'You need to win.'


	17. Chapter 17

Charlotte looked at the black building as the carriage pulled up outside it. In truth, she hated the building. It had created Lucille and the monster she became, she and her hateful parents were the reason for Cordelia's demise, almost as much as her own parents. It was huge and utterly impractical as a building. She spent more time walking up and down the stairs than in the rooms she moved between floors for. Inhaling deeply, she exited the carriage and walked into the house. There was no sign of Thomas anywhere, she walked around in search of him on the bottom floor before heading upstairs. She felt slightly uncertain as she went up the steps before getting to the hallway. It was empty and eerie.

'Thomas?' There was no response. She walked first to Lucille's door, but noticed that she was sleeping. Quietly, she moved away and to their room, again it was empty. She looked across to the art room across the hallway and decided to check there. Again, there was no sign of Thomas, but what did catch her eye was a set of paints next to her easel. She walked over and looked at them for a moment, as well as some beautiful new brushes. She picked them up and inspected them, they were new and she knew them to be an expensive brand. Frowning, she wondered how they got there.

She was inspecting them when a dark shadow came to the door, turning, Thomas was there looking at her. 'Do you like them?'

'I...they are beautiful, when…?'

'I got them in Newcastle-Upon-Tyne.' He explained. 'I had planned on giving them to you on my return, but all things considered, I forgot about them. I rediscovered them today, so I thought it would be something nice for you, you got me so much, I had gotten you nothing, though, since everything, you have not even come in here.'

'I do not have the time, sadly.' She sighed. 'Thank you, Thomas. It was a lovely gesture and I appreciate it greatly. I did not get you that watch to acquire something in return.' She smiled, walking over to him and giving him a kiss. Again, like with earlier, Thomas pulled her to him, kissing her with more and more passion as he did. When she urged them to pull apart, his pupils were wide and there almost seemed to be a feral look to his eyes. 'Have you eaten?'

'No.'

'Come, we will eat together and then I will tend to Lucille. She is resting at present, so I dare say she will be hungry on her waking. You should see what I got her, I think she will like them.' She linked hands with him and gently urged him to the door. 'I may also have been a tad bold.'

'Toffee?'

'Yes.' She smiled, happy to see his corresponding smile. 'So, was there any issue in my absence?'

'Nothing, Lucille is asleep and I have been working on something to assist process the clay quicker.'

'Wonderful, I would love to see what it is you have in mind when you are satisfied to do so, of course.'

Thomas's smile brightened at her genuine interest in his work. 'What of the town?'

'Nothing of much note. I got everything we ordered, I bought a few items Lucille would need and I went to Dr Thompson for her medicine and ended up being brought in for tea.'

Thomas looked at her quizzically. 'By Dr Thompson?'

'No, he was not there on my arriving, his housekeeper invited me to wait and have some tea. She was lovely company. Then, Dr Thompson returned, his housekeeper shamed him adequately in my presence about a woman he is smitten for, then the butcher came about some puppies and I ordered a goose and a duck, he will have his brother-in-law bring them in a few days, he wants to have them hung first for a while, the brother-in-law is apparently our foreman for the mines, and it is all paid for, won't that be lovely?'

'Why was the butcher talking about dogs?'

Charlotte laughed. 'Not in an eating manner, of course, but he has some gorgeous pups and the doctor is taking one. Oh, I am envious. Cocker Spaniels, they are such fine creatures.'

'You like dogs?'

'I love them. A good solid loyal creature. I always wanted one, as did Cordelia, or I suspect she asked too because I wanted one, but my parents were adamant, no pets. I even tried to argue a good hunting dog is good for my father's walks, but to no avail.' She stated sadly.

'And with…?'

Charlotte took a moment to realise who Thomas was referencing before she realised he was unable to even speak William Hamilton's name. 'He was not a dog lover.'

'I see.'

'Odd, something I wanted so badly, and even with twenty-eight thousand a year, it is not possible.' She mumbled to herself as she descended the steps.

Thomas looked at his wife sceptically. 'I am not sure…'

'Thomas, it is perfect. Now she will not be confined to the bed. She will like that and you know it.' She smiled.

'Very well, but promise me you will not go hauling her out onto it by yourself and risk hurting yourself.' Thomas pleaded, noting that Charlotte avoided replying.

Lucille still attempted to spit words of hatred at Charlotte, who in turn, continued to speak chirpily at her, annoying her further. The humiliation of being utterly dependant on the woman she now loathed beyond words ate at her, and to make matters worse, Thomas seemed oblivious to it all and did not seem to question anything, he merely accepted it. To her devastation, he did not bother to come to her often for company. She had heard herself daily when Charlotte urged her brother to go to her, but he chose Charlotte, every time it was possible. She had suspected he had become something akin to smitten with the woman, but seeing how he seemed to constantly be speaking with her, the laughter of not just the irritating woman, but now her brother also filling the house, she realised just how much Charlotte had won him over.

She had tried to prevent such happening, she had learnt from Cushing what to do to prevent Thomas' interest going elsewhere, she never allowed them much time together, she prevented them from doing anything that allowed them to spend too much time alone, but now, all they had was time alone, Thomas either working on the mines or something in the workshop or following Charlotte around speaking with her. The constant noise of the pair talking, even regarding mundane matters irked her more every hour. She often yearned for sleep to take her again so she did not have to hear them. The only thing that gave her much solace was knowing that there was no way that Charlotte's plan could last forever, she would have to be like the smiling witch and wait, biding her time, until she could strike. It would have to be swift like with Cushing, who, even with her broken leg from her fall over the balcony, fought, two stab wounds to the chest, one in each lung, and then through the cheek, watching as blood filled her eyeball, a tear streak of blood down her face as death took her, and the doctor getting similar enough treatment, both now rotting in the clay as the others had before them.

She suspected that even if she were to catch Charlotte by surprise, the other woman would not allow what she had done to Lucille happen her. There was also the very real matter that Charlotte had endured great agony and come through it. Her back was so badly scarred, even Lucille could not fathom the pain she had endured, and she came through it, and with the facade of the idiot gone, the look in her eyes of survival instinct was plain to see. It scared Lucille because in it, in its own twisted way, it reminded her of herself, a survivor.

Lucille was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the elevator, then the sound of something wheeling out of it before it being sent down again, the object that was wheeling was brought along the corridor until it got to the door. When Charlotte entered the room, she was startled to see the fresh linen in her hands. She placed them down gently and left again, returning only a moment later with some more linen and then doing the same but with food. 'Good afternoon, Lucille. I got you a few purchases today in the town, they will make life so much easier and more pleasant for you now.' Lucille glared at her hatefully. 'I have a little meal for you now, and when that is done, I am going to draw you a bath.' Lucille's hateful glare faltered. 'Oh, you would like that. I gathered you would. Yes, I also got you a lovely new silken nightdress, and I was thinking, a slight trim of your hair, only two inches, I swear, nothing more, and a nice braid to keep it tidy, what do you think?'

In truth, Lucille wanted to throw her off the building after stabbing her a hundred times, but with that not an option, she knew she would have to accept whatever she could and simply grunted.

'Excellent. I made chicken soup. It is a cold day and this will stave off a chill.' She smiled, placing the soup on the dresser and walking over to Lucille, loosening the straps and forcing her to sit up before cushioning around her. 'Right, so we will start with that and I will draw the bath then.' She smiled, the same irritating smile that bothered Lucille from the day she was misfortunate enough to lay eyes on the other woman and slowly fed Lucille the soup. 'Thomas is after coming up with a new way to process the clay, isn't that wonderful? And I was in the town earlier, I ordered goose and duck, extravagant enough, I know, but I felt a treat was in order. I am not sure your opinion on Duck an l'Orange, but I adore it, so if you do not like it, I will not add it to your food, if you do, there will be plenty there. I know your opinion on potatoes, but they are one of the only things I can get to thicken your soup so they will have to suffice.' She rambled. 'I also heard, from Edward's housekeeper, no less, the story that circulates regarding Edith Cushing and the doctor, they fled back to America, supposedly, leaving poor Thomas here with no wife and a broken heart. If they only knew what lay in the vats under this house. I think I should find a way, sometime, to give those people a proper burial. I will have to think of how I could ever have that happen. We shall see.' She continued. 'I think we should try and get a paper every so often, I found out the Americans are adding more states, or talking about it at least, honestly, they will have the whole land mass as a state soon, Mexico has been downsized, wait and see, they will go after the Pacific islands soon enough.' She placed the empty bowl down. 'I will draw your bath.' She rose from her seat and left the room doing just as she said she would. On her return, Lucille seemed to be thinking a particular question. 'I had something ordered for you, actually, a few things, including something to keep you from slipping into the bath should I leave you for a moment, so I will get them and then you will see my new idea.' She smiled, leaving the room.

She was gone for close to twenty minutes when the elevator started again, and with it, the voices of Charlotte and Thomas followed it.

'I am not sure, Lottie.'

'She will like it, I know it.'

'But it is added work for you.'

'I don't mind. Besides, I might able to have time to do some art again this way.'

'I am not sure, but if it makes you happy.'

Lucille's rage grew to near nauseating levels at Thomas's concern not for her, but for Charlotte. She felt her heart breaking as Thomas, the very love of her life, was willingly pushing her away, after everything she did for him, and accepting the woman who had ruined everything they ever had.

'Wait and see, Thomas, she will like it.' Charlotte walked into the room, Thomas soon after. 'By the way, why did you not read to her today? I left her book ready.'

'I was busy with the mine opening.'

'Well, ensure you do it later. It is not nice to be too busy and not have time for her, is it Lucille?' She asked; though the smirk barely hidden in her features made Lucille nigh on incandescent with rage. 'Bring in the chair. Look at this Lucille, this will revolutionise your care.' Thomas brought in a chair that was similar to the kind that elderly or insane people would be wheeled around in, causing Lucille to become both angry and elated at the idea of getting out of the bed. 'See, I said she would like it. 'We can bring you all over the house again now. You won't be cooped up in here.'

She used the chair to bring Lucille to the bathroom before checking the temperature of the bath and ascertaining it was to a suitable temperature before getting the system she had ordered and put it in.

'Is it safe?' Thomas asked, walking in.

'Yes, it is, they are becoming very popular. Why don't you just scurry on out, it is not appropriate for you to see your sister in any manner of indecency.' She shooed, ushering him from the room. 'Now, I got this little thing for when you are bathing.' Charlotte commented, pulling out a light dress. 'It saves me having to look at you too, so that is most definitely a good thing.' She assisted Lucille into the different attire before lifting her into the warm bath and strapping her into the contraption to prevent her from slipping under the water. 'I am across the hall tidying your bed, enjoy.' She stated boredly as she walked away before going to the other room, changing the sheets and tidying before going back in to the bathroom and doing as she said, washing and tidying the ends of Lucille's hair before tying it in a French braid and lifting her from the bath before placing her in the chair again and wheeling her to the room. Once there, she dried and dressed the other woman in a warm and comfortable nightdress and strapped her into the bed. 'I will get your dinner, rest.' She stated before she left. 'Tomorrow I will bring you downstairs. For now, I want to spend some time with my husband.'

That night, as she readied for bed, Charlotte heard Thomas coming in behind her. She paid him no heed as she tied her hair in a braid simply to prevent it getting tangled in her sleep. When she turned around to face him, he was in only a shirt and britches, as he tended to be, something she had to admit she found him attractive in. That was not what caught her eye though, what did was the look on Thomas's face, he walked over to her, saying nothing as he gently put his hand to her face before kissing her. Charlotte knew what would come next, every kiss of late ended up with them kissing more passionately, and this was no different. Within moments, he was urging her backwards until she fell onto the bed before he stood over her and grabbed her leg.

The look in his eyes scared her, he seemed almost feral. She felt fear surge through her as he stood above her, his larger frame all of a sudden looking far more menacing. She reached for her pillow frantically knowing that there was a blade there she kept for emergencies, but as it stood she could not reach it. She became worried when Thomas gripped her thigh tightly, her dress skirt falling to her waist and pulled her closer to him and further from her weapon. She was about to kick out when he pressed his lips to her inner thigh, before doing it again, kissing his way up her thigh. Charlotte watched confused as he did so, his eyes on hers as he did. When he got to the top, he climbed up over her until his hands were on either side of her head before leaning down and kissing her with incredible passion, the likes of which she had never experienced from him before. As he leant against her, not placing all of his weight on her, she felt her body react to the very clear actions he was doing, realising what he was initiating, she was terrified, considering her past experience with such acts, but he continued to kiss her and grind against her, but do no more. It took her a moment to realise what he was doing was waiting for her to move on proceedings.

When she put her hands on his shoulders and slid them down his back, she did not feel the revulsion her father had instilled in her, in fact, she felt almost anxious and lightheaded, and when she slid her hands further down and removed Thomas's pants from his waist, the soft skin of his derriere in her grasp. Gasping quietly, he took hold of her and turned them both so he was lying on his back with her straddling his waist, just over his groin. For a moment, she looked at him confused, having genuinely never been in such a position before.

Tom seemed to realise she had little knowledge of what was happening, so he lifted her skirt enough to get under it and aligned himself with her body before pressing up and slowly enter her. Charlotte could not help the noise she made as her body reacted to what was happening. When he pulled her down slightly so he was lying correctly on the bed, he moved slightly, causing Charlotte to realise what he wished for her to do, so she began to cant her hips, realising the sensation was actually odd in a positive manner, so she did it again and again, noting it began to feel good as she looked at Thomas, who looked at her in almost reverent, his face filled with pleasure as he found himself becoming more and more aroused by her actions. Filled with a confidence she was uncertain as to how she had, she moved more before leaning down to kiss Thomas, who reciprocated as passionately, both unable to stave off the pleasure they felt.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Thomas woke to an empty bed. Usually, he and Charlotte woke at approximately the same time. He looked around for a moment before assessing himself and his actions the night previous.

It had become too much, his feelings for Charlotte, he had done as she requested and had waited a substantial amount of time before bedding her, but with their recent talking, the manner in which she looked at him, he felt himself yearning for her more and more. She actually cared about what he was doing, and for him. She listened intently to him as he spoke of his interests. It was not feigned interest, as Lucille and others often had done, she could recall minute details days and even weeks later, she supported him completely and she ensured that if he was busy with working on something, that he was fed. Her kisses fed his yearning for more and her smile made him forget the darkness of the Allerdale Hall and his sordid and dark past. He could take no more, he needed to be with her in the most intimate manner and he loved every moment of it. Seeing her feel such pleasure, knowing it had come from her being with him, he wanted it again, at the earliest opportunity. It was not like when Lucille and he did such things, there was no passion in that, merely pleasure, this was entirely different, he could never have it any other way now. He felt terrible for toying with her in the beginning, for the plan to use her for financial gain. He swore that no matter what, he would treat her as a husband should a wife, and show her the love she deserved for the rest of his days, to make up for his past lies.

He readied for the day and left the room, looking at the bed again, smiling to himself at his actions with his wife the previous night before leaving the room and walking through the house, looking into his sister's room. Lucille was still asleep so he walked by quietly before making his way down the stairs to the lower portion of the house.

He found Charlotte working on breakfast in the kitchen not paying much attention to her surrounds, humming to herself. He loved her humming, it was always cheerful and always by a composer he liked. While deep in his thoughts, he did not think to say anything as he made his way over to her.

Charlotte had risen earlier than usual, even though her body was tired from the night before, her mind was alert and racing at everything that had occurred. The feeling of liquids between her legs when it was not her bleeding time felt uncomfortable and foreign to her.

She never thought it would go that far. She was convinced Thomas only felt that way about Lucille and her alone. She thought, perhaps, he had wanted a substitute for his sister but the manner he looked at her during the act, it made her feel as though it had been her and her alone he had yearned for. It was terrifying for her as he leant over her on the bed, he was stronger than his lithe frame suggested. At that moment, Edward's words rung in her ears; had she needed to, she was uncertain as to her ability to do anything, and that scared her. If, for some reason, it had not been carnal lust that had Thomas act as he did, but something more sinister, she could have been killed. She thought of Edward and the anguish that would cause him, after him specifically warning her, and what he would have done in retaliation but she also thought of herself, and the hurt of it all, especially consider her feelings…

As soon as she saw the shadow of another next to her, she shrieked in shock, her hand immediately going to a nearby knife before swinging around, her face filled with fear. On seeing it was Thomas, she lowered her arm. 'Thomas…'

Thomas, for his part, looked at her frightened, not having expected such a reaction. 'Lottie?'

'Please Thomas, never sneak up on me, please.' She beseeched.

'I apologise.' She tried to regulate her breathing again. 'Are you alright?'

'Fine.' Thomas gave her a look of disbelief. 'I...I do not do well with being scared like that. My father would do such and it never ended well for Cordelia and I.'

'What would he…?' The moment he asked, Thomas regretted doing so. 'So you…'

'I fear last night was not the first time I was involved in such acts, but I suppose I can take solace in I actually wanted it with you.' She looked at Thomas sadly. 'As I said, I am not a good wife.' she gave a pained grimace.

Thomas swallowed as he realised Charlotte's shame. 'How old were you?'

'Eleven, when he started. Cordelia had it worse.' She replied. 'That is why I asked you to wait.'

'Did I…?'

Charlotte smiled lovingly. 'No, you...I do not regret that. I am grateful you were so patient, and you sought my consent.' She gently caressed his face. 'I...I was not bad, was I?' She asked worriedly.

Thomas gave her a reassuring smile. 'I can very much confirm that you were not.'

Biting her lips together, she leant up and kissed his cheek, Thomas immediately turning his head slightly, their noses touching, his breath ghosting hers. 'Thomas...I…'

The pot on the stove began to hiss, so she ceased speaking and turned to tend to it, leaving Thomas to wonder what it was she was about to say. 'What did you say was the name of the butcher?'

'Mr Carson, may I ask why?'

'His brother is Frederick Carson, our foreman?'

'Correct.' She confirmed. 'Can I ask why?'

'I wish to ask him to add more to our order.'

Charlotte's eyes brightened. 'Oh, lovely.' She beamed as she placed the food in their plates before going to the over and bringing out some toasted bread. Thomas smiled also at the sight of the food before looking at her again. 'I am sorry, for your Father.'

'No one can apologise on his behalf, he was not sorry, he cost me so much, but Cordelia, he cost her everything, everything that happened, he caused by his actions first.' She stated.

Thomas did not know what to say, not knowing an integral part of her story.

'See, much better.' Charlotte smiled as she wheeled Lucille into the piano room. She could see Lucille looking around desperately. 'I would wager you would love to play your piano right now.' She smiled, wheeling her to the large musical instrument before sitting in the chair and pressing on the "C" key, then doing a scale of it. 'I never asked to play this thing here, I would imagine Thomas would have tried to save me from your ire and suggest something along the lines of "perhaps later" or sidetrack me with something else, you, on the other hand, would have made either a snipped comment or outright told me no.' She looked at it. 'Which wife did you steal the fortune of for it, I wonder? It is not old enough to be here from your childhood and it is far too grand for you to have afforded rightfully.' She played the start of Moonlight Sonata. 'It is a shame to see it go to waste, is it not?' Lucille glared at her from her chair, but the need to hear the ivory keys play again won over her anger at Charlotte's touching her beloved piano. She continued for a few minutes before tiring of it. 'I love piano, I must rather art though.' She rose from the seat and placed Lucille closer the fire with a fine woollen blanket on her knees. Before sitting close by herself, reading aloud from the book she had gotten Lucille, noting again, that Thomas had not read from it since she last did so.

That night, when everything for the day was done again, and she readied for bed, Charlotte noted Thomas watching her from his side as he disrobed. She suspected that after the night before, he would wish for such acts again, but she had not expected him to be so eager after a mere day, she was under the impression he would wait for his frustrations to increase once more before unleashing them, but as she went and to go to the bed, he was making his way to her, kissing her as soon as he reached her.

'Please?' He asked, looking longingly into her eyes.

Charlotte said nothing for a moment, conflicted from her own inner turmoil, she knew what such acts could lead to, but the sensations she felt the night previous, and Thomas's pleading manner made her want to say yes, when she looked at him again, his steel blue eyes still waiting for her to say yes or no. For a moment, she was going to decline, her fear of her past filling her, but the sensations, the pleasure and the intimacy she felt with Thomas made her lean forward and kiss her husband.

Within a few minutes, they were in the same position as the night before, her controlling their actions on top of him as they both felt their pleasure rising once more, Charlotte forcing herself to remain quiet as they did so.

A pattern began to form, after a few days of nightly excursions between the pair, it became a little less frequent, though still at least thrice a week. What did become more frequent were the touches and glances that were as intimate as the acts they performed together after nightfall. Thomas was using every excuse possible to be around his wife, until finally, he ceased even making some and simply boldly sat beside her, touching her as she read, and on one occasion, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her neck as she read, the words of William Blake as he did.

All the time, Lucille forced to realise what had occurred between her brother and his wife as the few times Thomas was in her company, his guilt under her gaze caused him to leave and his visits lessened while Charlotte if it was possible, became more cheerful.


	19. Chapter 19

'I will be gone for a few hours today, do you need anything from the town?' Charlotte looked at Thomas curiously. 'I need to order more coal for the machine.'

'Not for me, no, but we do require more medications for Lucille, Dr Thompson will know which ones are running low.' She smiled, walking over and kissing him. 

Thomas smiled as he thought of the night before, her hands pinning his to the bed as she smirked seductively at him. 'I wish you could come.'

'Lucille...'

Thomas' face fell slightly and he groaned. 'I know.'

Charlotte cupped his face in her hand. 'Why do you not spend time with her, Thomas?' Thomas turned away. 'Guilt?'

'No.'

'Then why?'

'I am too busy of late, the mines are nearly ready, the collapse is cleared.'

'But you have time for me?'

Thomas looked at her. 'That is different.'

'How so?'

He leant his forehead against hers. 'Because I need to be around you, when I am not, everything is dark again. You make staying in this forsaken house possible for me, Lottie. You…' He placed some hair behind her ear. 'You have made me realise that the world is not as bleak as I thought it to be.'

Charlotte smiled lovingly at him, kissing him again. 'And you have shown me true caring and understanding and I love you most ardently for that.' She toyed with some of his hair. She heard the wind howl through the house, many of the draughts still there as there had not been enough time to get them all before the winter and snowfall came. 'It is a harsh winter, it is always like this?'

'It is seldom this severe. I think spring will be late this year.' Thomas looked around.

'From now on, we will all go to Pembrokeshire for the winter, this weather serves no one well.' Charlotte stated.

'I think it best you also write Mr Longley and tell him you will be delayed by the weather also.'

'I think you right.' Charlotte concurred as she listened to the wind howl louder. 'I do not like you going to town in this. Were it not for the fact that we needed the medication and coal, I would insist on you remaining here.'

'And what would we be inclined to do?' Thomas asked before noting the playful smile on Charlotte's features. 'I fear I may have awoken a monster.'

'I think, perhaps, Sir Sharpe, you may have.' She smiled, kissing him again. 'Now, breakfast.'

Thomas was fast securing the fuel required for the machine. With Charlotte having released another five hundred pounds on her own last visit to the town, he was able to pay for the goods required on his ordering them. He also got a few more items that he thought a good idea for Allerdale, including more food before heading to the doctor's house.

He looked at it for a moment, thinking it quaint and pleasant in its own way. He thought it something Charlotte would like and knew it would be everything Lucille would despise. He knocked on the door and waited a moment before a woman opened. 'Good Lord, please, get in before you catch your death, I...Sir Sharpe?'

'Yes, Ma'am. Mrs Davies, I assume? My wife spoke so well of you.'

'A wonderful woman with a wonderful sense of humour.' The woman beamed. 'And the person that the blasted cat actually seems to like.' She noted. 'How can I assist you, Sir?'

'I was hoping to speak with Dr Thompson, regarding some medications. We are running low on some.'

'Of course, Sir. He will not be long, he is in with another patient. Would you like some tea?'

'Thank you, but no thank you, I have just had some.'

'No problem. I do not suppose you share your wife's sweet tooth for shortbread, do you?'

'I always found it a tad buttery for my liking I am afraid.' He smiled, noting the woman's words on Charlotte's confectionary likes.

'No, but still, should I give you some, would you be so kind as to give it to her?'

'Of course, though I should warn you, she will see it as unjust that she got you nothing and will not stop until she rectifies it.' He chuckled.

'Aye, I am used to that with Dr Thompson, he is terrible for that too.' She smiled before walking off.

Thomas sat waiting patiently. He looked around and noted some beautiful features within it, one being a grandfather clock.

'Yes, so tell your wife to take these every day until the symptoms cease or if she feels worse.' The voice of the doctor carried as a door opened.

'Thank you, Doctor.' An older man came out. 'I will leave you to your next patient.'

Edward looked at the man confused for a moment before he realised there was someone else in the room. 'Sir Sharpe, I did not see you there.' He smiled. 'Mr Graham, I will see you next week.' The man nodded before leaving the house. 'Sir Sharpe, how can I help you?'

'My sister, she requires more of her medications.'

'Of course, I had planned on coming to see her again tomorrow, though.'

'I am merely here on my wife's orders.' He stated. 'Forgive me, I was admiring this clock.'

'Yes.' Edward smiled fondly at it. 'A gift, from my sister.'

'She has good taste.'

'On many things, she does. In others, I question her sanity.'

'I can understand that.' Thomas stated solemnly.

'Yes.' Edward looked at him for a moment as Thomas continued to look at the clock. 'How is Lady Sharpe?'

'Why do you ask?'

'She is my patient, I wish to know if the medications are treating her well or if she requires alterations.' Edward looked at Thomas oddly.

Thomas realised he was referencing Lucille and not Charlotte and gave a small smile. 'Of course, forgive me, I was somewhat confused as to why you were referencing my wife in a conversation not regarding her.' He chuckled.

Edward eyed him carefully, noting Thomas's first thoughts were of Charlotte and not Lucille. 'Yes, I dare say it can get confusing with two Lady Sharpes.'

'It can.' Thomas stated. 'My sister, I fear, is not better, but she does not appear any worse either, so that is something. My wife tends to her diligently and even ensures she gets out of bed every day, which I think does her some good, but overall, I fear she is as she was before.'

'These conditions rarely get better, I fear. They tend to worsen.'

'I worry for my wife, she carries too much of the burden.'

Edward's brow furrowed at Thomas' words. 'Perhaps, some staff is the answer?'

'I very much think so.' Thomas concluded, imagining Charlotte not being so burdened once more.

'Well, I will have to come tomorrow regardless, so if you rather I bring them then, I am able to, if you want it now, that is possible also. Though I am due a man regarding a dog today.'

'You and I both.' Thomas stated, again bewildering Edward. 'If tomorrow suits better, then that will be perfect.' He placed his hat on again. 'I will leave you to your afternoon then, thank you, doctor.' He turned to leave only to find Mrs Davies standing behind him, a sizeable parcel in her hands.

'She could do with a bit of food, she is but a wisp of a thing, Lady Sharpe.' She handed him the food. 'And if you are looking for a housekeeper for Crimson Peak, I know the woman for the job.'

'Are you that desperate to be rid of me?' Edward jested to his housekeeper.

'Mrs Philips.' She stated. 'Widow, so she is. She has been a housekeeper for most of her life. She was housekeeper to Mr Brown, the Mr Brown, I might add, so she knows how to run a big house. She is a good cook too, she would be a great help to you and your wife, especially regarding the Lady Lucille and her requirements. She tended to Mr Brown's mother for years too.'

'Thank you, I will speak with my wife regarding the matter. I do not think it wise to go behind her back with something as important as employing house staff.'

'Of course not, Sir.'

'Please, speak with this Mrs Phillips, if she is interested, Dr Thompson is to us most weeks, I am sure you could relay a message if you are not too busy with other matters?' He looked to the doctor.

'Personally, I think it a good idea.' Edward nodded. 'I do not think it wise to overload Lady Sharpe with duties, as it stands, she is no doubt, stretched to her limit. Anything else could cause her to become in need of medical care herself.' Thomas shifted slightly, something Edward noted. 'Is everything alright, Sir Sharpe?'

'Yes, I am just hoping a gift for my wife is the right thing, all things considered.'

'Gifts usually are a positive thing, though, Sir Sharpe.' Mrs Davies commented.

'Indeed, but I fear this one comes with some matter or work behind it.'

'I dare not ask.' Edward looked worriedly at Thomas, wondering what the man could possibly be considering.

At that very moment, there was a knock on the door before Mrs Davies rushed over to answer it. 'Mr Carson, how are you this afternoon?'

'Mary, it is bloody freezing out there, How are you?'

'Fine, fine. Are you in a rush?'

'I am, slightly. I have to deliver one for Sir Sharpe up on Crimson Peak next if I do not die of exposure.'

'Well, good news, you can deliver both right now, Sir Sharpe is here.'

'Well, that's a stroke of luck.' The man walked into the living area. 'Doctor. Baronet.' He nodded in salute.

'Mr Carson, I hope you are well. Where is she?' Edward walked forward.

'One moment, doctor.' She pulled his arm out from his coat and produced a small pup With a momentary check to see their gender, he handed the puppy to the doctor. 'This is her.'

Edward took the pup and cupped her carefully against him. 'Well hello, my dear little Lily, I have been looking forward to having you here.'

'You've her named?'

'With a week.' Edward grinned. 'I have been looking forward to this. I always loved these dogs. They are beautiful animals, there is great intelligence in those eyes.' He stated. 'You...Did Lady Sharpe purchase one also?' He asked Thomas.

'No, my wife has no idea our fellow is coming, she voiced her envy at Mr Carson and you arranging the arrival of your dog and how she yearned for one, but nothing more. I thought it a pleasant surprise for her, she always wanted a dog and never had the pleasure of one.' Thomas explained.

'I have three males. Frederick stated you and your wife were looking for a male?'

'Yes, with the mines, I do not think a female would suit, if she went into season and wandered, she may get injured.'

'A good idea. My daughter is tending to them, I will call her in and you can choose your pup. I also have those meats for you.'

'Excellent, I can take them now. My wife settled with you for some, I will settle the others now, and the rest of the cost of a pup.'

'Most people tend to pay when they get a chance, Sir Sharpe.' Mr Carson offered.

'My wife and I do not think it right to have a debt when there is no need for such.' He smiled.

'Very well, Sir. I will call in Joanne.' He turned and left for a moment. Only a brief time later, a woman the age of Charlotte entered, cradling three pups. She smiled brightly and gave a crude curtsy as she walked over to Thomas before saluting Mary and Edward. 'Sir Sharpe, what are you looking for in a pup, perhaps I can assist?'

'Sturdy, intelligent and not shy. He needs to be formidable, it is not easy living at Allerdale Hall, it can get cold and it will need to have a confidence.'

'Not to mention, no fear of stairs. At least you know he will be well exercised.' Edward jested.

Thomas said nothing and looked at the pups, who went about sniffing the new surrounds, but one walked straight to him, sniffed his boot before looking up at him and sitting at his feet.

'It appears the pup has chosen you, Sir Sharpe.' Mr Carson commented.

Thomas placed the shortbread down and picked up the pup, studying it. It looked at him and gave the slightest woof noise. 'It appears so. I hope he approves as much of his new mistress.'

'He is a good dog.' Joanne promised. 'But this girl, I will miss her most.'

'Well, you will have to come to visit, the good doctor will never decline your presence, would you, Dr Thompson?' Mary grinned.

Edward gave a warning glance before smiling at Joanne. 'You are always welcome here, at any time, day or night, Ms Carson.'

'Are you satisfied with him, Sir Sharpe?' Mr Carson asked.

'I am. I am merely wondering what my wife will think to call him.' He smiled. 'Thank you, Mr Carson.'

'Anytime, Sir Sharpe.'

With Mary insisting on bringing out the shortbread for him, and Mr Carson loading the meats onto the carriage, Thomas and the pup made their way back to Allerdale Hall.

On his arrival back, he walked into the main hall and looked around for his wife, but could not find her, so walking upstairs, he looked around. Lucille was asleep in her bed, and beside the bed, looking exhausted as she slept uncomfortably, was Charlotte.

He placed the puppy in the art room and walked back to Lucille's room just in time to see Charlotte looking around somewhat confused. She walked out and pulled over the door before looking at him. 'Hello.' He smiled.

'Hello, you. What time is it?'

'Almost four, I apologise for my delay, I was caught in Dr Thompsons.'

'It seems to be a trend with the good doctor. How are all there? How is Mrs Davies?'

'She is well. She was asking for you. In fact, she gave me shortbread for you.'

Oh, she is terrible, I will be rotund as a result of her.'

Thomas chuckled slightly. 'She also told me of a woman she knows, a Mrs Phillips, who is seeking employment as a housekeeper, that assisted with an ailing family member of her last household.' He watched for her reaction, but all she did was nod and look pensive at the idea. 'I said I would speak with you. I would never hire someone without your consent. This is your home too.'

'Is it something I am doing wrong?' Thomas' brow immediately knitted in confusion. 'Is it my cooking, my care of Lucille?'

'Lottie, you are mistaken. This is not as a result of you, but as a manner of alleviating your stresses. I do not like how little you rest. You are an incredibly wealthy woman, yet you work more hours than a skivvy, you do not have leisure time, you barely even get to sleep at night.'

'I…'

'Please, Darling, I said I would speak with you, I did not mean to imply you and your incredible work was inadequate.' He gently placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up. 'As a matter of fact, I wish to give you a gift, something I think you will truly love and will love you.' Charlotte stared at her husband, completely baffled by his words. 'Come to your art room and see.' He urged, her hand in his.

Still concerned, she did as he requested. When she got to the door of her room, she looked at him worriedly. When there was a noise from within, she looked at the door. 'Thomas?'

'Open it.'

Internally, she was slightly worried as to what was awaiting her on the other side of the door. When she opened it, she looked around for a moment, not seeing anything. For a moment, Thomas thought that the puppy had escaped. But then there was a small crash of a few brushes falling off a table by the easel before the pup came into view, sniffing at it curiously.

Charlotte stared at it for a moment, unable to process what she was seeing. She looked at Thomas, who was studying her reaction. 'Is it…?'

On hearing her voice, the pup turned around and pounded over to them as fast as his little legs could do so, tripping en route. Thomas knelt down and picked it up and walked over to her. 'This is for you.' He handed her the pup.

'I...why?'

'With your wealth, and with how little you ever even ask for, if you wish to have a dog, then you should have one.' She looked at him confused. 'After you mentioned Dr Thompson getting a pup, you made a comment that with your wealth, you should at least be able to have a dog. Your father could dictate his house, and indeed, last time, but if you wish to have a dog, then you should. There is room enough here for one.' He looked at the animal. 'At least it is not a lap dog.'

'No.' She agreed, curling it closer to her. 'When he is older, he can join you checking the mine is going well also.' She looked at the dog again. 'Is this why you left today?'

'Yes.' He confessed.

Elated, Charlotte leant up and kissed her husband. 'I am the luckiest, happiest woman alive. Thank you, Thomas.'

Thomas could not help but smile lovingly back. 'Now all you need do is name him.'

'I shall call him Blake, I think.'


	20. Chapter 20

Lucille stared in utter disgust at the small canine that had invaded her home, curled up lovingly in Charlotte's arms. **  
**

'Why Blake, though? As soon as you saw him, you had a name.' Thomas asked curiously.

'William Blake is the poet we both love, I thought it apt. Do you not like it?'

'I think it a fine name for him, I was simply wondering had you it pre-planned.'

'No, I had not. As a child, I thought of what I would name a dog, but when I saw him, it was the first thing I thought of.' She smiled. 'He is so beautiful, thank you, Thomas.'

'Did you suspect anything?'

'How could I, there has never been any indication that you even liked dogs. When I mentioned a dog ball on the day I arrived, you made it clear there were no dogs here.'

Thomas felt his throat tighten for a moment when he thought of the Papillon dog that Enola had brought with her, that he had not the heart to harm and that Edith had grown attached to, and in many ways, so did he before Lucille killed it, the night she killed Edith and her friend. He knew, were Lucille to ever regain use of her body, Blake would be forced into a similar position but as the diagnosis was supposedly permanent, he felt he could treat his wife to her pet. 'Well, we shall have to get him a ball of his own.' He smiled, scratching the puppy's ear.

'I think he would like that.' She placed him on the ground and urged him to follow her. 'I better bring him outside.' She stated.

Thomas looked for a moment at the irate looking Lucille in her chair before following after her. 'It is not right to leave you alone in the dark with him outside.'

'I will be fine.' Charlotte dismissed. 'You can speak with Lucille.'

'I will come with you, Lottie.' Thomas repeated sternly.

Charlotte looked at him for a moment before sighing. 'Very well.' she walked on, Blake following loyally between them. 'You will have to spend time with her, Thomas.'

'Lucille is not a fan of dogs.' She paused. 'I think she is irked by my getting Blake.'

'It is as much your home as it is hers. In fact, were we to go by the law, it is your house, you are the owner of Allerdale Hall. You are keeping her of your own kind heart and I think she often forgets that.'

'You never do.' Thomas looked at her. 'The night of Mr Brown's gathering, you stated that it was my home, that you had no right to alter it.'

'It is. I was not born to Allerdale.'

'But you are the Lady Sharpe.'

'I am the married in Lady Sharpe, Lucille is the natural one.' She pointed out.

'People reference "Lady Sharpe" as you, myself included.'

'I think it to mean Lucille.' When the puppy urinated, Charlotte picked him up. 'Right, back inside before your paws get frostbite.'

'Out of curiosity, where is he sleeping tonight?'

'I am not sure. We cannot leave him alone, can we?'

'He is not sleeping in our room.' Thomas stated firmly.

'Whyever not?'

'When we are in bed, it will be peculiar.'

'He will not know what is happening.'

'No.' He repeated sternly.

Charlotte looked at him for a moment before nodding. 'Very well.'

Thomas looked at her startled. 'Are you not going to argue?'

'Why would I? It would be somewhat odd to argue your authority in the house mere moments after claiming it is yours.' She stated as she walked back into the living area and placing some logs on the fire before sitting in a seat close to it in a bid to remain warm.

As Thomas sat in the seat opposite, Blake ran to him, giving every effort to sit up with him. Thomas looked at the animal startled, the pup whimpering when he noticed he had his attention. Thomas picked him up and placed him next to him, but that was not good enough for the small animal either, he specifically placed his forelimbs on Thomas' thigh and placed his head on them. Absentmindedly, Thomas began to stroke his head and his eyes beginning to close immediately. When he looked at Charlotte, he expected her to look slightly betrayed or upset to see her dog choose him, instead, she looked genuinely happy. Lucille, on the other hand, seemed to genuinely being contemplating ways to have the dog have some form of tragic accident. That unnerved him.

Going to bed that night, it was all of about ten minutes before Thomas brought the puppy into the room, Charlotte going and finding something comfortable to sleep in. With Blake satisfied at no longer being alone and asleep in his own little bed, he immediately went to sleep. Thomas on the other hand, looked at him, slightly irritated.

'Thomas?' Charlotte placed her hand on her husband's chest. 'Ignore him now.'

'How can I, he is in here.' Thomas grumbled.

Charlotte laughed slightly before kissing her husband, as she always did, before intimacy. 'Come, my love. Unless you do not wish to?'

Thomas, unable to decline a chance to show affection to his wife, immediately reciprocated for a moment but looked to the puppy again, who had woken up and was looking at him. Unable to have such a distraction, he brought the puppy and his bed out of the room for a moment and into Lucille's room. Seeing a human for company, Blake remained in his bed.

After Thomas and Charlotte had finished their intimacy, Thomas returned to the room, looking very dishevelled and with only a pair of pants on and collected Blake again, Lucille was asleep already, so he had not felt too guilty for doing it.

When Edward walked into the house with Thomas, the latter of which had been at the side of the road to the house near a proposed new mine shaft as the doctor approached and the doctor gave him a lift to the door. 'You are working in this weather?' Edward asked.

'If we have everything prepared now, it will be ready for when we can start in the Spring.' Thomas smiled.

'If you fail to plan, then you are planning to fail.' Edward commented. Thomas looked at him curiously. 'Benjamin Franklin.'

'I am not well versed in American quotes and figures, though I am aware as to who Mr Franklin is.' Thomas commented.

'How is Lady Sharpe with her surprise?' Edward asked, not trusting himself to remain silent on Edith Cushing if he allowed the subject to remain as it was.

Thomas could only chuckle as at that moment, Charlotte came up from the kitchen area, Blake in tow as the pup chased the back of her dress. 'Come on, you silly boy.' She laughed, purposely doing everything she could to make it more fun for the pup, who was so occupied by her dress, he failed to see anyone else. When Charlotte stopped, having seen the two men, he pounced on the dress. 'Hello.' She beamed.

'I see you have a manner of wearing him out, Lady Sharpe.'

On hearing other voices, Blake looked around before rushing to Thomas, stumbling as he did so, when he got there, he sat obediently at his master's side, looking up at him loyally. Thomas felt immense pleasure in the act, though he was unsure as to why. 'It appears so.' He chuckled. 'Though sadly, I doubt you or I could replicate such a manner of walking him.'

Charlotte bit her lips together as she tried not to erupt in laughter. 'Sadly not, though should you attempt such, please do not use one of my dresses, your frame is far bigger than my own.' She had barely said the last word before laughing. Thomas and Edward soon joining in.

Thomas looked adoringly at her as she righted herself again. 'I can assure you, I would do no such thing. I would not do them justice as you do.' The manner in which she smiled back at him made him feel incredibly happy.

Edward, for his part, felt at odds with himself. He was no fool, he could see the interactions between his sister and the man she called her husband, the man he knew to be capable of saying nothing as his sister murdered all around her and who was completely complicit in those murders, yet it was clear, he adored Charlotte. He wanted nothing more than for Charlotte to no longer be at Allerdale Hall. He wished that they could "accidentally" overdose Lucille, and rid the world of the vile woman forever, since it was clear, there was no salvation for such a vicious and hateful woman and that perhaps, if Charlotte gave him enough finances, get rid of Thomas also, let the man who clearly was not as violent as his sister deal with his beloved mines and for Charlotte to come away. He would give anything for them to leave Cumbria and for her to stay with him, in a house like his if that is what she loved until she found a suitable man to call her husband, or none if she would rather. He would ensure she was cared for and looked after. She would love a life speaking with people as they waited to see him for their ailments, she was not made to be kept in some dilapidated building on a hilltop with no company bar an ill-suited husband, his psychotic sister and now a dog. He feared the day would come that Thomas, used to his sister and their sordid acts, would harm Charlotte as their father had before. He prayed that day would not come. Though looking at the manner in which Thomas looked at his sister, he found himself terrified that something of that nature could soon come to pass. Charlotte could not know the manner of some men, he knew what they could think, he heard them speak such words, she was blissfully unaware, as many women were to their darker nature. Deciding to not allow the thoughts of such into his mind any longer, he looked to his sister. 'How is the Lady Lucille today?'

'She is less than happy I am afraid and will not eat.' Charlotte informed them as they all went up the stairs to Lucille.

'Why not?' Edward asked curiously.

'I fear she is protesting Little Blake joining the household.'

'A tad childishly petulant for a grown woman, is it not?' Edward asked, specifically looking at Thomas as he asked.

'Well, Lucille is not fond of animals, but as Blake has nothing to do with her or indeed her with him, I cannot understand the wish to not eat.' Thomas stated, worried as to his sister's health.

When they entered the room, it was clear, Lucille was angry. She glared hatefully at all of them, Thomas and the pup included.

'Right.' Edward did not know what else to say for a moment, assessing her. 'I am going to have to be honest and say this with both of you present as well as Lucille. If this atmosphere continues, I fear Lucille will be deemed mentally unfit and a sanitorium may not be offered if she is willfully not accepting food.'

'What would…?' Thomas asked worriedly.

'It would be deemed more apt to place her in an asylum.'

Lucille's eyes all but bulged at his words.

'An…?'

'A lunatic asylum, yes.' Edward stated. 'She would be deemed of no mentally fit state. As it stands, as Dr Percival stated, a sanitorium would be recommended. She is of sound mind, but her body is not acting as it is required. If she does not accept such requirements such as eating, she would be deemed mentally unfit and would be placed in more appropriate care, and I must say, Sir Sharpe, I have been to the closest asylum, and I would not recommend it, but if the options are there or starve, as a doctor, I cannot allow the latter to happen.'

Lucille's glare went straight to Edward at that. Thomas looked at his sister worriedly. 'Please, I do not think it a good idea to send her to such a place.'

'I may not have a choice, Sir Sharpe. My concern is keeping Lucille alive and to do so means she needs to eat and if she will not do that willingly, it requires other options.'

Thomas watched silently as Edward did everything required for Lucille, including give her the medications she required. When he was done, he left the room again, Charlotte in tow, the pair speaking of the foods that were best for Lucille. 'Lucille, please eat.' She simply glared at him before her eyes turned to heartbreak. 'Why will you not eat, it cannot be the dog.' She looked at him for a moment, then to the door. Thomas did not need to hear her speak to know what she was implying. She had obviously realised he was being intimate with Charlotte and how much it hurt her. 'I never meant for it to happen, Lucille, but I...I love her.' Lucille's eyes filled with tears which quickly overflowed and fell. 'I am sorry to hurt you like this, but Lottie...I…' His guilt at how he felt for Charlotte and how it hurt Lucille became too much and he left the room, Blake still in his arms, the puppy whining as he sensed his master's turmoil, licking him in a comforting manner. Thomas barely felt the gesture as he realised that in his falling in love with Charlotte, the "love" he had felt for Lucille, was never love, simply obligation and duty. The bond that he felt forced him to remain loyal to her was severing quickly and instead, he felt himself very much feeling that should Allerdale begin to sink into the clay at that very moment, he was sure Lucille would barely cross his mind, she was everything that Allerdale was, everything he was desperate to escape.


	21. Chapter 21

Three Months Later

Charlotte walked down the steps of the house and onto the pathway that had long been hidden by crimson snow but was now becoming clear once more. 'Come on, Blake.' She encouraged.

Blake, who had grown quickly in his time at Allerdale yipped cheerfully as he followed his mistress, walking towards where the workmen and her husband were. Thomas saw Blake rushing to him before he ever saw Charlotte, upon seeing her, he smiled brightly. 'Lottie, what are you doing here?'

'You said to come to see the machine in action, so we said we would come and see it now, as I can see you are readying it.' She smiled.

'We?' Thomas asked. Beside him, Blake, as though he knew he was being referenced, barked again. The machine hissed steam, but he barely looked to the side, long used to the odd metal contraptions and their noises that infested the house and grounds of his humans. 'Of course, how foolish of me.' Thomas chuckled. 'Do you recall that coil I spoke about?'

'Yes, how it would mean that no one would have to manually turn the wheel once it was started?'

Thomas beamed brightly, elated, as ever, with his wife's ability to remember even the slightest details of his work. 'Exactly that. Lottie, you should see it in action.'

'I wish to, hence my being here.' She smiled.

Thomas began to speak to her about how it worked more, describing different parts as he pointed to them, Charlotte nodding and asking questions as he went. By the time he had started up the machine, Charlotte could have almost engineered it herself with everything she had learnt from him. Watching it dig into the clay, she smiled at Thomas. Beside the machine, Blake watched curiously before attempting to dig also, causing them and the foreman to laugh.

'It is amazing Thomas, you are so gifted.' Charlotte commended as they walked back to the house.

'You are incredibly kind, as per usual.' Thomas responded before looking at her and becoming concerned at the manner in which she appeared. 'Lottie?'

Of late, Charlotte was exhausted a lot of the time. Lucille's health was declining, after a few days of not eating after Blake arrived, Charlotte forced Lucille to eat by threatening to have her sent to the asylum as soon as Thomas went to Newcastle-Upon-Tyne again, something he was going to have to do in the near future. So under threat of such, Lucille conceded. Since then, because of her limbs not being in use, they weakened, and with little movement, required more work by Charlotte, who in turn was forced to do more for her. She found herself tired often and also eating whenever she could in hopes of assisting her deal with the added pressures with Lucille and her tiredness. The only issue was, that of late, she was starting to show signs of the tiredness and Thomas was becoming increasingly concerned for her. 'I am fine.' She dismissed with a smile.

Thomas was not convinced. 'Dr Thompson will come later in the week for Lucille, please, please Lottie, have him take a look at you also.'

'There is nothing wrong with me.' She insisted with a smile, but the smile never made it to her eyes as it usually did, and it did not pass by Thomas' attention. Even the ever faithful Blake, who adored his master, chose often to remain comforting his mistress of late as she felt herself become more and more drained healthwise.

'Please Lottie, I do not know why you feel you have to act as though you do not feel it but for me, please speak with Dr Thompson.' Thomas begged.

Looking at his blue eyes, filled with concern and upset at her current state, Charlotte nodded. 'I will speak with him come Thursday, he is due then. For you. Though, I think you are overreacting.' She smiled, the smile was smaller but more genuine.

Thomas took her hand in his and kissed it. 'Thank you, my Love.'

'Your hands are cold, get in and have some soup before you are the one in need of a doctor for pneumonia. I can assure you, you do not want such.' Charlotte ushered her husband inside. As soon as he was ahead of her, she inhaled deeply and pleaded silently with herself not to faint, feeling as though her body was getting weak.

As it stood, Edward was ill with the flu come Thursday, and could not attend to Lucille, instead, Dr Percival came and insisted on going through a thorough examination of her before coming to the conclusion she should indeed be in a sanitorium once more, and that it was not right to have her be so draining on Charlotte. It was as he spoke with Charlotte on the matter, the doctor, though getting old, realised Charlotte was suffering the consequences of her busy life dealing with Lucille. 'I think you in need of rest, Lady Sharpe.' The doctor commented.

Sighing, she recalled her promise to Thomas and inhaled deeply. 'If you have time, Doctor, I was hoping if you could actually check myself over also.'

'Of course, Lady Sharpe, what seems to be the issue?'

'Tiredness, persistently so. I sleep well, eat too well if I am honest, yet I feel like an animal yearning for hibernation.'

'I see, and any nausea?'

'None, bar if I get too hungry from caring for Lucille, but that was only once over a fortnight ago and is natural.'

'Yes, it is.' The doctor concurred. 'When did this start?'

'Almost three months ago now, when Sir Sharpe was in Newcastle-Upon-Tyne last.'

'I see. I think it best I examine you fully, Lady Sharpe.'

'I understand, Doctor, but I must warn you as to my condition, I am not as people usually are, I am, among other things, quite scarred.'

'I see. And the age of these scars?'

'From my youth.'

'So not by the hand of Sir Sharpe?'

'Never, Thomas would never do such a thing to me.'

'I understand, I merely have to ask these things, Lady Sharpe, as my colleague has no doubt done if he has seen to your care since your arrival.'

'Yes, he has.'

'Very well, we will start from the top, and work our way through everything.' Dr Percival began.

It took the doctor longer to examine Charlotte than it had for him to check over Lucille and it was far more thorough after she revealed to him her state. With a nod when she asked him not to reveal too much of his health recommendations to Thomas, or even Edward, he left the room.

Thomas waited outside anxiously. He was terrified of Charlotte being unwell, he did not want any harm to befall her. He had sabotaged Lucille's attempts early in the marriage by either not giving Charlotte the tea, underdosing it spectacularly and on a few occasions, taking her tea for himself to stop her being harmed after he started developing feelings for her. When Lucille got ill, he dumped it all, every last grain so that no one could be harmed by it again. With Charlotte feeling so ill, he was terrified he missed a canister. Dr Percival merely nodded at him as he went to walk by. Shocked, Thomas rushed to him. 'Doctor, my wife?'

'I have said it already, Sir Sharpe, but I fear I must reiterate myself, Lady Sharpe is doing too much for Lady Lucille, she cannot continue like this, it is too draining and her health is suffering.'

'We had been offered assistance with my sister, if it is too great a task for Charlotte, if it tires her so, then I will insist we take it.'

'Good.' The doctor nodded. 'The Lady Charlotte cannot continue as she is, it is becoming dangerous to her health. She needs more rest.'

'I will ensure she gets it.' Thomas swore.

'Very well.' Dr Percival stated before stepping into the elevator, as he was not willing to walk down so many stairs. 'That woman is terrifying strong.'

Thomas frowned. 'How so, doctor?'

'To smile and care as she does, with all the wrongs against her...I have never seen such brutality in all my years.'

Thomas swallowed as he watched the doctor shaking his head solemnly while the elevator descended. He had, on occasion felt the scarring on her legs and backside as they were intimate, as well as seen the ones on her back, but he looked past them to his adoring and loving wife. To anyone who did not know her, he had little doubt they were terrifying. He turned and walked back to the room where Charlotte was still in bed, Blake, much to his dislike, was on it with her, his head on her feet. Thinking for a moment that she was after falling asleep, he went to leave.

'I need to ready dinner.' He looked around just in time to see Charlotte rising.

'You need to rest. The doctor has given the order.'

'I can rest when we are all fed.' She stated.

Thomas watched as she rose. It was clear she was lightheaded but she tried not to show it. He recalled how she reiterated time and again that Allerdale was his home, how he was master of the house. 'Lottie, we are taking the offer of a housekeeper.' He declared before rushing out of the room and running down the stairwell and to the front door in time to get to Dr Percival about to order his pony off. 'Doctor, Mrs Davies, Dr Thompson's housekeeper?'

'Yes?'

'She knows of another woman, a widow, her names eludes me now. Please ask the good Mrs Davies if the woman still seeks employment, and should she, to come here at her earliest convenience, we can even send a carriage for her if required.'

'I shall do so immediately.' The doctor promised.

Thomas nodded in gratitude and watched as the carriage pulled away.

Above them, from her art room, Charlotte watched, silently grateful to her husband for making such a decision. Of late, sleep is all she yearned for and she did not wish to allow the work she had done within the house go to waste. She had long moved everything incriminating against the Sharpe's into a chest and had locked it with a key from Lucille's keychain, but she had also hidden the key and placed the chest, along with everything else belonging to the previous women into a room that was by rights, far too dangerous to enter, the floorboards were rotten through in many areas, but it was safer at the edges. It was a tedious day for her, but she had done it, there was no chance they would be found anytime soon. Before the workmen would get to that area of the house, she would have them buried, she swore it.

She walked past Lucille's room to see Lucille looking at her with some satisfaction in her features. She was taking some joy in Charlotte's current ill state. Charlotte, however, simply walked over to her and took Lucille's hand in hers, noting the softness of her hands, before placing it to her side for a moment and waiting. When Lucille felt what she felt, a smug grin came to Charlotte's features as a horrified realisation came to Lucille's.


	22. Chapter 22

Charlotte sighed in the warm water of her bath, her hands gently tracing designs on her now rounded stomach. She was scared when, after two months of her bleeding not making its visit, she realised the reason that such had not occurred. She told no one, not Thomas, and most certainly not Edward.

She was somewhat worried about what Thomas would say, she was unsure of how he would react to such information. He seemed to like quiet and somehow, she knew a child would not be quiet. In truth, she suspected that, at best, he would be pleased, perhaps even excited, and at worst, he would be distant and disinterested in his child. But Edward...she found herself fearing Edward's reaction. She knew that he would be disgusted and irate, he could very easily ruin everything if he revealed even their genetic link and their plan. She knew she had nothing to fear from him, he would never hurt her, Thomas on the other hand, she could not guarantee her brother showing the same restraint with him. She knew he would vocalise, most explicitly, his anger at her, but he would never harm her.

She has not meant for such to happen, but she had also never planned to get intimate with Thomas. But she had fallen for him and the look in his features, the love in his eyes, the pleasure they had felt together, it had ignited a lust in her. The first night was unplanned, but he never forced her, and after that, she had been as culpable as him for initiating their acts. She had been scared of the little creature growing in her at first, but feeling it's movements, her feelings for it grew. Now, now it was her child and she loved it dearly, with or without Thomas wanting to see it in such a light. She fought with herself more than once about telling him, but in truth, she feared his rejection if she did so, so she said nothing, and time began to pass. His dislike of nudity and her choice of attire prevented him from discovering her condition, as did his dislike of touching to her body too often, but she knew that there was only so long that she could hide her condition and that time was dwindling fast.

There was also another, more concerning issue. Should her child require it, she could be forced on bed rest, leaving a very real possibility of Lucille not receiving the medications that kept her under control as required and her regaining some bodily function, or at the very least, her regaining her speech. That was a very serious concern. She had to speak with Edward regarding the matter, but that required revealing her condition to him. Her soothing bath soon became another place for her to think and fret. She got out of it and covered herself in a soft silky gown to stave the cold some bit while also ensuring her husband did not see her condition.

Only a moment after she did so, Thomas came to the door of the bathroom. 'Lottie?'

She looked at him with a smile. 'Yes?'

'The woman, the housekeeper.'

'Yes, Thomas, what of her?'

'She will be coming in the morning.'

'Wonderful.'

'Yes, with her assistance, you can tend to yourself better and not be as poorly.' He nodded, looking over his wife again in an assessing manner, something he was doing with increasing regularity of late. 'By any chance, have you seen the set of keys that Lucille used to have?'

'Yes, I placed them in a chest in her room after everything.' Charlotte smiled. 'Just give me a moment and I will get them for you.'

'Of course.' Thomas eyed his wife hungrily as the very light material of her attire stuck to her breasts as she used her folded arms to keep them in view while shielding her stomach underneath.

'You are somewhat insatiable, Dear Husband.' She smirked playfully, smiling at him lovingly as his gaze rose to her eyes once more. She thought again, to tell him of her condition but again became worried as to how he would react, so she said nothing. Instead, she turned away from him and put on a dress in a manner that would not reveal her stomach and its contents to him. She had little issue putting it on, the concern came when it came time to tie it. Before she so much as had time to seek out her husband, she felt his hands come to the back of the dress. 'Please, not too tight.' She looked back slightly at him as she spoke.

'Of course.' He did as requested, before leaning forward and kissing her neck.

'I hope this woman to be amicable. I would love for her to be in the same manner as Mrs Davies.'

'Thay would be ideal in many ways.' Thomas concurred, knowing how greatly Charlotte liked the doctor's housekeeper. 'If she does not suit, let me know. We will find someone better. I wish to have someone assist you, not add to your concerns and workload.' He kissed her neck again.

'Really?'

'If she displeases the beautiful Lady Sharpe, then there is no place for her in Allerdale Hall.' Thomas stated factually. 'As much as I am adoring this, My Dear, I really do need those keys.'

'Of course.' she smiled. 'Come, I will show you were where I placed them.'

They walked into Lucille's room and Charlotte walked to the large trunk not far from Lucille's bed. 'Charlotte?' Thomas looked at her worriedly, knowing of some of the items Lucille kept in her room, worried that Charlotte would find something incriminating and damaging, and in turn, make her want to leave him.

She opened the chest and rummaged for a moment before retrieving the keys. 'Here you are.'

'Why were they in there?'

'I just placed them out of the way the day she took ill.' She explained. 'With everything needing to be cleared out of the way for the doctor to have space for his tools. I knew they and a few other items needed to be found again at some stage, so I threw them there for safe keeping. They cannot go missing from a boxed place.'

Lucille glared at her from the bed, her eyes focused very much on Charlotte's hidden midriff every few moments.

'I have a few things to organise around here. Could you possibly take Lucille downstairs for a time?'

'Of course.' she smiled, walking over to the bed and smirking at Lucille, her back to Thomas. 'I really should bring her out for some air, the nasty bite is gone from the air now.' She placed Lucille in her wheeled chair and took her out of the room.

Thomas smiled at her as he watched his wife leave with his sister, speaking to her of mundane matters as she did so. When they were out of sight, the smile fell from his features as he thought about what he was now being forced to do, but he thought of Charlotte and her recent ill-health and knew that he had to do it.

He walked around the room checking for everything that could incriminate Lucille if found but even after a thorough check, he found nothing. Assuming Lucille had ensured everything was hidden in case Charlotte had been as curious as others had been. He went in search of her hiding place but he could find it, he could not find anything anywhere that was in any way pointing fingers at them. It made him feel that if he could not find them in the house he knew his whole life then the housekeeper would not. He also noted that the luggage in the basement was all moved also but he knew through Lucille that Edith had rummaged through them, so it made sense that she moved them, especially after the situation with the elevator that time, Charlotte may have seen them then so it made sense that Lucille had erased all manner of evidence of their past actions from the house. When he walked to the hallway again, he could hear Charlotte's voice.

'I think the mines will be successful once more. Thomas does this out of love, your father did it out of greed. The use of machines instead of people and especially instead of children, casualties are not something that will be a constant concern, thank goodness.'

Thomas walked out to them, looking at the two women sitting on the veranda to the front of the house. 'Is it getting a little cold?' He asked Charlotte.

'I am not sure.' she felt her own forehead. 'I feel warm. Though, I assume that is a result of the sunlight breaking through the clouds. Are you feeling a little cold, Lucille?' She touched Lucille's hand. 'You feel a little cold. We best bring you inside. I think some tea would be nice.' She rose from her seat and walked over to Lucille's chair to wheel her back inside. 'Is everything alright, Thomas?'

'Good, yes. And you?'

'Everything is well.' She nodded. 'Would you care for some tea also?'

'No, thank you.' He looked at his wife curiously, there was something amiss with Charlotte and it irked him. Her smile did not have the same joy and brightness as it usually had of late and he worried as to why that was and if it was something regarding him.

Mrs Phillips was a meticulous woman. She had the kitchen arranged fully within her first hour of being in Allerdale Hall. 'You know your way around a kitchen, Lady Sharpe.' She commented as Charlotte assisted her.

'Yes, I spent the vast majority of my childhood in our kitchen. It was my family cook that taught me how to organise among other things.' Charlotte confessed.

Mrs Phillips gave a knowing look. 'Say no more, Duckie.'

"Duckie" in the short time that Mrs Phillips had been in the house, she had called Charlotte that name six times. Charlotte was doubtful Mr Brown would have allowed his Irish housekeeper to be so relaxed in the manner in which she addressed her employers. 'How long have you been a housekeeper, Mrs Phillips?'

Mrs Phillips pursed her lips and her expression changed. 'Officially, ten years as a maid, three as a housekeeper.'

'And unofficially?'

'Eighteen as head housekeeper alone.'

'Mrs Phillips, I am aware there is some ambiguity in the manner of your dismissal from your employment from Mr Brown. I will hold nothing against you. I do not believe Mrs Davies would recommend you so highly if you were one of questionable manner. Why did he dismiss you? My suspicions run closer to Mr Brown and his very much questionable character.'

'So you know of Mr Brown?'

'Sadly.'

'And of his nefarious actions?'

'You mean his liking for other men's wives?'

'You do know.'

'And you stood up to him.'

'A girl no more than sixteen, wed that very week. I could not stand by idly.'

'And you paid for it with your employment.'

'I did.'

'What of Mrs Brown?'

Mrs Phillips gave a small and saddened smile. 'She tries to stop him, she really does, but he ruled that house with an iron fist. She treats the three he fathered as though they were her own.'

'They have none of their own?' Charlotte recalled Mr Brown speaking of his three children before when she was in his presence with William.

'No, she caught some illness as a child, it left her barren. Hence his liking for fathering elsewhere.'

'The poor woman.'

'She tries to stop him, but he is a brute.'

Charlotte nodded as she listened. When she heard footsteps coming towards them, she smiled.

'Darling, have you seen my pocket watch?' Thomas asked before he turned and realised there was someone else in the room. 'Mrs Phillips, my deepest apologies for not acknowledging you sooner. I was not aware you had arrived already, please forgive me.'

'Not at all, Sir Sharpe. You are clearly a busy man.' The housekeeper smiled.

'Well with the change in the weather for the better, it will become even busier.' He smiled.

'And only increasing in the near future, all things considered.'

Thomas's brow furrowed at her words. 'I...yes.'

'Your pocket watch is in the bedroom, on the vanity top, next to my ring.' Charlotte explained. 'Mrs Phillips and I are organising the kitchen at the present moment, I will be showing her around more then.'

'Very good. Thank you for joining us, Mrs Phillips, my wife, as incredible as she is, is doing too much and requires some assistance.'

'I am only too happy to assist, Sir Sharpe.' Mrs Phillips bowed her head slightly.

Thomas smiled before looking at Charlotte's hand and recalled her words. 'And dare I ask why, my good wife, you are not wearing your wedding ring?'

'Amongst other reasons, the most fitting is because someone decided to cover themselves in decaying leaves and clay to the extent that the very much required a bath.' She smiled looking past her husband.

'That seems a very valid reason.' he chuckled as he looked to the currently sleeping Blake who was enjoying the glorious heat of the stove. 'I will be at the mind for the majority of the day. We are starting the first full tests.'

'Well, I will have to watch from the safety and warmth of the house.' Charlotte smiled. 'Please remember to come inside at some stage to get some food.' Thomas gave her an apologetic look. 'I may as well be speaking to Blake.' she rolled her eyes. 'Please, be safe.'

Thomas kissed her hands. 'I promise.' He looked to the housekeeper again. 'I hope you would be happy to work here, Mrs Phillips.'

'As do I, Sir Sharpe.' With one last loving look at his wife, Thomas left to retrieve his pocket watch. Blake, having realised his master had left the room and rushed after him curiously. 'Forgive my asking, Lady Sharpe, but by any chance, is Sir Sharpe unaware that you are with child?'

Charlotte bit her lip for a moment, realising that she must be showing some signs of such if the housekeeper noticed. 'No, he does not.'

'May I ask why?'

'My husband is very busy at present and has enough to concern himself with the mines and with his sister. I do not wish to add to his concerns.'

'But the arrival of a child requires considerable preparation. The manner in which you are touching your side implies you are already able to feel it move.'

Charlotte took note of her "tell" and made noted to cease doing so. 'The good Dr Percival estimates that I am about halfway, so we have plenty of time yet.'

Mrs Phillips did not think it a good idea for the young Lady Sharpe to say nothing to her husband but she kept her opinion to herself.


	23. Chapter 23

Charlotte walked up the stairs to the old nursery turned Thomas's workshop. It was late in the evening, Mrs Phillips had returned to her home for the night and the spring darkness meant that the mines had ceased their work for the day, so Thomas had retired there for the evening to take notes from the day's findings.

Charlotte opened the door after being given consent by her husband to enter, walking over to him. 'Lottie, is everything alright?' Her response was to lean forward and kiss him. 'Charlotte?' She then straddled his hips, causing Thomas to pull her closer to him. 'What has gotten into you?' He asked with a smile, adoring her lustful actions.

'I love you.' She gasped, cupping his face in her hands as she went to kiss him again.

Thomas was unsure as to why Charlotte felt the need to make such a declaration but as she went to open his pants, he did not feel the need to question her on the basis that he very much wanted the same.

That night, Charlotte went to bed before Thomas, who instead felt the urge to construct something else to assist with the conveyer belt that he was using to work in the mine. By the time he felt the need to go to bed, it was past two in the morning.

Silently, he got into the bed beside his wife and curled in against her as she slept, an act he was doing with increased regularity. He placed his hand on her hip as he made himself comfortable but the manner in which she shifted in her sleep caused his hand to slide up her waist and towards her stomach. At first, he thought little of it, until he realised that her stomach was far larger than it had been before. As a slight movement occurred under his hand from within, he realised why. Suddenly Charlotte's recent tiredness and associated health decline made a lot of sense. As realisation filled him, Thomas found himself being consumed by uncertainty.

When Charlotte felt herself waking up, she groaned. Having Mrs Phillips to help the past fortnight was an incredible aid to her but her body was still exhausted from everything she was still being required to do. She stretched slightly before pausing, first at the fact Thomas was right in against her back and she did not wish to wake him, but then at the realisation that his hand was very much in her swollen midriff, their child's movements clear for him to feel.

'Did you even plan to tell me?'

She could feel the hurt in his voice. 'Of course.'

'When, when it arrived?'

'Next week, when the mine was fully operational. I wanted to wait until after that pressure was out of the way.'

'How...how long?'

'Dr Percival estimated that I was around half way when he checked me.'

'So when will it...?'

'By the end of the summer, you will either have your heir or a daughter.' She braved looking at him, her face filled with her worry. 'Does this...are you angered?'

Thomas, though he knew what was occurring since the night before as he felt the child move while Charlotte slept, still found it difficult to process her words, the realisation of the gravity of it all hitting him as a result. Yet, through it all, he realised that Charlotte, his loving and adoring wife was genuinely scared of how he would react. 'I...I cannot be angered by this, my dearest Lottie, I just...I would rather not bring a child up in this building.' She frowned at his words. 'There is a darkness here that is it healthy, not for a child. I do not want any child of ours to feel as I did growing up.'

'Your childhood, as can be said of mine, was filled with darkness as a result of the adults who raised us. But let us rid Allerdale Hall of that darkness. Let the ghosts of the past remain there as we move forward, with a new generation.' She urged.

'Are you...do you...?'

'What, dear husband?'

'How are you, about having a child?'

'Well, I was terribly shocked when I realized what was afoot.' She smiled looking adoringly at her stomach, tracing patterns on it through her nightdress. 'I find it incredible that you and I have created this little thing. It will have your dark hair, I just know it, perhaps even your handsome eyes...'

Thomas found himself startled as to the affection she spoke with regarding their child. The idea of carrying his child and it being in his likeness made her happy. The love she spoke with for him and the child he had put in her made him feel worthy, both as a man and a husband. But even in his joy, his thoughts went to the child that Lucille had carried, the odd manner in which it looked, it's incessant pained cries. The joy of his wife having his child diminished as a result, him fearful such an occurrence would happen again and his beloved Charlotte would learn the horrible truth, that he was tainted, cursed and that any child he would father would be unfit for life and that she would reject him as a result. Guilt racked him as he felt the little life within Charlotte move again, his mind asking the question of if he had condemned it to a short half-life as he had done before.

Charlotte could see the turmoil in Thomas's features. She could only hamper guesses as to the cause of his concern. Part of her thought that he as irked by her saying nothing for so long, another part that he did not wish for a child at all but another still thought of the pictures that she had seen amongst that of Thomas and his previous wives, one that she studied meticulously to see the misshapen limbs. She wondered if it was the fear of a repeat of before that worried him. She could only wait and see.

As she readied for the day, she felt Thomas watching her as she did, his eyes focusing on her stomach. She could not help the loving feeling she had for the child as she put on her dress and felt it underneath. She said nothing, but Thomas came over and tied her dress for her.

'Not too tight.' He stated firmly as he tied it. 'I know some insist on such but you are never to wear tight fitting clothing while you are in this condition.'

'Of course. I only wear ones that tie high and do not pull my waist. I do not want to risk our child.' Thomas said nothing. 'Are you angered with me?' She asked again.

'Do you love the child?'

'Yes.' There was not a moment's hesitation with her answer.

'Were you genuinely only waiting until after the mines opened?'

'Yes. I even asked Mrs Phillips for ideas of how best to tell you. I know men rarely care for such things, but I wanted it to be nice.'

Thomas nodded slightly, accepting his wife's explanation as to why she had said nothing. Suddenly, he realised that Lucille was aware of their intimacy but as he recalled the facial expression she seemed to attempt to portray the last week or so told him she was aware as to Charlotte's condition also. Thinking of the positive manner in which Charlotte spoke of the child and the affectionate and often lustful manner she was with him, he felt her to be honest. 'I do not recall you being physically ill.'

'I felt it, I can assure you but thankfully no, I did not find myself bring physically ill very often, only on rare occasion.' She smiled. 'At first, I thought myself to be allergic to something.' She shook her head as she recalled her initial thoughts when she began to see the signs that she was pregnant. 'I was so naïve, I thought myself to be gravely ill, I never even considered something so simple and innocent.' She looked at him with remorse. "I apologise most sincerely for not saying something to you sooner. I feel that that is bothering you greatly and it is entirely my fault.'

'I understand your hesitation and reasoning.' He stated plainly, his thoughts continuously returning to the pained creature Lucille birthed. His anger rose at it tainting the moment for him. 'I wish we had a more appropriate place to raise a family.'

'Allerdale will be such a place in the more future after we complete it. It will suffice until the child grows more, we simply need to keep working on it.'

'And come next winter? Lottie, I was raised here. I know how cold this place can be. A lot of children, if they are not if the strongest constitution would not survive here.'

'Then we do not stay here. We can go to Pembrokeshire, all we will require is a good new carriage.'

Thomas was uncertain that one, much less both, would make it to next winter. 'Perhaps.'

'Wait and see, my love.' She smiled with her usual brightness in an attempt to encourage him before continuing to ready for the day.

When Thomas studied carefully, he saw how Blake treated Charlotte and realised quickly that the dog had sensed the baby growing within her and was, in his own canine way, protecting her.

Though the fear of another child like the one that Lucille had ate at his thoughts near continuously, less dark thoughts, those of a little boy with dark hair, rushing through the house to his workshop, pleading with him to show him how to build a particular toy or a little girl with long black hair pinned back giggling at a toy horse he carved her began to edge into his thoughts more and more. In those fleeting moments, Thomas felt a surge of something akin to excitement. Part of him, a growing part, yearned for the arrival of the child, his child.


	24. Chapter 24

Edward was almost perturbed when he saw Thomas beaming brightly as he spoke to his foreman. 'Sir Sharpe.'

'Doctor, how are you?' Thomas walked over with his face filled with joy.

'Good, yes. I see you are similar, though even happier.'

'It is, without doubt, a great week.'

'The mine is going well, then?'

'Better than expected.' Thomas smiled. 'The deposit is rich and the machines are working well. Human interference is minimal down there so lives are not at risk, it is everything we could have asked for and more.'

'I fear I know nothing of the trade so I will have to take your word on it, but hearing that there is little risk to the health and safety of people is always a good thing in my eyes. My congratulations.' Edward stated with little emotion. 'And Lady Sharpe? Is she pleased by this?'

'She is.' Thomas smiled. 'She was here a moment ago but on seeing you coming, she brought Lucille back inside to ready for your check over.'

'I received word that Lady Sharpe requires an examination also, is she alright? I thought the housekeeper was hired to assist her?'

'Yes, Mrs Phillips is in the kitchen at present. Lady Sharpe is quite well, I just assume these examinations are normal, all things considered.' Thomas chuckled. 'Please, come in.'

Edward did so, wondering what it was that Thomas was referencing. They walked into the living area to see Charlotte putting an indoor blanket in Lucille. 'Doctor.' She smiled politely. 'My apologies that we were not ready, I fear I lost track of time.'

'It is quite alright, Lady Sharpe, we will need to do little today, I would imagine. Any changes?'

'None, though I am unsure whether that is a good or bad thing. Good as it means she gets no worse, bad because it means she is getting no better.' She looked at Lucille. 'I have continued the exercises you gave us to do and have ensured no sores. Having her in different chairs throughout the day is working wonderfully to assist that also.'

'You are doing a wonderful job.' Thomas beamed brightly.

'You will have to forgive my husband, Doctor, he is elated at the mine working so well.'

'Yes, Sir Sharpe was telling me of the wonderful news. A great time here, no doubt.' He smiled politely, though he could not help but notice the manner in which Thomas continued to smile lovingly at Charlotte and how Charlotte refused to look him in the eye. It made him fear the worst, that his sister had actually allowed Thomas to be intimate with her. He felt his stomach clench as nausea grew in him at the thought of such a man violating his little sister. 'We had best get on with everything, especially if I am to see you both.'

'Both?' Charlotte asked.

'Yes.' Edward looked between her and Thomas. 'Sir Sharpe stated you both needed to be looked over, both you and Lady Lucille.'

'That won't be necessary.' Charlotte dismissed immediately.

'Lottie, it's been weeks since Dr Percival saw you, please.' Thomas pleaded.

Edward frowned, Dr Percival had said nothing of seeing to Charlotte, merely of Lucille while he had been struck down with the flu. Though he has stated again that assistance was required at Allerdale Hall and that thankfully, Thomas has seen sense to install such assistance. 'Is it an ongoing matter?'

'Of sorts. I think it more pertinent to look after Lucille before dealing with other matters.' She smiled, though if any were to pay close attention, they would note the fear in it.

Edward noticed. 'Well, we need to bring Lady Lucille upstairs for her examination, so we will start there.' He stared, feeling his temperature increase as anger rose in him, assuming that it was to do with his sister and her being intimate with Thomas by the manner she would not hold his gaze.

'Thomas, have you spoken with the foreman regarding the buckets?' Charlotte asked.

Thomas winced as he recalled the matter, one of significant importance and excused himself before walking out to catch the workman, Blake rushing after him.

'We better get this done.' Charlotte stated as she walked past her brother and wheeled Lucille to the elevator and gave the instruction for it to go upstairs before walking up the steps, all the time avoiding Edwards gaze.

'What happened?' He demanded when they got to the top, as Charlotte pulled Lucille's chair from the elevator. 'Charlotte.'

'Hush, if Mrs Phillips were to hear you.' She chastised.

Edward looked into the foyer below, seeing no one but admitting to himself that Charlotte was right, the manner he was speaking was not in place with the public view of them. He followed her to Lucille's room. 'Why are you putting so much money into this house?' He half demanded as he looked at the newly done walls. 'It is sinking and filled with darkness.'

'I do have to live here.' She stated.

'Not forever.' He mumbled. 'Charlotte...' He was unsure how to approach the topic with her. He gave Lucille an injection to have her fall asleep so he could speak with his sister in private, it worked quickly. She looked him in the eye for a moment before she glanced away again. 'You have, haven't you?'

'What?'

'Let him bed you?'

'Edward.'

'After everything they have done.'

'It was her, not him.' She pointed out.

'He sat back and did nothing, that makes him culpable also. Open your eyes, Charlotte, you are convinced that he is different, but he is not, he is her brother, they are both...no.' She looked at him guiltily and realised he was looking at her stomach and her hand, as hard as she had tried and failed to cease herself doing, was holding where her child had just moved. 'You...all along?'

'Edward.'

'I...you know what he did, what he did with her.' He pointed to Lucille. 'How they bred together, what they bred and you let him...you carry...' He looked at her in anger and disgust. 'You would do this, to Cordelia? You would insult her memory like this?'

'No.'

'You are carrying the blood of the one that killed her. The name of her killer is the name of that thing.' He pointed to her stomach. 'You...betrayed her, betrayed our family.'

'No, Edward. I would never do that. Our family is everything.'

'You have chosen him, his line.'

'I did not mean for it to happen.'

'Which part, because I distinctly recall telling you to cease this when it was clear you were losing focus. Yet, you continued. You allowed him to touch you, you allowed him to...' He looked at her stomach in disgust. 'You chose this, Charlotte, you chose him over us. Over Cordelia, over me.'

He turned and walked to the door of the room. 'I will have no more in this, Charlotte. I cannot watch you get yourself killed for him. You cannot come out of this on top, he has won through what he has done to you, you are his now. I should have revealed the truth sooner, maybe then you would not be in this position.' Edward began to chastise himself. 'I cannot keep my life on hold with you blatantly disregarding everything. You had a chance to be free, to be happy.' His voice cracked as he spoke. 'I hope, for your sake, that you are happy with your decision and that he and that are worth your life.' He walked out of the to leaving Charlotte breathing heavily and cradling her stomach as her child sensed her anxiousness.


	25. Chapter 25

Thomas realised within a moment of being in his wife's company after her argument with Edward that she was incredibly upset but did not know the cause of it. She sat silently looking into space, rubbing her stomach when he entered the room. With his thoughts constantly going back to the fears he had regarding the child, fear grew within Thomas at her demeanour. 'Lottie?' She did not react. 'Lottie, is...has something happened to the child?'

'No.' She responded in a monotone, not even looking at him.

'What did Dr Thompson say?'

'Very little of note really.' She finally looked at him. 'Lucille was anxious so he gave her something to settle her.'

'And overall?'

'No change.' Charlotte walked over to the dresser she kept some of her more prized possessions in and sifted through the contents before taking something out.

Thomas had been concerned as to there being an issue with Dr Thompson by his wife's current demeanour but when he saw her take out her beloved letters, he dismissed the concern being regarding the doctor and instead suspected that it was something concerning her sister. He watched her for another moment before walking over to her. Pressing his lips to her head, he inhaled, then sighed. 'I need to go and deal with something regarding the mines, I will be back in a short time, please ensure you get something to eat, you need to look after yourself and the baby.' He pleaded, Charlotte gave a slight noise as her response. Worried, he left her in the room, noticing that for once, Blake chose to stay with her rather than go with him. Something that the dog rarely did. Thomas descended the stairs and made his way to the kitchen where Mrs Phillips was working studiously on a pie crust. 'Mrs Phillips, could you please inform me if my wife comes downstairs in some time and more importantly if she has eaten anything.'

'Is she ill, Sir Sharpe?' the housekeeper asked in concern.

'I fear my wife is not in the happiest of humour this afternoon.' He stated diplomatically.

Mrs Phillips nodded sagely. 'A common occurrences in many women through carrying, I am afraid. But don't fret, it does not last long. Her Ladyship will be her bright and lovely self again by dinner.' She consoled.

Thomas was not as sure but with little knowledge of such matters, he took the housekeeper's word for it. 'Hopefully, I had the best deal with this paperwork now, if she is looking for me, please inform her that I am in my office.'

'Of course, Sir Sharpe.' Mrs Phillips nodded. 'And if you are required at all, Sir?'

'The usual please, Mrs Phillips.' Be smiled politely.

The housekeeper nodded and looked at the string in the kitchen. Usually, it was the norm for houses such as Allerdale Hall to have systems where the master and lady of the house could ring a bell to the kitchen if they required anything, but in Allerdale Hall, it was for if the housekeeper required them in the lower quarters.

Mrs Phillips found it an unusual situation for the housekeeper not to ascend past the first floor of the house but Charlotte had explained away the oddness with Lucille as the excuse. First, with the assistance of Edward to explain that with Blake, Lucille had taken to not eating, then with her own proof of the manner her sister-in-law reacted to the pregnancy, she stated that a housekeeper in the upper floors would be another step in a negative direction for the contrary Lucille at present, they feared her not eating again, so with that and the idea that she would react negatively, Mrs Phillips was not expected to do anything on the higher floors for the time being, including going there without reason. She accepted this explanation and worked diligently were permitted.

When Thomas descended from the top floor a few hours later, he looked into the bedroom in passing before stopping. Sitting on the floor, cuddling the dog was a morose Charlotte, her letters opened to one side of her, showing that she had read them. 'Lottie, have you eaten?' She did not respond. 'Lottie?'

'No.'

'Lottie, you have to eat.' Thomas urged. 'Come downstairs and we will eat together, I know that Mrs Phillips has a wonderful pie cooked, you will enjoy that, I would imagine.' Charlotte simply nodded. Thomas was at a loss at what to do. He had never seen her like this and being honest, he did not know how to react to it. Since her coming to Allerdale Hall, Charlotte had been his light, she had banished much of the darkness he affiliated with the building, she had made it bearable but if she were to be consumed by the darkness he knew to loom within the walls of the house, he would know what to do. He was conflicted because as much as Allerdale was the location of the mines, if it was his wife and child or Allerdale, there was only one that he would consider, Charlotte and their baby.

'Thomas.' She looked at him in a pleading manner. 'If the baby is a girl, would...would it be wrong to call her Cordelia?'

Thomas frowned. He knew that were Charlotte to deliver a daughter, there was a high chance his wife would request her to be in some manner named after her sister but the manner in which she asked him was confusing, he could not see any issue with naming a daughter after her sister. 'Of course not, Darling, if you wish to call her Cordelia, then that is a homage to your sister and is in no way wrong.' He consoled. 'Is that what this is about?'

'I do not want to insult her memory.' Charlotte confessed.

Though not fully understanding the situation with Cordelia and how it all pieced together with her pregnancy, Thomas sat beside his wife and placed an arm around her, pulling her gently to him. 'Lottie, I cannot pretend to know fully what you are thinking, but I can assure you, you only ever speak with an unbridled love for your sister, you said more than once that you smiled in honour of her, even when you had nothing to smile about. You can never insult her memory and nothing you would do could be wrong to commemorate her.' He assured her.

Charlotte, for her part, said nothing, instead, she leant in closer against him and said nothing, not trusting herself to not reveal everything of what had happened that day to him in her current state of despair.

Charlotte and Thomas ate in silence and though he had work he needed to do, for the entirety of the evening, Thomas did not leave his wife's side, noting she seemed to take some solace in his constant presence.

Lucille remained asleep for the evening. Charlotte did everything required for her without saying a single word.

When it came time for bed, Thomas was not particularly tired but seeing that Charlotte was going, he joined her. As soon as she lay beside him in the bed, she curled right in against him, more so than usual, which, in itself was odd but the manner in which she gripped onto his shirt, as though holding onto life itself startled him. He simply placed his arm around her and held her to him in solidarity of whatever turmoil she was going through, hoping she would come out of it soon.

After a time, Thomas fell asleep, yet Charlotte remained awake, her mind unable to rest as her tumultuous thoughts continued. Unable to take sitting still any longer, she gently rose from the bed so to not wake Thomas before leaving the room, a warm shawl over her shoulders.

When Thomas woke, it was not due to a loud noise or other such things but because of the lack of the feeling of his wife beside him. Worriedly, he felt the side of the bed she usually occupied, noting it was cold, telling him that she had left it a considerable time before. Sitting up, he squinted through the darkness and noted that Blake was missing also. Concerned as to Charlotte's wellbeing, he rose to his feet and left the room on a search of her.

His search lasted all of a moment as the dim light radiating from under the door of her art room informed him as to the location of his beloved wife. Knocking gently, he waited for a response. When he received none, he opened the door, expecting to see Charlotte asleep inside but what he was greeted with startled him.

Charlotte was awake and sitting at her easel. Her hair was loosely tied back from her face, long strands loosely falling around her shoulders, which were bare as her dress was not tied fully and neither it nor her shawl covered the skin there. Her face donned several light splatterings of paint and all of that added to the look of focus in her features made her look more incredibly beautiful than Thomas believed any being had right to look. She, in his opinion, looked angelic. He swallowed as she gently tilted her head to the side as she studied her work. It was only when Blake walked over to acknowledge him did she seem to realise that she was no longer alone. 'Thomas.' She smiled. Not as brightly as she usually did but it was a tired and genuine one which filled Thomas with joy. 'What are you doing out of bed?'

'I am out of bed to see why my beloved wife is out of bed.'

'I could not sleep.' She confessed.

'Evidently.' He grinned.

'So rather than lie and fester in my dark thoughts, I said I would paint. I have not done so in the longest time and I had a terrible hankering to do so.'

Thomas walked over to her. Charlotte made room for him to sit beside her but Thomas wanted her to sit on him so he gently manoeuvred her so that she sat in his lap, his lips pressed to her bare shoulder, his hands encasing her stomach, hoping to feel their child move. His eyes came to her painting. 'That is quite unique.' He stated.

'I suppose it is.' She stated, looking at it.

'What are the thoughts behind it?'

She looked at it for a moment. 'Ravens are intelligent creatures but the lure of man is dangerous. The lure is causing the raven to go against natural instinct.' She explained, pointing to the dark bird then to the light of man's fire.

Thomas looked at her, wondering what could have caused her to paint such a piece. 'Are you feeling better?'

'Yes, somewhat.' Her tone suggested that she was not overly so. 'I found myself contemplating my wrongs and misdeeds a lot today. It was not a pleasant day as a result.' She explained.

Thomas looked at his wife as though she was mad. 'Wrongs... Lottie, what wrongs and misdeeds have you? You are the kindest, happiest person.'

'Everyone has done wrong in this world, Thomas.' She stated without emotion. 'No one is without their dark secrets.'

Thomas settled his breathing as best he could as he thought of the truth of that statement in regards to him. He did not say anything more regarding her statement, instead of wondering what she could ever consider to be dark secrets on her behalf.

In her room, as she slept, Lucille's body felt a slight itch and her hand twitched slightly in yearning to itch it.


	26. Chapter 26

'Lottie?' Charlotte turned her head and looked at Thomas, who was looking at her anxiously. 'I need to speak with you.' Charlotte turned to face him fully, Thomas swallowed as she did so.

Over a month had passed since the night he woke to see Charlotte in her art room, looking a picture of divinity. In that time, the baby had caused her stomach to grow vastly. She said nothing but it was clear that Charlotte's back ached often because of it.

'It is about something that Mrs Robinson said.'

Dr Percival tended to the medical needs of the house since that day. Edward refused to come to tend to his sister or Lucille. He had called on Mrs Robinson, the town midwife to come to assist with her. She assisted Charlotte with dealing with her few aches and pains, knowing she would suffer them as her stomach grew.

'I am not happy with you using the stairs at present.' He declared.

'Thomas, do not be ridiculous.'

'Lottie, I saw you earlier. It took you over ten minutes to go up.' Thomas argued.

'So you want me to what, wait in bed for several weeks?'

'No, of course not.' He placated. 'I want you to use the elevator.'

'I hate that thing.' Charlotte glared at the referenced contraption.

'Yes, I know. But you need to look after yourself.'

'You mean you are worried about your heir?' She joked.

Thomas's face fell. 'No, no Lottie, you are my greatest concern.' He declared. 'I do not want you harmed. Even the idea of you being burdened…'

'Our son is not a burden.'

'You seem so adamant.' Thomas smiled, looking at her rotund stomach. Even shawls could not hide it now. It was clear his wife was heavy with child.

'Wait and see, you will have your heir by summer's end.' She smiled before it fell slightly.

'Lottie?' He noted her change in demeanour immediately.

'If it is a girl…?'

She did not need to say anymore, he knew what she was asking. 'It is our child, regardless, I will love it accordingly, gender is irrelevant.' He swore. 'I am not my father or indeed yours. If we have five daughters, I will dote on them all.'

'You will need to think of a name for a boy.' Charlotte stated.

'Me?' Thomas was genuinely startled by her comment.

'Of course, you are the father.' She smiled lovingly before rubbing her aching back.

'Please Darling, even if you do not like it, I think you should use it. I have ensured it will be safe for you and the workmen use it, so you know it is working. If it is too worrying for you, I will use it with you.' he offered.

Looking at him for a moment, Charlotte sighed. 'I really do require it, you are right.' She conceded.

'You do.' Thomas confirmed. 'I need to go to town today, is there anything you would...you wish to come?'

'Please.' She pleaded excitedly.

Thomas was concerned about her travelling such a distance but with the midwife being based there, he knew she would be in safe hands if she required her. 'Bring Lucille downstairs for Mrs Phillips to tend to.' He smiled.

Elated, Charlotte made her way to the elevator and looked at him excitedly. Thomas chuckled and walked into the machine with her, looking at the smiling face of his wife as he did so. When it moved, her smile fell and she looked around distrustingly. He rubbed her back, causing her to sigh and move closer to him. When it got upstairs, they readied for the day. Charlotte gave Lucille a small shot to keep her lethargic so she would be easier for Mrs Phillips to deal with. She adored the housekeeper, who was an immense aid to her in so many ways, especially with readying for the baby, telling her everything she needed to prepare for, including asking her to consider more staff, she did not want to have Lucille glare hatefully at her all day long, it was off-putting.

They brought the cantankerous woman downstairs and placed her in her preferred spot in the living area before informing Mrs Phillips as to their plans. The housekeeper was some bit uncertain as to if Charlotte should be making such journeys but knowing how greatly she wished to leave the house for a few hours and suspecting that she would be put on bed rest soon should the child continue to hurt her back as it did, she merely stated that she would ensure Lucille was cared for in their absence, allowing the couple to leave the house together for the first time in several months, Blake loyally lying on the floor of the carriage.

Thomas watched as Charlotte looked at the world going by. She looked so calm and tranquil, the slight frown lines he had noticed etch into her forehead of late disappearing in their travels. 'Lottie?' She looked at him with a smile. 'Come autumn?'

'Yes?'

'It is imperative you bring the baby to Wales.' He stated with more authority than Charlotte had heard of him before. 'I know we spoke of it already and I know that Allerdale Hall is in better condition now than it was for the entirety of my life, but that baby is not wintering here.'

'Are you not coming also?'

'I am not yet sure.' He saw her face fall and fill with upset. 'I need to ensure the mines are functional.'

Charlotte looked like she was going to argue or retort in some other manner, but she closed her mouth again and looked out the window, saying nothing in response.

Thomas sensed the change in her demeanour. 'Charlotte, I…..' She merely clenched her jaw and said nothing. He felt it better to say nothing more.

When they arrived at the village, the excitement and joy that filled Charlotte's face leaving Allerdale Hall had still not returned.

Thomas watched he'd her look out of the carriage and around the streets. 'Lottie, please...'

'I should have expected as much. That is what rich men do, is it not. Get the son, send the child and mother away until the mother is fit to carry another and not see the child again until necessary. You would not wish for the noise of an infant.'

'Charlotte, it is nothing of the sort. I want the baby to thrive and it will not do so in Allerdale in winter.'

'What of Lucille?'

'She…'

'She would not do well there through another winter but you do not think to move her.'

'Lucille is contrary at best, as well you know. She would not be well at ease in such conditions.'

'So just the baby and I.' She stated. 'I suppose I do not even get Blake to come with me. I may as well be back to when I was widowed.' her heartbreak apparent.

Thomas felt her words sink in. It was still hard to fathom that Charlotte genuinely wished for his company. 'Lottie, I will endeavour to do everything in my power to ensure we are all in Pembrokeshire.'

She said nothing in response. Instead, she watched the town go by before focusing on two figures. There was something in the manner in which the man walked that for her attention, when they turned to cross the street, Charlotte smiled.

Edward was in the company of a woman and the manner in which her arm was in his made it clear to see that they were more than simply acquaintances. Charlotte could not help the smile on her face as she looked at Edward's features. He was utterly taken by the woman, she and she alone had his focus. She was heartbroken to not have him tell her himself that he was courting a woman, she wished he had told her but seeing him happy made her happy. When she looked back towards Thomas again, he was looking at her curiously. 'Dr Thompson seems to have a female companion, they look happy together.'

Thomas found it a slightly peculiar statement and looked out of the carriage to see what his wife was speaking of. 'She was there the day I purchased Blake, she is Mr Carson's daughter.'

Hearing that it was the Joanne Carson the woman her brother had been smitten with, she smiled even more. 'He was trying to think of a way to find himself at the receiving end of her attentions, I am glad that he was able to achieve his goal.' She stated.

Confused, Thomas did not know what to say in response to his wife's statement. 'I guess?'

'Do you not like to see others happy?' Charlotte questioned.

'Of course.' Thomas responded. Before he could say any more, he realised that Dr Thompson had noticed their carriage and also the loathsome look he seemed to have for it. That startled Thomas slightly, such a reaction was not something he was expecting but with Charlotte speaking to him again, he did not wish to waste time on the irrelevant doctor and focused on his wife. 'Perhaps, while we are here, we will order purchases for the child?' He offered, hoping to keep her speaking with him.

Looking at Thomas, Charlotte knew immediately what he was trying to do. She gave a small smile. 'I think that is a good idea. We need to prepare in some way. This little one will be here soon enough.'

The afternoon went by swiftly. The town took quick note of the young Lady Sharpe's condition and the carpenter was the one to have the greatest smile on his face to see the Baronet and his wife enter his business premises.

The work available to people as a result of the reopening of the mines was a welcomed increase in employment for the town and with very few lives at risk in the mine, the Sharpes name was on the up and with their incredible wealth as a result of his marriage and the resulting money they were spending, they were seen as someone to hope would grace your doorway. Charlotte's pregnancy was seen as a reason for the town to rejoice by any with a business that could profit as a result of it.

With purchases made and ordered for the child, the pair made their way to a restaurant to eat. They were relaxing after their food when Thomas told his wife that he would return soon, he was merely going to the post office, Blake looking between his master and mistress in contemplation of who to remain with, he elected, in the end, to remain with Charlotte, sitting loyally at her side.

She enjoyed her cup of tea, wishing the baby was not making her appetite smaller because of the pressure on her stomach as she noted the lovely scones also available.

'Excuse me, your Ladyship.' She turned slightly to see the woman she had seen with her brother beside her. 'I am so sorry to bother you.'

'Hello, you are quite alright, how can I help you?' She beamed.

'I..my name is Joanne Carson, I am not sure if you recall, my father is…'

'Mr Carson, the butcher. Blake's breeder.' She looked at her dog fondly.

'Yes. Blake is a wonderful name.' She beamed. 'I am sorry to approach you like this but may I say hello to him?'

Charlotte could only smile. 'Of course, please do.' She ordered Blake to the other side of her and the dog obeyed. 'I never knew my husband was getting him, so I never got to commend you and your family for your wonderful dog. Thank you, I cannot imagine life without him now.'

'I feel the same with his parents.' She smiled. 'I get to see his sister Lily all the time also.'

'That is Dr Thompson's dog, correct?'

'Yes, Edward makes sure that we bring her out all the time with us if we ever do anything.' The girl commented.

Charlotte felt her stomach both sink and fill with glee simultaneously. She was elated for her brother but not getting to know the woman he cared so deeply for hurt. She could only smile dutifully as she felt the baby in her move slightly. Her hand instinctively went to rub where it moved.

'Are you excited?' Charlotte looked at the other woman in confusion. 'For your child, it is the talk of the town.'

'Yes, I cannot wait to be able to walk without my back aching.' She smiled politely. 'I think at this stage, that is what I yearn most for, I am unbothered by what gender it is.'

Thomas waited his turn at the post office, when he asked for his post, he was unsurprised to see the sheer amount of items there for him.

'You may require some assistance with all of that, Sir Sharpe.' The postmaster commented.

'I think you are right.' Thomas acknowledged.

'I will have Geoffrey assist you.' the postmaster offered.

A moment after he left to get his son, Thomas was joined by another. Turning slightly, he smiled jovially. 'Dr Thompson.' He saluted.

'Sir Sharpe.' Edward nodded, his tone as polite as he could muster. He looked at the sheer amount of deliveries the Baronet had received. 'Are you attempting to keep the Postal service afloat single-handedly?' He joked.

'I fear the mines are more work than simply digging.' Thomas sighed. 'I also had something made for my wife in Newcastle upon Tyne and delivered.' He beamed, taking out the jewellery box in the middle of the deliveries and opened it. Inside was a ring, clearly made to order, beautiful and elegant. 'The ring she wears now was my mother's, I fear it is not something she would usually like, I think this better suited to her tastes, though, with the child, she will have to wait a few more weeks to wear it.'

Edward swallowed and clenched his jaw. He knew from looking at it that his sister would love the smaller piece but the reference of her and the baby caused him to feel anger again. 'Very considerate.' He then remembered that he had not seen his sister in a few weeks. 'How is Lady Sharpe?'

'She states she is well but it is clear she is suffering with her back in this, a normal complaint if Mrs Phillips is to be believed.' Edward nodded slightly. 'We have not seen you in the past few weeks at Allerdale Hall, I hope my wife has not offended you in some manner.' Thomas stated in jest, never even considering that there was any truth in such a statement.

'No…' Edward was relieved to see the postmaster return with his son.

'Geoffrey will assist you now, Sir Sharpe.' The postmaster declared. 'Before I forget, I also have some letters for her Ladyship.' He turned and retrieved them.

Thomas looked at the top letter, hoping there was nothing untoward there. He concluded before that Edith began to realise something was out of place from the letter sent to Enola. Charlotte's name branded each letter in turn. 'Thank you, I will give them to her in a moment.' He smiled.

'She is in town?' Edward asked. 'Surely Lady Sharpe is too far along for such things at present?'

'I thought so too but she is in the best place if she has any issue, Mrs Robinson is, after all, based here in town and she did wish to get a few items in case she would not be able to make the journey again before the child is born.' He explained.

'Of course.' Edward nodded. 'And with Mrs Phillips assisting with the house and Lady Lucille…' Edward ceased speaking when he noticed Thomas's features, he did not need to say anymore, Thomas's face told him that Charlotte was still dealing with Lucille. As angered as he was with Charlotte for lying with Thomas and hiding her condition from him, Edward felt terrified for his sister. He forced himself to remain calm as he calculated what would be her supplies, he knew he had to visit soon. He assisted in getting some of the deliveries to the carriage, knowing that to not do so would be noted. When they got down to the restaurant, where the carriage was situated, they were met by a bark and Blake rushing over Thomas. A moment later, Charlotte and Joanne joined them.

'Is there room for us in the carriage on the way back?' Charlotte joked to Thomas. It was only a moment later that she realised her brother was there beside her husband. She looked at him for a moment apologetically before looking back at her husband.

Edward was utterly shocked by Charlotte's size. He knew it would not be long before she would be put on bed rest with the child. He was worried for her but seeing her swollen midriff, he could not help the hateful feeling he had for the child of his and his sister's blood, looking at Thomas and the adoring look he had for Charlotte, the feelings of anger and hatred grew.

'Dr Thompson, I hope you are well, Ms Carson and I were discussing our dogs, I hope yours is as well as our Blake.' She smiled politely. 'Dr Percival was telling me you have been incredibly busy of late taking on more of his work, that is wonderful news.'

Edward felt himself feeling guilt with his anger, he could see in his sister's face, she was desperate to simply connect with him again but as her face went from pleading for him to speak where to discomfort, rubbing her back where it hurt, her large stomach taunted him. 'Yes, well, that is how things are. Joanne, I need to get the letter posted, we had better get to the post office. Sir Sharpe. Lady Sharpe.' He tilted his head to both of them before extending his arm to her.

'Thank you for your company, Lady Sharpe.' Joanne curtsied.

'And you for yours.' Charlotte smiled. 'It was most wonderful.' She looked to Edward again and gave a genuine smile, hoping to convey her like for the other woman, not that he would look for her approval after everything.

Thomas gently assisted Charlotte to the carriage door. 'Blake.' Blake jumped on and seemed to study how Charlotte was getting in before Thomas joined them and the carriage left the town and headed back to Allerdale Hall.


	27. Chapter 27

It was plain to see something was bothering Mrs Phillips when Thomas and Charlotte returned to Allerdale Hall. She seemed incredibly jumpy and terrified of everything, yet when both asked her what was wrong, she did not answer them, she simply dismissed their concerns.

Lucille was dealt with and returned to her room as soon as Charlotte finished feeding and cleaning her. In her condition, it took a substantial amount of time to get everything done but she did it as diligently as possible.

After she did that, she went straight to her art room. She was in no fit humour for Thomas. It had been trying to be polite to him all day in town as his statements regarding the coming winter continued to create turmoil in her mind. To Charlotte, she had sacrificed the relationship with her brother for Thomas because she had foolishly thought he cared for her as deeply as she did him. She did not want to sacrifice her relationship with Edward but he made it clear both the month previous and with his looks of betrayal and disgust that very day that Charlotte's pregnancy was something he would not accept, so she had placed her faith in Thomas and he had thrown it back at her. The idea of her having the baby, then travelling across Britain by herself to raise it crushed her heart but it was to be expected really, she self-reprimanded, she had been brought into the Sharpe household with one purpose, to finance their home and mines, Thomas had clearly never swayed from that goal, she had been wrong to think he had been interested in her. She felt herself feel incredibly foolish. Sitting in front of her easel, she began to paint.

Thomas searched for Charlotte after a while, having noticed she had not returned from bringing Lucille up for the evening. He had planned to speak with her and give her her ring when she was downstairs again but she never returned. He found her soon after in her art room. 'Lottie?' She did not answer. 'Please speak with me.'

'If you are willing to go a winter without speaking to me, then I can go without speaking to you before the separation. Consider it practice.' She growled, not looking away from her canvas.

Thomas felt guilty at her still being angered by that. 'Charlotte?' He looked at her painting and the argument he had prepared for dissolved on his tongue. Her piece was regarding a female figure donning clothes that from the back appeared to be finery but in the mirror of the vanity table she was sitting at, the depicted woman was dressed like a jester, a fool. Thomas knew the literal meaning of her piece. He looked at it then to Charlotte, whose gaze was accusatory. 'You had letters in the post office.' He stated, holding them out for her before leaving the room again and scurrying to his workshop to avoid conflict.

Charlotte knew there was no way Thomas had come in to say only what he said but angered, betrayed and feeling foolish, she did not follow him and instead looked at her letters. One by one she read them and felt herself become more and more consumed by her feelings, she threw them aside and looked at the painting again with hatred.

She went to bed and waited for sleep to take her but to no avail. Between her backache and the anger she felt, sleep did not come.

When Thomas came into the room later, he said nothing as he readied for bed. He had considered sleeping elsewhere in the house but felt it best to return to his shared bed, partly because he knew Charlotte tended to sleep more now when possible but it was usually in his presence. He was somewhat startled to realise she was still awake when he arrived. When he entered the bed, he looked at her back, which was facing him. 'Lottie, I...I am not one to court conflict or even resolution to such because I do not was to risk conflict, I tend to hide in my work.' She said nothing in response. 'I know you are hurt but I did not want you thinking that I am able to just leave with you when I may have to stay a while longer.' Again nothing, though her demeanour seemed colder at his words. 'I will come to Pembrokeshire before the snows fall but I think it wise to have you and the baby there at the earliest possibility. It is healthier for the baby but also you will have to try and recover. I feel you forget that. I am not losing you because you catch some illness when you are weak from giving birth to our child.' He felt conflicted and wished to touch her gently to make his point. 'I love you beyond compare and that is why I need to tend to you as best I can as a husband and the best way to do that is to get you away from Allerdale Hall when the baby is born.' She remained still. 'I fear your painting is incorrect, by the way, I am the fool, not you. I am foolish, I had you believe I do not love you, I do, more than anything.' She inhaled and exhaled deeply. Thomas leant against her, scared of her reaction, Charlotte did nothing but bring his hand to her stomach where the baby was moving.

Though there was still a particularly tension in the air, Charlotte and Thomas became more amicable once more after he professed his love for her in that manner. Both were concerned about Mrs Phillips who still acted particularly spooked but overall, the house continued as to be sort of the norm. There were workmen working on a few more rooms within the building, Charlotte kept a close eye on what rooms they worked on. The one with the broken floor that she had housed the old baggage in before her pregnancy was locked now and she had the key well hidden so their attempts to get in there were very much futile and Thomas seemed more interested in his mines than anything.

What amused Charlotte however was the manner in which Thomas looked at her at present. He was like a man caught in lust and she knew it was to do with the fact that he was unused to the manner in which his life was at present. He had not touched her since the night that she had been painting and he looked at her as though in reverence because of it over a month before and the prevention of relieving his urges was causing him to act in an amusing manner, he was easily made forgetful. When he came to bed that night, she barely had to touch him before he was all but whining for attention. Cautiously, she leant back against him and guided him to where her body was waiting willingly for him. Slowly, he entered her.

'The child?' He asked worriedly.

'I spoke to the midwife, she said that so long as we are careful, I can perform my wifely duties while carrying your child.' She smiled.

On hearing such, Thomas's actions increased as he took pleasure in his wife.

During the night, Charlotte felt a chill against her back before turning slightly and realising that Thomas had left their bed. She heard a noise in the hallway and thought it to be him going to the bathroom. When she looked to Blake's bed, knowing he would follow Thomas like he would her, she was surprised to see him half in and half out of the bed and even more surprised to hear the rumblings of a growl in his throat. She sat up and put on her shawl. 'I knew you would build up a tolerance with time, I did not think it would be so quick.' She stated as she went to her drawer and retrieved the knife she long left under there after she realised Thomas was no threat to her and took it from its previous spot under her pillow. 'This will be farcical, a fight between a weak bedridden for months woman and a heavily with child woman.' She scoffed. 'Come on then, in you come.'

Lucille turned the corner of the room door, leaning against it, a sharp instrument in her hand and looking at Charlotte hatefully but with some shock also. 'You…?'

'You had started twitching limbs and extremities.' Charlotte explained. 'Add that to you stealing the letter opener from the living area the day we went to town, it was not hard to figure out.' She explained. 'So, how will we do this?'

'Why are you not worried?'

'I will either be rid of you soon or dead, what have I to worry me?'

Lucille feared her honesty. 'You took everything from me.'

'Well, you did it to me first.'

'My Thomas.' Lucille snarled, Blake stepped in front of Charlotte, his low warning growls turning to vicious snarls, his focus on Lucille.

Charlotte smirked and rubbed her stomach. 'I think you mean "My" Thomas now. You can hear us, can you not as he finds pleasure in my body, seeks it in me?'

With tear-filled eyes, Lucille shrieked and snapped at her. 'No, not yours, mine.' The next moment, Thomas walked into the room and stood close to his sister, his expression unreadable.


	28. Chapter 28

Charlotte's attention went from one sibling to the other. Thomas's features did nothing to assist her in assessing the situation. Blake, though he was loyal to his master, stayed in front of his mistress defensively. Charlotte kept her head high and focused on her husband. 'Thomas.'

'You have been forcing Lucille to be as she has?'

'Yes.' She did not even wait more than a moment to answer. 'I have.'

'Why?'

'It does not matter why.' Lucille hissed indignantly.

'I told you of Cordelia, how she was murdered.' Thomas nodded. 'And of what my father did to us?' Again, Thomas nodded 'My father got her with child, my mother beat her so badly that she lost the baby and they shoved her into an asylum, Normansfield.' Thomas gave a slight look to his sister. 'I told you she was killed there. Take a guess who was the murderess.'

'You did all this, to get Lucille? You…?'

'I swore to get her out, I failed. I met a good man and planned to have him buy the mines from your family for almost nothing, but he died and I realised that there was another way to do it.'

'You used me?' Thomas's features showed his hurt.

'Just as you used me for my money, so please do not act so hurt, you used me too.' She explained.

'You never….' Thomas felt his gut clench.

'I used your desperation as you used mine.'

'You never loved me.'

'If after everything, that is your perception of my feelings for you, then you have not been paying much attention.'

'Thomas.' Lucille ordered, handing the letter opener to him.

Thomas, for his part, stared at it blankly for a moment before looking at Charlotte horrified. 'Lucille…?'

'Look what she did to me, what she did to us, she tried to take you from me. She has that thing trying to ruin us…' Lucille hissed, glaring at Charlotte's stomach.

Thomas looked at his pregnant wife then to her stomach, knowing that to harm her would kill his child also. He swallowed.

'Thomas.' He looked back to Charlotte's face. 'It is okay.'

'...What…?'

'I tried to free you from her, that became part of this, trying to redeem you, to get you away from her influence. You are so good, you have kindness and love in you, I know that, I have witnessed and bore to that.' She looked at her stomach and gave a small smile. 'I bear it in me.' She looked at him again. 'But I know the influence she has over you also. And how you would do most anything to please her. You've done everything to please her, even I was chosen to please her. I know everything, I understand.'

'You could not possibly…'

'I know what you did together, that angered your mother so. I know what the humming meant when I first came here, the child she bore because of it.' His eyes widened. 'I know everything.'

'Even….'

'Margaret, Pamela, Enola, Edith...I know, I always knew.' His hand shook at her revelation. 'I know and I understand.'

'How…?'

'I am the one that moved everything before everyone came, all of what was in the cellar, I tidied it away so that no one could find anything incriminating on you.'

'Lucille…'

'Nothing I did was for her, it was for you, Thomas. Everything I did was for you. I could not and would not let you suffer.'

'Why?'

'Because I love you. I gave up everything for you.' she shrugged.

'No….you used me.' He walked forward, the letter opener in hand.

'You used me also, yet I do not question your declarations of love now.' She countered. She threw aside the weapon she had.

'Where did you get that?'

'I used to have it under my pillow until I realised you were an honest man. It has been in the dresser since.' She looked him in the eye. 'I cannot hurt you.' She turned and walked over to the dresser again and retrieved some letters and turned and held them out for him. 'I contacted Mr Longley myself with my condition, he sent this, these are what you brought from the post office for me.'

Thomas opened it and read the writing before looking back at Charlotte. 'You…'

'I signed it so that you are in charge of the money.' She stated. 'I never really wanted it. Everything I wanted, I had. I just wanted you and our baby, together.' She looked at him with acceptance in her features. She took his hand with the weapon in it and put it pressing it to her skin where her heart was in her chest before taking the other one and pressing her lips to the back of his hand. 'It is yours now. Achieve your goals, Thomas, you have done so well so far. I am so proud of you.' She smiled lovingly.

'Do you really love me?'

'We both started this with ulterior motives, in that time, we found ourselves falling for the other, much to the hatred of those of our blood. You need to decide now, do you believe those words and actions we called love in our time together to be lies or truths.' She looked down once more. 'I firmly believe that it was an act of love that created our child and after everything I knew of the acts that create children, I am glad I knew the love and kindness one can have for another doing such things before leaving this world. I got that grace when my sister did not.'

Thomas looked at Charlotte sadly. He took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. 'I...cannot…' He turned and looked at Lucille. 'I…'

'You are so weak.' She scoffed taking her weight off the door frame and walking forward, her hand extended to take the letter opener. 'I have spent my life doing all of this for you because you are weak and cannot do it.'

'Being heartless is not strength, love does not make you weak.' Charlotte declared. When Lucille came forward, Blake's snarls increased and he stepped forward. 'Blake…' She tried to call the dog away. 'Thomas...please, not him too.' She pleaded.

Thomas went to get the dog but he avoided him and looked at Thomas in almost an accusatory manner before looking back at Lucille, staying between her and Charlotte.

'Stupid fleabag.' Lucille hissed. As she stepped forward, Blake stayed between his mistress and her would-be be attacker.

'Not as meek as Enola's little pet.' Charlotte smiled proudly. 'He will not be so easily gotten rid of.'

'You are about it die.' Lucille snapped.

'That is evident.'

'Beg for your life, for that thing's life.' She pointed to Charlotte's stomach.

'I stopped begging for my life when I was six years old. I will never beg. I learnt back then that pleas do not stop someone whose only motive is to hear them for their own pleasure, it only encourages them more.' She stood, head high and a smile on her face. 'If you are going to kill me, then do so. I will not die on my knees, I swore it the day I chose to smile to spite my parents and their actions that I would stand if I were to die of brutality.'

Lucille scowled at her. 'Beg.'

'Just get on with it.'

'What did you mean?' Both women looked at Thomas. 'You said we loved one another even when those of our blood hated it. Not my blood, but ours.'

'Before my father molested Cordelia and I, he did so to a girl of sixteen years, Elizabeth Thompson, and in doing so, making her the mother of Dr Edward Thompson, my half brother, my father's bastard.' She explained.

'He...I thought…' Thomas stared at her shocked. 'Dr Thompson is your brother?'

'Yes, he is. And the day he realised I loved you, you walked in on him stating that he was fearful that you would harm me, he saw then that I could never defend myself against you. Then when he realised we created our child...that was the day I sat morosely reading his letters, he has cast me aside.'

'He wrote...why has he abandoned you?'

'In laying with you, in carrying your child, I chose you, in the most primal of ways. I made myself yours in every manner, he disowned me as a sister. I hate proving him right. He warned me of this, that this, that loving you would get me killed.'

'That is why you were pleased to see him in town?'

'Seeing him with Joanne, seeing him not letting the dishonourable manner of coming to be impede his happiness, I cannot express my joy, I hope him to have a long happy life with her.' She smiled genuinely at the idea of such.

'I thought...I suspected something odd but I…'

'Did you suspect something untoward?'

'I thought him to be interested in you or something similar, you seemed so happy to see him, I never suspected…'

'I was happy to see him, yes. He is all there is in the world now to prove our family existed and he has a different name.' Charlotte stated. She looked at her stomach again and sighed sadly. 'I am sorry, Little One. I was meant to protect you and instead, I created you only for you to die before you even got to live. I love you so much.' She rested her hand on her swollen midriff and looked at Thomas. 'Please, don't put me in a clay vat like the others, or if you do, take the baby and put it somewhere more fitting.' He could not meet her gaze. She then looked Lucille. 'Do your worst.'

Lucille stumbled forward, Blake refusing to step down from defending her before kicking him and causing him to yelp before he turned and sank his teeth into her wrist on the hand holding the knife. She swapped hands so that she could use her other one and went to strike. Charlotte rushed forward to protect her dog as Lucille's hand came down. There was a pained yelp from Blake before Thomas rushed forward into the madness and put an end to it.


	29. Chapter 29

Charlotte's eyes widened as the reality of what happened hit her. 'Thomas?'

Thomas looked at Lucille whose eyes went from the needle in her arm along the arm holding it there before her eyes met his. 'No.' Her eyes filled with tears.

Thomas felt the sting of the blade that had cut his shoulder as he defended Charlotte and Blake begin to ebb through his mind. 'I have to protect them, they are my family, Lucille. I'm sorry.' There was genuine remorse in his voice but his eyes showed the sincerity of his words as he pressed down the plunger.

Angered by the official declaration by her brother regarding his allegiances to Charlotte and the baby over her, with her remaining strength, as the drugs began to kick in, Lucille grasped the letter opener tightly in her hand and went to strike Thomas in the throat with it.

Seeing what she was planning, Charlotte put herself between the blade and Thomas, gasping as the sharp object pierced her arm, grateful that Lucille's strength was first weakened by her time laying still and secondly by the use of the narcotics. It did not pierce far and to Charlotte, she had suffered far worse before. They watched as Lucille slumped into unconsciousness, neither saying anything to the other while she did so or for a few moments after.

'Lottie?' Thomas was the first to find his voice again. He took her arm to inspect it.

'I'm fine. What about you?' She went to inspect his shoulder.

'Lottie, why did you step in, she could have hurt you.'

'She was going to kill you. She was aiming for your throat. I could not stand back and do nothing.' She argued. She then turned to look at Blake, who was next to her. 'My little hero.' She looked at the blood staining his chocolate coat darker. 'Where did she get you?'

'His ear, it seems just a small cut.' Thomas inspected the area carefully, Blake eyeing him suspiciously as he did. 'I think I have broken his trust.' As though on cue, Blake leant closer to Charlotte and the bump of her protruding stomach.

'He is confused. He will see soon that you are still you.' She comforted before looking at him warily. 'You are still…'

Thomas looked at her, studying her studying him. 'I am still trying to ascertain what is happening.'

Charlotte nodded. 'I understand.' She rose to her feet gingerly and rubbed her stomach. 'I better get proper restraints. If she gets out now, she'll be a danger to you too.' She stated as she walked out of the room.

Thomas watched her as she left before looking at Blake, the dog looked at him for a mere moment before following Charlotte. Alone with an unconscious Lucille, he assessed everything he just learned. When the thoughts of Charlotte admitting to knowing the past returned to him, he rose to his feet and followed after her, finding her in Lucille's room, readying the restraints. 'You knew, of it all? Of them?'

'The wives, yes.' Charlotte did not look at him as she spoke.

'Before we wed?'

'Before we ever laid eyes on one another.' She confirmed.

Thomas looked at her questioningly. 'And you still thought it a good idea to come here?'

'I did.'

'How much do you hate Lucille to think to go to where she did these things to get her was a worthwhile risk? You are incredibly foolish. You could have been killed.'

'If you plan to have me regret it, I won't.' She looked at him. 'I meant everything I said, Thomas. I love you with incredible intensity. I would do it all again tomorrow for you. I got you free of her. You are your own man now, free to do as you please and in doing so, you have rejuvenated the mines and rebuilt your name. You are an incredible person and a wonderful man.' She smiled proudly.

'Was what you said true, of Cordelia?'

'Every word.'

'Your upbringing, her...her death?'

'None wishes more than I do that those were falsities but I have not such luxury. My parents are why I look like I do and my father getting her with child is what put her there.'

'I am so sorry, for what Lucille did.'

Charlotte smiled lovingly at him. 'It is not your crime to apologise for but thank you.'

'I...I do not know what to think. I fell in love with an overly kind and sweet woman, is that still you? Who are you?'

Charlotte bit her lips together. 'I knew the situation, that the charming man that feigned interest in me, was just that, I was never under any illusions, you thought differently.'

Thomas thought back to the beginning of it all, when she acted so innocent. 'Was it all a charade, how you act?'

'No. I like smiling and not thinking about what other people deem acceptable. It is their fault they associate happiness with being utterly silly. I played it up slightly, yes, but only because I learn more that way. People seem to think to be silly equates to being deaf.' She scoffed. 'I am essentially the same person. A little less dim, but I truly do love art and music and poetry. I adore our conversations and I genuinely was unhappy at not having you with me in Pembrokeshire.'

'Did you feign interest in my work?' Thomas asked, clearly worrying about her response.

Charlotte's first reaction was to chuckle slightly. 'My dear Thomas, I have spoken to you for how many hours on the topic of your work, I have also initiated conversations on the matter, have I ever shown disinterest or boredom as we converse? Interest cannot be feigned for that length of time. I genuinely care about your work, I love speaking with you regarding it.' She smiled genuinely at him.

'You are truly the only one to believe in me.' Thomas stated. 'Lucille, everyone else, they scoffed or saw it as a foolish pastime but you...every time I made a development or when I had a setback, you are there with me.'

Charlotte smiled and walked over to him, cupping her hand to his cheek. 'I love you, that is what a wife who loves her husband does, she supports him, come glory or failure; though for the latter, she should not allow him to remain disheartened, she should encourage him to try again.'

'Why did you transfer the accounts?' Thomas asked. 'You knew everything, yet you…'

'I made it we have an equal right to it. That my signature was not required for you to access our money.'

'But why?'

'It is a good thing I did, with regards the autumn and you remaining, my being so far away who be most inconvenient if you required any funding.' She smiled before becoming serious once more. 'I told you, I wished to do it. I felt the love I feel is reciprocated. I believed it to be the right way to have things. As my husband, everything should naturally be yours too.'

'But you knew the truth.'

'I thought you to love me also. I hoped you did.' She smiled lovingly at him. 'I think I was right.'

Thomas still felt conflicted and confused but continued to think over what was said over the past few minutes. He also considered the care and sheer effort that Charlotte had put into assisting with Lucille, the hours she spent looking after her tediously was something he noted, as well as recalling her comments regarding her doing it for him because he loved his sister. 'And Dr Thompson? He...Did he really disown you?'

The heartbreak on her face showed the honesty of her statement regarding the doctor. 'It is more complicated as I am the legitimate child and he is not. But I had only him as natural family left and I love him dearly. He is my brother and he has always been there for me, especially after Cordelia, and now….now he wants nothing to do with me.'

'Does he know too?'

'Yes, that is why he is so angry regarding all of this.'

'And regarding me?'

'He knows that Lucille was behind the most of it but your doing nothing makes you culpable to him.'

'How do you view it?'

'You did wrong, you allowed these women to be harmed but you never wanted it. I saw the pictures, the ones of your marriages, you were clearly unhappy and the fact is every death, you were complicit but not the murderer. I see you, the loving kind man behind it.'

'And that angers him, your brother?'

'He sees me loving you and having your baby as betrayal, not only to him but to Cordelia. Your sister murdered her and I carry a baby that shares that blood. But I can separate you from your sister and that is a large part this. He cannot.'

'Do you regret it?' Thomas asked.

'How can I? I love you so greatly and what mother can regret her child. I love you and I love our child who was created of our love, I cannot regret either of you.'

Thomas looked into her eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. He thought of her words. She chose him. She wanted the best for him. She encouraged him and she always ensured her words were encouraging and complimentary to him. He thought of their nights of passion, how she smiled and how she looked at him. Thomas was not a religious man, but he prayed her words were honest, that she loved him as he did her. His hand caressed her cheek, causing her to look him in the eye, a worry in hers. He leant forward and kissed her gently, her lips gently pressing back against his.


	30. Chapter 30

Edward was busy thinking of if he should send a small letter to his sister in hopes of reopening the lines of communication with her. Seeing her sheer size and know she had a few weeks more to go in her pregnancy, he worried for her and was terrified that if something went wrong, as so often did occur in childbirth, she would be taken from him too with ill between them before that would happen. He could never forgive himself if she left this world and they had not spoken to one another properly beforehand.

He recalled the day he met her. She was so kind and when she heard their father tell him to get from his house and never return, having gone to him in hopes of being given a chance to earn a living, she looked sadly at him. That evening, a letter came to the inn close by that he had stayed in, from both her and Cordelia, asking that he meet them the next day by a local pathway, they wanted to get to speak to him freely. That was how he came to know his sisters who were so excited to get to know him. They spoke for over an hour nonstop, asking him every sort of question about himself but Charlotte asked about his mother and random questions of her likes, dislikes and such. She had the more naturally bright personality of the pair. Cordelia was more stoic but even then, he knew there was reason behind such. The manner in which they acted, the meek manner in which Cordelia sat and Charlotte gingerly attempted to lay back, her sleeve pulling up at one stage revealing mottled skin. He realised then the story his mother revealed one night in a fevered state was true, his father was a monster. Cordelia told him to be grateful his father did not have much to do with him while Charlotte tried to keep everything bright and cheerful. Cordelia later revealed that it was Charlotte that was her reason for continuing to live, that even after the most brutal beating, she stayed smiling. According to Cordelia, she feared and envied Charlotte's sheer fortitude. She suffered the night that their father first decided to take her, he was incredibly drunk and more brutal than he had ever been with her, then Charlotte suffered for bleeding as a result, their mother whipped her until she was not even able to cry, her skin was nothing but open wounds on her back, yet Charlotte still stood tall and even hummed songs the next day as she helped the kitchen staff. Cordelia thought her possibly mad for a time but she then realised that Charlotte refused to back down, that she was willing to suffer more rather than stop smiling. She loved her sister more than anything. Edward then recalled the letter from Charlotte, telling him of their father's actions and Cordelia's condition. The plan was to have her go to somewhere for a time under the guise of her learning and return without the baby and continue life but it was not to be, they were caught and Cordelia subsequently forced to miscarry before her being forced Normansfield. Those letters made him feel incredibly angry but the one that followed, the one that told him that Cordelia had died in her time, that shattered his heart.

Charlotte had come to know the wealthy family her father dealt through, the Hamiltons. She spoke with their son William and told him the truth of Edward and pleaded that they consider assisting him as they did others to earn a living. William heard her pleas and seeing her good and loving heart became enamoured with her so he struck her a bargain, Edward's education for her hand. Charlotte accepted without consideration. As she said to Edward, nothing could be more brutal than her upbringing. Even if he was a terrible drunk that forced her into carrying his child, she would be better off than when she was with their father. William, however, showed no such aggression. He was a good man that showed Charlotte kindness and love. He had been happy for her to have William, he would have been a doting and often visiting uncle to her children with that man but as with everything else in their lives, it ended in tragedy. With her marriage licence, Charlotte inherited more money than can be considered a good idea.

It had been his idea to go to Normansfield as part of his training. He blamed himself fully for revealing to Charlotte how their sister had so brutally died. It was his fault Charlotte learnt the name, Lucille Sharpe. That day he saw part of his little sweet sister die and be reborn with a wish for vengeance on the other woman. With William's incredible wealth she planned to convince her soon to be husband that she wanted to buy those mines at a pittance and destroy the Sharpe name entirely, it was something with little consequence, he thought. But then William was killed and he supposed, in mourning of another one to care for her to be taken from her, Charlotte altered her plan. He had no idea why he ever agreed to it, he could only assume now that it was because he was deep in his own mourning and with all they learnt of the Sharpes, the more he wanted them stopped, but it all changed. Charlotte swore it would never get personal with Thomas, that she could never fall for such a man, yet she had. She loved him, wholeheartedly, she lay with him, had created a child with him. A child with a monster for a father, and the way she caressed her stomach it was clear, she loved the child deeply and fully. It made him sick to his very core. He questioned the sanity that Charlotte used to condone her actions if there was any involved. Had she been so desperate to love someone? Did she feel the urges women often had to be a mother, to have her own child? Did she think it could bring Cordelia back in some mad manner if she had a child? Right the past wrongs? He could not tell, he felt as though to try and understand her method was to try and understand madness itself.

He swallowed. Had that been what happened, had Charlotte met her limit and descended into madness? It felt like such. It felt as though it was the only viable answer. He wanted to have her taken from the house and kept away from Thomas Sharpe, but the only way to do so would be to sentence her to the same horrific fate as Cordelia, an asylum. Her baby would be taken from her and she would more than likely descend into despair from the hurt of it all, the ultimate betrayal by him and the taking of her baby, any mother's greatest pain, the forever smiling and loving Charlotte, his little sister, would forever be lost and it would be his fault if he was to do such a thing. Cordelia would not want that and he knew it. Perhaps death by the Sharpes or childbirth would be less cruel, swifter in its manner. Though the idea of his sister loving a man who could so easily betray that love and trust and kill her broke his heart too. There was no winning in this, not for Charlotte. She had played her hand and had fallen foul to it. He would give anything to take her from there and rescue her and make her see sense again. He could even bear the child perhaps if it meant that she was free of that man. The thought came to him then that if it were a daughter, there was a chance the Baronet would harm it. He swallowed, Charlotte would die to protect that baby he sensed, this could never end well.

Edward rubbed his hands over his face. There was no one he could speak to regarding this, making it all the more difficult. Joanne could not know, if she uttered a word, it could mean her fleeing him or Charlotte's demise. He wished more than anything to have someone to speak with, but alas, as Gerard Manley Hopkins stated "no worst, there is none". He was silenced by it and that made him all the more bothered by the situation.

'Come now, Anna, that is not possible.' Edward could hear Mrs Davies outside his office door.

'I am telling you, Mary, there is something most peculiar up there. Lady and Sir Sharpe were barely off down the road when things started going peculiar.' Edward froze at the reference to Charlotte and her husband. 'I fear something most foul is afoot. And I worry terribly for poor Lady Charlotte and her baby.'

The manner in which Edward exploded from his office and into the main area of his home caused both women to jump violently. 'What is this of Lady Charlotte?' He all but demanded.

'I fear Anna is letting ghost stories and her mind play tricks on her. She is utterly convinced that something is afoot on Crimson Peak.' Mrs Davies explained.

In all honesty, Edward hated that name and how eerily it fit the situation. 'What is it that you think you have seen, Mrs Phillips?'

'Well, last week, Sir and Lady Sharpe left the mansion to come to the town for a few hours. I was worried for Lady Sharpe in her condition but I fear she was going mad being forced to sit or walk around that place all the time. Thankfully, Sir Sharpe has convinced her to use the elevator, I was getting terribly worried about her on the stairs. So they left Lady Lucille in the living area and left for town. I watched them leave and both seemed in wonderful spirits. Lady Sharpe at just getting out of the house and Sir Sharpe at her happiness. I swear, that man would do anything for her, if she said that for him to jump off the top balcony to his death would cause her joy, he would do it without thinking.' Edward swallowed at her words, half wishing he would do such a thing and half not wishing to accept that there was a possible chance that Thomas loved his sister also. 'So I went about fixing their dinner, a light one as they said they would eat in town, and tidying the place. It's hard to do as there are men tending to some of the upper rooms at present to make the house more liveable, especially with the child, and I recall placing the letter opener on the table in the living area after Sir Thomas was done opening a letter from the county, something to do with taxes, he seemed to smile at it. I wish I had wed so well as to smile at a tax letter, but nonetheless, he left it in the reception hall so it would get lost so I placed it back at the table I know him to read with Lady Sharpe at. They are so terribly in love, reading Blake together and discussing it as they do, so much so they named the dog after the man. Well, I check on Lady Lucille after I put on some bread and notice the letter opener is missing. No one went near her, I know this and yet it was not there. I went in search of it, thinking perhaps the dog had gotten it, but I could not find the dog. I searched high and low and narey a sign of it. Then to add to that, I return to the living area and books are moved. I swear something is not right. Have I gone mad, Dr Thompson? Doctor?'

Edward shook as the realisation hit him. His face went white with shock and words failed him for a moment. When he could take control of his senses once more, he realised both women were staring at him. 'I...and the Sharpe's, was there anything different in them today?' He asked.

'They were most odd. Sir Sharpe was all but keeping Lady Sharpe in his sight. Even when she used the bathroom, he followed with her and to make matters worse, she seemed to yearn for him to be there. The same can be said for the dog, he will not be without them. But what makes it all the more peculiar is I found blood covered rags in a corner, a substantial number I should add. And both Lady and Sir Sharpe seem to be nursing wounds and there is a cut to Blake's ear also.'

'You do not think that Sir Sharpe would have…?' Mrs Davies asked.

'No, Mary, you do not see what I see. He worships her like a deity. Sir Thomas would die before laying hand on Lady Charlotte, or their child. He dotes on her something terrible. The smiles and adoration between them, even the blind could see it. As I said, if she said jump, he would do so, without hesitation. There is no way he did whatever happened to her. I would wager my life on it.'

'And Lady Lucille?' Edward asked. 'Have you seen her today?'

'Indeed, but I have not. Though both Sir and Lady Sharpe seemed reluctant to go near her. I have heard her a few times, a few groans here and there, but today, the noises from the upper floor were feral. More than once I saw Lady Charlotte looking up worriedly and Sir Sharpe looking towards it with anger. I never thought such a man had anger in him. He is always so jovial. I am convinced Lady Lucille is the assailant in this situation.'

'I thought her to be an invalid.' Mrs Davies looked to Edward.

'I thought such too but I cannot say for sure standing in my waiting area here in my home. I can only tell once I have seen the situation. Mary, have my trap readied please.'

'At this hour, come now, Edward, there is nothing can be done now.'

'I, a trained doctor have been told that a heavily with child woman and a man are injured and there is the possibility that they are at risk of further injury, I can not stay and do nothing, I am required to go and ensure their well-being.' He argued. 'I took an oath to protect and tend to my patients, I cannot go against it.' He turned and went into his office, getting his medical bag and looking around for anything else he would need. He thought of the supplies he had procured to assist in subduing Lucille all those months ago and grabbed them too. In her basket, Lily watched him curiously. Thinking again of his sister, he looked at the dog. 'Well, they have one too so I doubt they will mind, come on, girl.' Lily gave a yip and followed him. Both women watched as he grabbed his coat. 'Now, Mrs Phillips, let us see if you are mad or if you have noticed something.' He stated, putting on his hat.


	31. Chapter 31

Charlotte and Thomas were sitting in the living area, both feeling sore from their wounds from the previous night and in silence because of it all. They did not say much to one another all day but they sought one another's presence throughout.

When Blake became alert and staring out of the living area before getting to his feet, Charlotte and Thomas looked at one another and then the dog in worry. A moment later there was a large bang as the cast iron knocker on the door struck its counterpart. Before Thomas could even rise to his feet fully, the door began to open. Concern filled his features but when a slightly smaller liver coloured spaniel rushed in, both he and Charlotte knew who it was. Sure enough, a moment after the dog entered, Edward followed.

He looked around the area worriedly. 'Where is she?' He asked having seen Thomas.

'Whom?'

'Lady Sharpe.' Edward recalled his manners.

'Which one?'

'Thomas.' Charlotte scolded gently, getting to her feet in a slightly precarious manner. 'Please.' He rushed over and assisted her. 'Edward.' She smiled at her brother.

'What…' He was in shock that she referred to him by his forename in front of Thomas. 'What happened?'

'Lucille built an immunity, she attacked us last night.' Charlotte explained. 'Thomas knows that we know everything and I have told him everything else also.'

Edward eyed Thomas warily. 'Everything?'

'Yes.' Thomas returned his gaze. He studied Edward a little more and realised there were a few similarities between the siblings, he chastised himself internally for never noticing them.

Edward was unsure how to react to such a revelation. He felt peculiar being so close to Thomas given the situation. 'Where is Lucille now?'

'Strapped into her bed with the last of the medicines.' Charlotte informed him.

It was the first time Edward paid full attention to his sister since arriving. He looked at her stomach and his jaw clenched unintentionally. Seeing the look of contempt on her brother's face, Thomas could see that Charlotte's words regarding her brother's dislike of their child were entirely true and naturally stepped in front of his wife and child, when Edward's eyes met his again, there was a warning look on Thomas's face and Edward forced himself to school his face to a neutral one once more. His attention went to the ground beside them where Lily and Blake were playing excitedly. After a moment, he looked at his sister again to see her smiling happily at the dogs. 'Mrs Phillips noticed blood covered rags, whose are they?'

"Ours.' Thomas explained. Edward looked at him. 'All three of us were injured by my sister.'

'Three?' Edward questioned. 'The child?'

'Is fine, thank goodness, he meant Blake.' Charlotte indicated to the dog.

Edward's breathing became deeper and more laboured as he looked at the dog. He knelt down and called Lily over, Blake following immediately after excitedly, sniffing the human to enter his domain. When Edward went to scratch his ear as he had so often done Lily's, the wound was apparent. 'That need a few stitches and cleaning.' He rose to his feet again. 'What else did she do?' Charlotte and Thomas just looked at one another. 'Well?'

'She stabbed Thomas in the shoulder.' Charlotte informed her brother. 'Because he protected myself and Blake.'

Edward looked at Thomas. 'Show me.'

'It is fine.'

'Have you a degree in medicine hidden around here, along with everything else?' Edward growled. 'Unless you want to die of infection, it would be best to let me see it.'

Thomas still remained reluctant. 'Thomas, please.' Charlotte implored.

Seeing his wife plead in such a manner, he signed and undid his shirt before pulling it over to reveal the bandage Charlotte had placed on him. 'Crude, but effective.' Edward commended. He unwrapped it. 'Deep enough, but not to the bone, stitching and cleaning is required here also.' He placed the bandage back over it and walked over to Charlotte. 'What caused your share of the bloodied rags?'

Charlotte sighed and unbuttoned her sleeve to reveal her bandage. Edward studied her work. 'It is not the worst.' She dismissed.

'You are adamant to suffer through this life, do you know that?'

'I am fine.'

'So what happened you?'

'When she realised Thomas chose to protect me rather than side with her, she attacked him. It was my arm or his throat.' She declared proudly.

Edward could not help but think of the possible alternative outcomes that could have occurred the previous night. He inhaled deeply and studies his sister's arm. 'It too requires a slight tending to. My night will be nothing but stitching.'

'Lucille may also require care.' Thomas stated.

'Lucille requires substantial care.' Edward hissed hatefully. 'Most of which only the most specific of professionals are capable of giving. As it stands, I will see if she requires some medical assistance, after I tend to everything else.'

Thus, for the next hour, Edward worked through Blake first, with Thomas holding him and giving the dog praise and encouragement, then his sister, who made no noise or even look of pain as he washed out and dealt with her wounds, then he moved on to Thomas, who he was not exactly giving the most gentile and tenderest of care to, though Thomas never once flinched, like Charlotte, he had been raised with pain and accepted it, knowing that Edward was not feeling overly generous as to assist him with pain relief.

When at last, he completed his work and had covered Thomas's wound, he looked at the bloodstained tags that had been accumulated between the three of them. 'If Mrs Phillips was concerned with yesterday's, she will be even more so concerned with today's, burn them.' Charlotte immediately set about doing as he requested. 'Now, I had best deal with Her.' Charlotte turned to join him. 'No, you ensure to get them to nothing more than ash.' He instructed. 'Sir Sharpe.'

Thomas knew the reasoning behind Edward insisting he join him and nodded solemnly. 'Of course.' He looked to Charlotte to give her a reassuring glance before walking ahead of Edward to the upstairs part of the house.

Blake looked between his owners on conflict, unsure if his master going near the threat, or his pregnant mistress that required more defending was the right human to join. Lily for her part, whined at her master going up the stairs, having been trained to not go up them in her own home. A firm "Lily stay" order was issued putting heed to any plans she may have had to follow Edward. Seeing that his new companion was not allowed up the stairwell, Blake thought it best to remain with her and play some more. For her part, Charlotte remained downstairs, worrying about what would take place without her presence.

Edward and Thomas came to the top of the stairs and immediately went to Lucille's room without a single word to one another. When Edward stepped in, he realised the hateful look he received from Lucille was nothing on the betrayed look she reserved for her brother. 'How long since she has had anything?'

'Morning. All of the supplies you gave Charlotte are gone.' Thomas responded.

'So she is "Charlotte" now, what happened to "Lottie"?' Edward walked forward, studying the restraints on Lucille as he did to ensure she was truly tied.

'All things considered..'

'I told her this would happen but she swore, she said you cared for her and would not allow harm befall her. Lord knows how such a bright woman could be so dumb.'

'She is not…'

'She fell in love with you, even when she knew everything you did, any statement to the contrary is automatically voided.' Edward snarled, glaring at Thomas. He looked into the bag and took out a pre-prepared injection.

'What is that?' Thomas questioned.

'An opioid. Highly potent and extremely dangerous if not administered carefully.' Edward took out a second one and studied them against one another.

'Why have you two?'

'One is for you, or was if I did not like what I came into here.' Edward looked Thomas in the eye to gauge his reaction.

Thomas's reaction was to inhale deeply and swallow. 'What was the plan if that had to happen?'

'Find my sister, get her out and if she was still alive, get her as far away from the Hellpit as I could.' Edward looked at the injection almost longingly for a moment.

'You are still tempted to do so?' Thomas questioned.

'You have no idea how greatly I would like to do it.' Edward chuckled before turning and creating a tourniquet on Lucille's arm before putting the less filled of the injections into the now raised vein. Lucille fought and screeched for a moment before her eyes rolled upwards and she an almost blissful smile graced her face. 'That allows us actually check her out.' He checked over her for any injuries. 'She is fine.' He took out a large number of pre-filled syringes and placed them in a drawer by her bed, then he got out a few bottles and two more empty syringes and said nothing more as he placed them in the drawer also.

'What do they do?' Thomas asked.

'Charlotte knows what they are and their doses.' He growled.

'And if she is put on bed rest?'

'She can instruct you then.'

'You do not trust me.'

Edward scoffed. 'I wonder why. What reason have I to trust you, Thomas Sharpe? There are four women rotting somewhere in or around this building because of you, a man too, and a child, an innocent child, your child.'

'I never harmed them.'

'Yes, you did.' Edward scoffed. 'You may not have touched one of them, you may not have been the one to poison them but you did. You did so by doing nothing.' He faced Thomas. 'My sister is clearly insane to even care for you, let alone love you as she does. She knows what happened the last child, yet she risks it all for this one.'

'I would never hurt Charlotte or the baby. I told her, that as soon as she is able, to go to Pembrokeshire with it and get her away from here.'

Edward simply looked at Thomas for a minute. 'So that is the plan, get the child, hopefully an heir, have it so she is no longer in charge of the money and get rid of her?'

'No, nothing like that.'

Edward laughed angrily. 'Of course not. Well, I cannot say I am surprised. It makes perfect sense. Though I really hope it is a boy so that she will not be obliged to endure you again. I bet you are counting the days to send her off. As soon as Mrs Robinson gives the clear, I would wager.'

'No.' Thomas began to feel even more angered by Edward's assumptions. 'As soon as the mines are closed for the winter, I will join her there.'

Edward shook his head. 'Sure, I believe that. That may placate Charlotte but it will not work on me. My sister really messed up with you. She was so focused on having Lucille pay for Cordelia, she never realised the truly cruel one was the one she loves.'

'I love Charlotte.'

'Don't lie, it does not suit you.' Edward growled. 'You cannot love her, you put a mine above her for goodness sake. You keep her here with you. That is not love. Love is caring for her happiness.'

'Charlotte is here because she wishes to be. I would never force her.' Thomas looked at Lucille. 'I have chosen to side with her over my own sister. You do not understand that sacrifice.'

'That is not a sacrifice, to stand beside one like her is nothing short of utter madness. That witch needs to be put somewhere away from society, permanently.' He snarled.

'My sister…' Thomas began.

'Is the sole reason one of mine is dead and is a significant risk to the other. You claim to care for her, yet you risk her and the child being murdered like the others to keep her by your side. Your sister is a serial killer, nothing more. She is in no manner sane and she is a vile excuse for a human being.'

Thomas felt an urge to defend Lucille, having known all she endured as a youth, often to protect him. 'She did as Cordelia did, suffered to protect a younger sibling.'

'You do not get the honour of saying my sister's name and do not dare liken our Cordelia to that thing. Cordelia suffered but she never hurt anyone, not one person and that witch of a sister of yours killed her. Lucille is nothing like Cordelia.' Edward's words were nothing more than hissed by the end of it. His anger had risen to a crescendo at Thomas making such a comparison.

'I am sorry for what Lucille did to Cordelia. She did not deserve that. And I understand your hatred of me. You seem to think I feel nothing, I do. I feel guilt for them. All of them. I tried to save Edith and the doctor. I even tried to help them get away but I was not successful and now they are dead and that is entirely my fault. All of them, I know I was too disinterested to stop her. I could, if I had tried, but I did not and I will never not carry that guilt. Charlotte and the child, I know I do not deserve them but they are a second chance for me and as selfish as I know it is, I want to take it.'

'You do not deserve Charlotte. She is good and kind and sweet and you do not deserve that. She is everything she showed to you except more intelligent and you do not deserve her or that child.' Edward growled turning to face away from Thomas. 'Why you? Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't that blasted ship have stayed afloat? Why could they not have just made port? Instead of you, I would be excited for my sister to have a family with a deserving man, one that saw and loved her for her. William knew she had little more than what she wore on her and he loved her without condition but you used her as nothing more than a means to a better life.' He looked around. 'You have accepted everything she paid for without exception and all the while, you just want her to ready it for you so you can have everything comfortable when she is gone.' He looked at Thomas with disdain. 'The only grace to all of this will be my sister's realisation and imminent heartache that she will be free of your presence. Even with the child.'

'Why do you hate the child so much? In all of this, it is the most innocent party.'

'It has you for a father and that.' He pointed to Lucille. 'As an aunt.'

'That does not mean it is a bad child.'

'Look me in the eye and tell me you care for it. That Charlotte having your child…' He shuddered at that thought. 'Gives you joy.'

'I love her, and I know you do not believe that but it does not hamper my conviction, I love her. I would die for her, and the thought of her having my child has filled me with joy and dare I say it, a feeling of adequacy. Charlotte declared that though her motives were tainted, her feelings are true and that she is excited about the birth.'

'But what if you?' Edward directed the question once more back at Thomas. 'Can you share her joy?'

'I am terrified.' Thomas confessed. 'I am terrified that my past wrongdoings will result in a child like...not as it should be. I fear the possibility that I could lose one or both of them. I cannot rest peacefully until it is here and I see them both in front of me safely.'

'And then…?'

'If you bother to visit your niece or nephew then, you will see my truest feelings.' Edward looked disgusted at the thought. 'Charlotte loves you. She has wept and lost sleep to your argument. She also knows full well that you despise our child, her child, your own blood and it breaks her heart.' Edward's glare softened slightly. 'Hate me as much as you wish to but do not continue to be angered by Charlotte's crime of loving me or our child's one of existing. That is not fair on them.'

Edward inhaled deeply at Thomas's words.


	32. Chapter 32

Charlotte groaned. Of late, she was feeling slight pains every so often. "False Labour Pains" Mrs Robinson had called them. They were irritating but she endured them without complaint.

She found the child was growing rapidly, more so than she had ever thought would be possible. As it stood, she was unsure how it was still fitting inside her. But according to Mrs Robinson, she had time to go yet.

Sighing, she looked at the locked chest in her art room, the one with the hidden area in the base. There is where she had taken the medications that Edward had left in the drawer close to Lucille, knowing that his sister would find them there. There were two keys, one she kept around her neck, the other she had hidden in a book she had placed on her art table. The spine was able to hide it, giving her the opportune hiding place.

Thomas insisted that Charlotte explain all of the medications and their dosages to him, citing that with her only going to get bigger with the baby, he needed to know what would be needed also. She instructed him accordingly.

She slowly made her way, with the assistance of the elevator to his workshop in the attic. She hated that room and could not comprehend for the life of her why Thomas insisted on using it. It was the scene of his childhood abuse yet of the two of them, she disliked it more.

When she knocked on the door, there was silence inside for a moment before Thomas answered. "Lottie?"

"Hello." She toyed with her hands sheepishly.

"Is everything alright? Is it the child?"

Since all the truth was revealed, Thomas and Charlotte had not spoken to one another with the same frequency. As a result, Charlotte, now felt lonely and isolated outside of the times that Mrs Phillips was present. That caused her current situation, standing outside her husband's workshop, yearning for his company.

"Yes, I just...perhaps…" She bit her lips together. "I apologise for disturbing you, you are obviously busy…" She turned and began to leave.

"Lottie?" Since Edward pointed out he had ceased calling her the pet name, he made point of referring to her as such again. "You came all the way up here for a reason, what is it?" He asked, his voice soft so to not make her feel he was irritated by her.

"It is irrelevant."

"No, you do not do irrelevant things, what is it, tell me?" He took her hand in his. "Your hands are warm." Thomas looked down, showing slight dislike, having never liked overly warm hands.

"Sorry." She pulled her hand back.

"Are you ill?" He asked worriedly.

"No, just nervous."

"Whatever for?" She looked up at him. "Lottie, what is afoot?"

"I just would like…"

"What Lottie?" He pressed. "What would you like?'

"You."

He frowned. "I…"

"Nevermind, forgive my intrusion." She dismissed.

Thomas looked sadly at her, not understanding fully what she was trying to say. He looked at her rotund stomach, it was startling to him to see his child growing so greatly within her. "Lottie…" She looked at him sadly. "Please, speak to me."

Her nostrils flared at his words as there was nothing she wanted with greater intensity. "How is... are…oh!" She rubbed where the baby had given a strong movement before hissing as it moved again.

"What...is it…?" Thomas's face was filled with concern for her wellbeing as well as the terrifyingly daunting idea of the child actually arriving and all the stresses that would incur. As she leant against the wall, Thomas held onto her. "Lottie?"

"It's fine, don't worry yourself, it is only moving and finding there is no room to do so." she dismissed. "It will be a large child, I think. Or am I smaller than I thought?" She huffed a slight laugh.

Thomas gave her a small smile. "Perhaps a mixture of both." He urged her to come into his workshop. "How much longer does Mrs Robinson think?"

"A month, perhaps. A first child is apparently unpredictable." She sat down and sighed, elated to have her feet not bear her weight for a few minutes. "This room is still quite cold." She noted. "I thought it was fixed?"

"The men fixed the draughts, yes, but it seems it does not heat even now." Thomas looked around before finding a blanket to put on Charlotte but noticed she was looking curiously at the model on the table that he had been working on. "I..."

"What does it do, is it new?" She asked.

Thomas eyed his wife for a moment, thinking over everything, her keen interest in his work but also the deceit though one statement remained with him, the one she made regarding how one could not feign interest to the extent she had with his work and recalling her ability to recall certain smaller details even after a time, he felt perhaps, she genuinely was interested in his work. "I was seeing about perhaps upgrading the current machine."

"How does it differ?" She tried to rise to her feet but Thomas indicated for her to remain seated and he brought the current and the potential upgrade models to the table by her, her keen face showing him her genuine interest. "It's more...compacted, is it not?"

"It is." He smiled, seeing her be interested made him feel all the better. "It will be capable of greater output in smaller areas and use less coal." He explained.

"So it is cheaper in the long term to run, but at what initial cost?" Charlotte questioned.

"Therein lies the issue, with a machine like this, it would be the first of its kind at this reduced scale, so all parts would be unique and custom made to order." He explained, noting how she nodded.

"What of the idea to open that other shaft farther over the land? Is that part of the plan with this, of having two machines?"

"That will require more involvement with the notorious Mr Brown."

"Ah, our lovely Mr Brown." It was clear from Charlotte's tone her dislike for the other man, something she no longer had to give any form of pretence or naivety to. "We could always just buy him off, he is not exactly averse to such things. If it is only paperwork, four thousand would secure it. If the mineral is as rich as you say, we will profit to the tune of double that in the first three years. The concern becomes the digging of it. What is the plan for that? Is it dependant on man power and if so, what can we do to prevent a collapse?"

Thomas simply looked at her in almost a state of shock for a moment having never thought she could think in such a calculated manner regarding Mr Brown and the insight she seemed to have to the concerns of said new venture. "Well...is Mr Brown one to…?"

"Thomas, Mr Brown is, in layman's terms, unscrupulous to say the least. He is as crooked as they come and for that sum, he would sign his wife and bastards to you too if you wanted them. Anything we want will be ours for that. He would do it for three thousand, but four...four will guarantee no issue of any form with paperwork." She rubbed her stomach as she spoke.

"How do you know this?"

"William and he had dealings in my presence before." She explained. "It should not have been possible for one family to hold such stakes in the Indian market, yet the Hamiltons did, thanks in many ways, to Mr Brown. William told me everything I needed to know of him, hence my wariness of him."

Thomas felt a jealous clenching in his stomach at the mention of the other man. "So you had experience of his actions?"

"I had." There was a sly smirk on her face as she spoke causing Thomas to become confused. "You recall his little gathering we attended?" Thomas nodded. "I put a sedative that reacts badly with drink when he started badgering you for cards. He planned on five thousand, myself and Lucille that night." Thomas was startled by that. "The Hamiltons had his number in that manner."

"I see." Thomas stated, not saying anything further on that manner.

Charlotte gave him a look of understanding. "So, what are the plans regarding opening the mine?" Seeing that referencing the Hamiltons bothered him, she altered the conversation back to her previous, still unanswered question. "How will it be done? Can we minimise human interference in that aspect? Surely that is the most dangerous part and should be avoided if possible?"

"I can use the machines to open the mines with minor adjustments."

"Okay, that looks like it is a plan." She smiled contentedly, her hand gently placed on her large stomach.

Thomas looked at her hand, noting his mother's ring was no longer on her hand. "May I ask, where is my mother's ring?"

"I gave it to Lucille again. My fingers no longer fit it and being honest, I could think of no safer place for it."

Thomas swallowed at the realisation that Charlotte knew of the ring being Lucille's. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Do you like that ring?"

"If I am honest, no. It is big and heavy. I only wear it because I want to declare my marriage, nothing more." She looked at her husband to gauge his reaction, wondering why he was smiling. "May I ask why?"

Thomas smiled and walked to his desk, moving the papers around until he found what he was looking for. "I planned on giving this to you when the child was born, but I feel now is as good a time as any." He walked over and handed her the box. "If I had done this right, proposed to you correctly and truly gotten to know you beforehand as I have done in our marriage, I would have had this made and going forward, I hope you would wear this in the stead of the other ring." He opened the box. "I know you cannot wear it at present but after the child is born…"

Charlotte was flabbergasted at the ring she was looking at. It was not big or overly extravagant but it was beautiful, more beautiful than she felt a piece of jewelry could be. "Thomas…"

"Do you like it?"

"It is beautiful." She could barely whisper the words. "Perfect." She looked at Thomas's smiling face. "Thank you."

"I just wanted to be proud of your wedding ring."

"I only need to be proud of my husband, the piece of metal that signifies our marriage means nothing in the greater scheme of things. I would wear a ring of lead or copper if it was all we had, so long as you are the one I call my husband." She leant forward and kissed him, an act they had not shared much since everything occured. Thomas leant I'm and kissed her back. "I have missed you, I have missed this and our talking."

"As have I." He confessed. "Lottie?" She pulled back slightly to look at him. "I am sorry, I am sorry I ever was dishonest and untruthful to you."

'And I am sorry for such also.' She declared. "I love you so dearly, Thomas." She looked at the ring again and smiled. "It is clear that you love me enough to notice my likes and dislikes and for that, I love you all the more."


	33. Chapter 33

Charlotte groaned. Three weeks previous Mrs Robinson gave the order for her to be on bed rest, and for the first week she ignored her, by the second, the midwife was wondering why she was still was suffering as she had before. It was only when Edward noticed his sister out of her bed and he had been told Mrs Robinson had put her on bed rest that she was rumbled. Edward went to Thomas and stated the situation. Thomas, as a result, had Mrs Phillips acquire a maid to aid around the house, and all but ordered his wife to remain in bed. Charlotte muttered that it was the first time that Thomas and Edward had been unified on a matter and they decided it was to irk her. Thomas argued it was because both cared for her and wanted no harm to befall her, she grumbled that such a statement was debatable.

It was awkward when Edward came to deal with Lucille. He dealt directly with Thomas as a result of Charlotte's condition but the fact that there were no pretences any longer actually made everything easier.

Thomas had always been forced to choose women that were alone before, so he had not had to deal with their kin, but he could see everything Edward did was not for the suffering of Lucille but for the protection of Charlotte and by extension, himself and the child. Edward did not mince words with Thomas, he simply informed him of everything the new, stronger opiates were very much keeping Lucille under control, added to her being permanently restrained for the safety of all in Allerdale Hall, she was of little threat to anyone.

Mrs Phillips was reluctant to be in Allerdale Hall for a short time after the odd occurrences she was not fully privy to, but the addition of a maid of her choosing and the now clearly restrained Lucille, she, after some negotiations regarding some time off, decided that she would stay. She liked her employers themselves and could not bear leaving the heavily pregnant Lady Charlotte when it was clear the young woman yearned for some company and was somewhat lost in the matters of childbearing and such. She stated more than once to young Margaret, the new maid, that for all the money Lady Charlotte had, duty dictated that she remain in the old house without outside company for long periods of time when she was a kind and polite woman.

When the items for the child were brought to Allerdale Hall, she was placed sitting up in the bed so that she could dictate where she wanted them. Though it was unheard of for such families, she insisted, due to the dilapidated manner of much of Allerdale Hall, that the child would sleep in the room with her and her husband for the time being. Considering everything that had previously occurred with Lucille, Thomas had to agree.

It was late in the evening when the pains began to come with more regularity and pattern than Charlotte had felt before. She went to bed feeling out of sorts and was woken by a painful ache before frowning to herself and going back to sleep, but come the middle of the night, they became too painful for her to ignore or continue to rest through. She rose from the bed as quietly as she could and made her way out of the room, knowing that Thomas was required to do work regarding the mines the next morning and to be tired was not recommended. She also knew she had considerable time to go yet and that, according to Mrs Phillips, walking assisted the labour along.

Blake stayed loyally at her side, sensing that there was something different with his mistress.

Charlotte made her way to her art room and paced as her contraction continued until at last, the pain became something even she could not bear silently. During a particularly painful one, she felt water begin to trickle before the flow intensified between her legs. In the cool summer morning air, Charlotte was drenched in sweat as her body continued to ready for the imminent arrival of the child.

Blake more than once whined and checked on her as a particularly bad contraction hit. As she hissed and groaned, she focused her attention on the dog, trying to take some of her mind off the incredible pain her body was experiencing.

Thomas entered her art room not long after the sun rose. As soon as he saw the pained look on Charlotte's face, he left again and rushed through the house with purpose, as soon as he made it to the foyer, he saw both Mrs Phillips and the maid looking at him worriedly. "Get Mr Parsons to call Mrs Robinson." He ordered.

"Of course, Sir." Mrs Phillips nodded. "Margaret, get everything I put in the hall closet upstairs in the master bedroom." She instructed as she rushed for the door. The maid immediately rushed for the steps and did so.

By the time Mrs Phillips got upstairs, Margaret was at the art room door. "Mrs Phillips?"

Mrs Phillips sighed, knowing what was going to greet her. "Duckie, to bed with you." She ordered, walking into the room and looking at the rug that had Charlotte's waters staining it. "That will require a good scrubbing."

"I am sorry."

Mrs Phillips looked at Charlotte and noted her sweaty brow and grimacing face. "It is entirely natural, Duckie." She consoled. "But you are far enough along now, you need to get to the bed so that you can get ready. This babe will be here by nightfall."

Slowly and gingerly, Charlotte made her way back to the bedroom. When she got to the bed, she grunted in intense pain. "Ah!"

"Just breathe through it. That's it." Mrs Phillips consoled.

By the time Mrs Robinson had arrived, Charlotte was beginning to feel the urge to push. The midwife checked her. "How long have you been feeling the pains, Lady Sharpe?"

"Last night. I thought it was more false pains, they woke me after a while." She explained. Sighing in relief at Margaret placing a cold cloth to her forehead. "Has Thomas eaten?"

"I got Sir Sharpe his breakfast and lunch." Mrs Phillips assured her. "And I dealt with Lady Lucille."

Charlotte nodded in relief of that knowledge. "And Blake?"

"Stole himself a piece of bacon if you don't mind." Mrs Phillips looked to Blake's basket to where the dog was watching curiously, refusing to leave the room now that he had eaten and relieved himself while his mistress suffered from an unknown ailment.

"Do not scold him, he has been my faithful companion through my suffering." She smiled before grimacing as the next contraction started.

"He will be shocked to realise that he is not the centre of the world today." Mrs Phillips joked trying to distract Charlotte from her pain.

Charlotte huffed in laughter. "He will never be forgotten either."

"Indeed, he will not."

"Please tell me it is nearing the end." She pleaded.

"Not long left now Duckie, you are doing so well."

"I cannot take much more." She sighed, relieved at the knowledge that the end was nearing.

"I fear the hardest bit is yet to come." Mrs Robinson warned.

"I know, but I can manage that, I know it. It's this prolonged suffering that is so tiring." Charlotte grimaced. When the urge to push began to increase, she groaned. "Please?"

Mrs Robinson checked her again. "It is time."

"Thank the Lord." Mrs Phillips commented before talking her hand. "You just do what feels natural when the be next one comes, Duckie."

Nodding, Charlotte readied herself, grateful to have the other woman to hold her hand. She recalled the pain that Cordelia was in when she birthed. She held her sister's hand almost as Mrs Phillips held hers but she had women that knew what to do as opposed to Cordelia who had only her younger and even less knowledgeable sister with her. She felt heartbroken as she thought of her sister. Guilt filled her, thinking if she had any modicum of knowledge, she may have helped her sister or her baby more. As soon as the urge to push became unbearable once more, Charlotte bore down with all her might.

Thomas looked upstairs from the foyer, hearing words of encouragement and support for his wife waft through the house, but to his surprise, he heard little from Charlotte herself. Lucille had shrieked like a scalded cat as she birthed, but he suspected that Charlotte bore pain in a different manner. He had much to do, the design for the new machine was due to be sent off but Charlotte birthing had him on tenterhooks. What would occur? Would he lose his beloved wife, or perhaps their child, or even something more horrific, both? He could not dismiss his fret. He knew his sordid and terrible previous actions meant that there was no possible way that he would be given such a gift as a healthy wife and child. It was simply not possible. He was destined to be punished. As a loud yell rang out through the house, silence befell it immediately after for all of a moment before the cries of an infant followed. Fearfully, he waited for whatever news would be given to him, daring not to hope of it being good.


	34. Chapter 34

Lucille was, at best, barely lucid the majority of the time of late. The opioid concoction that Edward had prescribed her had a potency that did not allow her much by means of cognitive thoughts for the most of her days. But the noises of Charlotte as she birthed the child and the subsequent cries of the baby registered with the deep recesses of her mind that barely seemed to exist anymore, though she was not particularly able to understand entirely the full meaning of them.

Charlotte inhaled deeply as she tried to settle her breathing again after her final pushes. The sound of the baby crying was all she found herself really focussing on. Mrs Robinson and Mrs Phillips worked on cleaning the baby while waiting for the afterbirth to be passed while Margaret, looking somewhat peaky, was sent to retrieve some more fresh sheets.

At long last, Mrs Robinson turned and smiled at Charlotte, who was looking at her worriedly after the child ceased crying. "Congratulations, Lady Sharpe." She beamed, placing the cleaned and clothed child in her arms. "A fine healthy boy."

Hearing the news, Charlotte found herself becoming overwhelmed with joy at the news her child was alright and looked at him before her eyes welled with tears. He had little hair, but it was every bit as dark as his father's and thin little lips. His nose even seemed identical to Thomas's and long little fingers moved gently against her hand, experimenting with movement as he seemed to look at her. "A boy." She repeated.

"An heir, just as you predicted." Mrs Phillips smiled. "I am not sure if you have any part in him, Duckie. He seems to be his father's son."

"I know." She laughed fondly, looking at him. "How…?"

"How what, Duckie?"

"How is it possible to adore a child so much, when I only set eyes on him a moment ago?"

"You have loved that little one from the moment I arrived here and long before it too, I would imagine." Mrs Phillips declared.

"You are his mother, mother's hold a bond with their children like nothing else in this world." Mrs Robinson explained. "Have you a name for him?"

"No, Thomas and I did not speak too much of names, merely that he required one." She stated, recalling her requests to Thomas to decide on a name, should they have a son. She also recalled how she mentioned family names and the immediate shut down of that conversation by him, silencing the discussion. She liked the name James, but it was his father's name and under no circumstances would he consider such a name for his son. She said nothing more after that. Charlotte thought of Thomas and of his reaction when he would hear of the birth of his heir. She bit her lip at the joy of giving him a son in his image. When the baby began to fuss, she looked at Mrs Robinson worriedly.

"Don't fret Duckie, he's just a bit hungry. Being born is a terrible strain on the appetite." Mrs Phillips joked. She walked over and assisted Charlotte to open her nightdress to let the baby feed. "You need to look into a wet nurse for the little fellow."

"No, not yet. I wish to do it for now."

The housekeeper and midwife looked at one another silently at such a declaration, knowing that such practices were practically unheard of in Charlotte's social position and with her money, even less so. But they said nothing. Charlotte did not do anything as her position dictated regarding her pregnancy and plans for child rearing, so her dismissing the idea of a wet nurse was in keeping with such.

Thomas paced anxiously, waiting to hear word of what was occurring in his bedroom. When he heard noises coming from upstairs, he turned around worriedly.

"As I explained to Lady Sharpe, this happens from time to time, they think it is as simple as the child not having the room it requires. A few simple stretches every few hours and there is no issue." The midwife stated as she and Mrs Phillips descended the stairs.

In the hallway, Thomas stood staring fearfully at the two women. "What is this? What is happening?" He rushed forward to them.

"My congratulations to you, Sir Sharpe. Lady Sharpe and the baby are well, I will let your wife give you the news." Mrs Robinson beamed.

"But you said…something about not enough room and stretching."

"Oh, nothing to worry about, Sir Sharpe. Just a small situation regarding your petite wife carrying your well-sized child, she simply did not have enough room for it, it's leg will be fine, it just needs some stretching." She assured him.

Thomas swallowed as guilt-riddled him. He felt his worry become his reality. He had caused there to be an issue with the baby. It was his doing. "Thank...yes, thank you." He barely was able to utter the words as he tried to process what was occurring.

"Of course, Sir Sharpe." She smiled before turning to speak with Mrs Phillips. "You know yourself now, Anna." Mrs Robinson stated to the housekeeper. "Make sure Lady Sharpe rests and eats well and let me know if there are any issues."

"I'll look after her." Mrs Phillips assured the other woman. "Her and the wee one."

"I will have Dr Thompson come to have a look at them tomorrow, my guess is they will be more than well for the evening. The little one is feeding well and Lady Sharpe is producing enough milk to feed a small farmstead, much less an infant." She joked. Mrs Robinson looked at Thomas and gave a knowing smile. "It is a great change for a house when a little one comes along. You will find yourself realising soon that it is not as world-altering as you may think. Lady Sharpe will be fit for everything again soon, though we do suggest waiting for her to heal somewhat before performing marital acts once again." Thomas swallowed and nodded. "Good, I better be off, Beatrice Simmons needs tending to, again."

"Lord, that woman is worse than a ewe." Mrs Phillips tutted.

"Aye, I am not sure why they call on me at this stage, she has more experience of childbirth than I ever will. Good day to you both, and congratulations, Sir Sharpe on a healthy wife and child."

Thomas barely registered her words. "Yes….thank you." He watched as the midwife left in the carriage that he sent to fetch her, saying nothing.

"I had best make Duckie something to eat, she will be famished, she hadn't eaten since last night." Mrs Phillips declared before turning to head to the kitchen. "Margaret?'

Thomas looked at the carriage leave before turning and looking to the stairwell and up towards the floor that held his wife and child, knowing that he was the reason their child was imperfect and knowing that Charlotte would forever say nothing but privately think of how he had made their child be such a way. The guilt engulfed him fully as he thought of her eyes, filled with sadness and knowing, seeing clearly the glance she would give him as their child tried to learn to walk and fall over from their leg's weakness. It would be unintentional but it would be a mixture of sadness and anger at him for forcing such a life in the child she carried and cared so greatly for.

He could not bring himself to even check on her and the baby, he could not take the look of betrayal she would have at him for ruining their child.


	35. Chapter 35

Charlotte waited for Thomas to come into their room. She waited for the most of the afternoon, hoping he would cut the working day short so to find out if she and the baby were alright, as well as find out if he had a son or daughter. She had a time that she found herself falling into a light sleep, her body wanting rest to assist recovery after the birth, but for the majority of it, she waited. When darkness fell, she knew Thomas would have to come in, with no manner to continue working the mines at night, he did not stay out after dark, but there was no sign of him.

Come the time she usually found herself going to sleep normally, he still had not arrived at their room. She felt herself become concerned that something had happened him at the mines and gingerly attempted to get out of her bed to go see whether he had returned to the house for the evening at all. Blake, who had abandoned his own comfortable bed for the carpet under the cradle, watched her curiously. Slowly, she made her way to the doorway and sighed, scoffing to herself that birthing a child was less painful than she recalled her father's actions being. She opened the door and looked into the hallway, finding it empty. Looking at Lucille's room, she knew she would be due another injection. Worried about her little boy, she made her way to the room to check on her psychotic sister-in-law. Looking in, she noted the straps were still done fast and there was a blissful look on Lucille's face. She took the other woman's hand and pulled up her sleeve to see the red mark of a tourniquet and a fresh injection site on the inside of her arm, signifying that she had recently received a new dose. Considering Thomas was the only other to know such information in the house, she knew it had to have been him to perform the procedure. Frowning slightly, Charlotte put the sleeve down again.

"Lady Sharpe?" Charlotte turned to see Margaret looking at her with a tray in her arms. "I...Should you be out of bed, your Ladyship?"

"I doubt it. I just wanted to check on Lucille." She smiled.

"Sir Sharpe was here not twenty minutes ago, should I get him?"

Charlotte brows furrowed more. "Where is he?"

"His workshop, your Ladyship. Should I call on him for you?"

"No, do not bother him, if he is there at this hour, there is a reason for it, leave him be." She made her way to the door. "Is this for him?" She indicated to the tray of hot tea and food.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Charlotte analysed the contents of the tray, knowing that such ensured that Thomas would not be coming to bed any time in the near future. Disheartened, she gave a slight smile. "Well, best to take it up to him then." She encouraged.

"Of course, your Ladyship." Margaret curtsied and rushed about her business.

Disheartened by Thomas's lack of interest in checking on herself and the baby but relieved nothing occurred in the mines, Charlotte made her way back to the bedroom. Blake sat alert and with a keen eye on the door next to cradle on her entering. She gave a sad smile. "I would wager you would like to meet your new master." She stated as she made her way to the crib, looking at her beautiful son within, who was beginning to stir for his next meal. She took him out and cradled him to her, moving in a manner to show him to Blake who was incredibly curious as to the contents of the blankets being shown to him. He sniffed ardently at her arms until the baby gave a small cry, then he pulled back slightly and his head cocked to the side. Charlotte could not help the smile she had for his reaction, she ensured her son was safely cradled against her with one arm before rubbing Blake with her other hand.

"What in the…?" Charlotte winced as she looked around at Mrs Phillips. "Get into that bed, this instant." She ushered Charlotte to the bed, taking the baby from her to allow her to get in comfortably. "Duckie, you need to rest to recover."

"Honestly, Mrs Phillips, I feel fine." She assured, but the housekeeper was not willing to listen.

Mrs Phillips prattled on for a time as she helped Charlotte deal with the baby. When he fell asleep again, she placed him in the cradle and said her goodnight's, making a comment regarding Thomas and the baby's name before she left.

Charlotte waited, but Thomas did not return to their bedroom that night, even when it was three am and she woke to her still unnamed son's cries, there was no sign of her husband.

The next day yielded the same results. Thomas did not come to the room at any stage of the day much to Charlotte's shock and upset.

At one stage she heard the sound of his shoes walking through the corridor and even cease moving for a moment before continuing to the stairwell. She bit her lips together and said nothing, merely looking at the cradle and her beautiful son within.

She became upset at him not having a name, so she thought of some herself. She had hoped Thomas would involve himself in the process, but with him refusing to even consider joining them, she was forced to think of some. The first, of course, was Thomas Jr, he was, after all, the image of his father, so in that respect, it made sense. Also, she felt it would assist Thomas in wanting to spend time with his son, and make the improved name of the Sharpe's stronger.

Then she began to think of others. She loved James, but that was not an option. She also liked William, but that was unacceptable also. She could not think of other names for a while. He did not look like a Matthew, and John did not seem apt either. George was more common these days, as was Henry but they did not seem to suit him. She could not decide. Michael was one she liked but was not very common. Edward was not an option, because of her brother. She simply could not decide.

The sun was beginning to set on the third day after the baby's birth and again, as with the other days, Thomas did not grace the bedroom to check in his wife and child. In that time, Charlotte's heartache turned to anger. She made her way to her art room and looked out the window of it to the mines as she had done numerous times before. She could see Thomas, speaking with Carson, the foreman, he face was one of calm and almost jovial manner. The anger turned to rage.

Charlotte walked to the chest and opened it with the key around her neck. From it, she took a few pieces of paper of deeds and a sum of money before locking it again. After that, she changed from her bedclothes and into warm autumnal attire, then looked at her son. He remained unnamed and it's clear his father did not care enough to change that, so she would name him when she had a chance to. She dressed him warmly and took some extra blankets and other items he would require, placing him in his cradle before taking the items in a suitcase to the elevator.

"I...Duckie?" Mrs Phillips walked out of Lucille's room, where she and Margaret had been cleaning the other woman. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, perfectly so." Charlotte retorted. "Margaret, get Mr Parsons to ready the carriage." She instructed.

Margaret looked at her employer for a moment before looking at Mrs Phillips who ventured to ask what they were both thinking. "The carriage, is someone going somewhere?"

"Yes, I am, so chop to it, I will not ask again." She ordered, walking back into her room.

Margaret looked at the housekeeper worriedly, not sure what to do. "I think you had best do as you were requested, Maggie. I fear we are seeing a side to Lady Charlotte that is not often seen and dare I say it but she does not appear to be one to be trifled with." Margaret looked to the bedroom door before rushing off to do as instructed. Mrs Phillips braved following Charlotte. "Lady Sharpe?" Her eyes widened when she realised the baby was readied also. "Lady Sharpe, I must advise against this. You and the child are supposed to be resting."

"I cannot rest here. I cannot expect my son to do so either. I am bringing him away from this vile place." She snapped. "Blake." She did not need to call the dog, he was loyally at her side, ready to go wherever she and his new charge went. "I will suffer no more of this."

"More of what, Ma'am?" But Mrs Phillips did not receive a reply. Charlotte walked past her and to the elevator, closing the door as best she could with her son in one arm, but soon enough, the elevator moved. Blake did not use it but rushed down the stairs instead.

When she got to the lower floor, she was met by a baffled Mr Parsons. "Put that in the carriage." She ordered.

For a moment, Mr Parsons thought himself to be hearing and seeing things. Charlotte Sharpe was a perpetually sweet and kind woman, not prone to fits of rudeness or temper, but at that moment, it felt like he was spoken to by a far different woman. Had he not seen her mouth move as she gave the order, he would have sworn it to be a different woman that spoke. "Yes, Ma'am." He bowed and did as ordered. After he did that, he opened the carriage door for her. "Where to, your Ladyship?"

"South. I will say when to rest." She ordered. "Blake." The dog jumped into the carriage.

"What of Sir Sharpe?" Charlotte turned to face Mrs Phillips. "What will we say to explain this?"

"I doubt explanation to be required, I doubt he will even notice, but should he, merely apologise on my behalf for taking his room from him these past few nights. Tell him I have rectified the issue and hope he rests easy tonight." She stated before getting into the carriage and settling herself with her son in her arms. As Mr Parsons went to close the door, she stopped him. "Thank you, Anna, for everything. I cannot express my gratitude to you for all you have done for me." She smiled before sitting back and giving the nod to Mr Parsons to close it.

The man and housekeeper looked worriedly between themselves at the words and actions of their employer before Mr Parsons mounted the front of the carriage and ordered the horses forward.

Thomas watched the carriage leave the house and make its way down the pathway with notable pace. At first, he thought it odd for Mrs Phillips or the new maid to leave so early in the evening, it was only starting to darken and considering the good weather if the evening, he could not understand why they would choose to bring the heavier two horse closed-top carriage to the one horse trap carriage, but then he looked to the house and frowned. There the two women stood, looking worried. He rushed over to them. "Who was in the carriage?" He asked.

Margaret looked to Mrs Phillips who was uncertain as to how to answer him. "Lady Charlotte, Sir."

Thomas's eyes widened. "Why? What has happened? Is she ill?"

"No, Sir."

"Then what is happening?"

Mrs Phillips looked at him with uncertainty. "Lady Sharpe has left Allerdale Hall, with the child and Blake, Sir Sharpe, and I do not think she means to return."

Thomas could not fully comprehend what was being said. "W...what?"

"She told me to tell you that you can sleep in your bed again, that she apologises for taking it from you these past few days and that she has rectified such with immediate effect."

Thomas felt as though he had been stabbed in the stomach.


	36. Chapter 36

Thomas refused to believe it. There could be no possible chance that Charlotte would do such a thing. He rushed to the bedroom and looked around it. The cradle was beside the bed, on the side where Charlotte slept. Blake's basket was directly at the foot of it, both were empty. Lighter sleep attire for a woman and an infant were strewn onto Charlotte's side of the bed beside it. Little seemed to be missing from the room belonging to Charlotte and he was uncertain as to what was belonging to the child. He ran into the art room and looked around. Little seemed changed there also. Thomas looked at the trunk before rushing to get the key which he knew was in the spine of a book and unlocked it. The letters from Edward were still there, as were all her other tidbits, but one thing he noticed was some crudely placed papers. He pulled them out and swallowed. They were letters that were regarding financial deeds, and the sum of money they had chosen to keep their to pay Mrs Phillips and the new maid was almost gone, bar enough to pay the week's wages for the pair.

He had knelt to check the contents of the chest, but as the realisation truly hit him, Thomas fell backwards and felt his breath fall to enter his lungs.

Charlotte had left, with Blake and the baby. She had felt that he was avoiding their room. It was partly true, he had been worried about her being angered by the situation with the child's leg, but also, he felt that were he to be in the room, he could wake her or the child when both required rest to recover. He had thought that he was doing the correct thing, Charlotte clearly felt otherwise and he had lost her for it.

Charlotte looked at her son. She thought Thomas a good name for him, he was so like his father, but she felt so angered by Thomas at the present time, she thought it unfair to name her son after him if all that she felt was anger at hearing his name.

She felt the movements of the carriage begin to rock her to sleep, her son already asleep in her arms. Fear kept her awake. She feared falling asleep and him being at risk of being dropped, that was enough to keep her alert. She looked at Blake, who seemed to be watching her from the carriage floor, a look of knowing in his chocolate coloured face and eyes. He could clearly tell something was out of sorts and she felt guilty for taking him from his home, but she felt she had no choice. Charlotte felt betrayed; she had thought Thomas cared for her and cared for their child, his absence was the declaration of her error in judgement.

She knew she could only go one place really, back to Pembrokeshire, but she did not want to. If she had her way, she would hide somewhere small, quaint and beautiful. The first image that came to her was Edward's wonderful home. Charlotte could not help but bite her lips together, she knew her brother would give her a look of, if not vocalise his thoughts of "I told you so", but she knew that she had to tell him of her departure from Allerdale Hall, lest he think that something happened her and the baby and accuse Thomas of continuing the bloodshed his sister had once reigned over. She moved over to the small talking pipe that connected her to Mr Parsons during their travel. "Mr Parsons, if you would be so kind, could you possibly go to Dr Thompson's residence please." She called out.

"Of course, Ma'am." Came the response.

The carriage came to a halt outside the doctor's residence not long after. Charlotte looked at it and inhaled deeply. Mr Parsons opened the door of the carriage and she exited, her son in her arms. Blake gave a curious sniff before leaping out of the carriage to investigate the area.

When she got to the door, Charlotte felt guilty about bothering Edward but she knew she needed to have the decency to tell him what was occurring. She knocked as best she could whilst holding her son and waited. For a moment, she worried he did not hear her, but just as she was about to attempt to try again, the door opened. "Lady Sharpe?"

That was enough for her to know that he was not alone and made her regret her decision. "Yes."

"What…What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you for a moment. Please."

Edward looked as though he was about to tell her to leave before a small whimper made him realise that she was not alone. Looking at her arms, the small moving blanket caught his eye. "What...Come in, go into my surgery room." He ordered.

Charlotte did not hesitate and did as she was told. She barely registered Joanne Carson who was somewhat flustered in the living room. In her full senses, she would have realised that she interrupted her brother and his partner at a most inopportune moment, but she had only one focus and did not pay much heed to anything.

When she went in, she stood and paced. A moment later, Edward entered. "What's wrong with him?" He asked, walking over to her.

"I...how do you know he…"

"Mrs Phillips rushed here after she returned to town the other day to tell Mrs Davies after he was born." He stated. "What is wrong with him?"

"I...nothing. His leg is a little odd, but he is healthy, I think."

Edward took the baby and placed him on his table. The baby, who was between the realms of awake and asleep frowned as he woke. "He looks like him." That was not news to Charlotte, she could only see Thomas in their son. "The leg is a turned in, but with the exercises that Mrs Robinson gave you, he will be right before he walks." He turned to look at her. "If he is healthy, why did you rush him here at this hour. I am due to Allerdale Hall later in the week?" He half demanded, seeing that there was no logical reason as to interrupt his evening.

"I won't be there." Edward gave her a look of confusion. "I am leaving Cumbria, tonight." She stated.

"What?"

"I am leaving, Edward."

"What has happened? Has he hurt you?" He looked her in the eye as he asked to get an honest answer.

"He has not even come within a ten-foot distance of me in days," Charlotte explained. "He has not set eyes on the baby. I...he does not even have a name." The hurt in her voice was apparent.

Edward looked at the baby. "He...he has no name?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I waited and waited, but he is ignoring us completely. I cannot bear it any longer, I have to leave."

"So physically, there is nothing wrong with either you or the baby?" Edward asked, wanting confirmation, Charlotte shook her head. "Charlotte, you need to go and rest, you need to recover, if you do not do so correctly, you can get a fever and perish."

"I will rest after I leave Cumbria."

"And go where? Foxgrove is days of travel from here, you will not be able to tend to yourself and your child for that long alone."

"I am not an invalid, Edward." She snapped but he gave her a glance that made her feel as though there was truth to the statement. She walked over and took her son up. "Why do I even bother, I just wasted time, I thought I was doing right to inform you, but apparently not."

"Charlotte, I….I cannot come with you, I have Joanne."

"I am not asking you to, I know you have her." Charlotte's eyes filled with tears.

"Why...I do not know what to say." Edward confessed.

"Then do as men seem only too capable of doing and say nothing." She retorted angrily and left the room. When she did so, she finally realised that Joanne was actually there as she blocked Blake, who was frantic to get to the other room.

"Damn." As soon as Charlotte was not in his way, Edward rushed over to the dog.

"What…?" Charlotte questioned.

"Lily is in season and she is in the other room," Edward explained as he carried Blake to the door. "The only issue is animals cannot understand the concept of procreation with a sibling is not exactly recommended."

"Right," Charlotte said nothing more as she looked at her brother, knowing full well what he was referencing. "I am sorry to have interrupted your evening."

She walked outside without a backward glance and got into the carriage, Mr Parsons holding the door open for her.

Edward went to place Blake into the carriage. "Charlotte, please...just...be careful on your journey to Pembrokeshire."

"I am not going there." She stated coldly before grabbing the door and shutting it herself.

"Then where are you going?" Edward demanded, but Charlotte did not respond. "Ch ..Lady Sharpe, where is it you are bringing that child?" He tried to open the door but Charlotte had it locked from the inside. "Lady Sharpe, please, you need to think of your child if you refuse to think of yourself." He called as he banged on the door, but there is no answer. "Where are you bringing her?" He asked Mr Parsons.

"I am not sure, I was only told to go south." The man answered, getting onto the carriage and moving it on.

"Lady Sharpe. Charlotte." Edward dropped all pretence, but Charlotte did not answer. "Charlotte!" He called after her.


	37. Chapter 37

Edward stood watching the carriage go through the streets before going into the darkness as it left the town and faded into the darkness. He tried twice more to have Charlotte reveal her destination to him, but she did not call for Mr Parsons to halt the carriage.

"Edward?"

He looked to the side to see Joanne looking at him curiously. Edward swallowed, he knew the manner in which he referred to a woman of higher standing in society so informally caused her to become suspicious as to why he would do such a thing. "Joanne, please forgive my abrupt manners, but I need to get you home, I need to go." He stated.

"Where are you..?"

"I have to go see what has occurred in Allerdale Hall."

"But it is late and…"

"Lady Sharpe has just brought her newborn baby away and is not seeing sense. They are both at risk if I do not find out what exactly is happening. I need to speak with Sir Sharpe."

"You called her by her name."

"I know, you have not been around her enough to know she insists people do so. Ask Mrs Davies, she insisted the same of her. I thought by referring to her as such, she would feel less inclined to dart off, I was wrong."

"Why is she leaving?"

"I could not make sense of her reason, hence why I must speak with Sir Sharpe. Only he can give clarity in this, him or his staff." He caressed her cheek. "I apologize, my Love, but I cannot risk her or the wellbeing of an innocent child for some moment of odd thought."

"No, she is so good natured from what I have seen and she has Blake with them too. But the baby..."

"He is too young, only a few days, he needs to be kept tended to and warm, she could end up in serious danger if she continues, it could cost the little fellow his life, as a doctor, I swore to prevent such happenings when possible."

"Of course."

He smiled lovingly and gave her a chaste kiss, fully aware that he could be in view of others. "I am so fortunate to have you."

He went into the house and got what he required while Joanne, fully versed in preparing a horse and trap began to do so. She was about to take Wilbur, Edward's pony, out of his stable when she heard a horse snorting and coming to a stop outside of Edward's home. She looked to see a well-dressed man rushing into the house with Edward. She went through the backdoor and walked to the kitchen door, knowing it was most likely Sir Sharpe and that the trap would no longer be required for Allerdale Hall. Lily was sitting by the stove, whining at her quarantining through her heat. Unsure if she would be intruding, Joanne stayed in the kitchen, when she heard Edward speaking next, she almost did not recognise his voice, having never heard him have such anger in it before.

"What have you done?" Edward snarled viciously.

"I don't have time for you to hate me more, please, tell me where she has gone."

"She never said and even if she had, why would I tell you. She told me what you did, or did not do, as the case is. You ignored her, and the baby, for three days. No wonder she left, I cannot blame her, the only thing I wish is that it was before you soiled her and forced her to have your child."

"You do not need to try and bestow guilt upon me, I feel it already. My intention was not to make her feel so alone but to…"

"You left her, in a room, for days on end in that horrible house on that isolated hill where the only company she had was the occasional bringing of food by a maid; do not utter such lies as to declare you did not intend for such, it is all you ever could have possibly intended for her. The baby is not even named, you did not even come to look at him." Edward declared loudly.

Thomas's eyes widened. "Him?"

Edward, though he felt angered before became utterly irate at the realisation of the meaning of Thomas's words. "You did not even know it was a boy?" His voice was dangerously low. "You...you dare even imply you care for her when you do not even know that she gave you an heir?"

"I have little knowledge of these things. My mother cast Lucille and I to the attic when we were born and barely set eyes on us again, she left only days after for London, I am trying to learn how to be…"

Edward looked at Thomas, seeing the genuine feelings behind his words but he could not forget the manner in which he despised him as well as Charlotte's heartache at his ignoring her. "You are failing, spectacularly."

"I am accustomed to the sensation."

"It is not overly difficult, tell your wife you care for her, visit her when she is deemed fit for such by the doctor or midwife, actually learn the gender of the child she could have died birthing for you, name the damn creature, I would not think these to be significantly too trying as tasks." His anger rose again. "She is at risk, the baby is at risk."

"What?" Thomas was fearful.

"Her body will have suffered injuries and exhaustion birthing the child, sitting in a moving carriage is not recommended and as for your son, he is too young, the weather is too changeable, he needs to be in a cradle resting."

"I just want them home."

"Perhaps Pembrokeshire is for the best," Edward stated, Thomas looking at him, appalled by his suggestion as well as confused by his sudden change of heart. "Charlotte is not made for the life you inflicted on her here and I think she has finally seen it also and has chosen to not have the baby suffer the same isolated existence."

"You cannot speak for her on this, only she can declare whether or not she is happy," Thomas argued.

"She left, does that not declare it enough for you?" Edward pointed out.

"She was happy, before my actions."

"I fear you underestimate her ability to feign such emotions, as you have always done."

Thomas's nostrils flared with anger, hurt and upset at Edward's stinging words but he stood tall. "I know you could never see me as fit for her and I understand your reasoning, but I love Lottie, with all of my heart and I will not allow a misconception to ruin my marriage. I love her."

"You abandoned her, she could have caught an infection from birthing and you may never have seen her face again, yet you did not seem overly bothered by such, she may well still catch one and you did not once profess such sentiments to her. You do not love her, you are incapable of love."

"I love her with an intensity greater than you do. She came here to you and is neither here now nor did you go with her. Had I known she was leaving, I would have never allowed it and I would insist, should she be adamant as to depart, that we remain together in her doing so, or at the very least, ensure to know where she was going. You remain, so you cannot possibly be as adamant to your claim as you profess and you did not find out her destination either."

Edward swallowed. "I could save Charlotte from her terrible choice to be your wife in all manners, so I choose to love someone I think to care for me. I cannot remain seating for her to see sense as she is clearly without it to love you as she does."

"Then do not declare my intentions to be dishonest or untrue if you too chose a partner over a sister because you are in every manner the same if not worse, I, at the very least admit it honestly. I would never have left Lucille go if she was in the condition you let Lottie do so in."

"I am not like you." Edward hissed angrily.

"You are more like me than you think." Thomas placed his hat on his head again. "Now excuse me, I need to go and find my wife and son." He walked past Edward and out of the house, mounting his horse once more and aiming it towards the road out of town.

When he came to a crossroads, he made to go left and towards Newcastle upon Tyne, thinking that if Charlotte wished to go somewhere that was not Pembrokeshire, she would head there, but he looked right and felt an urge, like nothing he had experienced before to go that way instead, so digging his heels into the horse's side, he cantered on.

Charlotte looked around the small Inn room she had taken for the night. It was small and restrictive but she did not care, all she concerned herself with was tending to her son.

In the carriage, she had whittled the names down to Michael and Thomas, the latter of which she was disinclined to choose on the grounds of her feelings towards her husband and his abandonment of them. She had not packed a nightdress in her rush, but the slip of her dress could surely double as one, so tired and drained, she organised herself for bed before tending to her hungry son, ensuring to do his stretches as she changed him.

She had noticed the look of utter confusion at her arriving at the inn and there being no nursemaid, but Charlotte tended to her son without issue. She fed him and ensured he was warm before placing him beside her on the bed to rest, a pillow to the other side of him to ensure he did not fall off the other side of the bed should he find the miraculous ability to get there. As he began to doze, so too did she.

She was woken a time later by the baby fussing. Worried, she sat up and tended to him before hearing someone walking the corridor between the rooms. Knowing other patrons would not be overly fond of being woken by a baby, she settled him again. When there was a small rap if a knock on her door, she looked at it worriedly. When a second knock occurred, she placed the baby on the bed and walked over to it. As soon as she opened it, she was met with a taller figure, the first thing she noticed was his steel blue eyes staring at her intently.


	38. Chapter 38

Thomas had little idea of where he would find Charlotte, he knew the next village was smaller than the one closest to Allerdale Hall, but it did have an inn and at the late hour, he knew if anywhere was likely to house his wife and son in the vicinity, that would be his greatest guess. He spurred his horse on but again at a crossroads, his heart pulled him another direction. Turning the direction he felt was right, he rode on through the darkness.

In all his years, he had not come the road he travelled at that moment, he had nay an inkling as to the destination it led to, yet he followed until he came to a small Inn, which was too small to even consider noteworthy. He slowed his horse as he passed, knowing better than to gallop past drunken men, who had a tendency to fall over, be it because of or in front of the horse. He could not afford such delays.

The horse took the offer of a trot from his master and jaunted passed the men who paid little heed to Thomas.

"I'm telling you, it was some well-to-do carriage. Two horses, big brutes of things." One man slurred.

"Down this road, to Pareshill? Sure what would some well-to-do be doing going there?" The other dismissed.

"I saw it." The first replied adamantly.

Thomas pulled the reins and halted his horse. "Where did it go?" The men looked at him, having barely noticed him in a mixture of their conversation and their inebriated states. "The carriage, where did it go?"

"What's it to you?" The first man to speak asked suspiciously.

Thomas circled his horse and looked at the men. "Please, I apologise for my abruptness but it is most urgent that I catch up to that carriage." The men said nothing. "It is regarding a mother and her newborn child, please."

Even in his inebriated state, the man's humanity came to the fore at the mention of a woman and a small baby. "Came through here less than two hours ago, heading that way." He pointed the road ahead. "Driver said something about The King's Head. Go to the next fork in the road and it is there."

"Thank you." Thomas turned his horse and rode on.

He finally came to the place in question and looked around, cursing it for being in darkness and noting the locked up state of the establishment. It was clear none were there and with the fork in the road, he knew he had as much of a chance of being wrong as being right with the guess he would hamper as to where Charlotte had gone but like with the other roads he came to, he sensed that left was the best road to take and followed his instinct.

He cantered on and paid little heed to anything around him. There was a small village with street lights quenched for the night, leaving the place in darkness. He walked his horse so as not to bother anyone. He slowly made his way through the town and kept himself alert to his surrounds. He paid little attention to the side streets until he noticed something in the darkness of an alleyway. It was their carriage. The one that Charlotte had used to leave Allerdale Hall. He dismounted his horse and rushed over to it.

"Can I help you, Sir?" Came a voice nearby.

Thomas turned to see a strong looking man to his side, armed with a heavy lump of wood in his hand. "The woman that was in this carriage, where is she?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Please, she is my wife and I need to speak with her." He pleaded. The man looked at him sceptically. "Please."

The man called another man, causing Thomas to become worried. When the other man came forward, he took a step back. The first man said something quietly to the second before he rushed off. Not five minutes later he returned with a third man.

"Sir Sharpe?"

Thomas's face filled with relief "Mr Parsons."

"Thank God. She's in the inn, her and the child."

"Thank you, Mr Parsons." Thomas voiced his gratitude to his employee after giving the reins of his horse to the first man who seemed all too happy to assist on realising that Thomas was no harm, he followed utterly elated to have found his wife.

"Thank goodness you are here. The poor Lady Sharpe, she's clearly not thinking right. Many women have small bouts of madness after a child. Their minds go somewhat hysterical."

Thomas felt guilty for how Mr Parsons spoke of Charlotte so dismissively when in truth, his wife had a very valid reason as to why she left Allerdale Hall. "I fear this is more complex than such." He confessed ashamedly.

Mr Parsons said nothing more as he led Thomas to where he needed to go. When they got to a stairwell, Mr Parsons paused. "She is the second room on the left up the stairs."

"I cannot thank you enough for looking after them as you have, Mr Parsons."

"She is a wonderful and kind woman, Sir Sharpe, to allow such a moment to cause harm to her or the child would be a wrong none could right." He stated before heading back to his room. "If I am required again tonight, please call upon me."

"Rest easy for the rest of the night, Mr Parsons. Hopefully, we will all make our way back to Allerdale Hall in the morning." There was no way to disguise Thomas's genuine prayer for such in his voice.

"I hope so. I was planning on a trip to Pembrokeshire, in a month or two, I am not prepared for such a journey at present." The man muttered as he left Thomas to his own devices.

Thomas walked up the stairs and looked down the corridor at the doors of the different rooms, terrified of what would occur next. For several moments, he did not move as he considered as what he would say to his wife, who he knew from his staff, was on a warpath. He knew she was the most loving woman and liked being kind but she had proven more than once she was a fighter and had an acid tongue if needed, so he knew he would be in for conflict with her, the one thing he despised more than anything but without it, he would lose her and that could not happen. He took a few steps as he prepared to speak with her. He looked at the first door as he passed before coming to a second. For a second, Thomas thought to leave her rest for the night, to take another room and have Mr Parsons wake him before allowing her to leave but then he heard the whimpers of a baby, the noises that came from within immediately after telling him both his son and wife were awake.

His son. He had a son. He and Charlotte had, through their love and lust, created a little boy. The heir of the Sharpe name and hopefully, a legacy worth having, if he could make it so.

For a moment, Thomas was terrified of the gravity of such a realisation but he felt it more pertinent to deal with ensuring he had his son to have been concerned to take over the family name first. Nervously, he knocked on the door. At first, no one answered, but knowing Charlotte and the baby were inside, he knocked again. He heard movement within and steadied his breathing as he waited. The door opened slightly and the worried eyes of his wife met his. "Lottie."

She closed the door again immediately.

Actions


	39. Chapter 39

"Lottie?" Thomas pleaded through the door.

"Do not call me that. Do not so much as speak to me. What are you even doing here?"

"Charlotte, please, let me in."

"No."

"We cannot speak through the door."

"You had three days to speak to me without any form of barrier between us, yet you were disinclined to do so. Why in heaven's name would I choose to do so with you now? What right have you to ask such of me when for three days, you have avoided me, avoid our room, avoided…" She looked at the bed, to where her son lay resting. Not once since he was born did his father seek to even reference him, let alone name him.

"I failed you," Thomas admitted, leaning his forehead against the door. "I have been a most abysmal husband. An abysmal man. I can only plead for your forgiveness, my beautiful Charlotte. I failed you. Both of you."

Charlotte was dismissive of his words as he spoke, thinking them to be nothing more than a simple obligation on his behalf to try and gain entry to the room, mere lip service but hearing Thomas reference the child, she paused and listened more intently.

"Not once did I do as a father should. I...I have failed our child since the moment he was born and I cannot apologise enough to either of you for that. I want to rectify my mistakes, please allow me to do so."

"He is unnamed, you would not take two minutes to even consider a name for him. I wanted to be the one to tell you that he was an heir but such a length of time has passed that another has given you the news I see."

Thomas sighed, hearing her hurt. "Please, Charlotte, please let me in and we can discuss this. Please?"

"Thomas…"

Thomas said nothing, he could hear her hurts was more than such, it was heartache.

"Why?" He did not respond, not sure what it was she was asking. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. You have been incredible, birthing him, being so strong and healthy since."

"Yet you did not seek to be with us."

"I was scared," Thomas confessed. "I thought you would hate me."

"What are you talking about?"

"His leg. I heard Mrs Robinson tell Mrs Phillips that his leg was wrong. I thought, with everything, with my wrongdoings…" She did not respond. "Charlotte…."

Thomas did not know what happened at first. It was only when he realised his head hurt did he notice he was face to face with a shorter man, one hand to his throat and another holding a knife to his neck. "You are starting to annoy me." The man hissed angrily.

"Leave go of me," Thomas ordered.

"I think not. A wealthy looking man like you looks like you are worth something."

"He is worth a lot more than you think." The man turned and his eyes widened at the sharp blade mere millimetres from his eyeball and an irate looking woman glaring at him hatefully. "He is worth your life. Do you think that a fair price?"

"You wouldn't." He stated, trying to call her bluff.

"You have no inkling as to who I am and what I can do, so do not make assumptions and recall this also, I am worth twenty-eight thousand a year, meaning I can afford to not only gut you like the filthy swine you are but I am wealthy enough to get away with it and have your family told you were no more than a con man robbing us. So get away from my husband right now and you can continue to live your pathetic life." She snarled.

The man pulled away slowly, continuing to look at the pair until he got to the stairwell before he rushed down the stairs and away from them.

For a few moments, there was silence before Thomas and Charlotte looked at one another. "You brought your dagger?"

"I was going Heaven's know where, it would have been utterly stupid not to bring it." She stated coldly. "It is a good thing I did, for you." She turned and walked back towards the room. Seizing the opportunity, Thomas followed after her and placed his boot in the way of the door before she could close it. "Go away, Thomas."

"No, I am not going to make another mistake." He declared. "I refuse to allow myself continue doing so. I love you, I am not letting you go without trying to fix it."

"There would be nothing to fix had you simply spoken to me to begin with." She tried pushing the door closed even though Thomas's foot was in the way. "Thomas."

"Just allow me in, please Charlotte." He pleaded. Blake's snout came through the doorway to him. "Charlotte, Blake will be severely injured if this slams on him, please." The force fighting him from the other side of the door ceased and Thomas was able to push it open. He walked in and closed the door, ensuring to lock it in case the man returned and wished to exact revenge on Charlotte for besting him. He looked around. "It is very small."

"It is a very small inn," Charlotte responded, not even looking at him.

Thomas was going to ask her a particular question until he found the answer when he saw the bundle of blankets on the bed and small movements taking place in them. He was terrified of it, knowing that what was inside the swaddling was nothing harmful but so incredibly life-changing. He looked at Charlotte who in turn was studying him before walking over and looking at it, inhaling deeply before he emitted a small gasp.

It was nothing like the small creature that Lucille had birthed. There was no pained grimace in the baby's features. He looked utterly content in his slumber. His dark hair and thin lips were the first things that Thomas noticed. He looked at Charlotte again, who seemed a mixture of scared and almost ready to attack if needed, but on seeing the look in his eyes, she calmed. "He…"

"Is perfect, in every way." She completed. "He eats and sleeps well and soils as he is supposed to."

"He looks…"

"Exactly like you. I told you he would." Charlotte almost had a smug look on her face as she said that.

"Lo…" She gave him an angry glare. "Charlotte, I know you are irate with me and have every right to do so but I want to show you my remorse." Again she said nothing. "I have been a most inept husband and father but I will endeavour to right that wrong. Just tell me where to start."

"Did you decide on that name?" She asked. Thomas frowned. "His name, he has none. I have asked several times for him to be given one and not once did you ever consider discussing such before his birth, now that he is here, have you considered it?"

"I...I have not." She scoffed in annoyance. "I worried any name I would choose, he would loathe. Have you thought of one?"

"I am not his father."

"You are his mother." Thomas watched as she walked over to the bed and looked at their son adoringly. "What did you like?"

"Michael was one but when I look at him, all I see is a Thomas, just like you."

"He deserves better than I am." Thomas looked at his son.

"As true as that may seem right now, he is still your son and as your son, he will inherit what is yours, including appearance it would seem and of all to inherit from you, your name is not something I would see as a negative."

Thomas gave her a weak smile. "Thomas it is then. Thomas Edward Sharpe."

Charlotte smiled in relief of her son being officially named by his father, something that she yearned greatly for. "Thomas Edward.' she repeated and nodded. "It works well. Edward will not be best pleased."

"The world does not revolve around just any one of us. He is still your brother." Thomas stated. "Thank you, for your assistance with the man."

"I want to go to sleep, you bring murdered or at the very least accosted outside the room I plan to sleep in is most inconvenient for such."

"Get some rest." Thomas urged.

"And our current predicament? Your being here when I very much do not want you to be, how can I rest with all of this? I am…"

Thomas walked over and stood in front of her, watching her reaction which was to eye him warily. "I know I have a substantial amount of apologizing to do and rightly so, but it is imperative that you rest, for your health. Finding you was my sole goal for this evening, I have done so, so we can deal with all of the rest of it in the morning. Rest."

"Where will you rest?"

"I will sit here." He sat on the one chair that occupied the room. "I am not happy that we have seen the last of that man and I think it wise I remain awake lest he returns." Charlotte looked at him for a moment longer. "You need to rest, you are tending to our son. He requires you to be so."

Charlotte wanted to discuss more the issues they faced as a result of Thomas's actions of late but exhaustion was all she could feel and knowing that Little Thomas would wake in the near future to feed again, she did not have time for such, so she settled in the bed a fell asleep promptly.

Thomas watched lovingly as his wife and son rested on the bed, relieved to have found them.

It was half four according to his pocket watch when Little Thomas woke. His noises were ones more of an annoyance more than anything, as though irked his body required sustenance that required waking for. Charlotte woke only a mere moment after her son and tended to him without complaint. Thomas watched as she dealt with is soiled linen and then fed him. Her breasts had doubled in size to produce milk for their son. Large breasts were not something Thomas ever found appealing but the sight of his wife so naturally being able to tend to their son's needs was incredibly alluring. He could not describe the sensations he felt watching her.

Charlotte said nothing to her husband as she tended to their son but neither was the atmosphere negative one. She spoke to her son softly and with such affection that Thomas was startled, having never seen such a relationship as a result of his own hateful mother.

He saw both of the child's feet and was startled to see his worries were not particularly required. It was difficult to even ascertain which was the peculiar leg. It was only when Charlotte started stretching out the right foot did he gather which it was. When she let it go as it naturally stayed did he realise a small difference in the feet. His would be fine to walk from what he could see, perhaps a slight limp in his step at the very worst, but already, his mind was engineering. "It is hardly anything." He had not even meant to speak.

Charlotte looked at him and then to where he was looking. "No, it is not. You can now see the farcical nature of your statements as to why you remained away."

"I was also frightened I would wake you."

She processed his words. "I would have thought your worry would be him waking you."

"No, I worried my movements in the room, especially as I was staying awake later, would wake him and anger you since young children are hard to settle."

"Thomas falls asleep as soon as his stomach is full." She smiled at her son lovingly. "He does not even make it from the breast before falling asleep. After that, there is little that seems to wake him." She looked to Thomas to see Blake by his feet watching carefully.

Thomas followed her gaze. "You took him too."

"Well, I had not seen you even consider him in all of this either."

"I failed everyone, myself included," Charlotte said nothing in response. "I will make it up to you, Lottie. I swear it."

Charlotte did not reprimand him for the use of his nickname for her, he took that as a sign that she was thawing.


	40. Chapter 40

The carriage ride back to Allerdale Hall was nothing short of awkward. Mr Parsons was relieved to hear that Thomas's horse would be tied to the carriage for the journey and that he would be riding within with his wife and son. More than once during the journey, however, both he and Charlotte almost suggested that he ride alongside instead but both declined to say anything regarding it on the basis of it only adding more fuel to the farce that was their current situation. As it stood, they had to explain their madness to others for Thomas chasing his wife and newborn through the night, add to that him not being in the carriage with them on their return and people would talk all the more.

Thomas Junior was utterly nonplussed by the whole situation. He was warm and fed, so he was content even with the tense atmosphere. The gentle away of the carriage caused him to rest easy. Tired, Charlotte sighed and held onto her son and rested.

"Lottie?" She looked at her husband in annoyance. "You are falling asleep."

"Hmm."

"You could drop him unintentionally, please, give him to me." She eyed him warily. "You can sleep and I will hold him."

Charlotte seriously contemplated not letting him take their son but Thomas rose from his seat across from her and sat instead, beside her, extending his hands as an indication for her to pass him the baby. "Have you ever even held a child before?" She asked cautiously.

"No." He confessed. She held him firmly to her. "Lottie, how can I possibly learn to do so if you will not let me hold him?" She eyed him warily again. "Out of curiosity, how many have you held?"

"He is the second."

Thomas knew from her tone what she was saying. She was referencing her sister's deceased infant. "Well, Thomas is the first baby you have held for periods of time, and you have learnt to do so by doing it, please extend the same courtesy to me." He pleaded. Charlotte looked at their son again. "I shan't hurt him." Thomas's tone was one of reassurance.

"I know." She whispered before leaning down and kissing his forehead before giving him to Thomas. "Take heed of his head."

Thomas watched how his wife had held their son ever since he came back into their presence so he knew she took extra care with his little head. He waited, his arms crooked and took extra care as she gently placed Thomas in his arms. "I will mind him, you get some rest."

"You have not slept much last night either."

"I have not rested well from the moment I realised you were labouring." He confessed.

"Then you are in as little state to care for him as I." She went to take him back but Thomas made clear she would not get their son from his arms. "Thomas."

"I am not tired, I can see that you are. You need to rest. How can you tend to him if you are too tired? You need to rest, for both of you. I will hold him as you do so."

Exhausted, Charlotte looked at him holding their son and gave a small smile. "You look so alike."

"Well, he is my son." Thomas retorted proudly, looking at his son who continued to sleep soundly. "I will wake you if he requires you. We are at least an hour from home, that will allow you some rest."

Charlotte nodded and leant against the side of the carriage and sighed before closing her eyes and letting the calming motions of the carriage bring her into a slumber.

While she did so, Thomas looked at his sleeping son. Thomas Jr was the only infant he had ever really paid heed to and as a result, he paid close attention to his son and his features. He focused on the dainty fingers of his little hands as well as the manner in which the infant's breathing was deep. He chuckled as he saw Charlotte in the manner in which Thomas Jr slept, looking to the side, he noticed his wife made the same face in her sleep. His chuckle woke the baby who seemed to realise that for once, someone outside his mother was holding him.

Thomas was terrified that he would begin to cry shrilly but instead, Thomas Jr seemed to be trying to focus his eyes on the shadowy figure of his father. He moved his little lips as though trying to issue some form of communication but to Thomas's shock, his son never cried. "You have your mother's demeanour." He stated. His son's reaction was to make a small noise before pursing his lips. "I am sorry for my actions against you." He voiced his shame. "I wronged you, both of you. I thought Lottie, your mother, would be angered because of your leg, I thought it to be my fault, that it was worse than it is and rather than speak with her, or check you for myself, I remained aloof, as I have always done. I…" he swallowed to try and cease the tightness in his throat but failed. "I almost lost you both." If asked, Thomas would not know why he did it but he leant down and kissed his son's forehead for a moment, something he knew was far from normal for a man of his standing but at that moment, he did not care.

When he pulled back, Thomas Jr was looking at him with his little tongue sticking out slightly. Thomas could not help it, he chuckled at the actions of his son. He paused and frowned. Looking at his son he repeated the thought he was thinking in his head to himself. He adored his son as he did his mother. Thomas knew that come anything, he would die to protect him. His son. Repeating those words to himself seemed so surreal, but yet, the knowledge that he had created this little creature with his wife, the woman to love him, his sordid past and all, filled him with immense joy. He glanced at Charlotte, relieved to see her get the sleep she needed.

He paid little heed to the world outside the carriage. The curtains were drawn to prevent any outside from seeing who was travelling within. He paid no heed to the town closest their home, where mere hours before, both he and his wife had rushed to the residence of the doctor to discuss their woes. People looked at the carriage with curiosity but the most of the town had not known of what had occurred so thought it peculiar but not overly so and continued their work without looking too long at it.

The carriage trundled on the roadway to Allerdale Hall without impedance. When Thomas saw that they had passed through the gates, he sighed in relief. Gently, he moved so to still be holding his son securely as he gently attempted to wake Charlotte. "Lottie?"

"Hmm?"

"Lottie, we are about to arrive."

"Thomas?"

"He is awake but not fussing."

Charlotte rubbed her eyes before focusing on her son who was leaning on his father's chest, his ear to where Thomas's heart was beating within and one little hand gently rubbing against the cloth of his father's coat, his eyes open and seemed keenly interested. "He seems content." She smiled.

"He is a quiet child. He has been awake for a time."

"Good, he will sleep well after a feed in that case." She sighed, stretching before hearing a small groan. "I apologise profusely, my beloved Blake." She looked down to the chocolate coloured eyes looking up at her. "My wonderful boy."

"He is," Thomas confirmed, looking at the animal he had almost hesitant to bring into his home but whom he would never regret.

"I went slightly peculiar as a result of the birth and you came to get me to see sense."

Thomas frowned and looked at his wife, unsure as to why she had just stated such. "I…"

"We need a reason for this, and that is the least damaging." She stated firmly.

"But...you…it was my doing."

"I am a silly woman that is a tad dim if you recall. It will raise the least amount of eyebrows and will ensure the Sharpe name is left untarnished."

"No." Thomas felt terrible for her even suggesting she be deemed at fault for what happened.

"Thomas, you wish to make this better, then do as I instruct you to," she stated firmly. "If you are deemed weak or foolish, then as a businessman, your name is tarnished and that will do us no good. If people hear your wife simply reacted badly, as can apparently happen post-childbearing, then you are seen as a strong man to get her home and fix your home so quickly and are deemed capable. This is not about my public image but the whole of the Sharpe name and mines. We are not far off having everything ready for after the winter and beginning further operations. If we allow that collapse, then we are fooling ourselves here. We must progress the mines and keep Mr Brown on side while also preventing him getting the idea of moseying in on us, then you must be seen to be a strong and formidable man and being a doting husband with a few flaws will do you no favours. In public, regarding your home and business, you are stoic."

Thomas's nostrils flared as he was forced to acknowledge her words and admit them to be true. Sighing, he nodded slightly. "You are right, as you tend to be. But it unsettles me that you would take the blame for something that is not your doing. I am at fault for this, not you. How is it fair?"

"You can make your amends to myself and Thomas in private. We do not require audiences for such." The carriage came to a halt. "I am fully aware that what happened is being viewed as my taking leave of my senses and we will act as though it is so."

Uncomfortably Thomas inhaled and then nodded. A moment later, the door opened and Mr Parsons moved to the side, revealing Mrs Phillips and Margaret, both looking at the carriage worriedly.

Blake was first to depart, going to a corner and relieving himself, clearly elated to be home. Next came Thomas, who held his son against his chest as he assisted Charlotte from the carriage. When she set foot to the ground, she looked to take their son from his father, but Thomas shook his head. He walked over to Mrs Phillips and handed her the baby. "Ms Margaret, draw a bath for my wife, please. Mrs Phillips, take Master Thomas and change him, once that is done, give him to my wife to feed and once he is settled and then tend to him while she takes a well-earned bath." He instructed.

Mrs Phillips gave a nod and a small smile before frowning. "Master Thomas?"

"Yes." Thomas could not contain the smug smile that came to his lips at the confirmation.

Mrs Phillips beamed brightly looking down at the baby. "No better name for him, Sir." She stated. She then turned to Charlotte and gave a kind smile. "I will have some tea and a nice meal brought to you too, Duckie."

"Thank you, Mrs Phillips." Charlotte gave an embarrassed smile in return.

The two women did as instructed and Mr Parsons unloaded the carriage before bringing the horses away. That was when Charlotte looked at Thomas. "I do not like this but I respect the reason behind it. But I am not treating you or our son with anything other than the love I feel for you both regardless of who is present because my not doing so led to this. I almost lost you once already, I am not risking such again and I do not care who sees it. If loving you makes me weak in the eyes of others then I will prove them wrong and instead show them that such only creates immense strength." Thomas declared.

Charlotte looked at her husband with newly earned respect before nodding. "As long as you are not portrayed as weak, then the Sharpe names and mines are safe." She answered before walking inside.

Thomas contemplated his wife's demands in the carriage and her final words as she entered the house. She was willing to be portrayed a fool to keep his name strong. Any doubt as to whether or not she was simply acting before it was revealed what she had schemed and whether or not she truly loved him was obliterated immediately in his mind.


	41. Chapter 41

Thomas was the epitome of the doting father and husband on their return to Allerdale Hall. The maid and housekeeper watched in shocked awe as he assisted his wife ready their son for a meal and assisted in winding him after, with some gentle schooling by his wife. He insisted that the work they all knew the mines required could wait while he tended to the needs of his wife and son, making sure that they were settled before dealing with the mines. Charlotte watched, feigning blissful ignorance as her husband attempted to begin his grovelling for his previous dismissing of her and Thomas Junior. She noted the pride he took in their son donning his name and noticed also his manner with the small infant. He may have previously not shown much interest in their son but it was clear now he felt some connection to him. With Thomas now working the mines and the baby asleep, Charlotte decided to bring him to the kitchen area and watch the women work, disliking the loneliness of the room. The housekeeper and the maid looked at her curiously as she stood in the doorway.

"Lady Sharpe?" Mrs Phillips asked worriedly. "Should you not be in bed?"

"No." She shook her head slightly, Thomas Jr asleep soundly in her arms, Blake loyally at her side. "It's noisy with the workmen up there, and draughty, I think him better able to rest downstairs, but also…" Her voice was small and almost meek, not anything like the way she had spoken to them the day before.

"What is it, Duckie?" Mrs Phillips asked kindly.

"It is frightfully lonely up there…"

Mrs Phillips immediately had a kind smile on her face and rushed to put a chair by the fire. "Over here with you. Margaret, get something akin to a bassinet and we can keep Master Thomas warm and let Lady Sharpe have her arms free," she ordered. The maid immediately set about doing what was required as Charlotte sat beside the fire, Blake taking up position by her feet. "He is not going to be ignored, is he?" Mrs Phillips smiled at the dog.

"He does not let Thomas out of his sight. He only rests when he knows Thomas is feeding or is fed and is sleeping. They will be as close as can be once Thomas grows, I fear to think of the mischief poor Blake will have to stop him from creating." Charlotte smiled affectionately at her dog.

"There's as much chance of him being involved as preventing it." Mrs Phillips chuckled. A moment later, Margaret came in with a laundry basket lined with blankets. "That is a wonderful idea, put it just out of the reach of the fire and we will let him rest." Charlotte handed her son to Mrs Phillips and sat back in the chair. "Would you like some tea?"

"Please." Charlotte almost begged. "I have not had one since yesterday."

Mrs Phillips rushed around and got her everything she needed. "You sit there, Duckie and relax, you need to allow yourself to recover. How you are able to wander around as you have is something of note."

"It is nothing bothersome," Charlotte shrugged. "I do hardly feel it."

Mrs Phillips eyes widened at such a statement and the clear honesty in it. "You are not of the same cloth as most others." She handed Charlotte a scone and her tea while she continued to cook the dinner and Margaret cleaned the kitchen area.

For the majority of the time she was there, there was little said but the noise and company were comfortable. When Thomas required feeding again, Margaret continued the cooking and Mrs Phillips assisted Charlotte, insisting that she not rise from her chair.

"I can see if there is a nursemaid for him in the vicinity if you would like, Duckie?" Mrs Phillips offered.

"No, I rather do it myself, whatever others say of it." The authority of her tone left no room for argument on the matter and considering her recent behaviour, Mrs Phillips did not think it wise to say any more, instead she continued her work and began talking of mundane and unimportant gossip from the town, something Charlotte enjoyed listening to, not out of the enjoyment of other people's business but simply to be speaking with the women.

It was only when Blake's ears perked and he rushed out of the kitchen did Charlotte look at the clock, noting the time. Blake danced around at the doorway for a moment before he was joined by a damp and clay covered Thomas. On seeing him, the women looked at him somewhat startled.

Charlotte stood and handed her son to Mrs Phillips. "Place him to rest please, Anna. Margaret, warm water and a cloth please," She ordered as she walked over to her husband. "What happened you?"

"The machine had a momentary issue."

"Is everyone safe?" She asked worriedly.

"Perfectly." He promised. "I was the only one close to it."

Mrs Phillips came back having dealt with Master Thomas. "What can I get for you, Sir?"

"He'll need a good strong tea please, and some dry clothes," Charlotte answered on autopilot. "What in heaven's name were you doing too close to it if it was having such issues." She chastised.

"If I had not been, it could have exploded." Thomas countered.

"Thomas, I rather lose every penny we have than risk you. I know you work incredibly hard to give us an income from the mines but do not think for one solitary moment they are worth more than your wellbeing. What good are clumps of red clay to Thomas if he is to lose his father to it, or to myself and even Lucille?"

Thomas smiled, seeing the genuine concern on her face. "I was not harmed." He brought her hand to his lips and pressed it gently to them. "I foresaw the possible situation and countered it immediately before it was any risk to anyone, the only issue being I slipped in the clay, nothing more. You will see as I clean myself that it is not any bit of my blood I am covered in."

"It had better not be, for if it is, I will not let you live it down for the damage it is doing my poor nerves." She scolded as she took one of the scraps of cloth Margaret had brought and soaked it before starting to clean off the more obvious clumps. "Margaret, would you be so good as to ready a bath for Sir Sharpe also, I think this will require a more thorough cleaning." Charlotte requested as she noted the sheer work to get the clay off her husband. "You are caked in it."

"At least it is only clay and not my own blood...for the sake of your nerves, of course." He gave her a playful smile.

Charlotte, for her annoyance at her husband's recent behaviour, could not prevent herself smiling. "You toy with me and my caring too greatly, Thomas."

Thomas's smile fell. "I have, I admit."

"I have right mind to discard you like this rag for doing so." She tossed the dirtied scrap to the floor, her tone brazen.

"It is a wonder you have not already." He retorted, a slight smile on his lips as he noted the sides of hers raise ever so minisculely.

"I suffer a terrible fault with regards you, Thomas Sharpe, against my better judgement, and it makes impossible to do so."

"And what is this terrible fault, dare I ask?"

"I love you, most ardently." She looked him squarely in the eye as she confessed such.

"My, that is a terrible fault indeed. If it is any consolation to the lady, I hope she knows I will endeavour to earn the privilege of being worthy of said affections and to repent for my past transgressions against them."

"Good, for I would hate to think myself wasting my time with them as I seem to be with trying to assist with this cleaning. What in the world is causing this to stick so much to you?" Charlotte looked at the clay on the rag, his face and her hands.

Thomas could only chuckle. "The deeper clay is far thicker."

"Evidently."

"Lottie?" Charlotte looked at him curiously. "I love you, with an intensity, I never knew existed. I…" hearing the housekeeper or maid returning, he ceased speaking on request of the expression Charlotte was giving him. "I should wash."

"Eat first, the water will have to been drawn," Charlotte suggested.

"My Dear, I am covered in clay and oil."

"And it will take considerable time to remove it, so it is best to eat first," she countered.

Thomas did not argue and instead watched as she cleaned her hands before going and retrieving their son and sitting close to him, Thomas Jr looking around curiously, though not focusing on anything. "I thought him to be resting."

"No, he is awake and curious, he is simply quiet." There was incredible affection in how Charlotte spike of Thomas. "He is such a handsome little thing, or is that motherly love speaking, am I simply doting because I am bound to by motherly duty?"

"Indeed it is not simply that, Lady Sharpe," Mrs Phillips declared as she placed Thomas's food in front of him. "I have not seen such a handsome babe in all my years. My George looked like a sack of potatoes when he was born."

"Mrs Phillips! You cannot say that of your own son!" Charlotte chastised.

"Duckie, I love my George, but if there is one thing the good lord did not bless him with, it is looks. He looks like my husband mixed with his father and as much as I love Theodore, it was not looks that caused me to love him." Mrs Phillips stated. "This little one, he is truly handsome. You will have women seeking him for more than his parents' wealth, I can assure you."

"When we get this second mine open, that wealth will grow considerably." Charlotte smiled to her husband, giving him an encouraging look.

Thomas swallowed, uncertain as to how to react to such encouragement.


	42. Chapter 42

Thomas watched as Charlotte placed their son in his bassinet beside their bed. "Will he be alright?" He asked worried, looking at their son who was still awake but quietly looking around.

"Why would he not be? He is simply resting," she soothed. "Go deal with that paperwork of yours, we are just here."

"I…" Thomas said nothing before walking out of the room. Charlotte shook her head slightly before continuing ready and tidy the room. A few minutes later she was interrupted by Thomas who walked back into the room, his hands full of paperwork. "I can do this here," was all he stated before looking around.

Charlotte said nothing but walked over to the vanity table where resided her jewellery and removed them so to make room for his paperwork. She took some of it from him and placed it on the table for him. When she turned slightly again, he was looking at her with an intensity that made her feel almost uncomfortable. "What is it?"

"How did I get you?"

"Your sister badgered you to do it for my money and I permitted it because of my own ulterior motives against her."

The brutal honesty of her reply almost startled Thomas. "If I had approached you, as simply myself with no badgering by Lucille, would you have even entertained the thought me?"

"With or without my prior knowledge of your past?"

"Both."

"With, no, never. Without, yes." Thomas looked hurt. "I would have been incredibly stupid, more stupid than people think me to be were I to have been willing to come to a decrepit old house with a man to have had four previous wives and he to be only the age that you are and no sign of them since, but of course, not many know such. Would you have treated me as you did without motive and if I had not acted as though I had the intelligence of a gnat?" She asked.

Thomas shook his head. "If you had been as you truly are, I would never have had the confidence to even have attempted to introduce myself to you," He confessed. "I could never attempt to have thought myself worthy of speaking to a woman as strong or as beautiful as you."

Charlotte gave a small but loving smile before putting her hand to his cheek. "You are the first person outside of Edward and Cordelia to make me truly love them wholeheartedly. You have given me happiness I thought was not possible for me, to give me our little son. I never thought I would know such an honour, all I knew before you was tragedy."

"What about…?"

It took Charlotte a moment to realise Thomas was referring to William Hamilton. "William was over a good decade my senior and saw me as pleasant and plenty young wife to give him his heirs but love would more than likely never have even been possible, he had a woman he loved dearly but she was not to be his, she was too lowly to be his, he had to marry well. He was honest with me on this and even said that after I gave him a son or two, he would want her to bear him a child also but he would do what was expected first and foremost and had me under no false pretences. As I stated before, I saw a chance for Edward to progress to a better life and with his honesty in this matter also, I knew it to be my best chance of not ending up in a bad situation."

Thomas's face was one of shock. "You never...why did you not say this before?"

"Because before, I had to play the grieving widow," she explained. "I was saddened by his passing, he was a nice man, but I was not who he wanted and I will never speak ill of him, he never once hurt me and spoke to me as a person with respect and even said that should I seek happiness elsewhere, just give him his heirs and my life was mine."

"So you never loved him?"

"In a way, yes, I did. But not as you may think. A different love." Thomas nodded slightly. "Is that why you are uncomfortable referencing him because you are envious of some idea that I may have cared for him in some manner?" Thomas said nothing. "Against my better judgement, I have only ever loved you, Thomas Sharpe and I fear that does not seem set to change any time in the near future."

"I hope not."

Charlotte was about to respond when she realised Thomas was focusing on the bassinet. She watched as he went over and looked down at their son, worried by the expression on his face which was unreadable. "Thomas?" He did not respond. "Thomas?" He looked at her after the second calling, slightly startled. "Are you alright?"

"I thought he was crying."

Charlotte shook her head. "No, he didn't." She walked over. "He seems to be dozing." They watched as their son fought sleep valiantly, shaking his head slightly to stop himself falling asleep but sleep won out in the end and his eyes fell shut. "He did not cry."

"I must be overtired and hearing things," Thomas dismissed.

"Get some rest," Charlotte encouraged. "You watched over us last night."

"I have to get this paperwork done." He eyed the work beside him.

"Is there anything I can assist with?"

At first, Thomas was going to decline his wife, but on her offer to remain and knowing that she took interest in the mines and assisting him however possible with it, he thought it an apt opportunity to have her with him, to show further attention to her, for fear she would see him as pushing her away again when he only so recently got her back. "It is dull, I have to state but I really could do with it being organised."

"Tell me what needs doing," Charlotte asked.

An hour later, the room was in piles of paperwork, all neatly stacked and Charlotte organising them and filing them accordingly. She had gone to the nursery several times with loads of paper and even brought down more to organise in Thomas's presence. Blake looked apprehensively at the door every time she left but refused to leave his newest master/his self-appointed charge. He would give a whine and look at Thomas as though indignant at not being given an explanation before waiting patiently for her to return.

Thomas left his completed paperwork to one side and watched his wife organise it in moments. "I did not think there was so much of it," he confessed, rubbing his neck. He watched curiously as Charlotte placed the papers she had been dealing with in its folder and walked back to her husband, rubbing his shoulders before he groaned as she alleviated the ache in his muscles. "Lottie…"

She toyed playfully with some of his hair that had ceased to be tamed by his grooming regime. "I had not been aware you had so much either. But dealing with it alone is not good for you and though you are a meticulous man, your organisational skills with regards your paperwork requires some fine-tuning."

"Lucille usually dealt with that," Thomas replied awkwardly.

"Well, that is of no use now. I had best get a formal system in place for this for you but... well, hello sleepyhead." Charlotte became distracted by Thomas Jr looking around him curiously. On hearing his mother's voice, he looked around for her shadowy figure. "Give me a moment to ready myself."

"I will take him up." Thomas rose to his feet and walked over to the bassinet and scooped his son into his arms. For a moment Thomas Jr gave the impression he was preparing to cry, but on inhaling his father's scent, he settled and again started grabbing at his father's lapel. Thomas looked at his son's small hand and the sheer exertion he was using to try and hold onto his father. "I have you." He knew Thomas Jr had no inkling what was being said to him but he spoke in a soft voice all the same.

"Keep onto him for a moment, I need to get more linen," Charlotte requested before leaving the room, leaving Thomas completely alone with their son, a daunting and terrifying experience for the man.

After ten minutes, he wondered where she was and walked, with Thomas Jr in his arms, to the hallway. Worried something had happened her, he walked forward. "Lottie?" He looked around.

"Thomas, I am with Lucille." She informed him from Lucille's room.

Thomas walked to the doorway worriedly. "What is it?"

"She is just having issues with some food, I need to clean her up before I do any more," Charlotte informed him, her tone calm and relaxed.

Lucille had been focusing her attention of Charlotte and to her now far less rotund stomach before looking to her brother, and more specifically, the bundle in his arms. She grunted at him.

"She's lucid." Thomas realised. "Get back."

"She's tied tight. We obviously risked a lot last night." Charlotte went tidying Lucille's hair after cleaning spat up food from it but she noted the manner in which she focused on Thomas and Thomas Jr. After a moment, she looked at Charlotte again, her eyes not as hate-filled as they usually were. "What?" She glanced at Thomas and the baby. "A boy, four days old, Thomas Jr, his father's double." There was a small whine from Lucille at that, and to Charlotte's bewilderment, a pleading look on her face. Charlotte frowned before looking at Thomas and their son l, then back to Lucille, who was focusing on the baby. She rose to her feet and walked over to Thomas who seemed wary. "Give him to me."

Thomas's brow furrowed before he realised what she was doing. "No," he pulled Thomas Jr closer to him. "No, we cannot let her near him."

"She is tied and you can hold the opiate if you'd like, but please, give him to me, Thomas." The look on Charlotte's face was one of certainty and part of Thomas wanted to trust it, the other part recalled Lucille's brutal nature, as well as her actions against the child they had created, he shook his head and held his son against him, not wanting the same fate to befall a second of his children. "Thomas, trust me, please?"

"She will hurt him."

"She cannot."

Thomas looked at Lucille for a moment, he also noted the odd look on her face. He sighed but handed Thomas Jr to his mother. "Stay here." He ordered before walking over to Lucille and checking every strap twice as well as checking for any form of weapon on her person. His touches were cold and clinical, a far cry from their past behaviours together. Satisfied that she had no form of weapon in her reach and that she could not reach one even if she did, he looked her in the eye with a firmness and coldness she had never experienced from her beloved brother before. "If you dare harm either of them, I will drown you in the clay vats myself." He snarled.

Lucille's face went pale, her eyes widened and her nostrils flared at his words before he walked out of the room for a moment. Charlotte remained in her position by the door, knowing where he was going and what he was acquiring. Upon his return, Thomas had his sleeves rolled up and a syringe filled in hand.

"Is that not more than usual?" Charlotte questioned.

"It's double," her husband informed her, looking his sister in the eye as he spoke.

"Thomas, you know what Edward stated, too much…."

"Will stop her heart, I am aware but if she were to risk to you or Thomas, I will do it, in a heartbeat." He swore.

Seeing Thomas's defensiveness of her and their son, Charlotte merely nodded and walked forward slowly. She sat close to the bed where Lucille focused intently at the contents of her arms. She gently turned the bundle so to reveal the contents of the blankets to her invalid of a sister-in-law before showing her Thomas's little face, one of curious intrigue. When she looked up again, she was startled, yet not completely surprised to see Lucille's eyes well with tears before they fell, the hate she held her brother and his wife was not visible as she stared at the baby, her eyes filled with a peculiar form of affection.

Gently, Charlotte moved so she could bring her son close to his aunt so she could see him properly. The entire time, Thomas stood close by, completely unhappy with the manner in which Charlotte was risking herself and Thomas Jr but also startled by the adoration in his sister's face. It shocked him beyond words to see her focused on the baby when all she wanted for a time was to kill him. When Charlotte moved him away, she became upset.

"He requires feeding and changing." Was all she said before leaving the room.

Thomas watched her leave before looking at Lucille at the guilty look on her face. "Nothing rights the wrongs of our past, Lucille. I can never change what occurred but I will not fail to pay heed again. Not when my son and my wife require me so. This is my chance to be better than I was." He walked over and took her arm to put the needle in, Lucille silently pleading for him not to do it. "I wish it did not have to be this way. But I have to protect them from you." He felt remorse as he pressed the plunger of the syringe down until it got to halfway down the liquid that filled it before pulling it out again and looking at his sister as she fell into the delirium of the drug before checking the straps again and leaving her. Looking around, wondering what was causing his son to cry so shrilly. When he entered his bedroom, he was startled to see Thomas was not crying, merely suckling contently from his mother's exposed breast.

"Are you alright, Thomas?"

"I...Yes," his tone was filled with his uncertainty but he smiled lovingly at her. "When he is finished feeding, I think we should go and read for a time, bring him to your art room perhaps?"

Charlotte barely thought for a moment. "But it will be cold in there."

"I had Margaret put on the fire earlier."

With an elated smile, Charlotte nodded and waited for Thomas Jr to finish feeding so they could do that.

Three days later, close to ten in the night, Charlotte and Thomas were relaxing as he continued to gently read the words of Blake as seemed to be becoming their new tradition, the canine namesake of the poet asleep beside them, Thomas Jr in his bassinet as Charlotte enjoyed her husband's low timbre voice as he eloquently spoke the words in front of him. When Blake shot up, his ears forward and alert, facing the room door, Thomas looked to Charlotte, who seemed almost fearful.

"Stay here and protect Thomas," he ordered before he walked towards the hallway and to the top of the stairwell, glancing into Lucille's room as he passed to see his sister still very much asleep, as she had been an hour earlier when he had gone to the bathroom. When he got to the top of the stairwell, he was startled to see Mrs Phillips rushing towards him looking somewhat confused with Mrs Davies, Edward's housekeeper, behind her. "Mrs Phillips?"

"Sir…. I…" Mrs Phillips began but then Mrs Davies walked past her.

"I must speak with Lady Sharpe this instant, Sir. It is of the highest urgency." She pleaded, though if he was honest, Thomas did not think she would have been inclined to take no for an answer.

"She is up here, come this way," He instructed, leading Mrs Davies down the hallway, the housekeeper following without delay. "Lottie?"

Charlotte came to the door looking somewhat worried before seeing Mrs Davies and becoming all the more worried. "What is afoot?" She inquired.

"Lady Sharpe, I know it is a late hour but I must speak with you immediately."

"Regarding?"

"Edward, he...I think him about to harm himself."

Charlotte's attempt to not display sibling ties to the doctor fell immediately at the mention of such words. "Thomas…"

Thomas turned to see a confused Mrs Phillips nearby. "Mrs Phillips, have Parson ready the bigger carriage, immediately." He ordered.


	43. Chapter 43

'This is madness," Mrs Phillips declared. "As terrible as this is, what reason is this to bother Lady Sharpe at this late hour?" She asked her friend.

Mrs Phillips had expected Thomas or Charlotte to agree with her but was startled when Thomas clenched his jaw, Mrs Davies looked to Charlotte and Charlotte looked back at the other housekeeper before breaking into a small huff of a sound. "I shall explain all to you on my return, Mrs Phillips but as it stands, I am required elsewhere. Would you please be so good as to remain with Lucille, she has been spitting up food recently, we cannot have her choking on it. I will double your pay for the week if you do."

"Of course, I will, Lady Sharpe, you do not need to make such arrangements."

"I must, for I know not what I am about to deal with and I cannot guarantee a quick return. Thomas, could you get Thomas Jr while I arrange something warmer for him, there is starting to be an autumnal chill in the air."

"Go." Thomas urged, terrified as to what had occurred for the other housekeeper to come to their home at such an hour, much less why she would.

Ten minutes later and the horses snorted as they made their way through the grounds of Allerdale and to the front gate. Thomas had their son cradled against him as Charlotte tried to mentally prepare herself for whatever was about to welcome them. "How long have you known?" Charlotte asked, looking at Mrs Davies, who sat across from them.

"The very first day you came to the house. You share features, that caused me to frown and try and figure out why you looked so familiar. Then there was the manner in which you take your tea but it was when you interacted, I realised just how similar you and Edward are, the manner in which your admonishment regarding his doing nothing regarding Ms Joanne, I saw immediately that it was a sibling bond you share. He always spoke so well of his sister, he mentioned having one with a tendency to purchase him anything she thought him to like. It was not the most taxing of conclusions to make."

"I suppose not," Charlotte acknowledged. "What has occurred to require my coming to assist, Mrs Davies?"

"Ms Joanne has broken off her courtship with him, I fear and he is taking it terribly. He has locked himself into his room and refuses to leave it, to eat or clean himself. All I can get from him through the door these past few days is how it was someone's fault."

Charlotte bit her lips together before looking at Thomas, who shared a knowing look with her. They knew that Mrs Davies could see their exchange but it was clear, all she wanted was a way to assist Edward.

"So you are aware of the cause?" She ventured.

"If I am honest, I am not sure. I spoke with him a few days after Thomas was born, or dare I confess, I stormed into his residence with Ms Carson there but I cannot declare to know the reason for her deciding to cease the courtship, what occurred between Edward and I had little to do with her, if anything, he declared fully that she was everything to him."

"It appears that the feeling was not as mutual as I thought it to be." Mrs Davies shook her head.

"Have you told anyone," Thomas ventured. "Of the familial link between my wife and Dr Thompson?"

"Indeed but I have not, Sir Sharpe. On word of your marriage to Lady Sharpe, the whole town was a din with the news, considering Lady Sharpe's previous marriage and indeed, her considerable income. The whole town knows well the story of the new Lady of Allerdale Hall and the specifics of it, including that before she wed yourself or indeed, the Esquire William Hamilton, Lady Sharpe was Ms Charlotte Hughes of Yorkshire, Edward is Dr Edward Thompson of Suffolk, a far cry from Yorkshire, not to mention, I never hear him discuss a father, merely Elizabeth, his mother. It does not take much of a mind to know that there is more to this family dynamic than is deemed proper and to say anything, especially in an area such as this, where closed minds cause issue would be all the more wrong, I never thought to say anything."

"Thank you, Mrs Davies," Charlotte smiled, relieved her brother's less than reputable beginnings had not been a source of gossip fodder for the housekeeper, she had a fondness for Mrs Davies and she would have been disappointed should she have had to demote her feelings for such.

There was not much said for the rest of the journey. Mrs Davies commented on Thomas Jr, specifically on how, in all her years, she had yet to meet a child as placid as him. She also made comment of his likeness to his father, but of course, that was of little surprise to them.

When they arrived at the house, there was silence and darkness. Thomas exited first, looking at it warily at the house before assisting Mrs Davies and then his wife, holding Thomas Jr in her arms.

"Take him," Charlotte ordered to her husband, extending her arms with their son in them before turning to face the house fully. "I will go in alone."

"Absolutely not," Thomas stood forward.

Charlotte placed her hand gently on his chest. "I know my brother and his demeanour. I can assure you, Edward is not a man to physically harm another being," she stated before looking him in the eye. "If I go in with another, I risk him becoming more defensive and he will not speak to me." Turning towards the house, she walked for the front door, her strides filled with purpose. As she did so, she heard a meow that transformed into a purr as it was emitted. "Good evening to you too, Rupert," was all she stated as she walked past him and into the house alone.

It was in darkness, not that she was surprised, there had been no candles flickering in a window when they had been outside. She knew that his rooms would be upstairs, it was hardly a surprising assumption, so she made for them, the natural light of a bright moon assisting her to see where she had to aim for before coming to the stairs and beginning her ascent. When she came to the upper floor landing, she immediately found the bathroom and to the other side of it, there were two doors, one open, and one closed. Making her way to the closed one, noted it was not locked, but actually slightly ajar. When she came close to it, she paused for a moment at the stench that invaded her nostrils and sighed. She knew that smell, she knew it too well. Often still in her nightmares, the odour slipped into her mind and it only meant one sort of memory for her, ones of immense pain and fear. Knowing it was not her father coming to forcibly mount her but her brother, who never would do such horrible acts, she forced herself past her own fear and forward.

Pushing open the door, she heard the clinking of bottles and the grousing of her brother's annoyed voice. She stood for a moment and looked at him in the darkness before realising he was attempting to light a candle, falling over slightly as he did so. Worried that he would cause his home to erupt in flames, especially with the alcohol that was present, Charlotte rushed forward. "Give me that." She took the match and lit the candle before looking at her brother, her eyes widened in shock at the state of the man looking back at her.

"You have some nerve coming here," Edward's words slurred on his saying them.

"I am here on the request of your housekeeper and of my love for you as my brother."

"I don't want you here."

"And I do not want to leave you."

"This is my home."

"You are my brother. You can live without walls and a roof but we are blood and you cannot live without blood." She felt her heart break as she looked around the room. There was vomit on one shirt and she hoped that she was wrong as to what she was thinking was on the seat of his pants other pants, strewn across the floor. In the corner of the room, his chamber pot was overflowing with urine. "Edward. What has happened to you?"

"You, you happened me."

"What?"

"I wish I never went to Brickham, that I never met that sack of manure, or you, or Cordelia. I have known nothing but disappointment since. His heartlessness, losing her and you, you are the hardest, I actually am somewhat to blame for this mess, I think that is half of why I am so bothered by this if I had never told you…"

"Edward, the day I lost Cordelia…"

"You were not the only one to lose her," He shouted.

"No, I was not, I never said I was the only one to but I lost her a different day to you losing her. I had to tell you about it, and when I was the only one to know that cared, I pleaded with the world, I prayed to turn back time, so that I could stop her ever going to that horrible place and I learnt, you cannot change it, nothing can change it and the best way forward is to continue, no matter what. This is not continuing, this is stalling. You need to clean yourself up and continue."

Edward shook his head violently. "No, no, I cannot, I lost her."

"Edward, if she leaves then she is not good enough for one as good as you."

"It was not me."

Charlotte frowned. "What?"

"It was you and your little stunt. She decided that was too much."

"How?" She asked. "Did you tell her?"

"About us? No. Do not fret, I kept that little secret," he spat with vitriol. "And it cost me her. She thought you and I had a different relationship." He shook with anger and anguish as he spoke. For a moment, he seemed to be overcome with anguish but then the anger rose more and his looked at his sister with a look akin to hatred and took long strides over to her until she backed into the wall and him standing mere inches from her face, Charlotte wincing and turning her face slightly. "Am I repulsive to you?"

"You smell as he did, when he came to my room at night," She growled, forcing herself to look at her brother again. "He would do this too, force me against a wall."

Edward's nostrils flared as he realised what she was referencing. "Is that right?" He tried to sound uncaring, but he took a step back.

"Yes," She nodded. "Edward, we need to fix this."

"There is no 'we' and there is no fixing this."

"There is, we simply need to…"

"THERE IS NO WE," he bellowed. "I do not want or indeed need your help. All I want is for you to be gone, forever. I do not want anything to do with you, your murderous husband or that thing you gave him."

"That 'thing'," Charlotte found herself snarling. "Is my son. Do not dare refer to him in such a manner."

"You are so defensive of him but not of his father, I would ask about that but I fear I will be disappointed to hear you went back to that house with him." The look on Charlotte's face told him that she had. "Why do I bother? He came here, after you did, and proclaimed to actually care for you and...the baby and I fought your corner and this is what I get?"

"You no doubt just used it as a chance to belittle him."

"And Joanne heard it all but without context…" His voice filled with heartache.

"Edward…" Charlotte gave him a sympathetic look.

"I wanted...I thought I would have everything with her, a chance of happiness, maybe even a family, but no, not me. The bastard of a brutish rapist does not deserve such things. I was looking for too much."

"Edward." Charlotte tried to embrace her sibling but he stood back before walking over to a bottle and drank several gulps before his sister came over and tried to take it from him. "Stop this. This will not help you."

"Do not tell me what to do. I am the older sibling, you go back to your horrid husband and child and not bother me." He swatted at her, accidentally striking her face as he did. For a moment, they both froze, looking at one another, Edward's mouth open and Charlotte's face unreadable. "I…"

"I know. It is alright, it was unintentional and did not smart. I took far worse from our father," she dismissed.

Edward looked at the bottle in his hand, letting it fall to the floor before looking at his hands and stepping back. "I…"

"Edward." Charlotte came forward again, ignoring his attempts to get her to stay back. "Edward."

"No, go."

"No," She insisted and walked forward again. "I am not leaving you."

"I am like him."

"No, no, you are nothing like him." She insisted. "You are the better than him, so much so. You are a good and wonderful man, Edward and I love you beyond compare. I am so proud of you, for all your incredible work, all you have achieved. You mean so much to me and I am not leaving you now." She barely touched him when he pulled her to him and sobbed on her shoulder, her arms immediately going around him. "I am here for you, Edward. I am so sorry you are hurting, brother. I am so sorry for my part in it."

"I just wanted to be happy. To have someone to love me. To have my family," he wept.

Charlotte said nothing, she merely held her brother as he sobbed. After a few minutes, exhausted and stocious drunk, he began to doze. She assisted him into the bed and took off his boots and opened his pants and shirt enough to allow him to be comfortable without exposing anything of him. She looked around the room and sighed. For several minutes, she cleaned it, opening the window, putting the five whiskey bottles in a corner, moving the laundry to one area, noting the severe lack of food, meaning her brother drank on an empty stomach, no doubt making him more ill when he would sober, and emptied his chamber pot, washing her hands thoroughly after.

Looking at him, she thought of his words, of the damage her coming to his home when she was irate at Thomas had done to him. Edward never asked for much, he merely wanted to have a family. She knew he loved children, not her son because of his father, but even as a youth, he had voiced his want to have a family of his own. She also knew how much he loved Joanne, she had seen his love for the other woman with her own eyes. He clearly had plans to have a life with her, and now, he had lost that, because of her.

Thinking of what occurred, Charlotte decided to step in. She doused the candle and walked out of the room and through the house with purpose. She walked outside to see Thomas standing outside the carriage, his arms free of their son. "Where…?" He opened the door and they could see Mrs Davies within, cradling the sleeping Thomas Jr in her arms. "Mrs Davies, where will I find Ms Carson?"


	44. Chapter 44

Charlotte walked up to the building, looking at it as she did so. The butchers that Mr Carson, their foreman's brother and Joanne's father made his living from at the front, no doubt the family lodging in the back. She walked around to the side where Mrs Davies informed her was the residence entrance and stood in the doorway before inhaling deeply and rapping on the door sharply.

There were a few noises from within before finally, a woman answered. "Yes?"

"Forgive the late hour intrusion, Ma'am, but I was wondering if I could speak with Ms Joanne Carson?"

* * *

"I'm afraid Ms Joanne is not in the way of receiving company at present."

"I understand, yet it is greatest of urgency that I speak with her."

The woman seemed unsure for a moment. "I will speak with her and see if she will listen. Who shall I say is wishing to speak with her?"

"Lady Charlotte Sharpe of Allerdale Hall." Charlotte declared.

The woman behind the door opened it further and her eyes widened as she realised that indeed, it was the wife of the baronet that stood in front of her. "My apologies, Lady Sharpe, had I but known…"

"It is quite alright, Ma'am. I take no insult in it." Charlotte kept her smile polite as she walked into the home. "But I must speak with Ms Joanne, regardless."

"I will see if I can rise her." The woman bowed slightly and walked away, after indicating for Charlotte to enter a particular room. Inside, she studied it. The walls were filled with paintings, crude and imperfect but most interesting to look at. After hearing mumbling female voices for a few minutes, she heard a single set of footfalls on the stairs before the woman returned to the room she was in. "I fear Ms Joanne is not willing to receive anyone, Lady Sharpe, not even you."

"Would you be so kind as to tell Ms Joanne, that not the police constable, the armies or even the King himself will not cause me to leave this house until this matter is in some manner spoken of, and I swear to all I hold dear, I will speak with her this eve."

The woman's eyes became saucer-like in appearance. Few saw the side of Charlotte that showed the formidable woman she was destined to be. The one that fought for her life against her parents, for her sanity against their actions and against her foes for her money. She spoke with neither aggression nor disrespect but kept a tone that indicated she was not taking no for an answer. "Of course, Ma'am." With that, the woman left once more and repeated her previous journey. Again, Charlotte heard voices, though this time one seemed far more angered before not one but two sets of footfalls struck the stairs.

She turned and waited, not having to do so for long before she was facing Joanne Carson, her face filled with both anger and torment. "Your Ladyship demanded an audience." There was almost a hatred in her tone.

"I have no choice, as my request for one was declined."

"So you come to my home to torment me now, instead of simply going to his."

With little or no information as to what Joanne was referencing, Charlotte decided to get to the situation at hand. "And what tormenting is it you reference?"

"I do not know what has happened previously between you and Edward, but it is clear there is something and the shame on his face when I confronted him with regards it, and the manner he spoke with you and Sir Sharpe…"

"There is a long-standing knowing between Edward and I, I see no reason to deny such. Though I cannot fathom as to why he did not tell you such himself."

"So, you are confessing, there is something of a peculiar relationship between you and a man that is not your husband?"

"I…" Charlotte's head cocked to the side slightly before she realised just what it was that Joanne was implying. To the shock of the butcher's daughter, the woman across from her erupted in laughter. She was forced to wait indignantly for a few moments before Charlotte was able to cease. "Oh, dear." She looked Joanne directly in the eye as she spoke her next words so to show how genuine they were. "I fear to be the one to tell you that you are very much making ridiculous assumptions with horrifically incorrect information." Joanne's brow furrowed. "I am not the in the least manner inclined towards Edward in such ways."

"Whyever not, he is handsome, loving and kind. Are you declaring that such traits have no place?" Joanne became offended in the manner in which Charlotte dismisses Edward, seeing that she did indeed have no inclination towards him on a romantic manner from her talk.

"He is," There was no denying that she thought such. "And so much more than you can imagine. I have no doubt he has showered you with nothing but unbridled love and affection and behind it all, you do not even realise that he holds back even more."

"What do you mean?" Joanne half demanded.

"Edward did not tell you, to the detriment of his relationship with you. You do not know it, Joanne Carson, but Edward has never loved any woman bar his family, until you." Joanne swallowed. "While I was carrying my son, I came to town with my husband. You may recall that day, I had Blake with us?" Joanne nodded. "I saw you together, before our meeting, and to say that Edward was smitten beyond words is an injustice to him. The first time I came to his home here in town, I sat waiting for him to come back from a call, and I spoke to the wonderful Mrs Davies, and she teased him, in my presence, by merely mentioning your name. He blushed and tried to dismiss it, but there is no denying it. He loved you before you ever even realised him."

"I...why would you take heed of this?"

"Because Ms Carson. I felt it my duty."

"But why, why do you care so much for him if the bond between you is not a romantic one?"

"Before I married Thomas, I was wed to another, one who died before I could truly call myself his wife."

"Yes, I know this. The whole county knows this. A rich merchant sailor."

"Actually, the owner of the merchant company, but yes, a seasoned sailor also. His name was William Hamilton, a man almost fifteen years my senior. I had been informed I would have only one duty as his wife, to continue his family name. An easy duty really. I was young and healthy and what other use would I have had. But I extracted something from the bargain, something that made William see me different to any other woman that had attempted to become she who would be Mrs Hamilton, I stated I would do it all willingly, for one thing in return. To fund Edward's medical training."

Joanne's confusion and annoyance turned to outright bewilderment. "What?"

"I asked him to pay for Edward to attempt his schooling. And he did, so I wed him."

"But...that makes no sense on any level."

"Not really, no. But I was privy to something no other was of Mr Hamilton, I knew a less than acceptable woman held his heart and I agreed to say nothing of it and accept it but at the cost of educating a young man and giving him the chance of the life he deserved."

"Why though?"

"Because, Ms Joanne, that is what do for those we care for, is it not?"

Thomas looked at Edward in utter repulsion. The stench of the room was revolting, and that was after Charlotte had spent time cleaning it. The foul odour of sweat, vomit and urine culminated with old food to make a smell that was like nothing Thomas thought possible and yet there was Edward, asleep in the midst of it, drunk beyond words. He wanted nothing more than to leave the room and ignore the man who loathed him entirely, but he had promised Charlotte he would ensure nothing occurred with Edward until her return. He was seething in anger when he saw her face as she descended the stairs after her talk with her brother but she had dismissed it. Still attempting to mend his relationship with his wife, he obeyed, though he insisted on leaving Thomas Jr with Mrs Davies, very much away from the situation.

The sound of mumbling and groans from the bed told him Edward was between worlds, neither fully conscious nor fully comprehending the world around him. He kept his distance and watched studiously as the other man rolled over in the bed.

"I must be in Hell, there is no other place I would find you of all people," Edward moaned as he tried to sit up, but finding the room spinning, he crashed to his pillow once more.

"I think if you were in Hell, you would have Lucille and your father looking at you, not me," Thomas retorted.

"You are not wrong, perhaps."

"I do not think I am, on this account at least."

"So, my sister forgave you. Bigger fool her."

"As she forgave you, for never even considering to go with her, to not be there for her."

"Why would I be there for the woman that chose you over our family? To give you a son rather than be there for us."

"Because she is your sister and she loves you beyond words. You are her blood, the last of it outside of Thomas and you cast her aside without second thought."

"I think you to be confusing which sibling you reference, Sir Sharpe, because I distinctly remember my sister abandoning us, our family for you." This time, Edward did sit up. "God, I hate you."

"I think that clear before this evening."

"I hate you, I hate that house, I hate your murdering sister, I even hate that stupid black hair on your head." Edward declared, his tone filled with the hatred he felt, his inebriated state allowing the words he thought flow so clearly, though a little slurred.

"I loathe how you hurt Charlotte. I do not care about if you hate me, that is nothing really. I am indifferent to it but how you are acting to Charlotte…how you throw her love for you back at her, simply because she chooses to love me too, that I cannot bear to stand."

"She cannot love me and you."

"Yet she does."

"No, she chose you and that...thing."

For a moment, Thomas thought Edward to be referencing Lucille and almost scoffed, but then he realised that the other man was referencing their son and became angered. "You call yourself a man of medicine. A healer, a caregiver, and you reference an innocent child in such a manner? A child of your blood, of your sister's blood, as though it is a mere louse. He is our son and you will never reference him in such a manner again." By the time he had finished speaking, Thomas was in Edward's face. His slightly taller frame standing over him. "Thomas is everything to Charlotte. She would die for him, in a heartbeat. For you and I, she would do so without question, but for Thomas…"

"I cannot believe you named him after yourself, you vain bastard." Edward chuckled. "Stamping your seal on them both all the more."

"I did not think of the name, she did."

Edward's grin fell. "All the more proof that she is a fool and cannot love me as a brother."

"Because she loves others also?"

"No, not others, you." He pointed at Thomas. "And your seed. The child you put in her." For the first time that evening, the baulking sensation that Edward was trying so hard to suppress was not alcohol induced, but a direct result of thinking of his sister lying with Thomas, the man that had been a part of something as sinister as he had.

"At least I never put a hand on her, I have that over you," Thomas growled. Edward's nostrils flared in anger but his eyes filled with shame, telling them both his anger was directed at himself and not any other. "She dismissed it as an accident and for that, I have to listen to her but part of me does not want to."

"And where is my darling sister in all of this. Why is your pathetic skin here instead of her?"

"She is on an errand."

"At past nine in the night?" Edward scoffed. "What sort of errand is that?"

"She is making amends."

"With who, for what?" Edward demanded. But when Thomas gave no verbal answer, he realised what the other man was suggesting. He shook his head violently. "No."

"Yes."

"No, she cannot. Stop her."

"She is your sister, you know no one can stop her when she decides to do something."

"If this gets out…"

"What?"

"Our parentage."

"Then you go from being a doctor in a small village, to a doctor in a small village." Thomas dismissed.

"No, stop her."

"She is gone with the most of an hour, no one can stop her at this stage."

Edward began to hyperventilate.

Thomas was unsure as what to do with him and found himself almost relieved when he could hear Charlotte speaking downstairs. When she rose the steps and to the bedroom, he studied her features to see them filled with even greater determination than when she left. "Did you…?"

"I assume by the noise, he is awake?"

"Yes."

"Then please, Thomas, be so kind as to go to the kitchen with Mrs Davies and Thomas." Not sure whether his wife was truly safe with her brother, especially after their earlier altercation, Thomas lingered for another moment before nodding slightly and walking out of the room and down the stairs. When she walked into the bedroom, she was relieved to see her brother had not drowned in his own vomit, as she feared he could. For all too long, they simply looked at one another in silence. "How much do you hate me, Edward?"

Edward looked at his sister and held his head shamefully. In truth, he could never hate her. She was his sister. He merely hated her choices. "Charlotte…"

"I came to love Thomas, I have carried his child, I hope to carry more," He looked at her in disgust at that confession. "And I cost you her."

"Don't you dare…" He warned, a finger raised and pointed towards her.

"I am sorry, Edward. I am so sorry that your attempts to protect us from all of this cost you so dearly. I am sorry that you have had to endure as you have. It is not fair. You are the most incredible man I have ever been fortunate enough to know and I get the immense honour of getting to call you my brother."

Edward could not hold his heartache in at her words and began to sob again. Charlotte rushed over to him, embracing her brother against her. At first, Edward wanted to push her away but the need to have someone hold him, to let go of his woes overrode that and he held his sister to him. "I just want to be happy, Charlotte."

"I know, I know." She held him close. "Edward, you need to tell her."

"No."

"You must. I was going to, but it needs to come from you. You must tell her the truth."

"She will reject me for it."

"For being my brother?"

"For being a bastard."

"Edward, she loves you. I see it as I see your love for her. I do not think for one moment that she would discard you for that. You are the son of Elizabeth Thompson, the woman to raise her son without bowing to societal expectation. She did not discard you, she did not abandon you, she raised you to be a man of good honour and impeccable manner, and any woman that does not see that having her for your mother and not being influenced by that foul maggot of a man we must call our father, then she is not worthy of you, Edward. And I would ask that you never mourn the loss of such a woman."

Edward listened to his sister's words. He thought of his mother. The woman that had been shunned by her family for carrying him. The woman that worked harder than a field horse to ensure he had a roof over him and warm food in his stomach at night, no matter what the personal cost, and the pride she felt, when she heard his sister had secured him a position in a medical school, she had been ill then, a large lump had formed in her chest and was weakening her, she became so ill she could not leave her bed, but she made him swear, on her life, to do the training and become a doctor, to be everything he was supposed to be. By invoking Elizabeth, Charlotte had forced him to think again of the strong woman that he called his mother and pulled himself together. His mother would be ashamed of him for his behaviour of late and for acting as he did with Charlotte. He looked at her face and frowned, noticing the red mark that still marked her cheek. "I..."

"It was an accident." She dismissed. "I will hear no more of it. You would never harm anyone intentionally, much less me." She cupped his face with her hand. "Speak with her."

"I am fearful."

"I think you have little reason to be."

Edward sighed and put his hands behind his head. "We will see tomorrow."

"We will see tonight." Charlotte corrected.

"Tonight?" Edward scoffed. "Charlotte, I am in no fit state to speak with her. I would stumble there."

"Well, you seem capable enough of accosting my husband verbally and argue this with me."

"I am not going to her home like this."

"I never asked you to go anywhere. She is waiting downstairs."

Edward stared at his sister in shock. "What!?"

"You heard me, Edward. I did not stutter. I went to her, spoke to her a little and when I saw that this would all be sorted with a small confession, I insisted she join me here. Clean yourself a little...please and join us downstairs." She ordered.

"I am not even shaven."

"It suits you. Perhaps you should consider growing it." She smiled. "If Joanne thinks the same, of course. Do not dally, Edward." With that, she left the room and went downstairs. As soon as she entered the room, she noticed her husband standing in a corner looking at her to ensure she did not receive any further strikes. When she looked at him and smiled, he gave a slight nod in response. "Edward will be joining us shortly." She declared before going to Thomas and taking their son. "I am not sure you realise you are overdue a meal."

"He seems content to simply rest," Thomas agreed, looking at their son.

"I was talking to you." She smiled back. "Where is Mrs Davies?"

"In here, Lady Sharpe." Mrs Davies walked out of the kitchen. "Some broth?"

"Please." Charlotte's face showed her gratitude. "Thank you."

Thomas took some also, knowing that his wife would badger him until he did eat it, thanking the housekeeper for it as he did so.

When Mrs Davies looked at Joanne, she simply shook her head. "I would eat if I were you," Charlotte suggested. "He will be a few minutes cleaning himself up," Joanne said nothing in response and Charlotte did not push it.

It took all of ten minutes for Edward to come down the stairs, his hair was not tidied back as he usually had it, instead, it was loose, his face unshaven, but not in the same soiled clothing as before, looking incredibly sheepish. In truth, it made Charlotte smile slightly, it was him truly laying himself as he was to the world. He always dressed impeccably, his hair slicked back and clean shaven, to see him without his attempts to hide himself was better for his situation, she believed.

Joanne inhaled as she looked at Edward, taken back by his less than pristine appearance, something she had clearly not seen him as before, as well as the clear indication that she liked his current look. Her loud inhale was what brought Edward's attention to her. He swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Joanne."

"What is going on here?" Joanne did not hesitate to get to the point. "This is utter madness, being called from my home, a woman going up to your rooms alone…"

"Joanne, I fear I have not been entirely honest with you," Edward began. Joanne silenced and listened to him, her arms folded. "I led you to believe I was from a better family than I am, and for that, I must apologise."

"I do not think that to be the crux of this situation if I'm honest," she dismissed.

"No, but it is the start. I told you of my mother, Elizabeth?" Joanne nodded, having been told many a time of his mother. "I never really mentioned my father, not at length." Again this was true, when she asked him of his father, the norm was for him to say little or nothing of the man, his demeanour would suggest that he was uncomfortable with the topic so she had long ceased asking. "My father was a man of less than pleasant demeanour." Charlotte huffed a small laugh at that, something not missed by Joanne or indeed Mrs Davies. "He was a horrid and evil man, to say the least. He...well, let us just say, he was a man of few if any morals and was not wed to my mother." Edward toyed with his hands, unable to look at Joanne in shame. "After that, he went on to marry a woman of a similar disposition to himself and had two daughters, one died at aged at just turned seventeen, the younger is standing across from you."

Joanne's eyes widened before her gaze, one of pity to Edward at the horrible confession he had just made, turning to shock at the second revelation before looking at Charlotte, who was studying her reaction. "You are…"

"Siblings, yes. Though not fully, and because of the manner in which Elizabeth came to carry Edward, we do not advertise such publicly," Charlotte answered.

"So...this is all because you are his sister?" Joanne wished to clarify.

"Correct."

"The one to give him that?" Joanne pointed to the grandfather clock on the far side of the room.

Charlotte smiled fondly. "For his getting this post. Being a doctor in an area such as this was something of a hope of Edwards, I wanted to give him something befitting his station."

"Was this planned, him coming here and you marrying Sir Sharpe?"

"No, I had not met my husband when Edward got this post. He was given a choice of a few positions and here paid well and came with a home and housekeeper, so he took it. It genuinely was not planned." Charlotte looked at her brother. "And I cannot put into words how happy I am it came to be." Edward gave a small scowl at Thomas.

"But the argument, between Edward and Sir Sharpe?"

"I fear my husband and brother are not overly fond of one another," Charlotte commented. "It leads to them arguing when allowed they are too long in each other's company." She glared at both for a moment. "Edward more than Thomas, but he is simply being my older brother, no man is good enough for me in his eyes."

"So that is what all of this has been about?" Joanne looked at Edward for confirmation, noting he had said little on the matter. He bit his lips together and simply nodded. "Why did you not just say? All of this is nothing, yet you allowed it to ruin everything."

"I did not want you to think less of me."

"For having a sister live close by, for her to be the wealthiest woman in the county?"

"For me being a…" he could not finish the sentence.

Joanne thought over that part of Edward's confession. "She did not consent, your mother?" He shook his head. Joanne nodded slightly at that information. "If she did not consent, why would you feel ashamed of it, she never did it to make a shame of herself and the way you talk of her, you clearly love her deeply."

"I do," He confirmed.

"Then that is all that needs to be said on it. I do not want to know more. It is clear that you both do not want to talk of it."

"No," both siblings stated in unison.

Joanne nodded again as she processed it all more. It was then she took note of Mrs Davies. "Did you know?"

"Yes, Lady Sharpe and Edward are very similar in many ways, it was easy to notice if you spend time in both their company." Mrs Davies smiled.

"How long have you known?"

"Since the day Lady Sharpe walked in the door of this house for the first time, though it was not confirmed until a later date."

Again Joanne processed everything for a moment. "I cannot believe the fuss this has all been." She looked at Edward again as she spoke. "You thought me some shallow fool to discard our happiness over something you could not control?"

"It would alter many people's opinions of me."

"And you think me one of them?" It was clear Joanne was hurt by such a thought.

"I did not wish to risk it. I thought you not to think of it as such, but I was fearful of if I was wrong."

Joanne walked over to Edward, who looked fearfully at her, unsure of if she would reject him. She gave him a small smile and looked at his appearance. "You are never to lie to me about siblings again."

"I only have two, one deceased and one here...or I hope that is all there is. If there are any more, be sure of the knowledge that I too know nothing of them."

"And you are never to drink yourself into a stupor if you are in situations that are less than favourable."

"I thought I had…"

"Never, Edward." Joanne cut across him.

"I will never do such again," He swore.

"I like your face like this, a beard could suit you."

Charlotte wanted to say she agreed but remained silent.

"Perhaps I should grow it out and see."

Seeing that the house could be burning around her brother and his beloved and them not know it, Charlotte simply looked to Thomas and nodded, him following after her immediately. Mrs Davies opened the front door for them as they left. "Thank you for everything, Mrs Davies, if there is anything else, do not hesitate to have us called for."

Mrs Davies could not contain her grin. "Of course, Lady Sharpe. And thank you for your wise counsel this evening."

"None of it would have been required if I had not caused these issues to begin with, hopefully, it will all right itself now. We had best get home and relieve Mrs Phillips for the evening, she will be quite confused by the situation. Mrs Davies, please do not feel the need to lie to Mrs Phillips, but I must ask if you would be so good as to keep what you have learnt between you, it would do my brother no good to have people gossip of his coming to be when it has nothing to do with the fine man he is."

"I assure you Lady Sharpe, the sun will rise in the North and rain will fall upward before I become a gossipmonger."

"Thank you, Mrs Davies." She smiled as she and Thomas left the house and returned to their carriage. When Mr Parson closed the door behind them, Charlotte placed Thomas Jr to her breast to feed. "Thank you, for defending us."

"You are my wife and son, how could I not?" He looked at their son, his image and heir as he suckled, content knowing his wife could depend on him to defend them when he had failed to do so before. "I always will."


	45. Chapter 45

Charlotte sat with Thomas Jr in her arms close to Lucille's bed, studying the other woman's reaction carefully.

For the past two days, Lucille had not been given the same level of medications that she had been given previously and rather than the aggression that seemed the default setting for her, as long as Thomas Jr was there, she seemed all too calm. Thomas thought it worrying and pleaded time and again for Charlotte to keep Thomas Jr away from his sister but with him working on the mines through the day, he could not prevent her from doing so in his absence.

Mrs Phillips was not informed as to the exact reason as to why Thomas and Charlotte were called upon to deal with Dr Thompson a few nights previous, but she was given half a story, that indeed, Lady Charlotte was a relation of Dr Thompson, just not as close a relation as was true and that she had gone to fix a misunderstanding with Ms Joanne, which again, had a lot of credence in reality, meaning that it was an honest enough situation and had enough sincerity in it, as a result, to cause the housekeeper to think no more of it. Everything was indeed, based in truth.

As it stood, the time had come for Thomas and Charlotte to seriously consider dates that would see their family split for a time. The weather was turning and the house was getting cold, even with all of the repairs. The chill that seeped into the house was colder than the year before, Charlotte acknowledged begrudgingly. She did not want to be parted from Thomas, but the harsh reality was, Thomas Jr was at risk if he caught cold in the winter, he may not recover and as much as she loved her husband, she loved her son more than her own life and a few weeks without Thomas Snr would be worth it when their son was able to endure and survive the danger and hardship that was infancy and early childhood. Thomas insisted that the sooner the better to settle herself and Thomas Jr in Foxgrove and that he would follow the day after the mines closed for the winter, which he estimated to be another month or so. That left the very real issue of Lucille. To be away from Allerdale Hall would be dangerous for her. She loathed travelling and around a larger staff, there was the issue that if she were to get loose in any way, everything may become more dangerous on many levels but to leave her unattended in Allerdale for the winter could not work. As a result, it was argued whether she would go with Charlotte and Thomas Jr, though Thomas was not in favour of that for their safety, or if she would remain with him until his departure, which was also an unpopular decision as Charlotte worried that would signal something dangerous also, not that she revealed it to Thomas, but she genuinely worried of perhaps something reoccurring between the siblings and she would lose her husband and in many ways she worried for her and her son's life from that also. She argued him not having time and the fact a brother should not be as familiar with his sister as that would suggest and with a now busier home would mean others could very easily become suspicious and start talking, something they did not need, for fear of the likes of Mr Brown trying to use such to his advantage. It was decided then that Mrs Phillips would remain in Cumbria and tend to the house while Thomas remained for the mines and through the winter, as she was a married woman with a husband and Margaret would join Charlotte, Lucille and Thomas Jr to Pembrokeshire. She was used to Lucille's routine and she was a young single woman, hence her leaving was of little consequence if anything, the young maid had never gone further than a few miles from her home and the thought of somewhere so new was exciting for her.

That led to the beginning of the packing. A cart was sent ahead with a few things that would be required, as well as to ready the house for the arrival of the Lady of Foxgrove Park and the heir of it, which would require some forewarning.

The day before she was due to leave, Charlotte was inspected by the midwife again, having been warned two weeks previous that her body was not ready yet for wifely duties once more due to some injuries she obtained, though none knew were they of Thomas's birth or because of her fleeing, either way, her body needed to heal and Thomas, as much as it irked him, insisted they respect that for her safety and wellbeing. She was also warned that to be feeding her son herself was no guarantee she would not come to carry another should she and her husband decide on partaking in such activities once more and with one last check of Thomas Jr, the midwife deemed them fit to travel, wishing Charlotte a warm winter in Wales, citing it a far better idea for Young Thomas to have him away from the cold, that he was too handsome a babe to be taken by the frosts. Hearing the midwife talk of the casualties of the young through the harsh Cumbria weather, Charlotte's wish that she did not have to leave her husband's side quelled slightly, knowing that born of the harsh northern weather, Thomas was too formidable to not endure another month, but Thomas Jr, though also born to it, she did not want to risk his well being, so reluctantly, she packed the last of her belongings.

"Ma'am?" She turned to see Margaret behind her in her drawing room. "Doctor Thompson is here to speak with you."

"Thank you, Margaret, please, send him up."

"He said that he wishes to speak with you downstairs Ma'am."

Frowning slightly that her brother would make such a request, Charlotte contemplated what this could possibly mean. "Well then, please tell him to get comfortable in front of the fire nd make him some tea. I will be down presently."

"Of course." With a small curtsey that no matter how much Charlotte asked Margaret to cease doing, the young maid seemed adamant to continue, she left Charlotte once more.

Not having seen her brother since the night of the hopefully repairing of his relationship with Ms Joanne Carson, Charlotte was nervous and anxious as to how everything had fared. Margaret and Mrs Phillips did not seem to be any different since then, indicating that the town was more than likely not made aware of the familial link between the Baronet's wife and the town doctor, though she suspected neither Mrs Davies nor Joanne Carson were gossip mongering women at the best of times, so even if her brother and the butcher's daughter had not made amends, she dared to think that she had not told the town their secret. She was also worried that Edward had continued his self-destructive path and had continued to drink. That terrified her more than anything else. She knew what happened as a result of excess drinking, the part of the mind that reigned in the darker urges of humanity loosened its grip on such, and with time, more and more frightening things were more likely to occur, though thankfully, she believed there needed to be darkness in a person to create monsters, alcohol seemed only to bring that darkness to the fore,but she feared for her brother, that he was at risk of harming himself if his lament for Joanne was fueled by the horrid drink. Tidying herself slightly, she looked into the bedroom across the way where Thomas Jr was sleeping soundly, an alert Blake by the foot of his cradle. She thought to leave him rest, but the idea of leaving him alone so high in the house without protection worried her. Lucille seemed to want to do him no harm, but to risk that was to risk his very life. She had nightmares more than once of Lucille breaking from her drug-induced stupor and casting her young son from the highest balcony, or drowning him in the vats of clay and all sorts of other cruel, vile and brutal manner of gruesome ends coming to her son as a result of his hateful aunt, so instead, she walked into the room and scooped him from his cradle, causing him to whimper before noticing his mother's scent and resting once more against her and make for the door. "Blake." She need not have called the dog for he was already by her side, following his young charge like the loyal creature he was. Charlotte smiled fondly and reminded herself to pack for him also, there was no way that the dog would allow Thomas Jr into a carriage without him.

She used the elevator to go down to the main hall of the house. She always feared the steps with Thomas in her arms. When her husband carried their son down, she trusted him beyond measure, she did not always feel the same of herself, for some reason. When she got to the lobby area, Blake's ears perked and his nose twitched. Charlotte had barely opened the door of the contraption before he rushed out and to the living area, where Charlotte had instructed Margaret to bring Edward. With an excited yip, she realised that Lily was there also and a moment later, both dogs were playing together, chasing one another around the hallway with excited wagging of their tails.

Glad to see her brother's dog, Charlotte smiled and walked to where the dogs had just rushed to. She stopped for a moment when she saw not only her brother but Joanne Carson beside him, both smiling and talking happily together as they both rubbed a dog. Charlotte could not contain her relief and joy that all had seemed to be mended between the pair as she walked forward. "Good afternoon to you both."

Realising they were no longer alone, they turned to see Charlotte behind them. "So you're leaving then?" Edward's smile fell at seeing his sister.

"Only for the winter, Thomas is too small for the colds that fill this house, I am not risking his health."

"And your husband?"

Charlotte watched not only her brother but Joanne's reaction to the manner in which Edward referenced her husband. It was clear she had not been made aware of the darkness in Thomas's past, Charlotte dared to wager that even the accepting Joanne would not be able to hide her disgust at that, and with so many innocent people dead as a result of it, Charlotte thought her an honourable enough woman to have informed the constable at the very least. "He will join us after the mines close at the end of next month."

"Will he?"

"Unless the snows are too deep by then, then yes, he will."

"And Lady Lucille?"

"She will be coming with Thomas Jr, Margaret and I tomorrow."

"Charlotte…" Edward's fear became apparent.

"We will be fine, we have plenty of staff in Foxgrove to assist with her and Margaret is well used to her routine. I dare say Mrs Phillips is looking to a few months to rest after the madness that descended here this year." She smiled reassuringly, Edward did not look overly convinced. "So, what news from town?" She walked closer to the fire and pulled out what was the makeshift cradle she and Thomas used when they wished to read in the evenings and keep their son by their side safe and warm before sitting across from her brother and his partner.

"Very little, though my father was speaking with the reverend and apparently there is to be a new police station commissioned in the spring." Though Edward looked unhappy by the whole situation, Joanne decided to act as though it was merely a social visit and speak as such.

"Yes, Thomas was saying such, that is the reason for the late closing of the mines this winter, they asked for the clay from here for the bricks. It is far cheaper than transporting it from afar when there are mines here. According to him, it will be a fine size, at least triple the current station's size. It will practically be the size of a prison if they do not cease their planning."

Margaret and Mrs Phillips brought tea and cakes for the trio to drink and eat as they spoke. Edward was relatively quiet for the most part, looking sadly at his sister and looking between the women as they spoke of things of little consequence.

After a time, Thomas Jr woke, though he was still not due a feed and seemed more curious as to the voices in his environs than anything. His mother took him from his cradle and sat him up. At two months, he was able to focus on figures and seemed naturally intrigued by the world around him. His black hair was still as noticeable against his pale skin and his eyes seemed to be even bluer, though children's eyes all seem to remain blue for a time after they are born.

As soon as Joanne saw him, she cooed. "He is adorable." She did not seem to even be in control of herself as she rushed over to the seat beside Charlotte and stuck out her finger to stroke the back of Thomas' hand. Immediately, he gripped it and looked down at his acquisition with curiosity and intrigue, which only caused Joanne to fawn more over him. "He is the cutest little fellow."

"I think you have reason to worry, Edward." Charlotte jested playfully.

"I think I will very much always have to worry of Sharpe men with the women I care for." There was only a slight hint of playfulness in Edward's tone. "I will be here, first thing, with all the medications you will require for the winter. I was only safely able to acquire enough until February, but Sir Sharpe has made clear you are back then, or he is, from what I gather."

"We all will be. Mr Brown, the man who practically runs all the deals for this area of England has made clear it has to be started by then, or he will have us sued for breach of contract and goodness knows we do not want to have him after us financially as that would impede all further business for the mines, not to mention the shipping."

"How is that?" In all her time in Cumbria, Edward worried that his sister would forget that the majority of their income depended on the shipping company she had inherited from William Hamilton.

"It is going well, though sadly, a ship sank on its way to Liverpool recently, and though she had eight thousand pounds of cargo on her, no lives were lost, so I think it to be worth it. If whatever controls the seas thinks that a fair price for those men to come home, I would pay it again."

"It is a lot of money though, and the cost of the ship." Her brother pointed out.

"Insurance is a great thing to have." Charlotte grinned.

"Women are accused of not being very good at business," Joanne stated. "But I think you to be the exception." She looked at Charlotte as she spoke.

"I will let you in on something I have come to realise in my time dealing in business, Ms Carson. Men say that women are not of the mind for business, solely because we are of a different mind to them and they cannot figure us out with the same ease as they do other men and that scares them because then they feel they are at a disadvantage. So they have us think we cannot do it and there is no greater lie. Take you father's business for example, a man's trade. Do you have a brother?"

"I do not, I am afraid, I have two sisters, but my cousin, your foreman's son is his apprentice."

"And is he a good butcher, like your father?"

"He knows how to cut meat but I fear he will never be as good as Father."

"Who does the accounts for your father's shop?"

"My mother."

"And do you assist?"

"I do, as does my older sister Rose, my younger, Mary is not of a mathematical mind, she is a great seamstress though," Joanne answered swiftly as the answers were true and needed little thinking, but as she thought over her last answer, she paused for a moment at the words resonated in her mind. "Oh."

Charlotte smiled. "Exactly. You, your sister and your mother are the business minds while your father and cousin are the labourers, yet who does everyone see as the business-minded one?"

"You are giving her a big head," Edward warned, though he was smiling, seeing the pride his sister had caused his partner to feel in her abilities. He knew of her intelligence and ability but had never been able to make her see it as his sister had. Seeing Charlotte and Joanne take to one another filled him with relief and happiness. Charlotte, for all his anger at her choices, was his only living family left and for all the things he wished he could change, he loved her dearly. To see her accept and embrace Joanne, and for everything that had been thrust on Joanne regarding his heritage and secret siblings, to see her do the same with Charlotte filled him with immense joy. He watched wide-eyed as Joanne took Thomas from his mother for a moment and though the infant as confused, he did not cry at the newcomer holding him. Ignoring the dark hair of the family he loathed that his sister married into, he focused on Joanne holding an infant and in his mind, he thought of her perhaps holding one of their own someday, a thought that filled him with immeasurable joy and excitement.

All too soon, it came time to say goodbye. For the majority of their time there, Joanne held Thomas, adoring the infant who contently lay there, taking in his surrounds. When they stood to leave, Edward pulled his sister to him in a tight embrace. "I am relieved you are getting out of here but I hate knowing I will not see you."

"Write to me, promise and I shall do the same." Charlotte held him to her. "And allow your happiness, Edward. Embrace it." Edward nodded in reply. Then she turned to Joanne. "I fear I shall have to take my son back."

"I do not want to give him." She smiled but relinquished him to his mother. "He will be far bigger when we see him again."

"Yes, and able to sit up and babble for himself." Charlotte looked adoringly at her son. "If there is anything you would like from Wales, have Edward inform me and I will be all too happy to assist, not just for yourself, but your family in general."

"You do not have to."

"Please, it is no bother. Edward is one of the most important people in the world to me and you are so incredibly important to him, ergo, I feel that you are such to me also." She insisted.

Edward and Joanne made it to the front door before it opened and Thomas entered. "Good afternoon." He tilted his head forward slightly as he spoke. "Forgive me, I was not aware there was anyone here, had I known I would not have been so rude as to not given my greetings earlier."

"We merely came to say goodbye to Charlotte for the winter." Edward's tone was as clipped as it usually was with Thomas. "Now we had best be leaving, Joanne." He urged her to the door.

Knowing from her asking Edward why he disliked Sir Thomas Sharpe and merely getting an 'It's complicated' as a reply, Joanne knew better than to argue. With a polite curtsey, she said the quickest goodbye to Thomas, who responded with a bowed head and walked to the trap that both Charlotte and Thomas noted was to the side of the house, away from where Thomas tended to work, as though intentionally trying to hide from him. They watched as the trap left and made its way to the gates.

"Is everything alright?" Thomas dared to ask when they returned inside, looking around with a frown for a moment. "Did you leave Thomas alone upstairs?"

"No, he is by the fire." Charlotte walked back to where she had been with Edward and Joanne, Margaret was there, tidying the delph from their tea. "He is due a feed." She looked at her husband as she straightened up from lifting Thomas to see him looking at the stairwell. "Thomas?"

"Yes?" He looked around at her, looking baffled before noting their son in her arms. "Oh good, I do not think it wise to have him alone up there."

"He was not...are you alright? You seem somewhat confused and worried."

Thomas swallowed then chuckled at her words. "I am nothing of the sort, my dear. Simply tired. I am trying to have the order for the police station readied so we can enjoy the winter away from here."

Charlotte analysed her husband for a moment. "I dare say you would give most anything to be away from here for a time."

"If I could leave it, I would but it is where the mines are," Thomas revealed. "This house is not a happy place, I do not believe it ever was. I am relieved that you and Thomas are leaving tomorrow. You are both of a disposition that this house does not have and I dread the idea of either or both of you being affected by it."


	46. Chapter 46

Edward came alone the following morning to Allerdale Hall and with him was everything that Lucille would need for the winter, as well as a few things to bring for Thomas and herself should they begin to feel any health woes. Pulling her close to him, Charlotte could feel her brother's confliction. He truly wanted her away from Allerdale Hall but he liked that she was only a trap ride away also, allowing him to be to her whenever he wished. "I will write you," He promised. "Every week."

"And I, you," she swore in return. "As I said yesterday, Edward, be happy, embrace life with Joanne. It will not always be easy or pleasant but seeing you together, seeing how happy you are with her and how happy you make her, it is clear, you are for one another."

"Do you think Mother would have approved?"

In truth, Charlotte had no idea why Edward would ask that of her. She had never met with Elizabeth Thompson and could not attest to her brother's mother's opinion on partners, but she knew a bit of her from her brother's talking. She was a practical and hardworking woman and she knew that a woman of such demeanour would want similar for her son. She also put herself in her shoes as a mother, knowing that when the time came for Thomas Jr to find a suitable partner, she would be relieved and elated beyond measure for him to get someone as good as Joanne Carson. "I cannot say for sure, but know that as a mother and a sister, I think her a fine woman and I know that Elizabeth would want all the best for you and to meet Joanne would tell her you had found it."

Edward beamed at his sister's words before becoming serious again. "I wish you did not have that vile woman with you."

"This way, I can ensure she is under control. I will have plenty of help, I will not even have to see her every day."

"And him? Do you genuinely think he will come in a month?"

"I genuinely hope he does. Only time will tell if it is my trust or your distrust that is warranted on that front," she shrugged.

Edward sighed. Charlotte seemed adamant to not become angered or argumentative and part of him was envious at her ability to simply counter him in a calm tone. "Is the baby's leg going to as it should be?" Charlotte made a peculiar face. "It's not?"

"It has gotten better, but it is not as it should be yet. It has only been two months so I am hoping that with time, it will get better."

"Let me see him." She looked at her brother worriedly. "Charlotte, please let me see him." Chewing her cheek for a moment, she gave a slight nod before retrieving her son. When she brought him over to Edward, she watched as he cradled the infant and brought him to a chair, sitting down and placing Thomas Jr on his legs and stripped the infant down so to look at his leg. For his part, Thomas Jr looked somewhat indignant at his uncle's attempts to inspect him. "It is supposed to have straightened more than that by now."

"That is what Mrs Robinson stated. What is the issue?"

"I am not sure, it rarely happens but there is a chance it is not just the muscles but his bones that are curled in."

"Will it affect his life?"

"He will not be able to run and will have a limp or such but overall, it will do no long term damage." He looked at Charlotte to see her nostrils flaring slightly and her eyes filled with anguish. "It is not life inhibiting," he assured her but the look on her face did not alter. Looking down at Thomas, he felt guilty for his anger at the infant's existence. He had done nothing but wish ill on his sister's husband and hated her child for merely existing. Thinking of the natural things all young children, especially boys tend to do, he realised that though the leg would not cause any harm in some manners, the truth was yes, it was not conducive to the normal life of young and active children. "I'm sorry, Charlotte." She said nothing as she took her son from him and curled him in against her, kissing his dark hair and willing her tears to remain unshed. He watched as she held him with the love only naturally maternal women seemed to have from what he could gather. He knew Thomas Jr meant more to Charlotte than anything else in the world. Looking at the infant, he saw nothing but a copy of Thomas Sharpe Snr, but when the baby looked him in the eye he felt his guilt grow.

He did not reveal such to Charlotte but the day before, as they made their way back to town, Joanne had confronted him on his lack of affection for Thomas Jr, making a point to remind him that he was his sister's son, his nephew, his blood. That he was the most beautiful and innocent child and whatever his issue with his brother-in-law, that was nothing to do with Thomas Jr and that she would have nothing to do with a man that would hate an innocent child. That had startled him, when he went to argue the fact, she asked that should they marry and have children, if a child she carried him looked like his father in any way, would he hate it. His argument had fallen from his mouth silently after that, it had caused him to think to himself. There was a chance of that happening, not an overly large one, but it was possible. He could not hate his own son, or even if his daughter had such features mixed in with others, it meant nothing of the child's demeanour, that is what he argued back to Joanne, his child would be his blood and nothing would alter his love for it. When she asked why that mattered to him regarding his child, but not his sister's child, a child again of his blood with no control over what it looked like, he was forced to concede it was his choice to feel that way and wanted to change it.

Thinking back to that, he extended his hand and gently stroked Thomas's fingers with his own index one, when Thomas gripped it, he swallowed but could not dislodge the lump in his throat at the guilt he felt. "I am sorry."

"It was my doing."

Realising that Charlotte was blaming herself for Thomas's leg, he shook his head. "No one is. It happens, there is nothing anyone can do in these situations. I am merely grateful you love him as you do. Some women discard imperfect children. In poorer homes, they are another mouth to feed and they cannot work as adults, making them a drain, but here, with you, he will be educated, have a profession and with that, he will be able to have everything he needs without worrying about it harming his standard of life."

"He will hate us for it."

"How could anyone hate you, Charlotte, much less your son that you do everything for? He will see that you will not allow it to alter your love for him at that is all that truly matters."

She nodded slightly, thinking over her brother's words. She would continue to love her son with as great an intensity if not more because of his leg. "When Thomas finds out…"

Edward's jaw clenched. "I do not think it will matter to him either."

"But the other one…"

Edward had to force himself to not retort something vicious at that statement. "You said you saw a photo of it, did it look as your son looks?"

Charlotte shook her head, "No, it looked deformed in all manners, even it's little head seemed wrong."

"You said before it was Lucille's doing, if you continue to view it in that manner then there is nothing to worry about."

"But he will blame himself."

"You are blaming yourself." Charlotte looked at her brother guiltily. "How many children do you think I have been physician to so far?"

"Twenty or so?"

"A little more than that. He is perfect in every way, Charlotte. Quiet, content, curious, alert, he is a genuinely healthy and content child." She could not help the proud smile on her face. "I have seen some truly angry and sick children and he is nothing of the sort, so cease fearing the worst. At worst, he will limp and need a cane, his mind is a full one. I have seen people without full thoughts and trust me, Charlotte, so many mothers would trade with you to have a child with as little wrong with him."

Charlotte said nothing as she processed her brother's words. She looked at him for a moment as she realised something in the manner he looked at Thomas Jr, there was none of the hatred he held before, nor was there indifference, if anything, he seemed to be looking at him with something akin to affection. "What has caused this change of heart?"

"I…" She raised a brow. "It was something Joanne said in passing. How neither of her sisters have children yet and she is envious at my having a nephew. I did not think of it in such a manner before, but yes, I do, I am his uncle. I was so transfixed on being angry at everything I had not realised such. Joanne pointed out that rather than just having you left now, I also have him, he is my family also."

"He is," Charlotte nodded. "I know we cannot act as though it is so in public, but I want him to know you are his family and I want you to be a part of his life, Edward." Her lipped quivered for a moment. "The idea of being so long without you now is terrifying and I cannot explain how much I am going to miss you."

Feeling similar, Edward swallowed before bringing his sister to him and kissing her forehead before taking a step back and looking her in the eye. "Take care of yourself. No matter what happens, you must look after you, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"And take care of your little one," He looked down at Thomas Jr. "He needs you and wait and see, in the end, it will right itself. He will be fit and healthy and that is all that matters." To Charlotte's shock, Edward leant down and kissed the crown of Thomas's head. "I will see you both in the Spring." Thomas Jr looked up at him causing Edward to smile slightly. "I wonder will you remember your Uncle Edward."

Charlotte was overcome with joy at her brother acknowledging Thomas in such a manner. "I have every confidence he will. It is all well and good until he starts calling you Eddie."

Edward grimaced. "God, I hope not." He swallowed and inhaled. "I have to go, Mrs Hackett is not in the best of health and I promised I would tend to her today."

"Of course." Charlotte pulled her brother to her again. "I love you. Take care, Edward and please, look after yourself also."

"I promise." He words were nothing more than mere whispers as he forced himself away from his sister's embrace and step towards to door.

As he walked through the house, he came to Thomas Snr, who stood as though he was standing in one position for more than a few moments. "I did not wish to intrude." He answered the question that Edward was silently asking.

"Very good of you. With your sister going to Pembrokeshire tomorrow, I have little reason to think you and I will be crossing paths in the time between now and when you are due to leave, so I will bid you a farewell also." There was no denying that there was scepticism in Edward's words as he spoke them.

Thomas recognised the doubt immediately. "Yes, I should say I hope that we will not be meeting, for that would mean I would be in need of your professional assistance and none ever wish for that. Thank you, for your assistance with my sister over the past few months and I hope the winter is kind to you. I genuinely hope you do as you say and honour Charlotte's request to write her. I know she will very much wish to do so with you."

"I gave my sister my word, and I never intend to break it."

"Then we are two men with an identical goal then, Dr Thompson. Good day." With a slight bow of his head, Thomas walked forward to the room he knew he would find Charlotte in.

"Do you not have work to do?" She asked curiously on his entering.

"I do, but seeing as the work will still be there in an hour and you will not…"

Charlotte noted the sadness portrayed on Thomas's face. "I will miss you terribly, as will Thomas."

"He will not notice my not being there."

"He notices more than you think. He looks for you when he hears your voice. He knows his father."

"What is it you are not telling me?" Charlotte looked at her husband, confused. "Yesterday, you were not yourself after the midwife, and I heard part of what you said with Edward today, what is it? Something is not as it should be with him and you are not telling me."

Charlotte thought for a moment as to how she would tell Thomas before exhaling and deciding to simply say it. "Thomas's leg is not going back in place as it should. Edward...Edward thinks it could be the bones as well as the muscle."

"So he is permanently impeded, that is what you are saying?" Thomas demanded.

"It may be, yes. We cannot say for sure yet." With anger on his face, Thomas said no more, he simply turned and left the room, leaving Charlotte to worry.

As everything was readied for the carriage and Mrs Phillips gave the last of the orders that Margaret required, Charlotte searched for Thomas. She used the house's peak location to assist her in checking the grounds without ever leaving it. But Thomas was not at the sites that housed the first mine and the building of the second machine. When a loud thud resonated from above her, Charlotte realised he was in the attic in his workshop and made her way to it. She knocked on the door of it twice before entering, not even waiting to be granted access. Inside, Thomas seemed almost jumpy.

"We are leaving now."

"Already?"

"Yes."

Thomas ran his hands through his hair before walking over to her. "I...About earlier."

"You were angered, venting, I understand."

"I just feel as though I am failing my family."

"You only fail us if you do not care for us. Promise me, Thomas, promise me that you will try to come when the work ends. I cannot bear to be without you for a whole winter."

"I promise. The thought of being alone, and here of all places for so long when you and our son are elsewhere...I will walk to the village in the snow if I have to."

"Do nothing stupid," Charlotte warned.

"I would say the same but you are bringing Lucille with you, so the statement is mute as a result."

"I can handle her. Everything will right itself."

"Not everything."

Charlotte knew he was referencing their son's leg. "If that happens, if his leg never rights, will you love him any less?"

"I will not be disappointed in my son as my father was in me for not being as expected. He is my son."

"Then it will right itself, in one manner or another. It is not like you planned to make him a rugby player, is it?"

Thomas chuckled. "That is true, he is still going to be better than I at most every sport, even if he requires a cane." His smile fell at the thought.

Charlotte cupped her hand to his face. "It will be fine, wait and see. Even in a month, his leg will straighten more and we will all see the worry is for nought."

Thomas placed his hand on hers and leant down and kissed her. "I will miss you, my beautiful Lottie, day and night, until I hold you in my arms again."

"I am grateful that we had last night before being separated again. I am glad that you are still willing after the duty of an heir has been sated." She smirked, referencing the night before, where for the first time in months, she was healthy enough to sate her physical desire for her husband and him for her.

"I will never be sated of you. I never expected an heir, to begin with."

"Well, you have one, and he will be due a feed again before we leave if I do not leave soon."

"I wish you were able to stay, but truly, it is the safest thing for Thomas, and indeed you."

"I am fine."

"You birthed a baby, it weakens the body, you are safer somewhere warmer and with more staff to tend to you."

"You worry too greatly."

"And you seem to not worry enough." He chastised. "I will walk down with you, I need to say goodbye to our son."

Happy that Thomas was accepting his role as a father so well, Charlotte nodded slightly and walked beside him down through their home.

When they got to the foyer, Mrs Phillips was standing with Thomas Jr in her arms, ready for his parents. "Margaret and Lady Lucille are waiting in the carriage," she informed them.

"Thank you, Mrs Phillips. I hope you have a pleasant winter and thank you for all of your work this year. I have no doubt that there were times you thought this place madder than an asylum," Charlotte joked.

Mrs Phillips face was one of agreement. "It is all part of the job, Duckie. Now, you have safe travels and take care of the little one. We will see you one the snows begin to melt."

Charlotte took Thomas Jr from her and turned to face Thomas, who seemed all but tempted to take his son and wife and refuse to let them leave. He leant down and kissed his son's head, and act unbecoming of a man of his stature and curled the blanket around the infant over so that he was sheltered from the elements, as a cold wind blew outside. "The weather is turning. Keep him warm and I will write you regarding my joining you."

"Promise."

"I swear it on my life."

Nodding slightly, Charlotte leant up and kissed her husband before bracing herself and going to the carriage, Mr Parsons closing the door as soon as she entered it. Margaret taking Thomas from her as she settled herself. A moment later, they were startled for the door to open again, a worried looking Thomas looking at them.

"I forgot." He pulled something from his pocket. "If you recall, I had this made when you were carrying Thomas, but your hand swole so you could not wear it?" Charlotte nodded as she looked at the ring. "Wear it now, and know I wear mine in eager anticipation of joining you both once more."

Charlotte took the ring and placed it on her finger where all wedding bands were placed to declare marital status. "I wear it proudly."

Thomas gave a small but true smile. "I will see you in a month." Blake rose from his place on the floor of the carriage and went to Thomas. "I will miss you also." To everyone's surprise, Blake pushed past Thomas and out of the carriage, to the ground beside him and stayed looking at him. "Blake, in," Thomas ordered the dog, but to his surprise, Blake sat down, looking at him with more than a hint of defiance on his canine face. "Blake, in, now." As Thomas went to pick him up, Blake dashed to the steps of the house and sat at the top of them.

"I do not think he wants to leave you alone," Charlotte commented.

"But you…"

"Perhaps it is best you are not alone here." She smiled. "Now, you are making us cold. Take care of him and I will see you both in a month."

Thomas merely nodded and closed the door of the carriage, standing back as Mr Parson gave the order and the horses moved forward, carrying his family away from him. When the carriage was halfway down the road, he turned to see Blake by his side again. "I think you mad to stay." Blake gave a small bark in return. Thomas turned and looked at the house before looking at the carriage again. "I think myself mad also." He stated to himself as he walked up the steps and into the black building, hating the knowledge that for the first time in his life, he would sleep there alone that night.

The carriage trundled slowly down the road. Thomas Jr watched the world go by for a time, the dark and light of passing by but overstimulated, he became tired and fell asleep.

It was not overly spacious in the carriage with Lucille, Margaret, Charlotte, and Thomas going between Margaret and Charlotte's arms, but Charlotte insisted that Margaret be in the carriage with them, that it was too cold for her to be outside for hours on end, if anything, she added extra times to stop to allow Mr Parsons to get out of the cold also. She rather they delay an extra night than make him ill, something the man was grateful for. In total, the journey took six days rather than four because of their extra stops and though it was tiring, Charlotte insisted it the better idea.

"Are you weary, Margaret?" She asked as the green of the countryside passed them by.

"I must confess Ma'am, I do think myself to be."

"It is tiring but I have good news. We will be there soon."

"Really?" There was unbridled hope in the younger girl's face.

"Yes, we will be eating lunch in Foxgrove."

"How can you tell Ma'am, there is nothing for miles?"

"Do you see that peak there?" Charlotte pointed to a hilly area nearby and the frosted peak on it.

"Yes?"

"That is the hill under which, Foxgrove resides. I used to look at it all the time. We will be there in a little over an hour."

"Ma'am, may I ask a question?"

"You may." Charlotte wondered what the younger woman could think to ask.

"Will the staff of Foxgrove accept me, only I speak differently and I am not of their staff."

"If any make more than playful jest of the difference in your accent to theirs or treat you with any form of unsatisfactory manner, I wish for you to tell me post haste, Margaret," Charlotte stated firmly. "I will not now, or ever accept anything of the sort from my staff. They may have come with Foxgrove but I am the Lady of Foxgrove and I will not stand for it."

Margaret sighed in relief. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"And I know it not necessary, Margaret, but the same goes for you. Should you treat any here as below you, it will not be accepted either."

"Of course, Ma'am."

"Good."

Nothing more was said as they carriage trundled forward and in through the gates of a country estate declaring their arrival at Foxgrove.


	47. Chapter 47

Charlotte stood out of the carriage and walked into the house, holding Thomas in her arms and Margaret behind her. Inside the door, rather than on the porch as she sent instruction for them not to do in the horrid weather, was the staff of Foxgrove, all in line, presentation perfect. Behind her, she sensed Margaret feeling awkward.

"Lady Sharpe, we are delighted you have decided to winter here. We thought you would come last spring," Mrs Matthews curtsied slightly as Charlotte approached. "And a baby." She beamed at Thomas, who had awoken due to the blast of cold wintery air that had struck him between the carriage and the house.

"Mary, may I introduce you to Master Thomas Sharpe," Charlotte showed her bemused son to the housekeeper of Foxgrove. "It is so good to be here again. I had, of course, planned to come after the winter, but with Lady Lucille's ailments, then my growing too heavy with Thomas, it was not to be, but we will be wintering here now. We plan to leave as the snows recede in February."

"A long visit so." There was no denying the satisfaction in the housekeeper's voice, not liking that she ran a house with no occupants. To her, it would better for Lady and Sir Sharpe to reside there and fill the house with a hoard of messy and unruly children than for the halls of it to be empty of any family.

"Yes, the first of as many as I can convince my husband to take." Charlotte then indicated for Margaret to come forward, which she did, willingly. "This is Margaret Pimm, she is a maid from our home in Allerdale Hall and has been of immense assistance with tending to Thomas and Lucille on our journey down. She has never been outside of Cumbria in her life so we thought it a fine chance to see what Wales and the wider world had to offer her by way of scenery and experience. This is her first job and she is only with us a few months so do not be too hard on her and see that she is given everything she requires."

"Of course, Lady Sharpe, I will take her in as we do all the girls when they start," Mrs Matthews assured her.

"Wonderful." Charlotte looked at those gathered. "These ladies here are new." She pointed to three women to the side of the staff. "Why are their uniforms different?"

"When you sent word of Lady Lucille and her condition, we thought it only right to have new staff for her needs. They will tend to her, Lady Sharpe, it is not right for a woman of your standing and with a young child to have to tend to her. We also have the nursery set up with nursemaids readied and we were not sure if you would bring your own wet nurse with you or require one here, so we have one ready to be called upon if required." Mrs Matthews eyes went to Margaret.

"There was no nursemaid in Allerdale Hall, merely myself as his mother." There were several peculiar looked at that revelation. "As regards nursery staff, where are those you thought adequate, I would like to meet them," She smiled politely. "Thomas and his care are, needless to say, my priority."

"Of course, Lady Sharpe, they are in the nursery readying the final few things for him." Mrs Matthews indicated for Charlotte to follow her. She gave a nod to the nurses to tend to Lucille as the porter assisted Mr Parson in bringing in Charlotte's case and other items. "Jane, show Ms Pimms to the maid's quarters."

"Of course, Mrs Matthews." A maid stood forward and indicated for Margaret to follow her, with a nod from Charlotte, Margaret did as she was told.

"Do you like it up north, Lady Sharpe?" Mrs Matthews inquired as they walked to the nursery wing of the house.

"I have to confess Mary, I miss it terribly here. I wanted nothing more than to return before now, but all things considered, I did not even know if we would be able to have Lucille come and with birthing Thomas."

"Of course, I have to confess, Lady Sharpe, it is most peculiar that you should find yourself tending to him as you do."

"Sir Sharpe and I decided that though society dictates otherwise, we wish for Thomas to have us more involved in his rearing."

"But surely a nursemaid and later a governess should be required?"

"That is part of this visit, to find a good one to give Thomas everything he will require."

"I will have the wet nurse called upon right away. She is a good one, she has fed many a good family's child."

"Not yet." Mrs Matthews turned and looked at Charlotte. "I know it peculiar, but to go from being so involved in my son's rearing to be so swiftly removed...I am not ready for that yet."

"Of course." Mrs Matthews gave an understanding nod. "For now…" they walked into the nursery where there were four maids standing stoically in front of them. "This is Amelia Clarke, she will head the nursery." She indicated to the older woman standing to the front of the group who gave a small curtsey. "Then there is Katherine Meadows," the next woman did similarly. "Jean Ingram and Carys Thomas."

"Ladies." Charlotte smiled, eyeing each woman carefully. "I present to you, your charge, Master Thomas Edward Sharpe, heir to Allerdale Hall and Foxgrove and, if I may be so bold, I would wager, one of the quietest and content children you are likely to tend to." She moved the waddle of blankets in her arms to show to them. "For the time being, I will continue to feed him myself." The women looked at one another, their shock clear. "I am aware this is not how it is done, but there will be no argument on this manner, I will feed him and he is to be brought to me twice a day for time with me outside of feeding, no exception unless I am ill."

"Yes, Ma'am." Amelia nodded.

"How many children have you raised, Ms Clarke?"

"Master Thomas will be my fourteenth, Lady Sharpe."

"And in that time, have you ever met a child with a leg turned in?"

Ms Clarke frowned slightly. "There was one, a few stretches and she was right as rain in a fortnight."

Charlotte swallowed, feeling a slight tinge of jealousy at that. "Sadly, after two months, Thomas's leg is not doing so, we think, his doctor and we, that it could be the bones also."

Ms Clarke nodded slightly. "Very well, Lady Sharpe." She walked forward and took Thomas from his mother. "We will continue the stretches and ensure he is tended to fully."

"I want daily updates on anything that occurs when he is not in my presence."

"Understood Ma'am."

Nodding slightly, Charlotte looked at her son, who was busy trying to recognise anything in the plethora of new smells, sights and sounds that were now making up his environs. She forced herself to remain strong as she leant down and kissed his head before leaving the nursery.

When Mrs Matthews followed her, she was standing stoic again. "I also must speak with Lucille's staff."

"Of course, Lady Sharpe." Mrs Matthews showed her the way.

That evening, Charlotte sat in the room she always occupied in Foxgrove, surrounded in silence. The only times she seemed to have any company was when Thomas was brought to her to be fed. She was grateful for her time with him before he was briskly whisked away again.

As darkness fell and after her food was served, she smiled to see Margaret coming to retrieve her plate. "Blue suits you, Margaret."

"Thank you, Ma'am. It is odd to have a set uniform."

"Are they being nice to you?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Jane, the maid to show me to the maid's room, she is lovely, and she is sharing with me and she is lovely." In her happiness, the young maid never realised she repeated herself. "She said she will teach me how to do a French braid."

Charlotte smiled brightly at such news. Margaret was an only child as a result of poverty and high infant mortality rates, and as such, she longed for the company of peers, but never achieved such. Her first real job was working in Allerdale Hall, before that, it was mediocre and petty jobs with little interaction with others and as much as Mrs Phillips cared for her and looked after her, she was over thirty years her senior, this house had more young women for her to interact with. "That is wonderful, I am glad to hear it." Margaret looked at Charlotte for a moment. "What is it, Margaret?"

"I think this is the first time I have seen you sit completely alone, Ma'am." Charlotte's smile faltered slightly. "You do not wish to be without Master Thomas, do you, Ma'am?"

"I do not."

"And Sir Sharpe…"

"I fear I went from not having time to rest to not having anything to do. It is a horrible sensation if I am honest." Charlotte confessed. "I cannot express how greatly I hope for this month to pass and for Thomas to join us."

"It will pass, as all things do Ma'am. Remember when you thought Master Thomas would never come?"

Charlotte nodded slightly at the memory. "I do." She inhaled and felt herself becoming emotional. "Could you have some tea sent up please, Margaret?"

"Of course, Ma'am."

With her maid gone, Charlotte allowed herself to wallow in her melancholy, wondering how Thomas was faring in Cumbria.

Thomas thanked Mrs Phillips for his dinner and told her there was no reason for her to stay any later, that she could go. With thanks, she left the room and readied herself to go for the evening.

After he ate, he sat by the fire in the main area of the house where he and Charlotte usually read together of an evening, Blake lying by his feet. He could not bring himself to read. The house was too unsettling. He felt wrong being there without his wife and son.

As the wind howled through the many nooks and crannies of Allerdale, Thomas thought over something he had been thinking of a lot recently. As the sounds of a baby's cries filled his ears again and the knowledge his son was not in Allerdale to cause such sounds, he swallowed fearfully. Of late, such cries were plaguing him, at first, he thought them to be Thomas, but as he focused on them more and more, he realised why he thought them familiar. He swallowed as he recalled the child Lucille birthed, and the harsh cries that he emitted in his misery, the same cries that filled his head at present.


	48. Chapter 48

Charlotte looked at the paper in front of her. She had no idea of what to say. All she wanted to do is weep and tell Edward how utterly miserable she was. She wanted to lock her bedroom door when Thomas was brought to her for a feed and hide them both from the world, she wanted nothing more than to have a carriage called for to bring her back to Allerdale Hall. Mr Parsons had left the day after they arrived and she wanted nothing more than to go with him. But she did not, and three days later, she felt even more alone and more in want of returning to the horrible cold house on top of the red clay hill. She sighed and accepted her situation, taking her pen to hand and beginning her scribbling words.

She still had not finished any attempt at a letter to Edward when his first to her arrived.

Dearest Charlotte,

I had not realised how much I yearned for my times going to Allerdale Hall until such options were taken away. You are sorely missed. The whole town is talking of your departure. Mrs Davies seems all but heartbroken. I hope the weather in Pembrokeshire is better than it is here. Already there is a threat of the rain turning to sleet. I fear this letter is not the longest I will write you, as there is little to be said at the moment.

Joanne is doing well and sends her kindest regards. We had dinner at her family home together on Wednesday, her parents were very welcoming, as they always are, and I must confess, I enjoyed it no end. Her mother was curious as to why you of all people were the one to come sort our argument. I must commend Joanne, as quick as anything she stated that you had been the one to realise, along with Mrs Davies that I had feelings for her and had conspired along with Mrs Davies to have us cease our dallying around the subject and begin our courtship, our disagreement you saw as a personal affront to you and demanded on seeing could it be mended. I may as well tell you, Mr and Mrs Carson think a great deal of you as a result for caring so much for their daughter and her happiness. Mr Cason wished to send a pheasant to Allerdale Hall in thanks, but with your departure, he promises to do such in the Spring instead.

I saw Thomas in town today. He was collecting something large and mechanical looking from the Post Office and speaking with the town engineer, no doubt to do with the police station, I am sure he will tell you more on the matter.

Charlotte, I find myself fighting more and more in my own mind over all of this, if I am honest. I wanted to tell you a few times of late but words do not come easily to me on the matter and I become angry at it all, so perhaps I can write it here.

I see that he is not a bad husband to you, he defends you wholehearted and admits his wrongs. I hear from Mrs Phillips as she speaks with Mrs Davies that he tends to treat you as though you are more precious than gold, and part of me wants to rubbish that, how could he love anyone, he does not know love, but the other part sees all he has done regarding protecting you, even this separation was his doing, to protect you and the baby from the harsh winter and I know that, I just have a hard time marrying that with other matters.

I also wrote to a colleague of mine from my time in one of the hospitals that specialises in trying to mend breaks in a kinder manner rather than severe the limb with regards Thomas Jr's leg. I do not know what he will say in response, perhaps we can assist his leg more in some manner. I do not want you to harbour false hope, but I want to see if there is anything we can do.

I guess this letter became longer than I planned, but that is no matter.

I will write you again soon and I eagerly await a letter from you also.

Your loving brother,

Edward.

Receiving Edward's letter did Charlotte no good, she merely felt even more alone. She wept quietly as she thought of him and Joanne in Cumbria, wanting nothing more than to visit her brother's beautiful home and joke with Mrs Davies about teasing him while having tea and some shortbread. She wanted her husband to put his arm around her as he tended to do in their sleep. She wanted her dog to follow her loyally as she went about her day, tending to her son, who always seemed more content in her arms.

"Lady Sharpe?" She turned to see an apprehensive looking Mrs Matthews standing nearby. "Mr Longley has sent a man to ask for a meeting with you in the near future."

Charlotte frowned worriedly. "Regarding?"

"I am not sure, Lady Sharpe."

"Is he here, this man?"

"He is, you Ladyship."

"I will be down presently." She stated, rising to her feet, folding her brother's letter and bringing it to her large chest as soon as she heard Mrs Matthews leave the room. She took off the necklace she used to hold the key and opened it, placing Edward's letter with his other ones and locked it again safely before tidying her appearance and making her way through the house.

"She feeds him herself, like a commoner." She heard a maid whisper.

"If I had her money, I would leave him in another part of Wales until he were old enough to be at the table with me." Another responded as they washed a wall.

"Then perhaps childbearing is not for you." Both girls froze at realising they were overheard by none other than the lady of the house, who did not so much as falter her step as she walked past them, her tone light.

When she got to the reception room, the young man, all of twenty years, who had been sitting waiting for her, shot to his feet with such speed it made Charlotte wonder how he was not dizzy. "M'Lady."

"Please, how can I assist, Mister…"

"Davies, Julian Davies, Ma'am. I am Mr Longley's apprentice."

"Very good, are you liking the position?" She smiled.

Baffled at her small talk, the man did not answer for a moment before nodding slightly. "Yes, Ma'am. I mean, at present it is more being a glorified secretary but the more time I spend with him, the more I am learning."

"Good, an interest is paramount in a good professional. Tell me, Mr Davies, what is it that Mr Longley wishes to discuss with me in this meeting he wishes to arrange?"

"Paperwork Ma'am, and a plentiful amount. Apparently, you were to sign some in the Spring but never came and it has been mounting since. He tried to have it sent to England, but some of it cannot be risked."

Relieved to see it was nothing untoward, Charlotte nodded. "Very well, tell Mr Longley, I am at my leisure, so please, come at his own. If he rather my husband be here also, please inform him that Sir Thomas will be here hopefully, by this day in a month."

"Yes, Ma'am." Mr Davies jolted slightly before rushing for the door.

"And Mr Davies?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" He froze and spun around.

"Please do not be so jumpy, you are terribly terrifying. I have no idea if you think that something is about to bite you or this is your natural disposition but it will do you little good in a legal setting." She offered kindly.

"Sorry, Ma'am. It is just I am not best fond of dogs. You see I was bitten as a boy and my leg got a terrible wound, I nearly succumbed to it, and Mr Matthews made mention you have one."

"I do, but he is in Cumbria at present." Immediately, the tenseness in the man's shoulders loosened. "So please, don't fret and should you come after he and my husband join us, I will ensure he is of no concern for you."

"Thank you, Ma'am." With that, the young man left.

Standing, looking out of the window to the gardens, Charlotte decided to go for a walk. Thomas would not be due a feed for another time, so she felt a half hour in the fresh air would do her well. So, ordering her coat and a suitable hat, she went outside.

"Lady Sharpe?" Charlotte turned and smiled to see Mr Matthews close by, leaning over as he did some job for the garden.

"Mr Matthews, I thought we had men employed for that so you would not have to do it and merely dictate to them? If Mary saw you rounding your back like that she would have you made into a pie."

Mr Matthews chuckled at Charlotte's warning, knowing full well the woman was merely doing so out of concern for his well being. "I would, only they are terrible at allowing the plants to breathe and ready for the coming cold and then the spring. I lost three good rose bushes last year to them."

"That is a crime akin to murder to a man such as yourself."

"Indeed then, it is." He acknowledged. "How are you settling in again, Lady Sharpe? My wife says you are intending on a few months with us."

"Until February and I see the daffodils bloom." She informed him. "I am settling fine, but I will settle better when Sir Sharpe joins us."

"I never spent more than a few nights away from my Mary in twenty-seven years of marriage. A month would have been the total time if I am to count it, I think."

"I dislike it terribly. I miss our talks and him telling me of his newest inventions."

"It is not often a woman of your standing marries for companionship."

"I am a lucky one." She smiled. "I will leave you to your illicit activities, Mr Matthews. I have an appointment with a walk to clear my mind."

"Very well, Lady Sharpe, if I do not survive my wife, do not eat a pie."

Charlotte laughed at his playful comment and bid him a final farewell before continuing on her walk.

The next few days continued in a similar fashion. Charlotte ensured she was present to feed Thomas when required and the rest of the time she forced herself to occupy in hopes of having her time pass quickly and make it easier to wait for her husband to join them.

Mr Longley sent word, as Charlotte knew he would, that he would come to them when both Sir and Lady Sharpe were present at Foxgrove. She knew he rather work with Thomas than her, hence her mentioning her husband's arrival and planning accordingly for that.

One of the days, the weather turned as Charlotte walked through the park that surrounded her home and the water fell from the heavens in a manner that reminded her of a waterfall. With it, came a cold wind and the temperature decreased in a manner that caused Charlotte's breathe to cloud in front of her face with every exhale. She was shivering violently by the time she got to the stables near the side of the house. They were empty of human presence when she got there, but they were warm from the housed horses and the hay and straw that surrounded her. Relieved to be out of the harsh weather, Charlotte lay against a horse rug for a few moments to ready herself to go the last part of the journey to the house. She closed her eyes simply to rest, just for a moment.

At Crimson Peak, Thomas felt a terrible cold shiver he could not shake in his spine. The weather was abysmal, but the machine was readied. The new part assembled and added to it so that it would make it more efficient. When finally, he made his way into the house for the evening, Mrs Phillips had a hot bath drawn for him and warm dinner ready, yet even in the hot water, the cold feeling remained. He submerged himself under the water for a moment and when he did so, he heard it again, even under the water, the baby's cries. Pulling himself up and out of the water, he looked around, the crying had ceased. Taking the towel, he wrapped it around himself and walked out of the bathroom, hearing another sort of cry. "Blake?" At Charlotte's art room door, the dog lay whining miserably. "Blake?" Thomas repeated. Noticing Thomas, Blake rose to his feet and barked anxiously. Thomas walked over to the door, which Blake was now scratching at frantically. Worried as to what was on the other side, Thomas slowly opened it before Blake pushed it open. Thomas walked into the room slowly, feeling his whole body go cold and his breathe as smoke in front of his face. What made it all so terrifying was the fire that was still flickering in the fireplace of the room, one he ordered Mrs Phillips keep lit daily to make sure Charlotte's possessions were well kept in her absence. He watched as Blake pulled Charlotte's shawl from her chair and curled it on the floor before laying on it, his whining constant.


	49. Chapter 49

Charlotte felt as though she was on fire and drowning in ice simultaneously. She could hardly breathe in the midst of it all. She also felt exhausted. Every time she tried to wake up, she felt herself being pulled under to sleep again.

"I told her the day I do that is the day Lady Sharpe allows her son to marry the barmaid's daughter." There was a chorus of laughs to that comment. "That rain is down for the night I'd say. Good thing the horses are...what the...Dick, get a horse rug, we need to get her to the house, go!" Charlotte could not tell what was real and what was not. She had no idea if the shaking feeling she felt was truly occurring as her muscles ached from the energy they had used from shivering. "Miss, are you alright?" The man asked as he shook her slightly in an attempt to rouse her.

"That's no mere Miss, that's Lady Sharpe." Another stated.

"You serious?"

"That's her, I see her every day as she goes for her walk, I say hello to her as she passes. That is Lady Sharpe."

"Dick, better saddle a horse, she needs a doctor, she's like ice."

"It's too cold." Came the call from across the stables.

"For God's sake man, she's our boss and she is bloody dying, get over yourself and tack the horse, I'll do it. Emlyn, have Mrs Matthews told I am gone and I will need one hell of a cawl when I get back."

"Go, Dylan, and for the love of God man, be fast." Emlyn, the first man to talk pleaded. "Dick, get that horse rug, we'll get her back to the house."

The doctor rushed up the steps of Foxgrove, he did not even remove his cape as he rushed in the door, Mrs Matthews pulled it from him as he passed her. "Where is she?"

"Up the stairs, to the right, far end of the corridor." Mrs Matthews instructed as they rushed.

"How long was she in it?"

"She left here at two as she always does, the rain started at half past, the men found her at half three."

"It's awful bitter out, what in Heaven's Name is a woman doing out in that weather, much less alone?"

"She tends to do her own thing and none can dissuade her. She's not the sharpest girl." Mrs Matthews dismissed.

"That would be apparent." The doctor mumbled as he made his way to the bedroom. When he entered, he looked at the maids trying to make the room warmer, Charlotte's sodden clothing by the fire. "Let me see her." He walked forward and shook his head at the pale palour of her skin and the bluish tinge to her lips. "How many blankets?"

"Three," One maid answered.

"Give another two and for the love of everything, make that fire bigger. If she is to have any chance of beating this, she needs to warm up."

"The fire does not rise any higher in here, Doctor." Mrs Matthews answered.

"Why is the Lady of Foxgrove in a small bedroom? Why not the Master bedroom, that one has a fine fire." The doctor recalled when he tended to the family over the years in the largest room, which indeed had a fine fireplace.

"She never uses it, she says she feels it is not her place to do so."

"Lord, but she is daft, she is the lady of the house, where else does she think she should be? Get Mr Matthews and two of the burlier boys working here, we'll move her in now. Get the fire in there stoked and readied." He ordered the maids, who immediately rushed about doing as they were told. "Let's see if we can save her."

When Charlotte woke, she felt as though she had been struck in the head by a large blunt instrument at force as well as forced to swallow an old torture instrument known as a pear of anguish she had once read of, before it was yanked harshly from her throat. Breathing felt as though she had cat's scratches in her chest and she felt as though the blanket over her was too heavy.

"Lady Sharpe?" She turned slightly to see a maid nearby rising to her feet. "I will call Mrs Matthews." With that, the maid left.

A few minutes later, which felt like an eternity to Charlotte, Mrs Matthews rushed into the room. "Lady Charlotte."

"What…?" Her voice was raspy and broken and even attempting to speak was agony for her.

"You got caught in the rain, Ma'am. Some of the yard workers found you in stables, sodden and like ice. We called the doctor, he has tended to you since."

"Thomas?"

"Master Thomas is resting in the nursery."

"I...feed…"

Mrs Matthews pursed her lips. "He is fed and tended to." Charlotte tried to speak again. "Lady Sharpe, I was forced to call a wet nurse." Her face showed her anguish at that revelation. "I am not sure if you are aware of this, Lady Sharpe, but you have been sleeping for three days." Her nostrils flared as she processed what was said to her. "You nearly died, there have been times that we genuinely did not think you would make it, Your Ladyship. A telegram has been sent to Cumbria to inform Sir Sharpe of your condition." Charlotte wanted to tell them to send another and not have him concern himself, but she could not speak and trying to fill her lungs with enough air to even attempt to do so was agony, so she could only lament silently.

Joanne was not meant to go to the Post Office at that time, she merely went in as she was assisting Mrs Delaney with her messages when the postmaster looked ashen-faced at a telegram that had just come through.

"You look somewhat upset, Joseph." Mrs Delaney commented.

"A message, from Wales, for Sir Sharpe." He stated. "Lady Sharpe is after taken badly ill."

"What happened?" Joanne forgot propriety, all she cared about as what had occurred to her beloved Edward's loving sister.

"She was caught in a terrible cold downpour, the poor woman, apparently she has caught pneumonia."

Joanne felt herself begin to shake with terror. "Mrs Delaney, forgive me." With that, she rushed from the Post Office to Edward's home. As soon as she made it there, a startled Mrs Davies looked at her. "Edward?" She panted.

Mrs Davies, seeing the anxious look on Joanne's features let her in immediately. "He is just back from seeing to Mr Summers."

"I need to speak with him."

"Whatever is the matter?"

"Are we alone?"

"We are."

"It's Lady Charlotte, she is gravely ill."

Mrs Davies' eyes filled with fear. "He is in his office."

Joanne rushed through the house and to Edward's office, not even knocking before she entered causing Edward to stare at her startled. "Joanne?"

"Charlotte is sick."

"What?"

"I...post office, telegram, Charlotte."

"Joanne, please, I cannot make sense of what you are saying."

"I was just helping Mrs Delaney at the post office when a telegram came through, Charlotte has pneumonia, she is gravely ill."

Edward swallowed and thought of the letter he had received only a few days ago from his sister. He could tell she was lonely from her writing and worried for her then, now, he worried all the more. "Does Sir Sharpe know?"

"No, they were going to ready the telegram for him when I was there."

"I best offer to bring it to him."

"But your sister…"

"Joanne, if I go and demand everything from Joseph, how does that look?" She bit her lips together. "At best they will think there is some sort of affair between Charlotte and I and I do not want people speaking of you as a fool or my sister as a harlot, and a doctor without reputation cannot call himself a doctor in that community for long. I need to have him make the demands for more information, he is her husband."

"You're right, I just...if she…the baby..."

"Shhh, do not fret. Charlotte is the strongest woman I have ever met. Some cold will not take her. She will not allow herself be taken from her son, I know it." Inside, Edward was terrified, he repeated his words to himself time and again, solely because he had to, if not, he would panic. "I will go and see what I can do." There was a faint knock on the door, one Edward knew well. "Mrs Davies?"

Mrs Davies entered. "I am sorry to disturb you, Doctor, but the Postmaster is here, he has something he requires of you."

Edward nodded. "Stay here until I leave." He whispered to Joanne. "I will talk to you of it later." She kissed his knuckles and nodded. Edward left the room. "How may I be of assistance Joseph?"

"It's Lady Sharpe, Doctor. She is on death's door in Wales. I received a telegraph for Sir Sharpe regards it. I do not think it the sort of news to bring without someone of your training. I would bring the reverend, but I do not think Sir Sharpe to be a religious man."

"I think you right there. Come on, this news will get no better with us standing here." He urged, noting the slight reluctance in the Postmaster's movements. "I can go alone if needs be? I know you are busy at the best of times."

"I would usually decline and go, Doctor, but I am a man down today and Crimson Peak is no short trip."

"Of course."

The trap ride to Allerdale Hall was unpleasant in the weather and the journey seemed even longer than it had before. Edward thought of his sister, she had been healthy leaving Cumbria, guilt filled him, the point of her going was to keep her from getting ill. He had wanted her to go, he thought it a good idea, yet now it could be what...he shook the idea from his head, but the thoughts of his nephew losing his mother, him losing his sister. As the trap trotted along, he found himself weeping at the idea of losing his second sister. She was the youngest, strongest and the healthiest, she was supposed to outlive him, he was not supposed to deal with this again.

The cold cast iron gates that declared his arrival at Allerdale looked even more grim, in the distance, he could see the house and the associated buildings, but the one that caused him to swallow was in the far left of the land in front of him, the Sharpe family crypt. He prayed and prayed that his sister's remains would not be gracing that building, much less in the next few weeks, or worse, her staying in Wales, where he would never get to lay a lily on her, or daffodils, her favourite flower each Spring. He did not want to know what the inside of that crypt looked like, not now, or ever and most definitely not for his sister.

He pulled the reins of the pony as he got to the building, looking at the men working at the machines he noted his brother-in-law was not amongst them so he walked over to the foreman. "Where is Sir Sharpe?"

"He were 'ere yesterday looking like he'd seen a ghost, not seen him since. We 'ave our instructions and we're doing them." Carson, the foreman and Joanne's uncle declared.

"Thank you." Edward walked to the door and knocked before entering. He was into the foyer when he saw Mrs Phillips. "Mrs Phillips, is Sir Sharpe here?"

The housekeeper looked at him with uncertainty. "He is, but I fear he is not in the greatest of forms, Doctor."

"Is something the matter." Mrs Phillips looked at him with uncertainty. "Please, speak freely."

"I am not sure Doctor, he is like one that is being haunted by dark things."

"How so?"

"He has not slept a wink at night from what I gather since Duckie and the little one left, he dozes off in random moments but wakes more agitated than he fell asleep and he is ill often."

"Where is he now?"

"In his workshop."

"And where might I find that?"

Thomas felt the cold more than usual with the lack of sleep. The nightmares were worsening. He had not had them in some time, not since Charlotte had entered his life. He had them after Lucille killed Edith and her doctor friend, but no sooner had he met Charlotte, the light of her character banished the shadows of his ghosts. The cries of the mutilated child he and Lucille had created had now become resident in his mind and in corners, as he focused on other things, he was certain his saw movements for which there was no logical explanation. He felt himself going mad. Another image that terrified him was that of Charlotte. He thought his mind playing tricks, but for the past few days, Blake was constantly whining and curling up on some manner of clothing or blanket she used. At first, he thought the dog to be pining for her, she was, after all, his mistress, Thomas had purchased him specifically for her, to give her the dog she always yearned for and she treated Blake with such love that the dog could not but be loyal to her. But it had started so sudden, over a fortnight since her leaving and only since her art room had become so cold, he knew it was something more than merely missing her.

When there was a knock on his workshop door, he swung round in his chair with fright. He looked at it for a moment before hearing the floor outside creak. "Mrs Phillips?"

"No."

Thomas's brow knitted together at that voice. He rushed over and opened the door. "Dr Thompson?"

"You need...what on Earth happened you?" Edward had thought, going by the word of the foreman and Mrs Phillips, that Thomas was just a little under the weather. The truth was far more concerning. His skin was all but waxy, his hair was unkempt and his eyes surrounded by dark circles.

"Why are you here?"

"What happened to you?" Edward repeated, not allowing himself to be sidetracked.

"I have not been able to sleep," Thomas responded. "Why are you here?"

"A telegraph from Wales, Charlotte has gotten ill, very ill. Pneumonia."

"W...What? No, I sent her there to stop her getting ill, no."

"She got caught out in an icy shower from what it says, she as found freezing in the stables."

"Why are you…?"

"The Postmaster is a man down and it was me or the Reverend and I think it is safe to say, if there is a God, he has not graved this house in many a year and none to reside here fear Him." Edward walked into the room, for a moment, he was not the least bit interested in the contents of it, but when a torn and dirty old mural came to his attention, he frowned. "No wonder you cannot sleep. I would have nightmares if this is what I spent my day in. I think I will from just being here now." He looked around more. "Why are you even up here?"

"What is it to you?" Thomas retorted sharply, looking at the telegram relaying his wife's illness to him. "I need to go to town."

"Town? You need to go to Wales, not town. You need to be with her." Edward snarled.

"I can't."

"Can't...my sister, your wife is on death's door and you 'can't' go to her?" Edward rushed forward into Thomas's face. "I knew it. I knew you were just dumping her there and that be that. You have a son, you are even rid of your cruel and overbearing sister, it is all well and good for Sir Thomas now."

"If you think I want to be in this cesspit of a house by myself, then you are as blind of sight as you are of hatred for me."

Edward stepped back slightly, startled at the manner Thomas had referred to the house with. "Then why?"

"Mr Brown is a terribly influential man. He can be bought, but money will only get so far. If I do not have this readied for the police station in the Spring, he will have us sued and I am not the one with the money, Charlotte signed her name to the deeds for it also, it will all be taken from her and Thomas, I cannot risk that. She made me promise that I would not fail at this, she made me, she stated 'no matter what'. If I go now, she will know I broke that promise."

"I think her dying overrides that if I am honest."

"I do not think it does. Charlotte gave me her orders and I will obey. This telegram is a day old, clearly whoever took it did not think to tell the postmaster. I will go and see if it is still as grim." Thomas pulled off the blanket he had been using to keep warm and shuddered.

"You're losing weight." It was an odd statement to make, but one that as a medical professional, Edward could not help but notice. "Your housekeeper states you are ill."

"I am fine."

"I think you are lying."

Thomas was about to retort when the crying in his mind started again. He shook his head to try and dislodge it but it simply remained. When he looked up again, Edward was looking at him as though he was mad. "I...It will not stop."

"What?"

"Can you not hear it?"

"The wind?" Edward looked around, trying to understand what Thomas was hearing that he could not.

"The crying."

"There is no crying here." Edward was not sure of much at that moment, but he was certain there was no crying. "I think you to be losing your mind, you are like one that is."

"I am not. This house, it is not like others."

"Well, it is practically Death Hall." Edward could not help the comment, it had been said before he could help himself.

"You don't understand."

"What I do understand is you are acting like a madman and I think, professionally, that you should be analysed by people who understand such things in the correct setting," Edward stated factually. "You are like one in need of entering an asylum."

Thomas's eyes darkened at Edwards words and without saying anything in retort, he grabbed Edward by the arm and pulled him along with purpose, out of the attic workshop and through the house. Scared that Thomas was about to do something harmful to him, Edward was wary and remained to the inside of the stairwell, away from the bannister as they descended it to the floor that housed the bedrooms. Thomas did not even look at him as he walked through the hallway and opened a door, all but throwing Edward into the room. "This is Lottie's art room, I chose this room for her because it is one of the warmest and easy to keep warm rooms." He stated clearly.

Edward shivered, his breath turning to condensation in front of his face. He was about to retort when he recalled it was a warm room last winter when his sister and he had conversed in there regarding Thomas and Lucille. He also noticed the fire, that was clearly burning for a considerable time, yet seemed to be emitting no heat.

"Ask Mrs Phillips, nothing has warmed this room in three days, three."

Edward swallowed and looked at Thomas worriedly. He watched as Blake rose from some blankets, having not realised the dog was there before that and looked at him sorrowfully.

"He will not leave this room but to relieve himself, he stays in here, specifically choosing to bring Charlotte's warmest shawl and blanket in here, they were in our room, he dragged them here and lies in her favourite spot, shivering and whining and has done, for three days."

Edward felt a chill go up his spine that was nothing to do with the cold temperature of the room. He looked around it almost fearfully.

"I told you already," Thomas looked him in the eye as he spoke. "This house is like no other."


	50. Chapter 50

"I'm fine."

"Lady Sharpe..."

"Mrs Matthews, I said I am fine, please, my letters and some writing material," Charlotte ordered before shifting slightly. "Perhaps a blanket behind my back?" Margaret immediately complied, recalling when Charlotte was on forced bedrest carrying Thomas Jr and liked to sit up in the bed. "Thank you."

It had been over two weeks since she had caught pneumonia and had been forced to fight for her life. She was grateful at least that she was so delirious with fever, she had not felt her body be forced to cease making milk. According to one of the nursemaids, that was horrid and meant burning and painful breasts. "Little graces" Charlotte had called it. She was still weak, her voice was barely more than a whisper as her throat was still recovering and she was only about to drink liquidised meals and most of which seemed to be chicken soup, but she was fine with it. She did not mind the meal and she could feel her body strengthen with every bowl.

She demanded that Thomas be brought in twice a day to her again. She knew she was too weak to even hold him, but she wanted to see him and have him see her. She was terrified that he would forget her in their time apart and that would hurt her more than any beating her parents ever inflicted on her. She had decided to write to her brother and her husband.

As Thomas suspected, as soon as she was over the fever stage, she was adamant she would defeat her illness and under no circumstance was he to engineer a situation where Mr Brown would gain from them any more than they had to bribe him with. Her first order when given a piece of paper to write with in her weakened state was to telegram Thomas and tell him to stay in Allerdale Hall and ready everything. She knew as well as Thomas that Mr Brown would see that the mines were more profitable than even they had thought it would be and with the local police station being the first of many new and local contracts they had been asked for, there was high chance that if he would not go for Charlotte's fortune but that he would focus on the mine's deeds and she could not allow that. That was her son's future, his guarantee of wealth after she left this world and there was no way she would risk it. If she were to die, she would still die with or without Thomas being in Pembrokeshire.

 _Dearest Edward,_

 _I miss you terribly. I know that were you here, you would have my head hurting from the lectures of what was I thinking. I can even hear your voice as you say it, that little vein in your forehead only fit to pop because of the frustration my actions have caused you. I am so sorry, big brother. I am sorry for the stress and concern I have thrust upon you. I am fine, tired, worn and more than a little cold, but fine, nonetheless._

 _I have done nothing but eat chicken soup these past two weeks, I fear if I eat much more, I will begin to grow feathers!_

 _I finally seem to be able to wiggle my toes again. I was worried for a time, they seemed reluctant to even work, all I felt there was coldness, it was not pleasant. I had to be bought workmen's socks, several pairs. I look ridiculous, I think you would find it funny also._

 _I love you, Edward, so very much. While I was ill, I thought of you. I dreamt that you and Joanne wed and that you had a little girl with the most beautiful auburn hair. I do not know why I saw her with that particular colour hair, you are blonde haired and Joanne is brown, but if you saw her, I wanted to cuddle her so tight, she was the most beautiful little thing. She looked a lot like you. I hope it comes to pass. It brought me joy in my sickness._

 _Tell Joanne I think of her too, and Mrs Davies, of course. I hope to embarrass you many times more with her come spring. I think when I return to Cumbria, I will make more time to visit her and you too, I suppose (I jest). I realise here how alone I am, even in Allerdale Hall. It is unhealthy and I will have to rectify that._

 _I fear I must rest now. I did not think writing would exhaust me so, yet I find myself fighting sleep now._

 _I love you, Edward._

 _Please look out for Thomas if you see him._

 _Charlotte._

She forced herself to stay awake long enough to write the address and seal the letter. "Margaret?"

"Yes Ma'am?" her ever faithful maid was to her side a moment later.

"Keep these together. I have written to Dr Thompson of what was said of my condition, I will write to my husband when I wake."

"Of course, Ma'am. I will not have Dr Thompson's posted until you write to Sir Thomas," Margaret swore as she took the small tray Charlotte had been using to write on away.

"Thank you. I just need a small rest." With that, she lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Used to her routine from when she had served Charlotte on bedrest, Margaret removed the extra blanket behind Charlotte and placed it to the side, knowing it caused her back to arch too much as she slept before going and informing Mrs Matthews of such.

"What was she like in Cumbria?" Jane, the maid who shared with Margaret asked.

"She is so lovely, she always smiles and is kind. She makes sure Mrs Phillips and I bring home extra food if we're hungry."

"Don't you live at the house?"

"No, it's too old and parts of it are falling down. I mean, Lady Sharpe is 'avin' it fixed in all, but that 'ouse is only fit to be knocked. It's sinking into the clay."

"She really is foolish if she is wasting money doing that."

Margaret frowned. She didn't like how people dismissed Charlotte as a silly woman with little thoughts of substance. She knew that Charlotte was well read and always seemed to know all the odd and complex things Sir Sharpe's machines did. She didn't seem as silly as people thought her to be. "I dunno. She seems to know some stuff."

"She went out in the rain and nearly got killed. She fed her baby herself. I don't think she is smart enough to be left with so much money. It's a good thing she married a businessman, according to Mrs Matthews, they are worth even more now."

Margaret said nothing. She walked into Thomas's workshop more than once with his tea to see her employers discussing business decisions together. One time, she heard Sir Thomas state very clearly that Charlotte's idea had made them a small fortune. Even if she was not the smartest woman, recalling her leaving the house a few days after Master Thomas was born in anger and postnatal hormones, she clearly was not without some mind. "I dunno but what I do know is, if I ever marry, I want to be like 'er and Sir Sharpe."

"They love each other?"

"It's more than love. D'you know when people talk about soulmates, 'ow they say they just know each other and are like dance partners, perfectly matched?" Jane nodded. "That's them. They always seem so 'appy to just sit with each other and read some book. I see 'ow Sir Sharpe looks at her, like she is some sort of rare thing, y'know, som-ing not everyone sees and 'e is like, amazed by it. He loves 'er so much and the way she smiles at 'im."

"Wow, I don't think we'll ever see that." Jane was envious at the fairytale-like manner her employers seem to love one another.

"What, not wiv John the gardener?" Margaret jested, referencing the man of forty years of age that seemed to salute the maids as though there were any chance teenage girls would find him attractive. Both girls snorted in laughter at that.

"The only way I would marry an older man is if he was like Mr Hamilton, God rest him."

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, before Lady Sharpe was Lady Sharpe, she was Lady Hamilton, did you know that?" Margaret nodded, Mrs Phillips had told her such when she went to Allerdale Hall. "Well, he was fifteen years Lady Sharpe's senior. Apparently, as nice as they were to one another, and Mr Hamilton was fond of her, she was here to give him children and that alone, hence him choosing a young bride."

"Oh."

"Yeah, apparently he took her from marrying some young man and paid his fees for him to become a doctor as a way of buying her off him."

Margaret's mind immediately went to Dr Thompson and the fact that Lady Sharpe had written him before writing to her husband. "Really?"

"Yeah, that's why I heard anyway." Jane shrugged.

"According to Mrs Phillips, she is a cousin of that doctor."

"Why would you push for your husband to pay for some cousin to become a doctor?"

"I 'eard his father died when he was young and she wanted to 'elp 'im."

"No one helps like that."

"Lady Charlotte does. She went and found him a suitable courtship too, wiv a lovely girl from our town. She genuinely cares for people."

"If she cared that much, she'd pay us more."

Margaret silenced, she could see no matter what, Jane thought little of Lady Charlotte, a woman she cared for as an employer. She always checked on her wellbeing in Allerdale Hall and her kindness to care for her wellbeing in Foxgrove also came to the fore.

Thomas looked around warily. The shadows were becoming more and more frequent, as were the cries. When Mrs Phillips left each night, he became all the more skittish. What scared him even more was that Blake seemed aware of said shadows also. Since Charlotte sent a letter to him explaining she was feeling better and that she wished for the work to end soon so that she could see him again, the art room seemed to be far warmer again and Blake seemed to cease his pining in there from the day before the telegram came, in fact, it ceased the day the telegram was dated from as the date that Charlotte had written it. Instead, Thomas noticed that Blake seemed to have taken on a new role; He was now acting as Thomas's guardian. When Thomas thought he saw shadows or felt a presence near him in the empty house, Blake was by his side, ready to attack, growling and baring his teeth if required at the direction of the shadows. He would not be parted from Thomas now, he clearly felt it his duty to protect his master, even from the unknown.


	51. Chapter 51

Thomas looked at the letter in his hand and rubbed his face. It was the last correspondence sent by Charlotte, declaring her joy at him informing her that the mines would be closing, three days ahead of schedule, Friday week and that he would leave the Saturday morning, hopefully making it to them by the Wednesday after.

It was the Sunday after the mines had closed, and he had not made his way to Pembrokeshire. He had not made even an attempt at it. The reason being that on the Friday, as the mines were shut for the winter, the snow began to fall, and continued to fall throughout the night, until, by Saturday afternoon, it had fallen until it left two feet of freshly fallen snow on the ground, and it blocked any form of transport to or indeed from Allerdale Hall. It left Thomas alone, more alone than usual, there was no Mrs Phillips, no men, just him and Blake, alone with whatever ghosts haunted the house, his ghosts. He had seen the shadows from time to time, he was convinced that he had started to see Edith's silhouette, and Enola's, even Margaret McDermott, oddly, the one that concerned him most was his mother's as he had the least to do with that one. It scared him no end. He thought of what Edward had said and was forced to acknowledge, he could possibly be going mad.

He walked into the kitchen, Blake all but attached to his side and looked around. With Mrs Phillips coming daily, food was brought fresh for the most part, with her not able to make it through the snow, there was little there to eat. He scoured for a few minutes, but flour was the most edible food he could find. Sitting on the chair by the empty fireplace, void of heat, he sighed, Blake placing his head on his lap. "I fear we will starve here at this rate." Blake whined in sympathy with his master's tone. "I am not sure what we can do."

The next moment, Blake's ears perked and he looked to the door before barking once and rushing to the steps. Curious, Thomas followed. There, looking at him in his doorway was Mr Parsons, Mr Carson and Edward. "How…?"

"The snow is deep, but not too deep for a workhorse and a plow." Mr Parsons smiled.

Edward stepped forward causing Thomas's attention to come to him. He could sense Edward looking over his appearance, no doubt disapproving of the further loss of condition he had endured from further lack of sleep and proper eating in the near a month since they had spoken, the day Edward had come to inform him of Charlotte's pneumonia. "Sir Sharpe, the weather will worsen, as you well know from your years here. This house will be unreachable after the snows begin again, you will perish here alone if you remain. We cannot get a carriage or even a good cart up the road, merely the horse and plow. Mr Parsons and Mr Carson will bring the Allerdale horses out of the stables and to the road, including your riding horse, but I fear little more than yourself and Blake can come also as a result, no one can carry luggage in it. Grab only what you truly need and we will get you from here."

"I…"

"I spoke with Reverend Wickham, he will house your horses until Spring, for only the smallest charge of their feed and a donation to the fixing of the church roof, I doubt you or indeed Lady Sharpe would mind, a hundred pounds is nothing really considering." Edward stated.

"I think two hundred a fairer price for such kindness."

"Aye, that will pay for further work." Mr Carson smiled, having always wanted the town church to be improved.

"If we cannot get the carriage out…"

"I am sorry, Sir," Mr Parsons shook his head. "The snow has collapsed the shed it is in. We'd never dig it out today."

Accepting it was futile, Thomas nodded. "I will get only what I need." He stated, relieved to be leaving the house at all, much less with immediate effect.

He rushed up the stairwell, going to the bedroom he shared with his wife, the bedlinen tussled from his fitful attempts at sleep. When he felt a presence behind him, he shuddered at the worry of what it was before the sound of heavy footfalls caused him to turn around and sigh in relief at seeing Edward there.

"Carson and Mr Parsons are getting the horses. What is essential?"

"I can buy most everything I need but I require some of the plans for the machines, I cannot make the improvements I must through the winter without them."

"Then get them and let us get from this house immediately." Edward ordered.

"You did this, why?"

"Mr Parsons and Mrs Phillips have been all but frantic as to you being here without food or such, Mr Carson owes you his employment and does not want any harm to befall anyone and how could I ever look my sister in the face again and say I did nothing to assist her husband when there was chance to? As a doctor and your brother-in-law, I am obliged on two fronts." The floorboards above them creaked with sounds akin to foot falls. "Jesus, get what you need and let us go. If the cold did not get you, this place would."

"It is their ghosts." Thomas stated, looking up, recalling how he ran into the room he and Lucille used to do their most horrid of deeds in to see Lucille standing over the lifeless body of Edith Cushing, just above their heads. "They are reminding me of what I allowed happen, of my wrongs." 

"Well, as much as I feel you need to recall such, if that is their ghosts, I do not like their manner of doing it as it affects me also, so get what you need and leave them to their haunting." Edward looked around. "Clothes?"

"I will get more." Thomas stated, grabbing the few pieces of paper that allowed him to pay for everything from that room before rushing up the stairs to the attic to grab his paperwork to bring with him.

Twenty minutes later, Thomas closed the door of his family home, with only a satchel by his side and the clothes on his back and walked to the three men holding the three horses belonging to Allerdale Hall, two for the carriage and his riding one, as well as the large Clydesdale that was pulling the plough.

"Have you all you need?" Edward asked again.

"I do," Thomas confirmed, taking his horse's reins from Mr Carson who then went to the draft horse.

"Then let us get from this place." The foreman ordered, mounting the large animal with assistance from Edward, and forcing the horse forward. All the men rode the horses they held out of the grounds, Blake bringing up the rear on the fresh ploughed snow.

*

"We'll get this lot stabled and then you look like you need a good meal, Sir Sharpe. I am sure the inn will have something for you." The reverend commented as they arrived at his home.

"It's kind of you, Reverend, but Mrs Davies has dinner prepared at mine and is expecting Sir Sharpe there also, so extra portions are readied. You are, of course, welcome to join us, all of you."

"Terribly kind Doctor, but as you know, it is my brother's birthday and his wife has invited us all over." Mr Carson apologised.

"I must go to Ms Berkley's, I fear she is not taking her sister's passing too well and is seeking God's comfort." The reverend explained.

"I need not ask you Mr Parsons, Dolly has your pie ready." Edward smiled with a clap on the shoulder to the man.

"You know me too well, Doctor." Mr Parsons chuckled. "Sir Sharpe, if you require me…"

"Thank you, Finley. I cannot put into words my gratitude to you, to all of you for coming to my aid today." Thomas smiled.

The men gave their goodbyes and left Thomas and Edward alone. "Come on," Edward urged.

There was silence between the pair until they got to the doctor's cottage. On arriving, Edward simply wiped the snow and slush off his boots before entering, Thomas imitating after, Blake close on their heels.

"There you are, I was getting worried." Mrs Davies rushed into the room to see Edward before seeing Thomas also and smiling in relief. "Thank goodness, I will get the food." 

"Thank you, Mary." Edward smiled as Lily rushed over to her master. "I dare say you have not been out today." She wagged her tail happily at the attention.

Blake gave a playful yip which brought her focus from her master, the pair sniffing excitedly for a moment before going closer to the fire to rest.

Thomas stood awkwardly, uncertain of what to say or do. A moment later, Mrs Davies returned to the room. "Food is in the kitchen and I have the spare room readied with fresh sheets."

"Thank you, Mary." Edward repeated. Thomas looked at Edward questioningly. "You will stay here, obviously."

"Obviously?"

"Well, considering your recent decline in health and the underlying knowledge you are my sister's husband, you hardly think I was going to shove you out with the horses in the Reverend's stable, did you?" Thomas remained silent. "I know we do not meet eye to eye with most everything, but you are indeed the husband of my sister and the father of my nephew and if I am to be honest, for all your wrongs, you treat them both well, far better than our father did us, so I feel obligated morally and professionally, to take you in at this time. My sister would have my guts were I to not do so, not to mention, I think my mother would haunt me in this life and what comes after were I to show such lack of manners."

"Thank you." Thomas was startled by him even doing it for so much, considering he was certain Edward hated him beyond all redemption.

Edward merely nodded in response before feeling the tension rising slightly. "Come, dinner will be getting cold." 

*

That night, Thomas slept. For the first time in weeks, he slept, broken sleep, the cries of the child still in some far recess of his mind, echoing out of it, but when he woke, he lay his head on the pillow once more and found himself able to fall asleep again.

The next day, Mrs Davies served him his meals in bed. When he finished one bowl, another filled as full was brought to him. His appetite, it appeared, returned with a vengeance and between meals, he slept. In the afternoon, Edward entered the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, thank you."

"Mrs Davies said you are eating well, that is important. Are you getting rest?"

"I am."

"Good. I...I think you in need of a check over, health wise."

"You mean you want to place me in the asylum you spoke about?"

Edward scoffed. "Why would I convince Mr Carson to hire than horse to get you out of that house solely to shove you in somewhere? It would have cheaper and less time consuming to leave you there. It is nothing more than an open-air asylum at the best of times and you would have had the same end result of perishing there. No, I mean general health, breathing, heart, eye-sight, all the things I can check. You have been ill since Charlotte left and that takes its toll on a body, I want to make sure you are not more ill than simply suffering from being there alone with your thoughts."

"You still think that house does not hold things?"

"If it does, it is your doing." Edward placed his doctors bag by the bed and took out what he needed.

"I know that, hence their reminding me." Thomas sat up.

"Did Charlotte ever mention anything?" Edward took Thomas's arm as he spoke, checking his pulse while holding up his pocket watch.

"Not to me." Thomas looked at the watch and smiled. "Did Charlotte get you that?"

"For getting into college." Edward smiled looking at the Thompson family arms on the outside. "She always loved getting me things. She always makes sure it is something I would like."

"She loves you dearly."

"As I love her."

"I am sorry, for everything. Lucille, all of that."

"Your apology is not something of great power. It is one of the few murders that woman committed that you genuinely have nothing in the world to do with."

"Yet you hate me for it?"

"Yet I hate you for it." Edward nodded. "I find that the hardest part in this, accepting that for your wrongs, you seem to truly be doing right now. Are some wrongs so wrong that they can never be righted? I do not know." He held up his finger. "Follow this." He ordered.

For a week, Thomas stayed at the doctor's house, eating and resting, getting healthier. The snow fell again, as was to be expected. According to Mrs Robinson the midwife, who had to try and go somewhere even three miles from it, the road was well hidden, she had to turn back, and Crimson Peak was so covered, those who looked at it said even the red of the clay could not be seen, such was the coating on it.

Thomas walked into Edward's living area, having finally roused enough strength to do so. There he was met by Mrs Davies and Mrs Phillips. "Ladies," he gave a slight bow. "Where may I find Dr Thompson?"

"In his office." Mrs Davies informed him. "He is alone."

Thank you." With a knock on the door, Thomas entered the room to see Edward writing for a moment. "May I speak with you?"

Edward looked at Thomas and placed the pen down. "Yes?" In the week of Thomas being there, they spoke only for short periods of time. It was clear Thomas still made Edward uncomfortable.

"I wish to thank you for keeping me here, but I feel I have outstayed my welcome and I have to leave."

"You do not have to leave."

"But I do, I made a promise to Lottie that I would join her and I will keep that promise."

"You cannot possibly think to make it to Pembrokeshire?"

"I made my wife a promise." Thomas stated firmly.


	52. Chapter 52

Charlotte looked out the window forlornly. Thomas had not arrived, he said he would try and come by the Wednesday, that was a fortnight previous. Every day she waited patiently, and every day she was met with long hours staring out the window, only to be disappointed. She turned and walked over to the fireplace, sitting beside it.

She was still weak, tired and taking deep breaths hurt but she could walk around her room in short journeys, that was a considerable amount of progress. She was completely downtrodden. Dr Halford, the man that had tended to her in her sickness had to be called twice more since to Foxgrove. Lucille had begun to act incredibly oddly after a few days, shivering and gagging and all sorts of other things, he ascertained that she had become addicted to her opioids, something he was not privy to until he recognised the symptoms, then he suggested they wean her slightly from them, thinking her physician in Cumbria to be too heavy-handed. The second call was when she tore at her nurses viciously, her limbs thankfully not too strong but she screeched like a creature possessed and Dr Halford declared the opioids more than required and immediately drugged her again. Her speech was slurred from lack of use, but he thought her mad for her accusations that her brother and his wife had done it to her. With Dr Percival and Dr Thompson claiming her to have had strokes and seizures, he took her thoughts of what she thought to be attacks on her to blurred memories of Thomas and Charlotte aiding her, restraining her for her own good. When he explained this to her, Charlotte played innocent and stated that she and Thomas knew he would suggest a sanitorium had he been given all of her documentation, they hoped that they would not have to. Of course, Dr Halford immediately stated there was a wonderful and beautiful one in the area, that would tend to her very well, but Charlotte declined, stating that she did not want to make such a decision for Lucille, especially in her current weakened state.

She had yet to see Thomas Jr that day, causing her humour to be all the more glum. She had more staff than she knew what to do with, there was always someone flitting in and out of the room, but yet she felt more lonely than her days in Allerdale Hall before Mrs Phillips and Margaret came to work there. She wanted to go home. As a result of it all, she swore to herself that should Thomas not come by the following weekend, she would demand to return to Allerdale.

Sitting by the fire, hoping to stay warm, she felt herself doze off into a light slumber.

When Charlotte woke a time later, it was not from nightmares, cold or even a maid entering her room but from shouting out in the hallway. Frowning for a moment, she listened to the cries worriedly, thinking Lucille had done something mad. When she heard a cry about a "dog and the baby" she became worried some rabid animal had come to be in the house and was a risk to Thomas Jr. She forced herself from her chair and walked to the door as quickly as she could, worried about what she would meet on the other side, she braced herself, then opened it. There were maids acting as though the Viking invaders of old had come to purge the building of all souls within when Mr Matthews called from the bottom floor that he had a shotgun readied, she became worried for people's safety.

"Lady Sharpe, get back into your room before you get harmed." One of the maids ordered as she passed her.

"What is this of a dog and my son?" She whispered, her voice still recovering.

"There were a dog trying to get into the nursery, Ma'am. Some mud covered mutt, he were mad to get in there. When we tried to stop it, he ran off and is about the house now wrecking the place."

"What is some random dog doing here?"

"I have no, idea Ma'am."

"My house is descending into chaos." Charlotte shook her head, hating the loud shouts and knowing they would be upsetting Thomas Jr, who was not used to such madness. "Honestly, everyone needs to…" Her instruction was interrupted by a bark. "No, it is not possible." She whispered to herself. Another bark followed and a yelp. "Blake!" It hurt to shout but she did it at hearing the yelp. "Blake!" A moment later, there was a flurry of commotion before a chocolate coloured blur rushed the stairwell, the maid and servant at the top trying to prevent it coming up. "Out of the way," Charlotte ordered them, walking swiftly to them. With them and their weapons of house cleaning utensils of a broom and mop, the dog made it up the stairs, panting excitedly and looking around. As soon as it saw Charlotte, it rushed to her and she fell to her knees. "It is not possible." She beamed as she cuddled the muddy animal to her. "How are you here?" He barked excitedly and rushed into the room she had just exited, her following after. With another bark, she noticed he was at the window. Looking out, she saw the answer to her question.

A lone horse and rider were cantering the laneway up to the house. She knew immediately, from the very pits of her soul who it was riding the horse. With energy she should not possess, Charlotte walked as swift as she could to the stairs, Blake on her heels and walked down them.

"Lady Sharpe, you should be in bed, and that animal…" Mrs Matthews growled.

"I will return to it soon, and that is no mere animal, that is my Blake and he has just arrived from Cumbria. He is to be washed, dried and fed immediately." She whispered as she passed her.

By the time she reached the end of the stairs, the rider was in her hallway, taking off his hat and looking around. When he saw her coming toward him, he gave a weak smile. "Lottie."

"You are late." She stopped descending the stairs to admonish him.

"I can only apologise profusely."

"You could not have written?"

"I hoped to be faster than the mail."

"I have been waiting like a fool for a fortnight." She growled.

"I have been feeling remorseful for my delay since the Saturday morning I was supposed to depart." He walked forward towards the stairwell. "I was also worried with only the shortest distance left in my journey, Blake ran off a mile or two from here and I could not find him, I can see he made his own way." Thomas indicated to the muddy pawprints on the floor.

"He wanted to see Thomas." Charlotte continued her journey down the stairs, looking at him as she did. "I am not dreaming still, you are here?"

"We are. Late, tired, bitterly cold but we are here." Thomas confirmed. "We are all here."

"You have been ill?"

"I have not done well in your absence," Thomas confessed. "I see you decided to give yourself pneumonia in mine."

"Planned, of course," She scoffed.

"Obviously." He took off his riding gloves and gently touched her cheek. "I have missed you beyond words."

"As I have you."

It was not proper, it was an utter social faux pas, but Thomas leant forward and kissed his wife, even with the majority of the staff of Foxgrove looking at them. "Where is our son?"

"Being held like a besieged prince in a tower." Charlotte joked. "None knew Blake to be his guardian and have been 'protecting' him as a result."

"He has missed his charge, he sniffed the cradle more than once for him."

"He had his chance to come."

"I needed him, he knew that before I ever did," Thomas stated, causing Charlotte to look at him. "I will explain after I get some tea."

"I think we can do that."

Thomas smiled as he held his wife to him, clearly able to see she was weak. "Wonderful." He turned to the startled looking Mr Matthews who was still brandishing his shotgun. "Good Sir, I do not think that necessary now, there is little threat here."

"No, there is not. My apologies Sir Sharpe." He caused the barrel of the shotgun to part and no longer be a risk to any.

"Mr Matthews was simply trying to protect Thomas." Charlotte smiled.

"Of course," Thomas ensured his face was one of relaxed demeanour. "Mrs Matthews, how wonderful to see you again." He gave a slight bow as he addressed the startled housekeeper. "By any chance, may I have some tea?"

"Of course, Sir." She extended her hand and took his hat and riding cape. "Sandwiches Sir?"

"Please, no dried meats though, I find them tough. Darling, let us get you sitting and we can talk more then." He urged Charlotte to the drawing room they spent time in on their visit after they wed. "After, I would very much like to see Thomas."

The house stood stoically still for a few moments longer as it tried to process the sheer madness that had descended on it a moment before.

"Someone catch that blasted dog." Mr Matthews ordered as Blake continued to evade those trying to catch him to do as Charlotte had ordered. "And bath it before it wrecks the place."

"Blake!" Margaret, who was the only one to recognise the dog, called him. Immediately, Blake recognised her and rushed over, sitting by her feet. "Bath." She smiled. He barked happily and followed her.

"You wanted a loud and eventful home, My Dear." Mr Matthews stated to his wife as she looked in horror at the mucky boot and pawprints that now littered the house. "Beware what you wish for." He added as he went to put his shotgun away.

Thomas trotted most of the journey, stopping often on route to rest his horse. He could not acquire a carriage, so he simply took his horse. It meant travelling in horrid weather but seeing as the alternative was a winter without his family, to him, there was simply one option, to get there.

Blake ran most of the way beside the horse, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth happily. As a hunting dog, it was in his very nature to run for hours on end. When they got close to Foxgrove, Thomas became worried when Blake rushed off through the trees. He could not follow on horseback but was relieved to see his chocolate coloured form rush in direction of the house. Often, Blake surprised Thomas, he seemed to know things a dog should not know. He watched as the dog made his way to the house, putting his heels into his horse's sides to urge it into a gallop to end his own journey a tad faster.

When he arrived at the house, there was something akin to bedlam apparently occurring inside. He rushed the steps to see maids and servants acting as though mad and descending the stairs, her voice barely more than a whisper, her hair falling loose and looking pale and exhausted, yet incredibly hopeful, stood his Lottie. As soon as his eyes met hers, the darkness that had consumed his world, his shadows and ghostly cries all left his mind. Her brightness, her light banished them and all he felt once more were joy and happiness.

He did not care if their servants were there, he could not have cared less if the world was watching, he needed her embrace, her lips to his once more and heavens help whoever stood in their way. He wanted Thomas Jr too. He wanted his son but he knew he would not be able to hold him until he warmed slightly, so tea would see to that.

He sat her down close to a fire, moving a chair across from hers to face her. He looked at her face, realising her fight with her illness had stripped some of the bright youthfulness from her face.

As he looked at her, she too was looking at him. "When did you last rest well?"

"The night before you left, with you against me after I declared my adoration of you and your body physically." He answered immediately. "I have not rested easy without you."

"What happened?"

"I got snowed in, for two nights. It started just as we shut the mines and did not stop until two feet had fallen. Mrs Phillips could not get to me and I could not get out. On the Sunday, I was attempting to find food when the doors opened, Mr Parsons, Mr Carson and Edward were standing there, they came to get me from Allerdale Hall."

Charlotte's face was a mixture of shock and joy. "Edward?"

"Yes, He assisted them to get to me and allowed me to remain in his home for a week or so."

"You stayed in Edwards?"

"He stated he could never look you in the eye again had he not tended to me."

"Why did you require tending?" Charlotte asked, concerned for her husband. Were she to have lost her sight, she would have still been able to see his less than healthy state.

"As I stated, I have not done well without you, Lottie."

"How so?"

"I...Let us just say, it was not pleasant and I may have slept all of two hours most days."

"And I feel like I slept more like twenty-two. So between us, we slept for a day and neither of us is the better for it."

Thomas chuckled. "It appears not." He toyed with his hands slightly. For a moment, he contemplated telling Charlotte of his nightmares but thought not to in the end. Instead, he looked at her and smiled lovingly. "So, tell me of all that is occurring here?"

"I do not know, I have, until this time, been confined to my chambers in an attempt to recover. All of Carmarthenshire, Pembrokeshire and even London could have been here and I would not have known. Though I must warn you, Mr Longley has business he wishes to discuss with you. I was told to inform him of when you arrived to arrange such a meeting."

Thomas frowned as he recalled the man from the previous autumn that ordered him, with utter clarity to have Charlotte with child post haste, he knew the man had no faith in Charlotte as a person, he had little idea was that based on her gender or her ability to play the fool, but either way, for all their acting to give the impression she was such, he despised people thinking such of his wife. She was an incredibly smart creature and he found it one of her most alluring qualities.

After their tea together, Charlotte's exhaustion became too much for her once more and she had to be brought to the bedchambers for a rest, Thomas assisting her as he did so. He also cleaned himself and changed, relieved to have planned ahead and have sent some clothing with Charlotte on her journey. While she rested, he checked on Lucille, his jaw clenching when he was told of her attempts on a carer's life when the opioids had been decreased. Then he went in search of his son. It took two maids to tell him where his son was even housed and he was startled to see that the nursery was very much kept away from the rooms he and his wife slept in.

On arrival at the nursery, he was allowed into the front area which housed the seating and such for Thomas' nurses and wet nurse. Charlotte had informed him that due to her illness, she was not able to feed Thomas any longer. He saw the heartache in her features at that and knew that to Charlotte, it was an immense sadness, he consoled her by saying that it was a small price to pay for her to be well again. When he asked the nursemaid to see his son, he was startled by her answer.

"Sir Sharpe, we were not made aware you would ask to see him today, he is not fit to be presented." She responded.

Thomas frowned for a moment as he processed her words. "What of my wife, was she not to spend time with him today?"

"I...well she was resting at the time allotted for such so we thought it best…"

Thomas rarely gave intimidating looks, but at that moment, he fixed one of ire and intimidation on the woman in front of him, causing her to silence. "Allotted? Allotted? And may I ask, who allots this time for my wife to see the child she carried and birthed?"

"Well, he has a schedule we must keep to…" The nurse answered.

"I asked who allots this time?" Thomas refocused his question.

"...Well…."

"Did my wife, the Lady of the house 'allot' it?" He practically spat the word back at her.

"No…"

"So she is to be dictated to, that is what you are telling me. The hired help tells Lady Sharpe when she is permitted to see her son. A nursemaid dictates Foxgrove Park, that is what you are telling me?"

"...I…."

"And when I, his father, your other employer state I wish to see him, I am told no also, that is what you are saying?"

"He is not fit to be presented…"

"He is a young infant, he is not being shown to society as a young gentleman for courtship. I am his father. I have held him as he has slept, as my wife prepared to feed him, for the first two months of his life, he slept in the same chambers as me, there is nothing of my son I am not aware of, his leg included, as well you know, so do not give me such excuses. I have gone the past two months without seeing my son. Half of his life I have been forcibly separated from him and then for some woman that I have never met of employment here to tell me no, that I, his father, a Baronet am forced to wait to see him on her command, his mother, a Lady of immense wealth is declined also by a person she pays…" He shook with rage as the woman in front of him quivered in fear.

"Sir, Sir he is sleeping at present." Another less senior nursemaid informed him. "He will wake in the near future, we can have him brought to you then?"

Thomas inhaled deeply to calm himself before looking to the other nursemaid to speak. "I want my son given to me as soon as he is fed and cleaned. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I will be in the bedchambers, keeping my wife company." She nodded nervously. He then looked to the head nursemaid who was still petrified on the spot. "I will not be so lenient in the future. If you deny a reasonable request by my wife or myself again regarding our son, you will be fired on the spot and I will ensure you will never be able to receive employment in Southern Wales and all of England for the rest of your years, am I clear?"

"...Yes….Sir."

Thomas stormed out of the nursery wing without so much as a second glance. In the hallway, a terrified Jane, Mrs Matthews and a servant looked worriedly, having heard his angry tirade at the nursery staff for their insubordination.

Those who worked in Foxgrove were left under no false illusions after that day. The Sharpes were not going to conform to social norms regarding those of higher standing and their children and if it displeased Lady Sharpe, Sir Sharpe would rain down fury on any who displeased her.

When Charlotte woke from her rest, she heard Thomas's voice before she even opened her eyes, telling her it was no dream, that he had arrived to her in Foxgrove. When she heard the words he was speaking, she turned to look at him and smiled.

Thomas Jr was on his father's chest, his fingers toying with the lapel of his coat as Thomas told him of what he had been doing with the mines since their departure. Telling him that the day would come that he would be the Baronet of Allerdale hall and that the mines would be his. Thomas Jr simply seemed to be enjoying his father's soothing voice. Beside them, on the ground looking cleaner and happier, was Blake.

"You've woken? I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

Charlotte looked at her worried husband. "No." Her voice was broken as she attempted to speak so she said nothing else, instead of turning herself more and tried to lean up.

Thomas walked over to the bed with their son in his arms and sat beside her. "Lottie, what has been occurring here? The nursemaids would not allow me to see him and informed me you only are allowed to see him when suits them."

"Before I got sick, they complied, after…"

"No more. I am here now and we will have our orders on him adhered to." She smiled at his words.

They looked at their son, who seemed eager to go to his mother. Gently, she and Thomas orchestrated a manner for that to occur. He sat to the side so there was no chance of Thomas rolling off the side of the bed. "He misses you." He noticed her tears. "Lottie?"

"I have not held him since, they...I was too weak."

Thomas swallowed. Their son meant the world to her, she loved him more than her very being, to force her to be separated from him was a fate more cruel than even the worst of deaths for her. He had not experienced such a bond with his mother, she had fled Allerdale Hall mere days after he was born, her duty fulfilled, but Charlotte adored Thomas and he would not have her forcibly parted from him.

This to him was a reason to miss Allerdale Hall. As good as it was to have people tend to them in many ways, the fact many of those tending to them were forcing their ideals on them caused him consternation. Come the spring, he had little doubt but that Charlotte would yearn to return to Cumbria to continue a prefered life with their son.

He watched as she spoke with Thomas Jr, her voice loving and kind, making her face far more expressive so to invoke a reaction from him. More than once he seemed to look for his father too, smiling brightly at him as he did. A sense of contentment enveloped Thomas for the first time in some time.


	53. Chapter 53

Thomas's jaw clenched. He disliked conflict at the best of times, he avoided it whenever possible but for his family, for his beloved Charlotte, he had to embrace the oncoming argument he was certain was coming. Inhaling deeply, he called the nearest servant to him and requested he find Mrs Matthews and have her come to the drawing room where he wished to speak with her.

A mere ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door before Mrs Matthews entered the room. "You called for me, Sir?"

"Mrs Matthews, yes." He indicated for her to sit in a seat close to him. "Please, sit for a moment."

Worried, the housekeeper did as instructed, her employer's ire from earlier at the nursery staff still fresh in her mind. "Is everything alright, Sir Sharpe?" She asked in concern.

"To be blunt, Mrs Matthews, it is anything but. But allow me to start by saying something. This house is impeccable, you clearly run a strict and clean home and for that, I thank you. My sister's rooms are immaculate, and I know well from Allerdale Hall that she is difficult to tend to and is not always the easiest to keep clean. As for my son's nursery, from what I have seen of it," There was a darkness in the manner he mentioned that. "Is also clean and bright. And the master bedroom is also to a very high standard. I also notice that the majority of Blake's mess has been made look as though it never even existed. Mrs Phillips has commented more than once that that is no easy task with that dog, yet you have it as though you would not think him to be here. For that, I can only thank you and ask you to continue your fine work."

"Thank you, Sir Sharpe. I always take in pride in the work of the staff and myself and being commended for our effort."

"As well you should."

"What is not to your standard then, Sir Sharpe?" She asked.

"Today, I went to the nursery, which I must state, displeases me to see is on the other wing of the house to the master bedroom, though that is nothing to do with you, Mrs Matthews, I am only too aware you had nothing to do with the design of the house," He assured her. "But whilst there, I was informed that I would not be permitted to see my son on the command of the nursemaid."

"Well, Ms Amelia Clarke is an exceptional…" Mrs Matthews began but a single look from Thomas silenced her.

"I am aware that most of the staff here are from the time of the Hamiltons and I am also aware that many would see myself as merely someone to come into this house by luck or good fortune, but through my wife and her previous marriage, I am still master of the house."

"Yes, Sir."

"So when I state I wish to see my son, the same son I have shared my rooms with for the beginning of his life then being forcibly unable to see him for half of his said short little life, but I was declined and told that the, and I use the Nursemaid's own wording here, 'allotted' time for the day was past. I fear there is a situation at hand here where the staff do not see their position and that of those who own this house."

For a moment, Mrs Matthews said nothing, thinking over what it was she would say. "Lady Sharpe had made such requests to see Master Thomas, but she was not of the strength to tend to him. The nursemaids have created a timetable for him more suitable to the needs of a child of the family's standing and with Lady Sharpe being so ill..."

"Of course, I am aware. I stayed with Dr Thompson after our own home became blocked off by the snows and there he informed me exactly of what my dear Charlotte was enduring. Hypothermia, the body being far too cold and the associated effects, then for her chest to be so ill after. She is still quite weak a month on, but I would gather that seeing Thomas would have done more good for her health than anything else. She accepted her not being able to hold him, she would never wish to risk his wellbeing were he to move and her not be able to hold onto him and risk him being harmed but to put a limit based on another person's belief of what time they should spend together...that is unacceptable. She is Lady to the house and as such, should be held to such a respect."

"Ms Clarke is going by the accepted normality. Ladies of such standing do not tend to be overly involved in the rearing of the child."

Thomas felt his anger rise again but he forced himself to quell it. "How long have you known my wife, Mrs Matthews?"

"Since Mr Hamilton, God Rest Him, brought her here almost five years ago."

"And in that time, did you ever once think my wife to be as other ladies of her standing are?"

Mrs Matthews was unsure how to answer such a question, feeling as though it was perhaps one to trick her. There was only one answer to such. "Not once, Sir." She answered honestly.

"And when she came, she informed you of her feeding our son herself? I assume she exited the carriage with him in her arms, not Margaret's?"

"Correct on both accounts, Sir."

"Does this not give credence then to the fact that she does not do as other ladies do regarding the rearing of her son? That indeed, she is a more active mother in the rearing of her child?"

"Yes, Sir. It does."

"Then why strip her so brutally from her place? We all hear of how cruel a fate it is for a mother at the loss of a child. We, as a society, place the bond of mother and child as that above all others, so why do something so against such sentiments to my wife?"

"I had never thought of it as such, Sir Sharpe but your words are nothing but the truth. Too many women of wealth discard their ties to their children as nothing but mere duty, Lady Sharpe is no such woman. Nor…" She looked guiltily, then looked away.

"Speak freely, Mrs Matthews."

"Nor you, as a father, Sir. Most men of wealth see a child as merely an heir and do not wish to be part of the less important times of their lives."

"Thomas is my son, the heir to our businesses and wealth but our son first and foremost and I will only ever be concerned for him on that level." Thomas declared. "I called you here because I wish to resolve these matters without issue and with the utmost promptness. I do not enjoy arguing with staff and I do not wish for there to be undue tension in my home. The reason for coming to Foxgrove for the winter was to enjoy Wales, not counting the days for the snow to melt enough to head back to Allerdale Hall. If we merely wished to avoid being snowed in for the winter, we would have gone to London as many Northerners do. Charlotte has a fondness for Foxgrove, and indeed yourself and Mr Matthews, ergo her request we come here instead, do not have it that she will not consider such again for winters yet to come. If Foxgrove is no pleasure for her, she can and would have every right to sell it to someone who would like it, and I have heard from Mr Brown himself that he has a liking for the place. I am sure he would make her a very fine offer."

Mrs Matthews nostrils flared and her eyes filled with fear. She had heard terrible things about Mr Brown's homes. The filth he created with his extravagant and overly boisterous parties, his terrible drinking and his illicit acts. Foxgrove held a good name in many ways as an upstanding home. The most eventful thing to happen there in over a decade was the arrival of Blake that afternoon and he was clean and by all accounts, all but attached to his master and mistress since he had been cleaned. According to Margaret Pimms, that was simply how he lived, either with Lady Sharpe as she tended the baby or Sir Sharpe as he worked either in his workshop or worked his mines and if both were together, he was by their sides. A muddy dog, though irksome was no issue. The issue that day had been that none had thought Blake or indeed, Sir Sharpe were in Pembrokeshire and they worried the dog to be dangerous since that was sorted, there was nothing of issue any longer. She was grateful for such, to think it could be bought by Mr Brown, and she knew he could indeed be interested, or some other fellow which they could know nothing about, it filled her with fear and concern. "I will ensure that the house is tailored to the wishes of both yourself and Lady Sharpe, Sir. At once."

"We have a routine that as Charlotte recovers, we will be inclined to retain, Margaret is very much knowledgeable to this, she will instruct you on it, but I would ask that she is Charlotte's main maid attendant and she instructs my main servant or if one is not attainable, is the one to be called upon for myself also. She is rough on the edges, but she knows us well and for that, her familiarity is wanted."

"Of course, Sir. I will liaise with her myself today so to have the house more to your requirements."

"Wonderful. I think that to be all for now, Mrs Matthews. I will converse with you again tomorrow about all changes that may be required."

"Of course, Sir." She rose to her feet, him following suit out of courtesy. "Will I have a room readied for you?"

Thomas recalled their first time in Foxgrove, where Charlotte made it clear they were not to share a room. "No, such is not required, I share with my wife."

"Of course, Sir." She gave a slight curtsey and went to leave.

"Before I forget, Mrs Matthews," He called after her.

"Yes, Sir Sharpe?"

"The next member of staff I hear of dismissing my wife as "silly" or anything similar will find themselves without a job with immediate effect." He looked her in the eye as he spoke to portray his sincerity.

"Of course, Sir. Such is unacceptable and cannot be allowed," Mrs Matthews agreed.

"Wonderful. Have Margaret fix our evening usual."

"No dinner, Sir Sharpe?"

"No, she knows what we like at this hour on such days." He responded, no longer looking at her.

"Yes, Sir." With that, Mrs Matthews rushed from the room and downstairs, calling every maid she found with her as she went, sending one to find the others as she made her way to the kitchen. There, she found Margaret readying a tray. "Margaret, Sir Sharpe…"

"Already preparing it Ma'am. An Earl Grey for Lady Sharpe and another for Sir Sharpe, no lemon." She smiled. Looking at Mrs Matthews face, her face fell. "Did you insult 'er Ladyship in front of Sir Sharpe, Mrs Matthews, that is not to be advised."

"No, I did no such thing." Mrs Matthews was slightly indignant at such a suggestion of unprofessional behaviour, but recalling Sir Sharpe's comments on Margaret knowing their routine and Margaret's ability to assume almost correctly as to the reason for her startled features, she inhaled deeply. "You know the Sharpes well, don't you, Margaret?"

"I like to think so, Mrs Matthews."

"And their routine?"

"As good as set in stone."

"You are to have it made clear to everyone what that routine is and how best to serve it." Margaret nodded at the instruction, having tried to suggest politely a few things to get Lady Sharpe's normal routine made standard here but was dismissed. "Everyone, I will say this once and once alone. Sir Sharpe has made it clear, any disregard for Lady Sharpe that can be deemed unacceptable by him will be met with immediate dismissal. Any attempt to ignore what is said as routine by Margaret here will not be accepted and if there is one utterance of ridicule as regards how he and Lady Sharpe raise Master Sharpe, well, good luck in finding a new job outside of a tavern." The staff looked at one another worriedly. "Sir Sharpe has made it clear, the house is to standard, the attitudes of those in it, are not. This is a Baronet we serve now, and we must remember such. All will endeavour to do their job to the best of their ability, and any that make Lady Sharpe feel unhappy...well, I have just been informed that Mr Brown of Hampshire, a man of incredible influence and disrepute could very easily become the Master of Foxgrove Park, and I can assure you, no one here will want that to happen. As it stands, we only deal with our family for a few months of the year, and bar Lady Lucille's actions, now not an issue once more, to say we are dealing with a pleasant family who are clean and unbothersome is an understatement, the last thing we require is an alteration to such."

"You said he was pleasant?" Jane stated to Margaret, feeling as though the other maid had lied to her.

"Sir Sharpe is a pleasant and good employer," Margaret declared. "Until you make an ill comment of Lady Sharpe. 'e will not stand for it. 'e adores her and will not allow any to dismiss her or disregard her. I 'ave yet to be treated to such a manner personally 'n so long as I am in their employ, I will make sure to never be so. Lady Sharpe is a lovely and nice woman, some do not think her overly smart, but I 'ave seen her discuss poetry and the machines Sir Sharpe's builds with 'im, she is too nice for her own good and is seen as a fool, but she is not. We are lucky to be working for such people."

One or two of the servants and maids looked doubtful or even seemed to scoff at the idea, the rest took into account what Margaret said, so with their new information, they nodded slightly and looked to Mrs Matthews. "Now, back to work and for the love of all that is Holy, do not anger Sir Sharpe with regards his wife and son." She instructed. "Oliver, you will tend to Sir Sharpe," She pointed to a young man who nodded worriedly. "You are to shadow Margaret as she does his evening routine so to learn it."

"Yes, Mrs Matthews."

With that, Mrs Matthews went to alert the nursery staff of the new rules set down by their employer, promising to come in search of Margaret in the near future to discuss their routine with them.

"Right, Sir Sharpe loves 'is Earl Grey plain, so even if Lady Sharpe is with 'im for the evening, 'e 'as a separate pot to 'er. She likes 'er lemon in the pot, you see. And 'e does what 'e can to eat with 'er. She most often waits for 'im unless told that the mines are working late or paperwork needs doing. As there is no mines 'ere, they'll eat together every day."

"Okay." Oliver fought through the Northern English accent and Margaret's inability to use "h's" to understand what she was telling him. "What about later in the evening?"

"We'll go through that soon. When we bring the tea, you are to introduce yourself to Lord Sharpe in a polite but confident manner, 'e respects that and are you able to read?"

"Yes."

"'E'll love that, 'e will." She smiled. "You can 'elp with 'is paperwork then. I can't read so I was no use, but 'e used get Mrs Phillips to 'elp 'im if Lady Sharpe isn't available."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Sir Sharpe gets really into 'is work, so when 'e does, anyone that 'elps doesn't regret it." Oliver's face lit up. "You don't need be perfect, the Sharpes like people who work, errors aren't punished if they are accidents."

"I heard they were strict."

"No nothing like that. If Lady Sharpe said she was going to America and if I went with her, I'd never see England again, I would go, because with them, I know I'd be looked after for life, so I would."

"Well, I better make the right impression." Oliver smiled hopefully at her, eager to please his employer.

"I'll 'elp you," Margaret promised, indicated to the tray beside the one she was using and divided up the cups, pots and everything. "That is Sir Sharpes, put it down in front of him, tray and all and face the 'andles to his right 'and and you will make the right impression." Taking the second tray, Oliver followed her.

As Thomas readied for bed that evening, he smiled at seeing Charlotte in her night clothing, looking at him with equal parts love and lust. Neither of them was physically able for the act of coitus, but to see her find him attractive even after everything stroked his ego. He got into the bed beside her, Charlotte immediately curling in against him as she found comfortable when going to sleep, his arm around her. "I missed you, more than words." She declared as she inhaled his natural scent.

"And I, you, my darling Lottie." He gently kissed her head as he pulled her close to him. As he watched her fall asleep, he thought over his days of travel, how Edward offered to care for Blake through the winter, something Blake would not hear of, and of the journey, the days of travel and the odd looks he received on his travels. As he rested and thought over it all, he realised that the cries that infested his mind, the shadows, all of it, disappeared, instead, he felt nothing but contentment with his beloved Charlotte by his side.


	54. Chapter 54

"Thomas!" Charlotte, though still recovering from her illness, she was getting better every day as a result of her strict routine of care while in the company of her husband and child, both lifting her mood any time she set eyes on them, and with no mines to take Thomas for the majority of the daylight hours, that was a significant amount of time to spend with her. She rushed through the house as fast as she could, looking for her husband, an elated smile on her face and a letter in her hand. "Oliver?" She looked at the man serving her husband as a result of his usefulness and good work ethic. "By any chance, have you seen Thomas?"

"Sir Sharpe is in the drawing room, Lady Sharpe."

"Thank you." She turned and went where she needed to go without so much as a backward glance.

She rushed through the house to her husband and when she got to the drawing room, knocked on the door for a moment with great enthusiasm before entering, a somewhat startled Thomas looking at her as she entered. "Lottie, are you…?"

"Edward and Joanne are to be married."

"I...what?"

"Edward and Joanne, they are marrying next week."

"So soon? Is she in trouble?"

"No, Edward would never do such a thing after his own coming to be, they simply do not wish to delay, the reverend is leaving to deal with some matter in London and there will be another taking over his services whilst he is away and they simply cannot wait for his return so they are to be wed on Monday. Isn't this the most wonderful news."

Thomas frowned slightly. "You would think they would wait for your return."

"Oh Thomas, I am not returning to Cumbria until Spring. I could never want them to wait that long, and you forget other issues."

Thomas was forced to concede it was true, waiting for Charlotte to return would be peculiar as none outside of themselves, Edward, his fiance and his housekeeper knew of the close familial link between the pair. "It still feels wrong."

"See the good in it, Darling husband. They are to be married, oh what wonderful news." Charlotte was practically giddy with excitement.

Thomas could only smile at her happiness for her brother. "I am happy for them. We will have to send a gift." 

Charlotte's eyes lit up. "We will. What would be apt, do you think?"

"I cannot think of something right now but no doubt you will think of something with some time to think over it, you are superb at gift choosing, you take such care to get something of true value to others." He smiled encouragingly.

"Perhaps you are right." She sighed before looking around. "What is this?" She walked forward and frowned. "Is it something to do with the machines, it looks peculiar."

Thomas looked at the plans in front of him. "It is nothing to do with any of that, I am merely brainstorming a new invention."

"Oh, wonderful. What will it do?"

"Change Allerdale Hall, should my predictions be right. But for now, it is merely an idea."

"I have every faith in you." She placed her hand to his cheek. "My handsome husband."

"My beautiful Lottie, I would be so lost without you."

It had been a fortnight since Thomas had arrived in Foxgrove, and in that time, his health had improved immeasurably, he slept and ate well and had not been ill once. The shadows and cries disappeared without a trace from his mind and he never felt worried regarding them. Instead, he was rejuvenated and felt that it was having his family and himself away from Allerdale Hall that was a significant part of it. If he never returned to that house, Thomas Sharpe suspected he would be a happy man.

As well as that, Charlotte's health continued to improve. Having her son and husband in her company often lifted her spirits and made her feel all the better, as well as her illness beginning to subside and her recovery continued. She had suffered pneumonia multiple times before as a result of her cruel parents' treatment of her as a child, it took more time for her to recover than others would. She could speak again and was able to walk around for a more prolonged time, though she was still susceptible to getting tired easily and often required resting in the afternoon, something Thomas encouraged, often simply sitting in the room with her as she did so, reading Blake to her.

The fact that the mines were not there to pull him from her, Thomas and Charlotte spent the majority of their day together, something of an abnormality in the world of the wealthy, where spouses rarely saw one another from dawn until dusk. While most avoided it, Thomas and Charlotte cherished it. For an hour or two some days, Thomas would go to the drawing room for time to work on some plan or another, but for the most part, their days were spent together, especially when Thomas Jr was to be brought to them, then the family ensured, no matter what, they were together, undisturbed. Thomas Jr was changing so swiftly, he babbled non-stop to his parents on reaching them, according to his nursemaids, he was not near as vocal with them. Thomas and Charlotte thought to themselves as to make comment as to why that was, that their son knew of their ties to him as his parents, but they said nothing.

There was nothing said of Charlotte's intellect or suspected lack of publicly by the staff, none wanting to test Thomas's threat of them being without employment post haste. The staff learnt quickly what the new routine was, more than one noting it was suggested by Margaret to do so before Sir Sharpe had demanded it, but few openly acknowledging it. They listened and learned and in turn, made the house more to Thomas and Charlotte's liking, even Lucille seemed to note, in her heavily drugged state, that the house was more akin to how she knew Allerdale Hall to be and seemed to settle more.

Charlotte insisted, much to Thomas's dislike, that they allow her view Thomas Jr from a distance again. Thomas wanted her nowhere near their son, but Charlotte reminded him that she was very much tied to the bed and that Thomas Jr seemed to cause her to settle more. Charlotte was unsure as to why that was, she noted the severe lack of hatred in Lucille's eyes for the child as opposed to the adults, but she was willing to do what was required to make the house easier to deal with and if that meant letting her see Thomas Jr, then Charlotte thought it a good idea. Thomas wanted to argue, but even he had to admit that Lucille did seem to be more frustrated even in her current state than she had been when she was allowed to look at Thomas Jr, they went to show her the baby. The care staff they had for the bedridden woman were apprehensive to allow her even see the baby, having realised she was violent, but Thomas checked every strap twice and gave his sister the same warning glare he did when they used to let her see Thomas Jr in Allerdale Hall before allowing Charlotte enter the room with him, him immediately taking the baby from her and holding him close to the door. Lucille's eyes welled with tears as she looked at the dark-haired baby in her brother's arms. The nurses looked in shock as they realised the immediate effect he seemed to have on the invalid woman. Thomas and Charlotte remained stoic and stone-faced but remained in their positions for several minutes before Thomas gave Thomas Jr to Amelia so that he could be fed. Lucille's eyes followed frantically but no sooner was Thomas Jr out of the room, so too were Thomas and Charlotte.

"Have you been doing your art since you came?"

Charlotte looked curiously at her husband, who she had thought had been working on his designs. "No."

"It would do you good," He encouraged. "It allows you to do something you like whilst you recover."

"I am not in the mood."

Thomas frowned. Of late, Charlotte did little but sit around and read. It concerned him slightly, hence his suggestion she draw or paint. "Lottie?" She barely looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

Thomas was no expert in women, but usually, the use of the term "Fine" when describing a state of being by a woman, it tended to mean she was anything but, which was cause for concern. He swallowed slightly and attempted to get closer to her, worried as to how she would react. "Speak to me, Lottie."

"I feel fine." She repeated, her annoyed tone telling him that she was indeed, not as content as she could be.

"Lottie?" She shot to her feet. "Why will you not speak to me? Before you stated I would not, yet now I am trying to get you to do so, you ignore my requests for such."

Charlotte paused as she was forced to acknowledge his words. "I am not…" She turned to face him, chewing the inside of her lip.

"Lottie, speak to me." He encouraged.

Charlotte said nothing, instead walking in front of him and sighing before looking into his blue eyes and leaning up, kissing him chastely on the lips as she did so. When he leant into the kiss, she placed her hands to the sides of his face and continued the actions, kissing him with increasing fervour as she did so.

For a few moments, Thomas was not entirely sure what it was that Charlotte was attempting to portray with her actions, but as she pushed him backwards, onto the chaise lounge chair behind him, straddling his hips as he held her to him. It was then he realised the manner in which she was acting and what she wished to portray through it. "Lottie...we...room..." It was difficult to speak as he felt wrong taking his lips from hers. But she did not seem to listen, instead pulling down his suspenders from his shoulders and opened his breeches to allow her access to his body. Startled but incredibly aroused by her forwardness, Thomas found himself lifting her skirts to access her body beneath, his lips not leaving hers as they did so. For several minutes, they toyed with one another, touching each other's bodies as though starved of them for the longest time.

When Oliver went to enter the room to offer Thomas his evening tea, he was met with a scene he had not been expecting, his employers like two feral animals in their drawing room. As soon as Margaret came with Charlotte's tea, she paused for a moment before walking back out the door. Finally released from his state of shock, Oliver joined her, allowing Thomas and Charlotte privacy once more. Neither said anything of the scene they bore witness to between themselves or anyone else in the house.


	55. Chapter 55

Thomas felt uneasy. Mr Longley was due to discuss the matters of Foxgrove with him. That was fine, he was prepared for that, he was not prepared for the situation to not include his wife. He knew that Mr Longley saw women as silly at the best of times, not able for the complex world of business, but of all women, Charlotte he held in the least regard of all of her gender.

He stood behind Charlotte in the small private office as she read through the different paperwork that had already been sent over to be signed that was not as important as other private matters that would require a more thorough discussion on his arrival. "Is that everything?"

"As far as I can see," She inspected something that required her signature for the insurance on the sunken ship. "He will no doubt keep all the fun items for you."

"Can you not be there?"

"Thomas, be reasonable. He will not discuss half of this with me, not with you here. He thinks me a fool."

"How can you be okay with him, with everyone, thinking you so unintelligent?" He asked, knowing none could hear them.

"Because I hear everything when they think such. Silly seems to equate to being deaf in their minds and that will assist us." She looked at Thomas for a moment before speaking again. "What agreements did he make with you when we first came, in that time you were alone with him after I introduced you and he asked to speak with you alone?"

Thomas frowned at her to which Charlotte's eyebrow rose knowingly. "That any business I have in these parts, I work through him."

"And?"

"That was it. I think he thought our business would increase rapidly."

"Or playing the longer game, the investment of my money meaning that you could build bigger over time?"

"Perhaps," Thomas conceded. "Where will you be while this is occurring?"

"Not far. Dare I ask why?"

"Perhaps no reason."

"Thomas?"

He was about to answer her when there was a sharp rap on the door that they immediately recognised as Mrs Matthews. He opened the door to her, knowing full well what it was she was going to say. "Mr Longley?" He hampered a guess.

"Mr Longley, Sir." She confirmed.

"Show him in." With a nod, Mrs Matthews did as requested. Thomas looked at Charlotte, who was tidying her dress and standing. When he opened the door fully, he ushered his wife out of it in front of him and into the larger room to await their visitor.

A moment later, Mrs Matthew's returned with Mr Longley walking behind her with something akin to a strut. For a moment, both Thomas and Charlotte were worried as to why he was walking in such a manner, Charlotte worried that he found something on Thomas's past indiscretions while Thomas worried that there was something to fret over money, but the genuine almost excitement in his features settled them somewhat.

"Mr Longley, so wonderful to see you again." Charlotte walked forward with a beaming smile for the man. "How are you fairing?"

"Lady Charlotte, I am very well, thank you. I hear congratulations are in order, a son, on the first child, you must be delighted, Sir Sharpe." He kissed the back of Charlotte's hand before giving a firm handshake to Thomas.

"Mr Longley. We are just elated that he is healthy and well, his gender was not the greatest concern at the time." Thomas stated diplomatically.

"We are, of course, so happy to have an heir to the Sharpe name and all that entails." Charlotte kept her tone almost airy as she spoke, feeding the idea of her simpleness. "Thomas simply does not wish to sound arrogant, a son is what every man wishes for." She gently patted his arm. "One or two more will make sure the name is kept strong, then, perhaps if it happens, a daughter would not be a bad addition either."

"I think you to be worried that I will cease to fret with the mines both opened and work increasing that you think I require such stresses as a daughter to fret for in their stead." Thomas joked with her.

"Trust me, Sir Thomas, a daughter is a thousand times more of a concern than business, I can assure you, I have three," Mr Longley swore.

"I will take your word for it, Mr Longley, you are by far, more experienced at such than I," Thomas stated diplomatically.

"Would you be so kind, Mrs Matthews as to retrieve some refreshments for Mr Longley. It is a bitter day and a considerable journey from Swansea," Charlotte requested.

"Of course, Lady Sharpe." With a slight curtsey, Mrs Matthews turned and did as requested.

"Your aide is not with you today, Mr Longley?" Charlotte asked, recalling the young man that came to her home two months previous to alert her that Mr Longley sought her for business purposes.

"He is, yes, but he is in the carriage at present."

"Carriage...goodness, we must invite him in, it is not right to have him out there on a day such as this."

"It is quite alright, Lady Charlotte, he is not ready for matters such as this. He is best suited there." Mr Longley dismissed.

"Not at all, he can sit in the small reception room whilst he awaits your business here to be completed, it is no bother to anyone, I had Blake brought to the nursery so that he would not be any concern to the fellow. A warm tea and a scone are warranted, I think. Gentlemen, if you will excuse me, I will invite him in and keep him company for a moment as you talk business. Mr Longley, I have signed everything you required with my signature, if there are any others that require witnessing, please, discuss your men's' work first and call me when you are done." She smiled as she turned and went to usher in the young man that would no doubt be cold in the carriage.

"She is well, I see. I heard she was incredibly ill not too long ago. Pneumonia, she suffered terribly with it as a child also if I remember correctly." Mr Longley stated as he and Thomas watched Charlotte do as she said she would.

"I recall her saying such." Thomas's tone was tight, as he recalled Charlotte confessing the reason for such being that her mother would punish her laughter and smiles by dousing her in water and throwing her into a building not fit to house rats in cold weather. "She suffered a terrible amount of illnesses as a child."

Mr Longley studied Thomas for a moment. "Yes, indeed. William Hamilton thought her too nice a woman to be allowed to suffer more."

"And you disagree?"

"Not at all. Lady Charlotte is polite, courteous, generous and kind, she pays on time and never argues fees, she is a good woman and an excellent client."

"She stated you knew her mother before?"

"I did indeed, I was raised in the same street as her, I went to school with her brother, Charlotte's uncle. Good man, terrible shame what happened to him." Thomas looked at him questioningly. "Killed by an industrial explosion, in London, terrible thing, he was one of the engineers, you do not think it will happen to men of such standing, usually it is those shilling a dozen workers. Not long before that messy business with those women on the East End."

Thomas nodded, he, like everyone else, knew of the mad killer on London's East End two decades previous, butchering Ladies of the Night in the streets. He did not know what more to say on that matter, instead, he focused on the substantial amount of papers that seemed to be attempting to burst Mr Longley's bag that clearly needed dealing with. "Mrs Matthews will be along in a moment with our tea, so I think it best we begin." He urged.

"I think you right, Sir Sharpe, we have much to discuss." Mr Longley agreed, the excited smile coming to his face once more.

*

It took several minutes for Charlotte to usher Julian Davies into the house, promising more than once that Blake would not be a concern and that there was no way she was allowing him to remain away in the carriage when he was a guest of her home. Finally, he conceded, seeing that she would not be moved and was adamant to remain outside the carriage in the bitter wind until he forfeited and went inside. With the knowledge she had recently suffered terribly of pneumonia, he did not wish to be the reason for her to become ill once more and did as requested. Sheepishly, he looked around for the dog he knew to be on the premises, but satisfied it was not in the foyer or in the small reception room, he rushed inside, closing the door behind him and sat close to the fire, relieved to be in the warmth.

"Thank you, Lady Sharpe."

"It is not bother in the slightest, I could not see any outside in this today if it is not required."

"Many would."

"Believe me when I say, Mr Davies, I am not like many. I rather be what I wish the world would be, kinder and more giving."

"Not many are like that, Lady Sharpe. Forgive my rudeness, but may I ask, do you not find that being such causes some to take advantage?"

"I do but when I have it to give, I am not overly concerned by it." She smiled.

*

"So he wishes for more?"

"He does." Mr Longley confirmed. "He wants Foxgrove, he feels it is his right." Thomas could not contain his anger at such a declaration and his face showed it. "Mr Hall is a proud man, he is also a man that lives beyond his means. He has a living from the Hamilton name, one not earned by work, but by his aunt's marriage and there in is where his argument falls. Were he a Hamilton, then he would have more claim, but seeing as he is not, he cannot make such claims on this house. It is Lady Charlotte's, she was William's lawful wife at the time of his passing. She is the inheritor to all that was his and the staff, from what I gather, are tended to financially for their work and content in it. Mrs Matthews, her husband informs me, is elated to have a house of note to run."

"Mrs Matthews runs an excellent house and does indeed seem content in it being occupied, especially with a child." Thomas nodded, thinking for a moment of what Mr Longley stated of Mr Hall before inhaling deeply. "How do we deal with the matter?"

"We can offer more money?"

"He is not getting more money with no work for it, it is not Charlotte's duty to finance a man's lifestyle. If he had Foxgrove, how would he pay its upkeep? I have seen the cost of running this house, it is outrageously high for any who do not have suitable means to do so. There are forty-seven staff, forty-seven, plus Margaret who we brought with us from Allerdale Hall, so by rights, forty-eight at present, he cannot afford them, the house would begin to fall soon after, repairs are constant on these buildings."

"I am glad to see you think of the bigger picture, Sir Sharpe. When you spoke last time of the cost of the house, I thought it only because you were concerned it would be taking money from you, but seeing that the spending, though it is quite substantial, by yourself and Lady Sharpe in Cumbria, it is practical. Money to repair Allerdale Hall and for your machines, which I hear are doing very well at present." Thomas eyed Mr Longley carefully, realising that the man knew a lot of what was going on in their home in Northern England. "Yes, Sir Sharpe, I am keeping an eye on things, it is my duty to do so. I am here to ensure the money is there to be spent and is being spent appropriately. Lady Sharpe is not an extravagant woman, she nested much of the income accumulated in her time as a widow, I was concerned a husband would obliterate such, but it seems you are as frivolous."

"I disagree with unnecessary spending. Of course, what is required is one thing." Thomas stated. He noted that Mr Longley continued to smile worryingly. "Dare I ask, Mr Longley, why you are looking at me in such a manner?"

"Do you recall my bargain with you last autumn?"

"I do."

"I have spoken to a few men, some that are very interested in new building projects, especially in this area of Britain, and made mention of a supplier for their work."

Thomas thought over his words. "And, for this?"

"Twenty-five percent of the money made, and I will have several contracts to you before you return to Cumbria for the Spring."

Thomas again thought of what was being said. "What sort of work would this be?"

"Mining is big in South Wales at present, as you know. Coal is being found all over the Brecons and being mined, but these miners need homes and towns to live in, these need building, your clay is red, red is the in vogue brick these days."

"It is a long haul from Cumbria to South Wales, Mr Longley."

"It is, that would require substantial agreements with the right people to haul it, hence my fee."

"That makes sense." Thomas nodded. "Forgive me a moment, Mr Longley, I must actually get something I forgot that I need to discuss with you." The other man gave a small nod and Thomas left the room. Outside, Margaret was tidying the shawl Charlotte had been wearing as she and Thomas awaited Mr Longley and Oliver was tidying his newspaper. "Margaret?" She looked at her employer, wondering why he would be whispering. "Do you know where my wife is?" She nodded. "Is she with the apprentice?" Again, she nodded. "Have her told that Thomas requires her in the nursery for a moment but when she is somewhere none can hear, tell her to go to our room, please. Immediately."

"Of course, Sir." She whispered in return and rushed to do as required.

"Oliver?" The servant rushed over to him to hear his hushed orders. "I need you to do something for me in a moment, this will seem odd but I need it."

"Of course, Sir Sharpe, anything."

Thomas gave him his instructions.

*

Charlotte did as instructed and went to the bedroom. She was hardly in the door when she noticed Thomas pacing. "What is it?" She inquired as she locked it.

"He wants twenty-five percent of a business contract for the clay here in Wales."

"That is a considerable sum." She commented walking forward towards him.

"He says it is to negotiate transport and such, as it is such a distance."

Charlotte thought for a mere moment before scoffing slightly. "Because of course, we have no manner to ship it here, do we?" Thomas looked at her incredulously as she smirked back. "We have everything we require."

"We do."

"Tell him that we will give him fifteen if he makes the deals and that includes the paperwork for the alteration of cargo, tell him that it would be ten, but for that this will require Mr Brown to sign off on it and he will have that done for little or nothing." Thomas frowned. "You see, we would have to pay Mr Brown a considerable sum but Mr Longley is the man that keeps Mr Brown's sordid dealings from landing him in front of His Majesty's court and that means that he is getting five percent more for practically nothing, yet seems like we are thinking that that five percent will be dealing with Mr Brown."

"Lottie...you…" Thomas was dumbstruck by his wife's plan.

"Thank you, Dear Husband." She beamed, she walked over to him and kissed him for a moment before tidying the lapel of his coat. "You will have the Sharpe name restored as one of worth and made known nationwide and we will have a worthy business to give to our son. Well done."

Thomas felt his pride grow as a result of her words of commendation and smiled. "You always have such faith in me."

"I cannot help it, I am your wife and I love you. I want you to succeed Thomas and to do that, you require those who want to assist you in doing so."

He took her hands in his and kissed them. "I will make your effort and love worthwhile."

"You already have." She smiled. "Go, give him our bargain and let us grow our wealth."

Thomas beamed and turned to leave before turning to look at her again. "Lottie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you truly want more children with me?"

"My dear Thomas, I want as many as you fill me with."

"I did not care whether Thomas was a boy or girl, you do know that?"

"I do but you see, dear husband, that, in society, is not the correct answer. Girls are a financial drain and a bother, sons are the coveted child and we are obscure enough already, stating that you do not care if you have daughters may be one step too far for these fools." She smiled. "Now go, before he realises we are actually having a discussion on this."

Nodding, Thomas turned and left the room. Charlotte gave him a few moments before she too left, going back to keep their guest company.

Thomas walked back into the room to Mr Brown apologising for his abrupt leaving. "My apologies, Mr Brown, I cannot seem to find it, but my servant has informed me he knows where it is and is currently retrieving it."

"Something important?" The man asked curiously.

"Patents I wish for you to lodge on our behalf. The new machine, the smaller one, it is so much more effective both work and cost wise, we need to act on it before we lose it to others."

"Of course, Sir Sharpe, I can lodge it in London on Friday when I go there, if I get it, of course."

A moment later, there was a meek knock on the door before Oliver stuck his head around. "Sir Sharpe...the…"

"Thank you." Thomas took the paperwork and gave an approving nod to Oliver, who walked away again, closing the door behind him. "Yes, this is it." He stated, checking the work for a moment before handing it to Mr Longley. "I have no doubt you can sort it."

"Of course, Sir Sharpe." Mr Longley placed the paperwork in his bag, elated at the further work and in turn finances the Sharpes were putting into his business. "With regards that matter with the bricks here…"

It was half an hour later when Charlotte was called by Oliver to join Thomas and Mr Longley in the office to sign a few more documents. With a pleasant smile, she entered and studied both men behind her all but vacant facade. Mr Longley seemed even more elated than earlier, and Thomas seemed satisfied, though with a slight sign that he was unhappy with something. She did as she was requested, keeping the happy exterior as she did so and walked with her husband and the lawyer to the front door, Mr Davies joining him as they did so and bid their farewells to the men. When the carriage moved off and away from the house, Charlotte looked at her husband as they walked back into the office to speak privately. "Dare I ask?"

"He took it, of course."

"But?"

"We have a new issue."

"Thomas?"

"Lydia Carmichael."

"William's beloved, what of her?"

"She has asked for a meeting with you, this week."

"Why?"

"I do not know." Thomas looked at her worriedly.

"I am not sure what is more concerning, this or the fact Mr Longley did not think to tell me."

"I said I would tell you. I did not know how you would react. Do you have any idea what it could be regarding?"

"I have no idea." She sighed.

"I guess we will have to find out."

"Where is she?"

"Eighteen miles west of here."

"I guess we better send her a carriage then." Charlotte commented, thinking of what could be occurring.


	56. Chapter 56

Charlotte felt uneasy with the information that Thomas had given her that evening, and even after attempting to sate their lust for one another after the day, she lay awake, staring at the canopy of the bed as Thomas slept soundly in the bed next to her. As she turned again, she felt his arm fall off her shoulder where it had ended up after he pulled her close to him, but with several attempts to get some rest, she had shirked it more and more off her arm with multiple tries to get comfortable in the bed. Thinking that she would not wake him now, Charlotte rose from the bed and grabbed a nightgown and walked from the room into the hallway.

As she walked down the hallway, she noted a small beam of light gently lighting the hall from Lucille's room. She walked over and looked in, seeing Matilda, one of the carer's cleaning Lucille's face gently with a cloth. Satisfied there was no issue there, she continued her journey. She went to the office that William always used on the family floor of his family home, the one she rarely went in out of respect for the man that made her life so much easier, who gave her brother a good profession but at that moment, she needed to go there, to try and make sense of things. She sat in the large leather and wooden chair that she had seen William in more than once but had never sat in herself and thought. She had no idea what Lydia could want, but something told her, it was important, the other woman had never interacted with her before now, so to say she was, meant something. Looking at the desk, she sighed and placed her head in her hands. After a few minutes, she looked at the three drawers that made up the side of the desk and frowned. She noted they were not ones that could lock like so many she had seen and opened the top one.

There was nothing of note in there, different letters of inventories and other such items, clearly duplicates of ship's cargo that William had asked to have. The next drawer was nothing of note either, though there was a letter with writing she quickly recognised as her her, she read it and gave a small smile, in it she was thanking William, multiple times for assisting with Edward's schooling, that she would be forever in his debt, that she would spend her life doing whatever he would require of her, that she respected other matters also. Charlotte pursed her lips, that had been her manner of referencing Lydia and his revelation of his love for the other woman and her respecting his request that she carry a child or two of his after his duty to the family name and future was upheld. She had promised him to do what was he asked and she would do so, she simply had no idea what that would entail. Looking at the rest of the notes in the desk, she realised there were other letters there, but none of them signed by a name, only with a term of endearment. She knew immediately they were from Lydia, she felt bad even looking at them, they were private but as she was now going to be dealing with the woman in some manner, she knew she needed to assess the woman she would be dealing with. It was quickly clear she was not well educated, her writing was not neat and the words were quite basic, some were spelt phonetically as opposed to correctly but she did not judge that. She knew that Lydia was not a learned woman, what she did note was the love and affection that the letters held for William and that made her smile slightly, that the woman had given her thoughts to William in such a manner. Charlotte felt herself intruding slightly but she flicked through a few of them. One caught her attention and going by the date, she knew why. It was clearly the first correspondence after she was promised to William, and clearly Lydia was heartbroken, her words were a mixture of angered and saddened, declaring that he did not love her, that she was not good enough, that she wasted her love on him, it flitted between the two emotions so quickly, Charlotte became dizzy more than once but she understood.

Sighing again, she did not know what to think. She knew Lydia would not hold any liking of her and she knew that if that letter was how she viewed things, the meeting between them would not be a pleasant one. It was dated several months before the marriage and William's subsequent trip to India, and in turn, death and she could not find any of the ones that came after so she was not aware of whether or not the resentment remained. The manner in which William referenced the situation to her in person, both at their wedding at before would suggest it had not, so she was unsure what to think.

"Lady Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked up to see Margaret looking at her worriedly. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour, Margaret? You should be getting some rest." The manner in which she chastised the maid was more motherly than anything, there was no harshness to her tone.

"Sir Thomas is looking for you, Ma'am."

"Tell my silly husband, and tell him I called him that, that I am merely not able to sleep and to get some rest himself."

Margaret tried to hide her slight snigger at the playful manner Charlotte jested at her husband before giving a slight curtsey. "Yes, Lady Sharpe."

"And tell him he is not allowed have you called from your bed to irk me again or he will be sleeping in the attic. Women require sleep to rule the world."

"I thought men ruled the world, Ma'am?"

"Who has ruled this country the longest of all its monarchs, Margaret?"

"Queen Victoria, Ma'am."

"A woman," Charlotte pointed out. "Because women do not start needless wars, so we live longer. And being honest, all the great men, even his Majesty, they cannot function without a woman to serve them their tea and breakfast, can they not? So by our actions, we women rule the world, men simply think they do because we let them."

Margaret laughed and smiled brightly at Charlotte's words, enjoying the playful manner her employer had. She did not think Charlotte to be silly and enjoyed working for the Sharpes. She knew her reciting Charlotte's words back to Thomas would be met with a raised brow and a chuckle, along with another apology for her being woken to assist finding Charlotte. "Perhaps that is true, Ma'am."

"Perhaps." Charlotte inhaled deeply and sighed. "Tell Thomas to go back to bed, then take the same advice yourself."

"Yes, Ma'am." With another curtsey, Margaret left.

Charlotte remained in the room for a period longer, contemplating everything silently with only the flickering of the oil lamp beside her as light.

The next morning, Thomas found his wife sitting in the drawing room, dressed and clearly having not slept the night before. "Lottie?"

"Yes?"

"What happened last night? Where did you go?"

"One of the offices, to think. I did not want to wake you."

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine, though, why did you have poor Margaret pulled from her bed to find me?"

"I was worried, after your illness, I was fearful that you had gone into the darkness and would be ill again."

"I am not as silly as you think, you know."

"I do not think you silly at all."

"Yet, you thought I would go into the darkness of the night and ramble about in it?"

"I could not find you. I was simply worried." She said nothing in response, she merely stared into space. "Lottie?"

"Where did Mr Longley state Ms Carmichael is resident again?"

"Not too far from here. Why, will we send a carriage?"

"No." Thomas looked at her curiously. "Have Amelia told we will see Thomas early today, then you and I are going to see what this woman wants."

"I was under the impression she would come to us here?"

"Can I ask, Thomas, have you ever had a feeling, one so peculiar, you cannot help but listen to it when it screams at you to do something?" Thomas swallowed and nodded. He knew the sensation, he had it before. "I have had it all night, something is not right and I do not wish for it to come to pass that she comes here. I feel as though it is not a good idea."

"Very well, I will have Oliver or Margaret inform the nursery." He rose and left the room, knowing better than to dismiss his wife. To date, her intuition had been almost perfect, he did not wish to begin ignoring it now.

It was past lunch when the carriage came to the lovely farmhouse out the outskirts of a quaint Welsh town. Throughout the journey, there was little said between husband and wife, Thoms watching as Charlotte seemed to go through different scenarios in her mind. When they arrived, they both looked at the house, judging its appearance curiously. Charlotte thought of what William had said of Lydia and of her letters and thought it odd she would have such a home going by what he had told her of the other woman. It was not something they had discussed very often but she was curious as to who held William's heart and seeing she was not going to do something of a negative manner, he admitted such to her.

The coachman, Emlyn, one of the men to find her in the stables, came around and opened the door for them, Thomas exiting first, then Charlotte came after, her husband holding his hand out to assist her. They looked around and both men watched as brazenly, Charlotte walked to the front door and knocked. A moment later a woman answered, looking somewhat startled. "Good afternoon, Ms Carmichael, I am Charlotte Sharpe, I heard you wished to speak with me?"

"I…"

"Please, it is quite cold, may we come in?"

"How do you know…?"

"What you look like? Very simple, I recall you at William's funeral. It is not often you see a woman, not of the immediate family or house staff so heartbroken for a person, it was not hard to deduce who you were, especially when you wore the same locket I saw him ready for you on one of our meetings, the very same one I see on you now."

The woman looked down and realised how observant Charlotte was. "Yes." She opened the door and allowed Charlotte inside, Thomas following after.

"This is my husband, Sir Thomas Sharpe, Baronet of Allerdale Hall," She introduced calmly.

"Ma'am." He bowed his head slightly as he stood back.

"Sir." The woman curtsied slightly, it was rough and uncoordinated, but she attempted it all the same. "I do not understand, I was told that I would come to Foxgrove."

"I thought it best to discuss this matter of yours at the earliest convenience, this is such. To send Emlyn all the way here for you, then back to Foxgrove, it would only cost more time, then, of course, returning you to your lovely home here and back to Foxgrove; it is fair on neither him or the horses. I mean, you would only be getting in the carriage now, this way, we will have whatever the matter is sorted by the time you would even arrive at Foxgrove." She smiled innocently as she spoke. "Now, how may I assist you, Ms Carmichael, may I call you Lydia?"

"I…"

"There will be no formality here, I am simply Charlotte, Thomas is Thomas and please, do not worry, we only wish to know how we can assist."

The woman swallowed and looked between the pair. "Well, you see…"

"Momma!" A little girl rushed into the room and looked ran to Lydia. As soon as she saw the two other people, she looked at them warily.

"Hello." Charlotte beamed brightly at the child. "Haven't you got the most beautiful hair? My goodness, those are the prettiest curls I have ever seen, are they natural?" She looked at Lydia.

"Yes," The woman whispered.

"Beautiful." Charlotte smiled. "Is this the matter you wished to discuss with us?" Lydia looked to the ground.

"So, she is Hamilton's?" Thomas asked, assuming the nature of the situation. Again, Lydia said nothing. "And you wish for what exactly, some of his estate?"

Charlotte looked at the little girl for a moment. "I think it is best if…what is your name, Sweetheart?"

"Victoria." The little girl answered.

"Victoria, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. And what age are you, Victoria?"

"I will be five next month."

"Five, you say, such a big girl. I think, perhaps, Little Victoria, you would find what we adults are about to talk of very boring matters and not really meant for little girl's like you, would it be alright with you if my husband and I spoke to your Momma in private?" The girl seemed to think the same and rushed off again. Charlotte stood tall once more after leaning down to speak with the child. "She could not be deemed fit to get such, she is not a legitimate child."

"I…"

"I can assist with her, that is not even up for discussion, if she requires anything, once I have this all looked into, I will have her tended to, it would only be fair. William insisted that you be looked after. It is clear from this home that he was already tending to you even in his passing and I will continue such."

Lydia stared at her, barely comprehending the manner in which Charlotte was speaking regarding her. "William spoke the truth. You did not mind."

"No. I did not. I still do not. William never lied to me regarding you, he told me everything from the beginning."

Lydia nodded for a moment before frowning. "'Looked into', what will you look into?"

"Well, I cannot simply give money to anyone in the county that declares their child is William's, that would be madness." Lydia's eyes widened. "When I married William, I knew you would be a constant in my life from that day forth, there was no pretence, no lies. I am aware of the bargain he wished for, he gave it to me before we married, to have children that would be the successors of the Hamilton business, and then have his family, with you." Lydia swallowed with tears in her eyes. "I wish to honour the wish to tend to you, Lydia."

"Then why…"

"Because that girl is not his daughter." Charlotte declared with absolute certainty. "You forget, Ms Carmichael, of your letters to William, before his marriage to me. He kept them, and with keeping them, my ability to find them among his belongings and read them. I did not sleep last night, wondering why you wanted this meeting, and I found myself going into his old office, a room I have never been overly interested in, yet last night, I found myself there, and whilst there, I found these letters, letters that are younger than that child, and not one even remote mention or references of her. She does not look remotely like him either, does she?" Lydia swallowed. "I doubt, by your love for William, she is a result of a folly with another man, either." Lydia's face told Charlotte the accuracy of her assumptions. "Lydia, I will look after you and your daughter, I swear to you on my son, but you must be honest with me."

"She is my sister's, she died two years ago, Victoria came to me then, since William gave me all of this, it allowed me to tend to her."

"Of course."

"But I...the rents have increased, I can no longer afford it." She confessed, her shame at her lies being seen through coming to the fore.

"And you thought to extort money from my wife instead?" Thomas felt angered at the situation.

"Thomas." Charlotte soothed before going to Lydia, taking her hand and patting it gently. "It is alright, I understand."

"I…"

"I do."

"There is more," Lydia confessed.

"Tell me."

"Mr Hall…"

"What of the pest?"

"He told me that this would guarantee Victoria a proper income, that she would be tended to properly...if…"

"If what?"

"I said she was truly William's, fully."

"But there is no marriage cert," Thomas dismissed.

"With the right person, there is a manner to get one," Charlotte stated. "Let me guess, if you did this, Mr Hall would state your claim true and with an agreement to marry him, he would get Foxgrove."

"I am sorry."

"It is alright, I will sort this," Charlotte swore.

"Will you report me to the police?" Lydia asked fearfully.

"Whatever for?" 

"For making a false claim."

"Have you made such claims to someone of note?"

"I have not."

"Then, no. I have no reason to do so. I understand your fears for you and Victoria and I know that as a mother, I would do whatever needed to look after my child, you are merely doing the same for your niece."

"I am sorry," Lydia repeated.

"Hush now," Charlotte urged. "I said already, I will assist you both."

"I...You will, after everything?" Lydia stared in shock.

"I stated already, William wanted you cared for, I will respect that." She smiled.

"I...How are you so kind?"

"Because, Dear Lydia, I never saw you as a foe, merely a woman misfortunate enough to love a man of higher birth and to never truly be able to love him."

"And Mr Hall?"

"You continue as you are for now, and allow me to deal with our dear Mr Hall." She smirked.


	57. Chapter 57

Charlotte looked at the paperwork in front of her, it would not be easy or even nice, especially because of the life William Hamilton had afforded her but she would rot in the ground before giving Mr Hall Foxgrove Park and Manor. It was William's greatest fear. **  
**

She had been startled by the emergence of why Lydia had come to her. She could not blame the woman though. The fear of being homeless, William had clearly meant to take care of her, what she could not gather was why he had not purchased the house for her, or indeed, given her a house on the land of the Manor and Park where the rent would be dismissed and she would have been close. Charlotte decided to look into that. It still left the issue of the little girl and her needs. She could not leave a little girl without, that led to desperate women doing desperate things to get by, she could not be the reason some child was sold for work or worse. She would look after the beautiful and innocent Victoria, as a mother, she knew she had to, it was only right.

Thomas had not been as understanding. He was angered at the gumption of the woman to think it right to lie to them, not only to get money for the child but to get in on what was fairly Charlotte's money and inheritance. More than once, his wife had to calm him on the way back to Foxgrove, reminding him that he had once been only interested in her wealth also, Mr Hall, in fact, had been doing so for longer and with no form of deceit as to what he was after, though he lacked the demeanour or appearance to assist his attempts. Thomas remained quiet for a few moments at her statement. When he did speak again, the faint mumbles of the word "Lucille" were all that Charlotte could make out.

With a sigh and a weary rubbing of her eyes, Charlotte rose from the desk, now a commonplace for her since she began to contemplate what to do with regards the situation, and walked back through the house.

On her way back to her rooms, she heard footsteps behind her, smiling slightly and turned to face her husband. "A design has snared your interest, I assume?"

"You know me so well." Thomas placed her hand in the nook of his arm and walked beside her. "Dare I ask, my beautiful Lottie, what ails your mind this hour of the night?"

"I am just trying to assess how we shall move forward with Mr Hall."

Thomas' mix of a smile at seeing his wife and slight concern as to her being awake at past midnight fell immediately and were replaced by a hint of anger. "And has anything come to you?"

"Not yet, but it will. It always does."

Thomas took his wife's hand and placed it to his lips. "You are the most incredible woman, my darling wife, I know that you will think of something."

Leaning in against him, Charlotte smiled slightly, knowing her husband truly entrusted in her to do so. "So much faith in me, my love."

"You are the most intelligent, wily and able woman I have ever had the good fortune to meet, and I get to call you my wife. Lottie, I know you will deliver on whatever manner you decide to deal with this…man, and his plans." He kissed her hand again. "Now, we have long passed an acceptable time to make for our bed, let us dally no longer and get some rest, goodness knows what tomorrow will bring."

"When you say it like that, you make it sound as though something ominous will occur," Charlotte commented.

"I dare say it could." Charlotte looked at her husband worriedly. "The rain falls still and I think Blake seems adamant to run around in it once more, I do not think Mrs Matthews will be a happy woman should he do so and I would worry for his favourite tripe not making its way into his dinner should he make good on his plans for that patch of mud that Mr Matthews is planning to put some new plants in."

"Oh dear, his poor Dahlias. Blake would not be the least bit popular should he do so." Charlotte winced.

"Perhaps, it is best then that we keep him under our watchful eyes tomorrow, lest he enrages Mr Matthews?"

"I think you right, dear husband," Charlotte agreed, heading to their room to get some rest.

Charlotte rushed through the halls of Foxgrove almost like she has gone mad. The large smile which she was sporting as she did so would have given great credence to such thought. She knew where to find her husband but the idea of taking time to get to him was preposterous in her opinion. As soon as she got to go drawing room which Thomas had been using as a workshop, she knocked on the door with rapid harsh raps before entering.

Thomas looked at her with startled confusion. "Lottie, is everything alright, Darling?"

"Edward and Joanne are in Cornwall for the honeymoon, they intend to leave later this week and have asked if it would be alright for us to meet them before they head back North."

Seeing the elated smile on his wife that clearly showed how much she wished to see her brother, Thomas thought for a moment. "I do not think it wise for us to go very far from Foxgrove at present. We have no idea what Mr Hall has planned and I think it's best if we are here whilst we wait for him to play his hand." Charlotte's smile fell, though she nodded, clearly agreeing with her husband's thoughts on the dreaded Mr Hall. "That is not to say that Edward and Joanne could not come here for a day or two so you can spend time with them and be ready for in case anything may occur."

Once more, Charlotte's eyes lit up before she stepped forward and kissed her husband passionately on the lips. "I could not have asked for a better husband."

"If you think that you are the one of which could never have done better, I fear to be the one to correct you but none could have done better than I at pertaining such a wonderful wife." He smiled in return. "Go, write your brother and tell him that we look forward to his visit and should he find it in him to get you some Cornish butter fudge, it would be most welcome."

"Is there butter fudge in Cornwall?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"The finest in all of England."

"I had better ask him for plenty so." With that, Charlotte rushed from the room once more, hoping to have a response written before Mr Matthews headed to town with all of the paperwork she and Mrs Matthews had sorted for Foxgrove that he was going to bring there for them that day, as well as a parcel with a name the butler had seen many times before through the years that William Hamilton had lived at Foxgrove, so he took little notice of. The only notice he did take was that for once, it was not William's writing that donned the outside of the package, but Charlotte's.

Thomas merely chuckled slightly to himself, happy at his wife's excitement to see her brother and her now sister-in-law in the near future. With her attention on such, he went back to what he was doing, studying the small metal rod in his hand carefully before looking back to the drawing with the measurements he was studying once more, his determination intensifying by the moment.

In the small cottage, not too far from Foxgrove, Lydia Carmichael frowned at the package which she had just received, she did not recognise the writing nor could she think of anybody that would send her such a thing. Upon her opening it, she realised immediately who had sent it to her. Inside, was a beautiful dress that could only be for Victoria, a few little treats including butterscotch and other small presents for a child. Then, amongst everything, a letter addressed to Lydia. The words were not too difficult or taxing, the writing not as elegant and cursive as others would use, all highly legible. There was not too much said, merely a few lines. The rent in the house was paid for the next few months, so not to worry about that and that there would be fresh meat and vegetables delivered twice weekly for Lydia and her little girl and should she require anything else whilst Charlotte was dealing with Mr Hall, to merely send a small letter to Foxgrove and it would be dealt with swiftly. What startled Lydia the most was the beautiful shawl which was tucked at the bottom of the parcel. It was new and clearly not a cheap one. She unfolded it and her brow furrowed as she heard the sound of coins clinking within a purse, sure enough, there on the ground underneath the unfolded shawl was a small purse, when she lifted it, she realised it was full and heavy. Opening it, she looked at the coins within, tears welling in her eyes. Lydia looked after letter again, she looked at the final line and nodded to herself in silent agreement.

 _"I will deal with Mr Hall, all you need do is let me know of anything he asks of you should he contact you again. Agree to whatever he asks, then let me know. I will look after you and Victoria, I swear it. Charlotte"_


	58. Chapter 58

Charlotte was practically shaking with excitement as she watched the carriage making its way up the road to Foxgrove. She had been waiting for her brother excitedly for a few days, knowing that there would be no way for him to respond by post before their arrival. The room was readied for them and for the past day, Charlotte waited patiently. A rider was sent ahead from the closest town to alert them that Edward and Joanne were there and awaiting permission to come to Foxgrove. As soon as the carriage turned up the path, she ordered tea and food be readied.

When the carriage came to a halt, she had to force herself to remain where she was, knowing that rushing forward was completely against social construct. To her side, Thomas stood stoically, though the manner in which his hand was on her was almost as though to assist her to remember that she could not simply rush forward. They watched patiently as the coachman dismounted his position to the front of the carriage and walked around the side to open the door. It felt like an eternity to Charlotte before finally, the occupants of the carriage came into view.

As soon as Edward began to disembark, Blake gave an excited bark and seemed to plead with his master, who had the good sense to have him put on a lead so not to rush into the freshly prepared soil for the new plants, to say hello. When Joanne came into view, Charlotte's smile became all the wider and she walked forward, forcing herself to remain formal. She stood in front of them, Edward giving a slight bow and Joanne giving a slight curtsey. Thomas walked forward and received similar.

"It is wonderful to see you both." Charlotte forced her tone to be merely pleasant and calm when all she wanted was to embrace her brother and his wife.

"And us you. Thank you, Lady Sharpe, for your kind invitation." Edward, knowing the gathered staff would be watching them carefully, acted as though it was not as personal a meeting as it truly was. "Sir Sharpe."

Thomas bowed his head slightly. "Dr Thompson, thank you for accepting our invitation. I hope the southern English coast was to your liking."

"It is colder at this time of year but not near as crowded, so we had a wonderful time." Edward looked lovingly at his wife.

Charlotte looked at her brother and Joanne and to the quaint wedding bands they both donned on their hands. "We are most elated that you made time for us on your journey back north. Please, come in and get settled." She encouraged the pair inside. "This is Mrs Matthews by the way." The housekeeper stood forward on her name being mentioned. "She keeps this house in running order, her husband Mr Matthews is the butler and between them, I could not ask for a better pair to run Foxgrove. If you have any issue in your time here, do not hesitate to inform them, they are most able and facilitating."

"I will have one of the servants bring the bags to your room." Mrs Matthews offered. "Why don't you get a warm cup of tea? I know Littleton's tea leaves a lot to be desired."

"That sounds heavenly, Mrs Matthews, thank you." Edward smiled. "I do not wish to speak ill of anyone but Joanne and I found their tea a tad…lacking."

"It is like pond water, there is no need to try and save feelings, it is horrid." The housekeeper stated, causing everyone to give stifle their laughs. "I will have it brought out immediately."

They all walked into the reception room where a fire burned, heating the room to a comfortable temperature whilst they sat down. "How was the coast?" Charlotte asked brightly.

"Wonderful, I...I never saw something so beautiful." Joanne responded.

"I told Joanne that it is far more beautiful in the summer," Edward added.

"Well, do not tell her, show her," Charlotte smiled. "She deserves to see it."

Edward looked adoringly at his wife. "She most certainly does."

The talk was very basic and light while they waited for their tea and such to arrive. After the last of the trays were left down, Thomas looked at the maid, "Thank you, Margaret, please inform Mr and Mrs Matthews that we do not wish to be disturbed."

"Of course, Sir Sharpe." Margaret curtsied as she spoke and did as she was told, knowing that it was not unusual for Charlotte or Thomas to speak in private with the doctor and his now-wife. "If you require anything…"

"Thank you, Margaret." Charlotte smiled as she walked out of the room.

"I see Margaret is increasing her vocabulary," Edward noted.

"She is liking it here," Charlotte stated. "She is a very able young woman in every manner." She looked at her brother. "Congratulations to you both, how are you finding married life?"

"Wonderful, thank you," Joanne answered.

Edward cleared his throat. "We're sorry to have not waited for your return, however…"

Charlotte waved her hand dismissively. "Please, to have to wait months for our return would have been madness. You were right to do as you do and I could not be happier for you both." her smile was genuine. "I cannot believe you have achieved everything you have wished for in life, Dear Brother, I cannot express how happy that makes me for you."

"I have some things I still wish to achieve, but overall, I can genuinely say, I could not be happier."

"You are so capable, you will achieve anything you strive for." Charlotte smiled.

Thomas smiled, seeing her same encouragement for her brother as she had for him. It was Charlotte's way. She wanted to see those she loved happy and achieving.

"Where is Master Thomas, may I ask?" Joanne asked curiously.

"Thomas is usually asleep at this time. I have instructed for him to be brought to me when he is completed his afternoon ritual."

Edward noted the displeased look on his sister's face as well as the similar one on Thomas'. "You do not fit the role of a wealthy wife of a baronet."

"It means I am not supposed to tend to my son and I have to act as though I am incapable of basic emotions."

Edward chuckled. Charlotte always hated the propriety of upper-class society. He suspected that as long as she had enough to actually live, she would have been happier, and in his opinion, better suited to being the wife of a farmer over the wife of a wealthy businessman, or indeed, a baronet. "One would think you wish to return to Cumbria."

"I do. There are too many people with too many ulterior motives here to enjoy the lesser cold."

"You could always rent a house closer to Cumbria but not as north?" Joanne had heard of wealthy families doing such from time to time, even the nefarious Mr Brown did such when he entered an area.

"There are matters that must be attended to here, this winter. Even if the snows melt before it is dealt with, Thomas will have to return North alone. I cannot leave until it is all settled."

Edward was somewhat startled by his sister's words, but when Thomas nodded slightly in agreement, his expression both solemn and determined, he knew there was a deeper issue than his sister was willing to discuss at that present moment.

"Did you miss me?"

Thomas Jr beamed brightly at the woman talking to him, his arms bobbing up and down as he smiled and babbled at his aunt. She could never be acknowledged as such but as Charlotte explained to her brother, she very much wanted Joanne to be a part of Thomas Jr's life. When he was older, she had informed them previously, she would tell her son of the familial link between him and the town doctor but only when he was old enough to understand that to say such a thing to any that was not a member of the family would have consequences for the doctor's reputation.

"I think it is safe to say he recalls you somewhat." Charlotte smiled.

"Or perhaps he simply is as pleasant and personable as his mother," Joanne smiled. "Or is simply glad of a new face." She looked around as she spoke, noting the stoic and expressionless face of the woman that was his nursery maid in the corner, giving her a withering look.

"I think that the situation for us all here," Charlotte gave a warning glance at the employee who seemed to look at the far wall for a moment before stating she would check the nursey was being cleaned and left the room. "How is married life treating you?"

"It is odd. For the first time in my life, I am not sharing a room with my sister but my husband. I….even saying such a title…" Though she sounded uneasy, there was no way for Joanne to hide the smile on her face. "It is wonderful."

"Good, I am so happy for you both. Thomas can tell you, I was like one that had taken leave of my senses as I rushed through the house to inform him of your impending marriage." Joanne smiled as she thought of Charlotte's insisting that her brother explain the odd relationship between himself and the wealthiest woman in the county, imaging her rushing through the large house they were now in to find her husband excitedly to tell him her brother's news. "What news in Cumbria?"

"Very little. Mrs Phillips came to Edward's a lot after your leaving, as you can imagine, you know how she and Mrs Davies are." Charlotte nodded slightly. "Young Mr Grant, do you recall him?"

"The undertaker's son if I am not mistaken?"

"You are not," Joanne's tone went cold. "I thought him a good man, I...He has besmirched my sister." There was shame in Joanne's face.

"Is she alright?" Charlotte asked worriedly.

"Perfectly so, she was all too happy for it. I knew she was smitten with him when he was interested in me but…"

"You cannot control the actions of others."

"It made me so angry when I received mother's letter. I get married, I do what is required before marriage and I am no sooner out of town with my husband and my sister acts in such a manner. It angers me so."

Charlotte nodded and simply listened to Joanne, suspecting she simply wished to vent. "Is she with child?"

"Heaven's alone only knows. I hope not, she is too silly for such a thing, she has not grown enough to tend to another's needs, much less a husbands and a child's." Charlotte nodded silently. "I'm sorry, the last thing you need is to listen to me discuss my wayward sister like some common…"

Charlotte patted Joanne's hand. "Whatever your concern in this world, Joanne, you can speak to me."

"I am sure there are a few things you do not think that regarding."

Charlotte frowned for a moment before she noted the slightly embarrassed but also sly look in Joanne's eyes, causing her to laugh, which in turn caused Joanne to laugh. "I concede, there are indeed some aspects of your life that perhaps we cannot discuss your woes of," Charlotte acknowledged. "But I am a pen and paper away at all times, Joanne, please never hesitate to write me should you find yourself fretting anything."

"Thank you, all things considering, I feel I can indeed speak to you on different matters." Joanne smiled. "Actually, considering the topic of conversation, where is my husband?"

"And indeed mine?" Charlotte pondered. She had thought Edward would join them soon, if not both men, instead, they were joined by neither. She very much doubted that Thomas and Edward were in each other's company as she knew they disliked each other at best and merely tolerated one another for her sake.

*

"What do you think?" Thomas asked, showing it to Edward.

Edward, for his part, observed the object in his hand studiously. "You put a lot of effort into this."

Thomas scoffed. "How could I not? Will it work, do you think?"

"According to the gentleman I spoke to, there is a possibility. It will be a first but being honest, none thought a machine could singlehandedly excavate an underground mine yet you have engineered one to do so. All discoveries are the result of someone's engineering a single situation that allows it to occur. What does Charlotte think?"

"I have not told her yet."

"Edward looked at him suspiciously. "Whyever not?"

"I did not wish to until I was sure I could even begin to engineer it."

"And now?"

"Now I fear to tell her also, for fear it fails."

"What was it the inventor Thomas Edison stated, 'I have not failed. I've just found ways that won't work.'?"

"I have found ten thousand ways that don't work," Thomas corrected.

"If this fails, then it fails, but you are trying, she respects that. She never ceases to commend your ingenuity and mind." Thomas looked at him curiously. "My greatest error was asking her in politeness what you were doing whilst you were here only to get more information on your plans to revolutionise your machines than on her and my nephew. I think it came to just shy of three pages about some turning….thing to do with mechanisation. I have no idea what she was referencing, I have no idea what it is and I have no idea ho she knows what in Heaven's name it was but she was adamant it would revolutionise some part of a machine you have. Not even the full machine, no a part. I do not know if you realise just how much my sister loves and respects you and your work."

Thomas could not contain his smile at the reference to his work by his wife and of her clear interest in his work and in him as a husband.


	59. Chapter 59

Charlotte smiled as her brother entered the drawing room. "Edward."

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Rarely these days. I would have thought you and your wife would be enjoying the relaxation of your not having to rush around tending to every man, woman and child in our little area of the world for a time."

"I rather remain ready for my return. I do not wish to have to retrain myself for early mornings."

"Understandable. I think I am the same with returning to Allerdale with Thomas. When there is no nurse to take him from me, I feel I should be ready for whatever time he sees fit to awaken."

Edward studied her for a moment. "You are not taking this very well, are you? Being away from him."

"When you and Joanne have that beautiful little girl I dreamt you had, you will never want to be out of her company either. Only you will not have societal norms tell you that you cannot be a parent to your child. You will be allowed to parent in a manner I cannot here."

Edward looked sadly at his sister. He suspected in his own mind that she was counting the days to her return to Allerdale Hall, on recalling the dilapidated building he so desperately did not wish for his sister to dwell in, he recalled the conversation from the day before regarding her possible delay in returning there. "I wish it was different for you, I truly do. But I have to ask, what is afoot? Do not say there is nothing. I saw yesterday from your manner that you and Thomas are not pleased regarding a matter, one that could keep you here longer."

"I will explain it to you at a better time," Charlotte promised. "There is much to discuss on that front." Her tone was hushed and somewhat reluctant to say too much as she studied the door carefully.

Knowing that his sister would do as she stated, Edward said no more on that particular matter. "And in all of this, there has been little or nothing said of Lucille."

"There is nothing to discuss."

Edward again studied his sister's demeanour. "Charlotte?"

"Whilst I was ill, the doctor here thought it too dramatic to have her so heavily medicated. He soon was called back to reverse his decision on the matter, you know how she is."

"Were any harmed?"

"No, thankfully. She stated we did it to her, or her slurred words did but of course, the ramblings of one so gone in the mind do not have others paying heed to them, thankfully. She is in her quarters, with her nurses. I think she is brought to the terrace some days, apparently, or perhaps that is the plan when the weather settles more, I do not pay her much heed."

"You could leave her here when you return north?" Edward suggested.

"Goodness, but that is tempting." Charlotte shook her head. "No, there is no way to ensure she is no danger to anyone that far away from her."

"She is always a danger. I warned you of that before." Edward wished his sister would listen to him more on the matter. "How are you since your illness?"

"I am still kicking."

"What were you thinking? Going out in such weather?" He chastised.

"It was not raining when I left the house."

"It is Wales, Charlotte. You are never more than a few moments from rain here." Charlotte seemed ready to argue him for a moment before nodding her head in agreement with the statement. "I was so worried for you."

"I would not die of that, not after the years my body has suffered it previously. It probably thought me overdue such."

"Charlotte, this is no laughing matter. You have just had a baby, your body is under a lot of duress and you went gallivanting, by yourself also, that is another issue here, and get incredibly ill. You could have died. What would have happened then? Do you know the people that depend on you? Your husband. Your son. Me. You are my sister, my only surviving relative. You are all I have, Charlotte. You and Joanne."

"I am going to go for walks Edward, I am a living creature, I am not supposed to stay indoors, silent and still, away from the world." She smiled lovingly at him. "I know you want to protect me, it is your duty to, I understand that, but I did not survive my parents to not live without them."

Edward swallowed. "I don't want that little boy to not know his mother. He needs you, Charlotte, how can he learn to be a better man than…" He paused at the look on his sister's face. "What I mean is…"

"Don't try and cover it, Edward, I know what you meant to say. I know Thomas is a faulted human being, I am married to him, after all, none know him as I do but he is a good man. I was hoping you were beginning to see that."

"I have seen he is better than I had thought, but he alone cannot rear a good child, very few can."

"Your mother did."

Edward smiled as he thought of his mother, a strict woman but everything she did, she did out of unadulterated love for him. "She did," He concurred. "And you could too, I believe if it was required."

Charlotte frowned and looked at her brother worriedly. "Why would I need to?"

"It was simply a statement, Charlotte." Edward's tone was dismissive.

"Edward, why would you say that?"

Seeing that his throwaway comment was scaring her, Edward looked his sister directly in the eye. "Charlotte, I merely said it as a general statement. There is no reason to be fearful."

For another moment, Charlotte studied her brother's face to see if what he was saying was true before calming slightly. "Why would you say something of that manner?" She scolded. "You are after putting fear into me something terrible."

"I apologise, that was not my intention." She settled more. "I know I cannot stop you from living. I would never want to but that does not mean I do not fret for you, every single day because I cannot protect you. I swore to Cordelia that I would protect you, that as soon as I was able to, that I would come for you both. When she said about what was happening, I was so close to getting her out of there." Charlotte swallowed at Edward's words. "When they took her away, I knew the only chance I had was to get her out and…" Edward's voice shook. "I wrote to Cordelia too, not as frequently as I did you but we wrote." Charlotte frowned, she had never realised such a thing. "She made me promise, that if she could not stay strong long enough to get you out, that I would do it. She made me swear on my mother's grave. I didn't...I tried…."

"Edward…"

"I cannot protect you, not in this world."

"I do not need protecting, my dear brother. Be happy. Have your life and your family, I am close by, we still have each other. You need to protect yourself and Joanne, and when the time comes, your children also." Edward's face altered for a moment. "What is it?"

"Your dream, you recall it?"

"Yes, a little girl with locks of auburn. Curls like yours, why?"

"You stated you did not know why auburn?"

"Yes, it makes no sense really, a child born to you and Joanne would have blonde or darker."

"My mother had auburn hair." Charlotte nodded slightly. "I never told you that but she had. Reading your letter, it scared me somewhat. I was scared because for you to see such a random thing so clearly, it made it seem real."

"Do you want it to be real?"

"More than anything. Reading that, it gave me hope I was never aware even existed." He smiled slightly.

Charlotte returned the gesture. "You spoke yesterday of the plans you have yet to bring into fruition, is that one of them?"

"At least three, I don't care if I have eight daughters, as long as they are my children and I get to be the father to them that ours never was to us," he confessed.

"Poor Joanne." Edward looked concernedly at his sister. "What a brood you plan to bestow on her."

Edward chuckled. "She is the one to say that three is the minimum." Charlotte gave a small laugh. "You think us mad?"

"Not at all. I know the joy of parenthood."

"Then why laugh?"

"It is one of irony."

Edward frowned. "How so?"

"I envy you, brother, I truly do, having the right to do as you please with your children."

"You will never want for anything."

"Money is not everything. You will see that for yourself when Joanne gives you a child and were I to offer my fortune in exchange for it, you would decline."

Edward was about to make a joke back regarding a good price when Margaret entered the room causing both siblings to look at her. "Begging your pardon, Lady Sharpe, but there's a lady 'ere for you saying it's urgent and that she needs to speak with you now. A Ms Carmichael."

"See her in immediately, Margaret," Charlotte ordered. "And somehow, I think Thomas needs to be awoken."

"Right away, Lady Sharpe." Margaret turned and left, leaving to do as she was told.

Edward watched as his sister rose to her feet and inhaled deeply, as though about to embrace some terrible fate. "Charlotte?"

"I thought I would have more time to tell you." She looked at her brother to convey her seriousness. "Mr Hall has tried to have Ms Lydia Carmichael, William's lover, say that her niece under her charge is William's illegitimate daughter so that he, along with her familial claim can take Foxgrove, the Hamilton shipping company and all associated money from me."

"What?" Enraged that Mr Hall was continuing his nefarious methods of getting the Hamilton money from his sister, as he himself had heard William stated that he rather tear down Foxgrove to no more than rubble than see it fall into the hands of his most loathed cousin. "Can he?"

Charlotte gave a small laugh at her brother's words as she smirked at him. "Oh Edward, do you think so little of me?"

Seeing a scheme in his sister's eyes, Edward calmed slightly. "What have you in mind?"

"I am not entirely sure as I need to see what it is that has Lydia here at such an early hour first."


End file.
